The God's Clown and The Prince of the Sky
by Yolea Irk's
Summary: In the middle of fight, somehow Noct was threw into another world. He then met Ellen Walker. Slowly but surely, they made a strong bonds & she promised to help him go back to his world. Can they do it while the Black Order & The Noah Clan took interests on them? FemAllenxNoctis!
1. 00: DESTATI

Author's notes: I' so sorry, for such a moody but really sometimes I can't help it. I'm recently was interested with -Man after Bleach and Final Fantasy Versus XIII. At first, I just read DGM slightly but the more I read them, the more I interested with this manga and later I found myself liked it pretty much. And now I made this crossover story consisting between DGM and Versus XIII.

…I'm such a moody, Am I not? T_T; Anyway, since I made this story I think I will keep continue it and for the others fanfic, I will do my best to keep them update, I just don't know when. Lastly, please enjoy this story. I hope you readers like it. Feel free to review it and flame it. Oh, and you can give me critics as well. End of words, happy reading everyone. W

Disclaimer: Hey, this is a Fanfiction, therefore I don't need to tell you right? Own nothing in here.

Warning: Genderbender, spoilers.

* * *

**The God's Clown and the Prince of the Sky**

**Story00: DESTATI**

* * *

…

_Destati! Tendi la mano…!_

…

_E' giunta l'ora, destati…_

_Le porte verranno schiuse…_

_(Destati! Destati! Destati!)_

_(E' giunta l'ora!)_

He never felt this screwed before. He never felt this horrible for twenty one years of his life. He never felt this scared, not until today. However it was nothing than what he felt mostly right now.

_SLASH!_

_CLASH!_

_ZRASSSH! CLASSH! CLASH!_

Blade kept clashed with the odd blade held by a long haired man who was his opponent. The white and odd clothed man, The _Noah_ before him, was had this amused grin on his face. The man's gold eyes looked amused too. Yet it had a slight mocked on it. Narrowed his now red eyes, the black spike haired young man pushed the odd blade and sent double slashes to his opponent, only to be blocked easily by the man. The man then did a counterattack faster than he had assumed. Startled, the young man immediately teleported himself away. The place where he just stood before was destroyed by the man's blade.

The young man eyes widened slightly. Unconsciously, his grip on his falchion hardened. He couldn't let his guard down on this man, not even a bit. Because if he did…it would be meaning of his defeat and probably, his death. Determined, he readied his stance again, he dashed, and he approached the long haired Noah with astonishing speed.

At this second, he really wished that Ignis and the others were here, helping him.

* * *

_They just sat in there, not say another word. They were staring at the majestic Milky Way above them. Sat on the exercise ground, side to side. Cold wind breezed quietly that night._

_They were a couple of young man and young woman. The young woman had snowy white hair below her chin, beautiful silver eyes, pale skin, and a scar, started with a pentagram on the left forehead, across her left eye and cheek. But the most noticeable from her appearance was her left hand. Her left hand deformed with black color and a shape of cross like on the back of his hand. Actually her whole left arm deformed but the young woman wore long, white sleeved shirt, only revealed her hand. She now dressed casually since she only wore simple white shirt, red ribbon which tied on her collar, black vest, black skirts, dark stocking, and high boots._

_The young man that looked older by few years than her had black bluish hair, sky blue eyes, pale skin yet not as pale as the other young man, and was wearing black short sleeved T-shirt with same colored short sleeved collared shirt, black pants with a black belt, army boots, a ring on his right and a motorcycle glove on his left._

_The silver eyes beauty smiled warmly at scene of the night sky._

"_The stars…They're really beautiful tonight."_

"_Hmmh." The older young man gave his simple agree. His lips curved a bit._

_They were not talking for a moment as they seemed in their own thoughts. Until the white haired young woman broke the silence between the two of them._

"…_Hey, Noct? Can the stars also seen in your place?"_

_The young man pondered for a while. "Not always. Sometimes the lights of them got swallowed by the light from the city. The clouds also often closed the sky. This is the first time I ever saw it this clearly after__ long time_."

_The young woman nodded understandingly. "I see…"_

_They like completely a contradicting characters. _

_Yet inside, they have many similarities._

_And now, officially, they were friends._

* * *

He felt horrible. He felt useless, so useless at the fact he even couldn't lend a hand for his friends. Not while he in the middle of the fight where he himself being pressed. Etro, he even didn't knew how long he will last! His opponent was incredibly strong and although he didn't want to admit it, this man was good in sword. Even though he had sparred with mainly with Ellen and Kanda since he stayed in the Black Order, he still found it difficult to match the Noah.

His time however was running out and he must finish it before he could safe his friends. And of course Ellen and Tokusa were not exceptions, although the Third Exorcist indeed had made him annoyed a lot. He hoped the others were alright. The blast from Alma's awakening did a good job to destroy anything near him.

And that mutation of Tokusa… the young man fought back the shudder which went down to his body. This was the first time he ever saw something… something as brutal like that. He never thought he would saw the side effect of the Third Exorcist Project. He had acknowledged it and truthfully, he was quite furious. How he hated with passion about that horrible fact. While he still in here, he wouldn't let it happened. He would save them no matter what happen.

He hoped his particularly friend was alright since she now dealt with Alma and not to mention, Kanda who wanted to kill the boy who now became Akuma. He also hoped that Fo would be fine since she was the one who would fight with the Noah if only he didn't intercept and told her that he would take care of the Noah while Fo could use her power to help Bak.

To young man's surprise, the Noah –later he learned that his name was Tyki Mikk. He found it as a weird name for a man.- did has a same opinion, though his reason more like because he interested to him because of his unusual power and abilities. And he wanted to test him, that if the young man didn't mind. For some reason, he didn't fully believe the Noah reason. There is more of it; he knew it once he saw this man's sharp gold eyes. The gold liquid of his eyes was burning with what he suspected with _not_ so hidden jealously and hate toward him. The black haired young man had noticed it since this man appeared in front of them in Jordan. Had he jealous of him?

He couldn't help but sweat dropped at this. The white haired Exorcist had told him few times about her encounters with the Noah of Pleasure. If his theory was correct combined by the stories, her reaction whenever she told about the said Noah, and lastly the Noah's reaction to her, then this man had a big possibility to crush on her. The red eyes young man was seen as his rival or even a hindrance to the Noah. For Etro's sake, they just friends, no more than that if barely little sister and her older brother. Looks like the man would be difficult for him to be convinced. Shamefully, this was not the right time for it. Not thinking twice, the black clad young man agreed and here they are, fighting each other with all they have. And for the sake of his friends, he couldn't lose in here.

_Su rimembra tu trepida…! _

_Su sveglia! Ehi ricorda…!_

_(Su sveglia! Su sveglia! Su sveglia! Ehi ricorda…! )_

Called upon his power, blue lights with strikingly similar with died souls surrounded him. He then switched his black falchion with one of his weapons. Wasted no time, the black clad young man raised his gun to his opponent and fired.

* * *

"…_So what are you going to do, now?"_

_Felt slightly confused, the white haired girl fixed on the other young man who taller than her. The older young man didn't look at her directly; instead he kept looking at the bright stars which shine softly in the night sky._

"_I mean, what you are going to do after you know the fact that somehow you have Fourteenth's Noah inside you?" _

_The young man's spike, black haired was being played by the wind. Rather than spike, the hairs more like the tail of the chicken._

_The thin young woman was silent at first. An awkward silence followed soon. The young man suddenly felt stupid for asked such a question. He shouldn't ask it at first, no matter how it worried him. He was about to apologize when the gray eyes young woman beat him first._

"_Isn't it obvious?" the silver eyes beauty said with a small yet confident smile. "I'll keep continue to walk. I'm Ellen Walker, an Exorcist, no more, no less. Nothing will change it."_

* * *

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

The line of fire was echoing loudly in that place. Left the ears with ringing sounds and the air filled with the smell of the gun powder. Then a sound of clashed between gun and sword echoed loudly, followed by repeatedly parried by the black haired young man and the Noah. The still smiling Noah, Tyki Mikk, looked to be pleasured at this. Despite the fact that he too _much_ close to the beautiful Exorcist he adore, this young man before him was _indeed_ interesting.

"You know what, Red Eyes?" He began with the baritone voice of his. "You had some quite unique skills in here."

Tyki then kicked the young man's abdomen thus sent him with full force to the back. Gritted his teeth in pain, the back clad young man flip his own body to got his balance for once. To forced his feet, to step back to the earth roughly. The young man clutched the area where the man just kicked him. It was hurt like hell, yes but the kick didn't hit in the critical part. Probably only two or three fractured ribs and judged from the attack and the stance, his opponent wasn't letting out all his power.

_Destati, destati !_

_Forza, tendi la mano!_

He lifted his head, anger flashed in his red eyes as he glared the man who had just kicked, no, humiliated him. The irritatingly grin was still in there and filled with amusement.

"Not bad for a human. But," the black long haired Noah threw his amused golden eyes at him and yet Noct didn't miss the dagger flashing those cutting eyes. "It's still not enough yet, Red Eyes."

_Eancora una volta…!_

_Apiranno le porte…!_

With that, Tyki readied his sword again and before the young man knew it, the Noah already in front of him and about to stab him. In instinct, the wielder of the black gun teleported himself to behind the Noah, the gun in his grip changed again into a black falchion and swung it. Much to his annoyance however, the Third Child of Noah could predict it and his own sword clashed hard with his. And once again, they exchanged their attacks.

Dodge, thrust, dodge, ducked, and slash kept repeated between them. When he saw an opening on the Noah's stance, the young man took his opportunity in no time. With lightning speed, he thrust his black falchion forward. While the man could Dodge the attack, the falchion managed to cut his upper right arm quite deep.

Narrowed his golden eyes, the Noah did a quick counterattack by threw a punch right into the young man's face. Almost in the same moment, the young man raised his left palm to the man and as fast as it went, the Noah found himself surrounded by few strong explosions. Those explosions gave him some damages. Meanwhile the young man fell mercilessly to the ground with a loud thud due to the effect of the punch he received. The young man bit back his hiss.

Damn. That hurt.

* * *

"_What about yourself, Noct?" This time it was Ellen who asked him._

_Bright blue eyes snapped at the silver eyes, blinked once. "Sorry?"_

"_This may be a little offended to you, but you're from a royal family, aren't you? Are you going to replace your father when you get back?"_

_A question he was rather not thinking it for now. Noct bite his own lips unconsciously. He opened his mouth hesitantly. _

"_I..." His tongue felt numb. _

_He was a part of the royalty. He was the main and sole heir from the kingdom. He was the protector and the keeper of the Great Crystal. The crystal had chosen him. Only a king can have its power. Therefore, he supposed to be the next King, replace his father. _

_But…_

"_I…" He once more opened his mouth only to found he couldn't speak a word. The white haired young man who sat beside him began to look at him with concern, mixed with worry. _

_But…_

_Gave up, Noct sighed heavily then closed his eyes._

"_Honestly, I don't know."_

_But he wanted to be a normal boy._

_Noctis wished to be _normal_._

* * *

Forced his body to stand up, the young man use his sword as a tool to help him straightened his body. He panted slightly as he tried hard to push back his intention to either touch his hurt face or attack the man randomly. No, he was a fighter and on top of that, he was a royalty, not some kind of brawler. He needed to think carefully a way to defeat this man or he would mess up something. Before he could thinking further, terrifying aura had exploded not far from them and shake the ground violently. The wind grew with the same violence.

Having a very, _very_ bad feeling, the wielder of the falchion snapped his head and twisted his body at the source, forgot his own battle with the man. To his horror, he saw between the ruins was his dear friend, Ellen Walker, floated with disturbingly familiar shadow behind her. Frightening series of laughter came from the shadow's mouth. From that, he forcibly realized it would be one meaning; Fourteenth's awakening. His red eyes widened in shock and panic.

"No…" He muttered shakily. His worst fear finally became reality.

_(Su sveglia! Su sveglia! Su sveglia! Ehi ricorda…) _

"**ELLEN…..!"**

* * *

"_Hey, Ellen?" Noctis asked hesitantly._

"_Yes?"_

* * *

_Eh? Come? Non lo vuoi? _

_Tuttavia t'appartiene! _

"Looks like it has begun…" Tyki's voice faintly heard due the wind. Yet it got the black haired young man's attention since it made he snapped back to him. He found that the man's wounds closed rather in fast phase. Sharp golden eyes clashed with dagger spinel color.

"You have heard it by yourself, aren't you? Soon the Fourteenth will arise from inside her and she will become one of us."

The black clad young man gritted his teeth and tries hard to hold his own anger.

"Why her?" He hissed in venom. "Why must Ellen! Answer me…!"

The Noah's face went flat and cold. His famous mocked smile now gone. "Why don't you go to the Earl and ask him in front of his face, Boy? Besides, it's none of your business in fact."

* * *

"_We are friends forever, right?"_

* * *

His whole body shook in anger as he heard the man's statement.

"None of my business?" he spat coldly. "You said it's none of my business!" he almost shouted.

That was the last straw. He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't control his emotion anymore. His power suddenly increased in devastating speed, until it reached its full potential, into the level where his power was rivaling the Noah's or perhaps even more. Reacted to his emotion state, more blue lights like souls appeared around him, thousands of them and circled him in rapid rhythm. Much of the tiny crystal flakes fly in everywhere near him, sparkled by the sunlight. Transparent shield appeared but this time it began to reveal the true form of the shield.

Tyki who saw this was in alert and readied himself for what the young man would do. Yes, the first time he saw the boy before him, he had thought that the odd haired boy just like the other humans. Perhaps a human similar with the pathetic Exorcists –except Ellen and few-, however when he tried to attack him once at Jordan, the more he studied him as he fought the boy, the more he felt the difference between the black clad boy and the other humans. His clothes, his aura, his elegance, everything about him made as if he wasn't from this world. As if he was from another world, another dimension, different from this one. When the young man's euclase eyes changed color and he summoned his black sword from nothing, the Noah of Pleasure knew he faced something completely opposite, contradicting even, either from Innocence or Dark Matter. The Third Child could sense it once the young man let it out his power. His power was nothing Tyki had seen before in this world.

Light.

And Darkness.

And Death.

All of them mixed together in peculiar combination.

So he had a right to wary this human. The fight with him had proven his suspicions. The human managed to fought and hit him in few places even though the human received some damage from him. And now with the boy increased his power to higher level, he couldn't let his guard down.

Then all chaos broke loose.

_Cio che hai perduto! _

_Diventera uno!_

* * *

_A soft smile was forming on her pink lips. Her gaze softened to him._

"_...Yes. We are friends. Forever and always."_

* * *

"SHE IS MY FRIEND! AND I WILL NOT LET HER FIGHTING ALONE IN THERE! NO WHEN I'M STILL IN HERE…..!"

* * *

"_Always, Noct."_

* * *

As if to respond his wrath, his red eyes flashed brightly. The transparent shield finally revealed its true form as many of the weapons, nearly hundred of them appeared. Swords, guns, lances, spears, all of the weapon you could name, floated and circled him silently, elegantly, yet deadly. They were adorned by thousands of crystals flakes which drifted weightlessly, created an ethereal sightseeing like diamond dust.

Noct stood in the middle of them, surrounded by the crystal flakes and black weapons like the death angel surrounded by his black feathers and diamond dusts. Then in less than a second, all the weapons pointed at the Noah and launched in great speed, to attack with elegant and merciless movement in the same time.

Golden eyes widened slightly in surprised. Tyki waste no time to dodge all the weapons that attacked him. He avoided some of the weapons with his own graceful movements. But even with his entire try to dodge the weapons, one of two weapons almost managed to slash him with only miss as thin as the paper. As he landed to avoid another sword, he never expected the young man would appear in front of him face to face via teleport. Blood red eyes, dark black hair, dark colored clothes as dark as moonless night. What caught most of his attention however was the boy's stoned face. Red eyes stared coldly and merciless, there was no emotion in there. Glowed like a ruby. Face as pale as alabaster stone, showed not even a hint of expression. Lips pulled into a deep frown, locked securely, and deadly silent. At that very moment, The Noah had struck by the sudden change of the young man's behavior. It wasn't a human expression. It also nothing liked Noah's expression. When he saw that expression, only one thing that crossed in Tyki's mind. The boy before him...

Now he was like...

Like the...

_The Grim Reaper._

A second later, out of reflect, he found his sword clashed hard with the boy's sword. The Noah of Pleasure found himself being pushed back a step by that force. Tyki frowned deeply at the strength the red eyes young man achieved. Since when the boy had this such strength? Or he actually had it since the beginning and hides it? His trail of thought broke when the young man opened his locked mouth and spoke with a tone full of ice and darkness.

"And don't call me those stupid nicknames,Tyki Mikk, The Noah of Pleasure. My name..."

"Is Noctis! Remember that...!"

_Eh? Come? Non lo vuoi?  
Tuttavia t'appartiene! _

The Noah smirked in arrogance. He then summoned his Tease, rivaled the numbers of the young man's weapons.

"Well then, Noctis..." Tyki said in smooth and dark voice.

"Show me all that you have. Show me...your **true** power."

_Cio che hai perduto!  
Diventera uno!_

* * *

_A soft smile curled on the prince's lips._

"_Thanks."_

* * *

…

…

_They stood face at each other. None of them moved or speak yet; they too occupied to move and talk as a pair of puzzled and curious bluish silver stared deeply at a pair of confused and uncomfortable euclase. _

_To each of them, stood in front of her or his was a stranger with a peculiar way of clothing he or she never saw before. Both of them wore same dark and black colored clothes but with one look, actually you could tell how much different they were by the air they gave. The girl had a strong willed, white, and pure aura around her while the boy gave the air of nobility, somehow dark yet calm and kind aura. The boy blinked at her and not long after the girl followed the boy's example. Then before they ever knew a golden blur was shot to the boy and nearly hit him. Fortunately the boy managed to avoid that thing by stepped aside to the left, even though he was extremely bemused at the moment by the sudden appearance of the thing._

_As if she was awake from her daze, the girl's beautiful silver eyes widened in shock and immediately grabbed its tail to pull it to her side. And in the same time the white haired girl scolded the thing, which the boy took a notice that it looked like a golden ball with a pair of wings, a pair of small horns, and four legs looked like. It was no bigger than a tennis ball. His eyebrows knitted at this small detail. _

"_Timcanpy, don't do that! Bad Tim! Bad!" The girl held the small creature in her hug before she let it go. Her worried gray eyes went to the boy. "Are you alright?"_

_Snapped from his frown, the boy-the young man shook his head hastily in dismissed manner._

"_It's okay. I'm not hurt, in fact everyone is alright."_

_The girl let out a relieved sigh. "Then good." She said quietly. Realized something, she then asked him the question she wanted to ask from the beginning._

"_Who are? And what are you doing in here?"_

"_Uh…" The young man looked hesitated. "I think…I'm lost." He answered in slight shame. He bit the curse for himself for not giving a better answer since his answer seemed lame enough. The way the petite young woman looked at him didn't help either. It only made his shame and uncomfortable even worsen._

_Then much to his surprise later, the girl blinked few times and asked him further. "How can you're lost?"_

_"I don't know. One moment I was in the middle of the fight. I was tried to stop it and the next time I knew, I already in here." He replied unsurely. It was true that he was in the battle and in the end he ended up in this place but not in a logical way. Heck, perhaps the girl would accuse him for being crazy. And he didn't want to reveal all of it so he better play safe. For now. _

_The girl narrowed her eyes thoughtfully at this although the boy had guessed that the girl before him not entirely trust his explanation. _

"_Still, I wonder how you can enter this place. Do you remember anything else, Mr…?"_

"_Noctis. I'm Noctis. And you, Miss?"_

_The girl lips pulled into a soft smile and he thought it suited her very well._

"_My name is Ellen Walker and this is Timcanpy. Nice too meet you, Mr. Noctis."_

* * *

"_No way…" Noct muttered in disbelieve at the young man stood only a few feet before him. "You are…Fourteenth?"_

_The red haired young man just offered a mysterious smile. Grey skin, golden eyes, just like Komui's description. The seven stigmata on his forehead however were barely seen due to his pony. "I am. And true, I'm the one who summoned you."_

_The black haired young man went alarmed. His blue eyes flashed threateningly at him. So he was the one who pulled him into this world just as the Bookman had suspected. "What do you want with me?" He asked in cold tone._

_This only served the Noah of Destruction's smile grew wider. "Simple," he began._

"_I want you to help and protect my dear niece. That's why I summoned you to this place, Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum from the Kingdom of Caelum."_

* * *

Love it?

Hate it?

Please go review over here!


	2. 01: UTRIMQUE

Author's notes: The Second Chapter is finally done. And truthfully I wasn't expected to be this fast and this long. T_T; BY the way I'm also not expected there were 2 reviews lready. Thank you very much. Don't hesitate to keep review this story, okay? ^_^

For kitsune630; Thank you very much for your review! I'm glad you found this story is good. I try my hardest to keep an update, okay? Although I'm not a Christian, I'm wishing you Happy Easter Day, too. ^^

And for DragonFire Princess; I also send you a great thank you for reviewing this story. And about when I will continue this story, well it's depends on my mood. It could be fast and it could be as slow as snail! _ I'll try my hardest to update though. Once again, thank you. ^^

And at last but not least, please enjoy this story. I hope you like it. Feel free to review it and flame it. You can give me critics as well. End of words, happy reading everyone. W

Disclaimer: Obviously own nothing in here.

Warning: Genderbender, spoilers, bad grammars.

* * *

**The God's Clown and the Prince of the Sky**

**Story01: UTRIMQUE**

* * *

_There is nothing either good or bad…_

…

…_But thinking it makes it so._

(William Shakespeare)

* * *

…

…

_Black._

_Dark._

_It was dark at first._

_It was a pitch black color._

_At the beginning she thought that she still had her eyes closed. But after she tried to open her eyes and blinked few times, she came with a conclusion that it was no light since the very start. _

_She couldn't see anything in front of her. She even couldn't saw her own hands. She began to ponder either to use her Innocence or not. It was dark not for long though. Then slowly, the scenery began to appear around her. There were blurry colors around her and they began to shift into more solid colors and shapes. The girl watched it in deep interest and curious, wondered what kind of scenery which would appear around her. The sharpened colors and shapes finally took a form as some kind of dark room with dim light from neon. The neon lamps were being put in each pillar in the room. The room, no, the chamber itself made from black stone and smooth black marble, made everything in this chamber harder to see. And it was cold._

_Ellen noticed that the thin layer of water flooded beneath her shoes. She blinked in acknowledge. It was clean and gave the cool sensation, added more the cold temperature this room already had. And it flooded nearly the whole chamber stone. Her lips pulled into a thoughtful frown. No wonder the room was cold, aside from the lack of light and made from stone and black marble of course. She felt something else too. But she didn't what it was. She lifted her head a little at the only source of light which came from the above center. There was a window from glass and it shaped like a circle. The light from the moon, indicated it was a nighttime, hovered far above the window shone the middle of the chamber. At that very moment, Ellen just realized that she wasn't alone in this cold and dark chamber._

_There was a chair right in the middle of the chamber just below the window. And it was the only area that didn't get flood by water. The place was a little higher than the flooded floor. Sat on the chair like throne, was a young man in his early twenties by his appearance, he wore all black and dark color from head to toes. His pale skin went contradicted with the clothes he wore._

_He appeared to be slept since his eyes closed and he had one of his gloved hands supported his head as he leaned to the chair. Felt the curious grew, Ellen approached the sleeping young man with slow walk so she didn't made him woke up. Carefully she stepped in the thin surface of the water. Step by step, she walked quietly toward the center of the chamber. Just right before the seated young man, she then made a stop. Now with the distance of each other gone, she could saw more clearly the face of the black clad young man._

_His eyelashes were dark and long, oval face, crescent shape eyebrows, perfect shape of nose and mouth, odd style hair like chicken's tail which somehow fit him. His black hair looked soft and silky. His skin was pale yet not as pale as hers. His semi formal clothes gave a firm appearance, not to mention how those were similar a bit with army uniforms. He was good looking, yes. However the silver eyes young woman had a feeling there was something more than that. Something about him was different. _

_Ellen had seen a lot of handsome men but none of them similar with him. Her master was-as much as she didn't want to admit it- a handsome and an attractive man. Everything about him screamed sensuality. Kanda more like a pretty boy rather than handsome man but she wouldn't deny that many woman and girl or perhaps even man –since he with his long hair was so much like girl- who attracted to him even though he didn't acknowledge it. Tyki...well, Tyki had a similarity with his master except he was younger, charming comportment, and his appearance made him looked exotic in England's women. Not surprising since he was the Noah of Pleasure. And he quite attached to her and somehow even protective –a.k.a possessive- to her. Despise he was a Noah, he had __quite nice to her actually. Ellen unconsciously blushed at this then shook her head hastily. She then stared at the young man once more._

_But this man, this young man before her had a different type of handsome. _

_He had his own gracefulness. He had his own attractiveness. As if he wasn't a completely human. Everything about him seemed… ethereal. If the girl didn't know better, she would be thought that he was a black angel in human disguise due to his dark and calm looks. As her curiosity peeked, Ellen traced his figure further._

_From his height, she assumed that perhaps he was in the same height of Kanda if not taller a bit. His expression was calm and soft yet it lined with firmness. His mouth clenched shut and his jaws held firm. He had his eyes closed and even though he appeared to be sleep, deep in her heart, Ellen had a feeling that he didn't sleep completely. _

_Then much to her surprise, the young man suddenly opened his eyelids, revealed a pair of red eyes which stared straight into her direction. _

_The beautiful silver eyes girl held her breath. Sharp red met with soft silver. Suddenly Ellen could felt herself shivered at the sharpness and the intensiveness of his gaze at her. His eyes stared so deeply until as if he could saw through into Ellen's mind. It made the snow white haired girl shivered slightly at that thought. _

_Strangely, even though she should be scared at those eyes, Ellen in fact didn't. The snowy haired girl instead found those eyes as one of the most beautiful color she ever saw. Rather than the color of the fresh blood, his color of eyes more resembled the color of gems, just like the spinel stone she once saw in India when she still with her master. She liked it so much despise that she didn't want to admit it because she was still ashamed with the previous thought. But then she sensed it once more. It was that aura again but this time clearer than before. Her face was blank for a while, confused. Before she could sensed it more further, the young man took a step closer to her, catch her attention back to him._

_The young handsome man narrowed his spinel eyes in confusion. The sharpness and the intensiveness lessened. In exchange his red eyes showed a curiosity and slight concern. The firmness in his face softened a bit. __He straightened his position and put his once supported hand away. Then he opened his mouth. His voice was deep and quiet however there was an obvious puzzled emotions in there._

"_Who are you?"_

_Ellen was caught of guard. She wasn't expected the young man would ask her. And in fact, she didn't expect to be questioned by him. Ellen could hear her own heart beat rather loudly in her ears. Saw the young woman before him not answered; instead kept frowned, the young man raised his eyebrows in concern manner. He then rose from the chairs slowly and stood up before her. His face looked down at her, worry, curious and mostly concern was written in all over his face. The petite lady stared at him. She couldn't look away from those eyes. He then opened his mouth, asked her once more in more concern and softer voice. _

"_Who are you?"_

_The silver eyed young woman was distraught by his soft voice. It was soothing her and calmed her. She didn't know how to answer the question. This young man before her distracted her very well. The young woman was captivated by his appearance, especially those beautiful red spinel eyes._

"_I'm..." she tried to answer but she could think of none. The young man tilted his head to right, seemed puzzled. Ellen began to felt nervous again. So she tried to answer him in firmer tone. _

"_I'm..."_

_Then at that very moment a voice which she was very familiar with, echoed and called her name. Her vision then went blurred before it all went pitch black._

* * *

"...Ellen? Ellen? Ellen...?" her green haired friend's call had woke the petite young woman from her sleep. "Ellen, wake up."

Ellen stirred from her sleep before she slowly opened her eyes. Blinked few times, she rose and sighed deeply. Her silvery blue eyes fixed on concerned purple eyes which belonged to Lenalee. Behind her stood Link who wore his brown vest above white shirt and dark pants and he eyed the female pair. Ellen then just realized that the whole event she just experience was no more than a dream. She was in her bed, in her room with Link and already uniformed Lenalee stood beside her. She also just realized that it was morning already since the sunrays enter through the window. The snow white haired young sat up from her bed and gave her friend a soft smile and greeted her.

"Good morning, Lenalee."

The green haired Exorcist frowned for a moment before squished her grip on the younger female while she tilted her head and smile equally.

"Good morning too. Are you alright? You just muttered something in your sleep."

Ellen blinked in clueless. "I am?"

Lenalee nodded once.

The petite girl closed her eyes and exhale quietly. "So it was just a dream after all..."

Her voice quite indeed but Lenalee could hear it. "Dream? Do you have a nightmare or something like that?"

Ellen quickly shook her head. "No, nothing. It wasn't a nightmare, really."

Purple eyes narrowed. "Really?"

"Really, Lenalee! I'm fine." she couldn't help but laughed a bit. "Now I have to go to bad and change my clothes. Can you wait me outside, please?"

The older female smiled in defeat. Lenalee hugged the silver eyed young woman briefly. "Make sure be fast, okay? It's almost breakfast time; sure you didn't want to miss it, right?"

"I'll be there soon."

Lenalee waved at her and disappeared to the door few moments later. Link who stood still and had his mouth locked since Lenalee was here finally broke his stance and stole a glance to her.

"…Walker, are you sure of this?" His voice lack of emotion but there was a slight concern in there if you listened carefully.

"What?"

"You didn't tell her the whole truth." Link pointed out.

Her smile turned grimly at his statement. "Just keep this secret, okay? I don't want to make her worry. Besides it's really a normal dream. Not _those_ dreams."

He kept silent at the mention of the said dreams since he had an idea of what kind of the dreams Ellen's talked about.

"A really normal one?"

-Who are you?-

The young man's question echoed through her mind. The young man in her dream…although she was sure that it wasn't one of _those_ dreams, the dreams about the Fourteenth Noah, it still disturbed her how the owner of the spinel eyes appeared to be…so real for a normal dream. Ellen remembered clearly how the way the black clad young man stared at her with concern. Even until this second she had a weird feeling about it. As if… as if she knew she would meet him again in future sooner or later. But that was impossible it was just a dream for God's sake. How she even knew that the young man was real?

_**-Who are you?-**_

Despite the obvious confusion written on her face, she nodded her head and made those silver locks of her swung gracefully.

"A really normal one. Can we stop this now? I'm hungry and I want to go to the breakfast, fast."

_**-Who are you?-**_

**_His face looked down at her, worry, curious and mostly concern was written in all over his face. He then opened his mouth, asked her once more in more concern and softer voice. _**

_**-Who are you?-**_

* * *

"…."

"…ct. Noct? NOCTIS…!"

The euclase eyed young man finally snapped from his sleep a.k.a his dream. The color of the sky opened to meet a pair of concerned ocean colored eyes. They were owned by a young man in same age as him, stylish short blond hair, white shirt with hoodie jacket that had no sleeve, black pants, black shoes, and wielded a shotgun on his right hand.

Behind him, stood a pair of older looking men. One was a bespectacled man with spike brown hair and blue eyes. He wore black jacket above white shirt, black pants and pantofel shoes. The last one was the oldest looking man between them. He had a scar on his face, it marred across his left eye, long black hair reached his shoulder, and a pair of black brownish eyes. He also had a strong build and the tallest between them. He wore black t-shirt and short sleeved dark jacket, a necklace, a silver bracelet on his right wrist, black pants and black shoes. They had this similar worried looks in their eyes. They were currently at the city's plaza which place in the heart of the Kingdom of Caelum. It was a nice day and warms enough to go out with family or friend. Though they were in here for a different reason.

"Prompto…" the black haired young man looked at his blonde friend.

"Hey, Buddy, are you feel okay? You're dazed a lot today. You're even just sleep while standing up now!" The blonde chimed. "Not for long though."

"He's right. Are you being sick or something like that?" The scarred man asked in soft voice, despise his scary looks and strong muscle body.

The young man shook head in dismissed manner. "Gladiolus, listen. I'm pretty much fine. Just…taking a nap, that's all. Nothing is serious."

Which was half true, since he decided to not to tell them about the short dream he had just a while ago. Not to mention the dream was peculiar enough… He better didn't make them more worried than necessary.

The bespectacled man narrowed his brown eyes, not completely convinced. "Are you sure, Noct? We can go back now and…"

"Ignis," Noctis cut him before he could ever finish. "I'm fine. Thank you very much. Can we go now?" He added firmly and it left them no room for question.

Ignis stole a glance at his scarred friend who shrugged and smiled in sympathy at him. The spike haired man finally sighed and decided to let it go for now, knowing how stubborn their prince was. Besides he hadn't any choices, had he?

"… As your wish. Just make sure you're keeping your healthy in check or I'll have to drag you into a doctor, let your father to have few maids to watch over you, Noct."

Noctis rolled his eyes in annoyance because the older man had gone as far as brought his father to this topic but not saying a word otherwise. This action triggered a snicker from Prompto and a smirk from Gladiolus. And quickly, the prince shot a glare to his friends, his flashed sky blue eyes told them to shut up already. Gladiolus coughed few times to disguise his amusement while Prompto went to a wide and mischievous grin. Oh, how the black haired young man wanted to pinch both the blonde cheeks and snap them.

Ignis coughed in order to stop them from further and childish acts although the tempting to see them interested him, a bit.

"Okay, Gentlemen. You better stop your acts. We have a business to do in here." He reprimanded them.

This got their attention. They went more serious and back to their previous state.

"Do we have everything we need in here?"

"Just a few more and we're back to the palace, Buddy." The blonde answered the main heir of Caelum Kingdom's question.

Noctis sighed tiredly at this. So much for doing family things. "Let's get this done already."

He started to walk to another place, followed by his blonde friend, his bespectacled friend, and his scarred friend on tail. They then left the city's plaza and for the rest of the day they were taken care the rest of the business they had to do.

And further that day Noctis tried not to think about his odd dream. He managed it of course. He wouldn't remember that dream for now.

However little did he know that he would met her, soon, very soon, and with a way that he would never expected, even in his wildest dream. He would affected many people. He would have his own test in this. And his path would be decided by this.

* * *

What do you think? Do you like it? I'm sorry if this chapter shorter and had a fast or hasty plot than the first chapter but right now I'm currently didn't have any idea to write with. Please forgive me; I'll try as I can to update this story. I'm planning to bring Stella to but I need your opinion. Do I need to bring her or not? Next, about pairing, I'm already having few pairings but I'm pretty confused about the main pairing. Is it;

a. EllenxNoctis, TykixStella,

or

b. EllenxTyki, NoctisxStella.

Which pairing do you like? Please review in here!


	3. 02: FATALI CONVENTUS

Author's notes: And the Third Chapter is finally here! I'm sorry for update after this long; you see, I'm in the middle of mid test so I have to keep study continuously so I can make it in the test. _; And it is make me stress a lot. Thank you very much for your reviews. Please don't hesitate to keep review this story because I love reviews. 3 And for the reply:

For kitsune630; I will update as soon as possible, meanwhile, please enjoy this chapter, okay . Thank you for your response, it helped so much, you know. I also like both pairing as well. I like TykixEllen pair thanks to Kithren with his/her stories. But I also want to try NoctisxEllen pair, so I need your opinion to decide this pairs. Again, thank for your response.

For Liquid Twilight; Actually, I'm like this pairing but in the same time I quite like EllenxTyki pairing so I decide to vote. I think if they didn't go as lover surely they will be so cute with sibling relationships. ;) I notice they have quite similarities, such as names for an example. Both their name have a meaning of 'light' although they are go from different language. Noctis= Latin for light, Ellen= Greek for light.

For DragonFire Princess; Thank you very much. I'll update as soon as I can but it's also depending on my mood sometimes. Since I'm in mid test, I think the update will be late for a moment. I have to study over and over again and it's gave me a headache. T_T; And here, I have an update for this story and fortunately it is quite long. I hope you like this chapter as well. ;D

For Lunacii; Thank you for your response.

And for coolgirl; Thank you so much! XDDDD And thank you for the response.

And at last but not least of course, please enjoy this story. Feel free to review it and flame it or even to critic it. Last words, happy reading for everyone. W

Disclaimer: This is a Fanfiction. Obviously own nothing in here.

Warning: Gender bender, spoilers, aaaaand bad grammars since English isn't my first language. TxT ;

Edit: Thursday, 09th August 2012

* * *

**The God's Clown and the Prince of the Sky**

**Story02: FATALI CONVENTUS**

* * *

_"There is no such thing as 'coincidence' in this world."_

_"The only thing... is 'hitsuzen'!"_

_(Yuko Ichihara, XXXHOLiC) _

* * *

'_Why!?'_

He swung his black falchion and slashed each soldier he had come across.

_SLASH! _

_SLASH! _

It was just over five minutes ago he still in the middle of the party. It was just over five minutes ago he attended his father acquaintance's party and he as the represented of his father, must attended it. Just a while ago he talked to one of guests named Stella about the legend of the Goddess Etro, the light that they could see, and why they could see it before she had to go and left him alone in this place.

Then in very stole moment they invaded the building and crashed their airship into the windows. And from there all chaos broke loose. They came from the airships, borrowed the firearms with them, and at the sight of those invaders the guests panicked and started to save themselves. The attendants quickly went to search a safe place and took a shelter. The prince, Noct had no choice but to fought them once they laid their eyes on him and recognized him fast. So he summoned his black falchion and began to fight.

_JRRAASH! SLAASSH!_

'_Why in the time like this!? Why they do such a low thing like this!'_

The rifles aimed at him at fired at the same time. Saw this came; he quickly summoned his invisible barrier weapons to block them. From behind the barrier, the black prince gritted his teeth and cast Fire at one of the gray armored soldierswho managed to sneak out behind him. He was casting his fire magic once more, this time more powerful, at the rest of the soldiers.

_BOOOM!_

'_Damn them to hell! They will pay for this…!'_

At the sign of the explosion and followed screams by those soldiers, Noct then took his chance to run from them and searched his friends. As much as he wanted to beat all of them and he had enough strength and confidence to do it, he must prioritize his friends first. So he went to find his friends. He used the nearby stairs to go down and waste no time to dash down. In behind he could hear faint sounds ordered to after him. The heir of the Caelum's Kingdom cursed in his mind as he fastened his dash.

Dammit!

He should have knew those Niflheim would attack this city sooner or later. He hoped Ignis and the others were nearby! There was no way they didn't hear that crashed sounds! His rail of thoughts was quickly disturbed by sounds of cocked gun not far behind him and it followed by few similar sounds. Knew those sounds too well, he ducked his head and kept running down as the place where he just passed were perforated because of barrage of bullets which originally aimed at his head. Gritted his teeth in furious, he raised his right hand at above him and cast Blizzard in full force. Ignored the soldiers, he kept climb down the stairs with head as low as possible in case the invaders shoot him again.

Much to his relieve and his luck, he caught few familiar faces, his friends that seen climbed up stairs and held their own weapons. Gladiolus was the most front and wielding a dark sword. Followed behind him were Ignis with a katana and Prompto with his shotgun. At the sign of their prince came down, their strained and wary stance loosened a bit. Immediately they approached the euclase eyed young man.

"Noct! You okay? Any injury?" Prompto squished the prince's right shoulder in comforting manner.

"I'm fine." He replied drily. "I never thought they would dare to attack us in this place especially."

Before Prompto could ask him further, they could heard the invaders steady steps came closer to them. Ignis narrowed his blue eyes as he pushed Noct's back with a hurry gesture.

"We better talk about this later. We must go from here, fast."

"You don't have to tell me." Noct replied in deadpanned but he did what the bespectacled said none less.

They dashed from the stairs and run away from the chasing soldiers that kept in under their trail. They needed to get out from there fast for they had no more time.

* * *

It has been more than two months since Ellen and the other Exorcists were moved to their new HQ. Or more precisely it has been more than two months and three weeks since then. Ironically, almost in the same time, two months and three weeks had passed since General Marian Cross was assuming to be killed. And nobody knew who the culprit was. In this calm afternoon, Ellen looked at the window of her room, she had this faraway looks in her grayish silver eyes, and her left hand supported her face. It was an obvious that she was in deep thought right now. There was something she worried about and normally she would think about the certain Musician but this time it wasn't about the Fourteenth Noah and his awakening or the oddities of her master's death.

Two months and three weeks had passed since they had moved to the new Black Order HQ. Two months and three weeks had passed since General Cross was assumed died. In the same time, two months and three weeks had passed since she got that peculiar dream none less. Nothing unusual had happened since then and the beautiful young woman found it disturbed her somehow. At first she was fine with that and she even didn't thinking it much about the dream before. However to her annoyance –and her worry- it grew worse each day passed and to make it worse she began to felt nervous and giddy. She couldn't understand it these feelings. She couldn't understand why she felt nervous and giddy of that dream? Dream was supposing to be not real, right?

So why she felt those feelings and it had gotten worse and now it made her felt disturbed, very if you might add.

As if…

As if she was waiting that young man.

Her thought went to the red eyed young man for the umpteenth time. Ellen unconsciously swallowed quietly at this. It was impossible. There was no way he was real. The dream was meant to be unreal. Normal dream wouldn't disturb or haunted her like this.

Or was it a sign since the very beginning? A Premonition? Ellen's soft and pink lips turned into a frown. Was it really a sign or premonition to more correctly from the start?

Her lively grayish silver eyes narrowed a bit as she continued to look out from the window.

No wonder it disturbed her greatly. Come to think of it, there was something weird about that dream. But she couldn't put it where. Perhaps it was the young man's aura, perhaps it was the chamber, and it could be everything. She then just realized something. She remembered she saw something else inside that chamber but what? Her eyes widened a few moments later.

Behind the young man, beyond the other side of the chamber, there was a dark hallway. Ellen didn't know to where it went as she was too preoccupied with the young man's figure, and mostly his beautiful spinel eyes, but she did felt something faintly came from that hallway. Ellen sensed a calm yet powerful and dangerous aura came across the chamber. Somehow it gave a similar aura with the young man and what baffled her more that she just realized over the fact their resonance almost matched. And it called for her attention.

How come?

Was that dream tried to tell her something?

She sighed quietly and closed her eyelids. There were many questions for this and too few to be answered as she didn't had any clue of it. The snow white haired girl hoped that it wasn't a bad sign for her.

But deep in her heart, Ellen really had a slight hope to meet the young man once more even though she knew that he couldn't be real.

The petite young woman didn't know that she would meet him very soon.

And they would not meet in a normal way and circumstance.

For their fate had been crossed and twisted by the will of Fate and Fortune.

* * *

Rapid steps echoed through the hall of Caelum's Palace, sky colored eyes looked through of it with critical and wariness, expected groups of invaders came up. Black sword with mechanical motorcycle like handle was ready in his hand. His clothes also had changed from dark suit to casual like clothes. His whole body tensioned and in alarm. Few steps behind him, three certain friends of his were following him and scanned their surrounding with critical eyes. Noct had seen how the situation has gone far in Caelum Kingdom. And it made him devastated for a moment.

It was bad. It was very bad.

In every corner of the city, there were fire blazing in destroyed cars and buildings, destruction, many people hurt and run to a safer place as his kingdom' soldiers instruction. Some of them help the citizens to refugee while others tried to fight back and defended the kingdom. The Palace wasn't even in better situation then the city for it also in under attack. He even met a bunch of white grayish armored soldiers; the invaders, completed with their fire arms in the front of the palace. It took his time and help from his friends a lot to get rid them, but in the end Noct and his companions managed it.

It made him so sad.

It hurt him very much to saw his citizens were suffering. His heart clenched tight at this sad feeling he felt right now. The black prince set his jaws firm and face lifted forward. He wouldn't let them went farther than this. He fastened his pace as he sensed few of the invaders come to his way. When he saw around two dozen silver armored soldiers, he wasted no time to use his power. Blue sky eyes flickered into red eyes as he roared in anger.

"OUT OF MY WAY…!" Noct summoned his weapons and sent them to kill the enemy's soldiers.

_ZRASSSH! _

_JRASSH!_

_SLASH! SLASH!_

_SLASSH!_

Invisible weapons pierced and stabbed the enemies without mercy and as fast as lightning. One by one then started fallen like rag dolls which strings being cut forcefully. Some of them didn't managed to did their supposed act let alone scream. They fell to the black marble floor with clanks of metal and thuds.

The prince went through the fallen soldiers and slashed few more soldiers before they could fire. When he was almost finishing them, he saw that one last soldier tried to shoot him only to be slashed by Gladiolus's sword. The soldier dropped his gun and soon followed his fallen comrades' steps. Gladiolus swung his sword briefly to get rid the blood which stained his sword. Ignis and Prompto stopped near the prince and the scarred man.

"Dear Etro, they even managed to get into the inside palace." Prompto commented as he slightly gasped from kept running without stop from the city.

"They tried to hit us when we're in careless." Ignis complied in dry tone. "Good thing King Lucilius place more soldiers and guards in entire city otherwise thing would be or could be worse than this."

"Where is Father now?" Noct asked in urgently.

"Safe with the members of the Senate. They now in the west section in palace, and are guarded tightly."

Although he relieved for his father, another second later he then filled with anger and vengeance for his enemies. Noct's sky blue eyes changed into murderous red eyes and his bluish black hair changed into a completely dark color like a moonless night. Almost in an instant he was full by intensive killing intent which made his friends slightly flinched at that. His fury in this moment almost matched the king when he was in very, very bad days and normally, it rarely happened. But the damage was done and now he was in the situation where he couldn't control his own anger and itself was a scary sign.

There was no way they attacked the palace without a valid reason. They were after something which being kept by the Kingdom of Caelum. Something which both for he and his father had to protect no matter what happen. If the enemy were indeed from Niflheim, there was only one person, no, one culprit who dare to do this. And if his intuition was right the culprit was already in here and he would be in…

"Noct?" Prompto called his name carefully, obviously uncomfortable to saw his friend in foul mood.

"The Holy Chamber." His voice full in hate and venom, promised those who attack them a great pain they would never forget. "I should've known it since beginning!"

Due to shocked by his sudden change personality, too drastically change even, before they even saw it, he already turned his body and gone far from them toward the most important room in this palace. The room that they must protect it no matter what they cost, the room which the Great Crystal was being kept for generations. The crystal which was gave to them by the goddess Etro herself. He wouldn't let them touch it one bit, not while he was the keeper of it.

"Noct, wait! You shouldn't…" before Prompto could finish his word, the black clad young man had disappeared from the view. The shotgun guy stole a glance at his other friends who lips pulled into deep frowns. "Okay, what should we do next?"

Ignis sighed heavily. He had knew that this whole invade thing had made the younger male lost his patience. And if that happened…..

"Someone have to follow and make sure he's not doing anything he would regret." Ignis replied in obvious tone. "Not all of us can go as the rest of us must hold the invaders. I can't leave the palace filled by those invaders and I need Gladiolus in here."

"Right, so I have to go?" Prompto raised one of his eyebrows sarcastically at the older man.

"I have no choice in here."

"Never mind, I have a mind to follow him, you know." Prompto then dashed to the same direction which the prince went.

"Be careful!" Gladiolus half shouted as he readied his sword at the oncoming invaders that came from the other side.

"I will!"

* * *

Right in the heart of the palace there was a room, named as the Holy Chamber that nobody could enter it, except the royal family and their most trusted people. Placed in the deepest of the palace, this room was stored what the royal family of Caelum had protected since thousands years ago. The room was holding a thing that became the main reason why this war started. Something that Etro, the Goddess of Death gave to humankind as a gift. Yet most of the foolish human used those to fight each other until almost all of them lost, except one in the Caelum Kingdom. And with immediately this thing had became the main reason of new war, new battle.

In the middle of that dark and luxurious room, filled with thin layer of clean and cold water on the floor, a huge bluish crystal glowed majestically and elegantly. It gave a unique aura, a mixture between light, darkness and mostly death.

The Etro's gift to humanity.

The last crystal that held the power of the magic and the power of the dead.

The Great Crystal of Caelum.

Stood before the crystal was a white cloaked man with hood covered most of his head. Lips pulled into a small smirk, the hooded figure then started to chant a spell with hushed voice for few moments. And around the huge crystal, appeared a few of magic circles surrounded the magnificent crystal. Looked very satisfied, the white hooded man was about to starting the next phase. At this however, the man's concentration broke as footsteps echoed from behind and approached him. Frowned deeply, the hooded figure turned his head a bit to found that the Prince of Caelum himself who came to this room and confront him with a very dark look in his face. The hooded man's lips pulled down a bit.

Noctis at otherwise had to resisted the very urge to threw his strongest magic at the hooded man he had grew familiar with, too familiar even to be recognized as his enemy.

He came face to face with the hooded man he despised with. The man opened his hood as he turned to face the black clad young man and revealed his shoulder blond hair, but the light from the crystal and the magic circles had shadowed his face. The only things could saw from this man was he appeared to be around Noctis's age and have a same height to him more or less. And from Noct's distaste expression and the man's frowned lips, it was obvious that they were arch enemy.

Narrowed his spinel eyes Noct kept walking as he raised his power and called it upon to him. As if knew what the prince would do the hooded figure lifted one of his hand. When he raised his right hand completely and directed it to the prince of Caelum, circles of magic formed in incredible speed. Expected this move of the hooded man, Noct was summoned his black falchion and threw it right into the blond haired man. The falchion was shooting toward the blonde and stopped on the young man's face barely a centimeter. Around the hooded young man, black weapons, such as swords, fire arms, and any others surrounded like a black barrier.

"So it's you." Noct glared at the young man before him.

The man smirked in cynical in return. "Hello again Noctis. I see your bad temperance hasn't change at all."

"I see your arrogance hasn't change yet." He retorted hotly as he stepped further to the chamber.

He analyzed the man and the crystal quickly and made a calculation from his scan, which turned to be a bad news for him and only made him frustrated more. As he had suspected, the magic this man before him had used was a special magic. He had only ever saw it and read it in the books. The spell of revocation. It used to extract the magic power from one medium and moved it to another's. The surely would used it to take the crystal's power. If this was true then the crystal would be in grave danger. No, the whole kingdom was in grave danger would fall to the doom.

Determined, he would beat the young man before him and if needed, he would destroy him at any cost given. He would make sure of that the man, the bastard before would pay for this.

"You, what do you want this time?" Noct growled out. "Are you never satisfied to get your hands on the Great Crystal?"

The blonde man chuckled in mirth amusement. "Do you have to ask when you already knew of it, Prince Noctis?"

"Bastard," he spat in clod voice. "I should've known the moment Niflheim attacked this kingdom! You're the one who behind this!"

The cloaked young man smirked slightly in mocking manner.

"Now, now, Prince of Caelum it isn't a good way to talk to other people."

"I still have my manner to all people but you." Noct spat coldly.

"Still a hotheaded, aren't you?" The hooded young man sighed mockingly at the main heir of Caelum.

"What are you going to do with the crystal?" the furious black clad young man asked in venom.

"My, you're not patient. That isn't good for you..."

"ANSWER ME…!" Noct's voice thundered through the Holy Chamber, his patience almost reached its end.

The tenseness grew increasingly and followed by deadly silence between the two royalty members from two different kingdoms that opposite each other. Adrian was silent shut his mouth and his lips turned in a frown. Seconds passed as the currently red eyed prince glared to him. He huffed deeply as if he had no other choice before he fixed his stare at the prince of Caelum. Gone his previously gentleman tone, only to be replaced by cold and ambitious filled voice.

"Isn't it obvious, Prince Noctis? This is my matter and not yours. I will use this power to rule everything. To destroy anything that blocking my way to obtain my desire included you."

Noct's eyes went wide with shock but it went quickly as it came and his set his cold mask once more. The main heir of Caelum Kingdom didn't loosen his guard. Instead he fisted his left hand as he kept his stretched arm face the blonde, ready to attack at any given moment if he did a suspicious move. Inside however he was very worried about blonde's statement. Noct didn't like that tone and truthfully he had bad feeling about this... Only one way to find out...

"What do you mean?" Red eyes narrowed at the cloaked blonde.

"Don't you see how great the power of the crystal is? How powerful is the Etro's Gift?" Adrian began, took a brief glance at the glowed bluish crystal behind him, and admired its beauty. "With this magnificent power I can create a new era, a new world where the world will be uniting within Niflheim Kingdom. The world where Caelum Kingdom is destroyed, nothing but only legends and folklores."

The statement had gotten Noct's furious. If looks could kill, the blond haired young man would be busted without doubt.

"You're nuts." Noct hissed dangerously.

"Am I?" the blonde asked him, dared the prince of Caelum.

"I will not let you touch it, furthermore use it for such ridiculous ambition!"

"As much as I want to talk to you, unfortunately I have to finish some jobs in here. So if you will excuse me, Noctis…" his stretched palm then flashed with magic and the magic circles around Noct began to active.

"**Oh no, you don't!"** the black haired young man shouted as he moved his power too.

The room was reeks with two different and contradictive magic. It got stronger when both their powers went activated in the very same moment and increased. They were ready to attack to each other.

It was right in that very second that would determine the fate of the last crystal, the black haired prince then sensed something. And from the sudden change of his enemy's expression, he had felt the same too. That's when everything went out of the control and out of both the young man's knowledge. They were about to confront, they about to enter a fierce battle and the next thing they knew the Great Crystal power pulsed, and all of sudden the huge crystal shone brightly and let out its power. The vibration which the power of the crystal gave was sending an earthquake like wave to the entire room. The shook wave was hard to the extent that both princes have their magic undo and kept their body's balance from being fall. Bad for them, the shook was the only beginning from huge event they would encountered very soon. The shook like earthquake was just an opening stage from the whole performance created by destiny. One more player to go and the performance would be complete and started.

* * *

"What the h*ll!?" A certain shotgun wielder yelped as an earthquake like vibrations shook the front chamber he just entered.

He tried to keep his body balanced however the hard wave made his effort failed as Prompto stumbled backwards. Luckily he then leaned to the nearest pillars he could found.

As the shooks kept continue, Prompto began to feel anxious. The Kingdom of Caelum was not an earthquake prone area; moreover he could feel some kind of pressure from the deeper chamber, where the Great Crystal stored. So the earthquake wave like most likely came from the main chamber. His thought then went to his prince friend who got there earlier. His ocean colored eyes widened at the worst possibility.

"Oh Dear Etro. You're better being alright, Noct or King would have my head for this." Prompt vowed drily as he straightened his body from the pillar.

Hurriedly he ran through the front chamber and entered the dark corridor. Not for a long he could saw the light that came from the main chamber. But something was wrong. The light was few times brighter than the usual glow the crystal gave at normal circumstance. But again, this was not a normal circumstance. They were in critical condition, very if he might add. His uneasy feeling grew bigger and he fastened his feet.

Prompto then managed to arrive to the sacred chamber when the shook still occurred. Imagine his shock when he found that Noct was confronting blonde haired young man with white cloak who he also familiar with. But it didn't really matter as his mostly attention now focused at the huge crystal before them. To his devastate, the crystal flashed with unusual brightness and he got this feeling that it was just the beginning. The brightness went stronger rapidly so was the vibrations and that was his cue to get Noct. And most of all, warned him to get away from the crystal.

Prompto then ran toward his friend who stood good few feet before him. Heard rapid footsteps approached him from behind, Noct turned his head on time to catch a glimpse of his blonde friend with that strained look on his face.

"NOCTIS! LOOK OUT….!" Prompro's voice echoed through the whole chamber and before the prince knew it, the light that erupted from the Great Crystal suddenly exploded and wrapped the chamber with blindful flash of light. The light then hit all the occupants, it went with no exception with Noct. But the light or more likely the power of the crystal actually even did more to him.

Noct felt his power suddenly drained and he loosened the grip on his falchion before it slipped and disappeared with flash of blue light. His eyelids grew heavy despise his effort to tried to kept awake. His body was getting heavy as he lost his strength and balance to stand up. When he couldn't keep his conscious any longer, his body finally gave up and he fell forward before he closed his eyes completely. But strangely he felt like he was being floated as his feet didn't rest on the floor.

The last thing he could hear was Prompto's panicked shouts, called his name over and over again.

Darkness went to his line of vision.

Everything became dark to him and he knew no more as slumber claimed him.

Then nothing.

* * *

Ellen who just happened to came back from training season with Link trailed behind her, was opened her jacket when once again she looked at the outside of the window. Her grey eyes scanned the sky which she noticed it happened to had more dark clouds than this morning. She also could spot one or two flash of thunder in there. Ellen head tilted a bit in wonder.

"I wonder if it would rain today..." she murmured softly. She put her jacket to the coat hangers and sat on the chair near the window. And with that her thought went fly to the dream she couldn't forget yet from weeks ago.

Link meanwhile took a sat on his work table and ready to do his paperwork if only the white haired young woman he kept an eye wasn't had this odd look on her face. Actually, it had began from yesterday, but that time time he only thought that she just depressed since her Master was died. But today it happened again and he began to suspect that there was something more. Ellen was thinking of something and judged from her confuse express, it disturbed her enough. But whenever Lenalee or Lavi or even Marie caught her like that and questioned her, Ellen would say that she was fine and dismissed it immediately. Link sighed quietly and put his pen back to the desk and the question was out from his mouth.

"Walker, is there something which bothered you?"

Ellen fixed her stare at the blond haired young man who sat not far from her; apparently he was about to doing his paperwork.

"Eh?"

"I said is something bothered you?" he repeated tonelessly.

"Why you're asking me like that, Link?" Ellen asked back.

"Your face is looked trouble in few times today, including this morning. Moreover you had acted like that since yesterday. So I'm asking you, is something matter?"

"Um… " Ellen seemed reluctant at his question. Sometimes he was pretty sharp for this matter much to her discomfort and annoyance. "No, I'm fine. I'm…"

She was about to answering the braided young man's question when suddenly a memory of a young man, the one who looked at her with such concern and worry of spinel red eyes from her dream, flashed both within her mind and eyes and it made her frowned in confused instead of answered the Inspector. Her white eyebrows lifted in confuse manner.

Why she remembered the black clad young man from her dream out of sudden? And moreover at the time like this?

"Walker? Why you are frowning like that?" the blonde Inspector called her, narrowed his eyes.

"Uh…It's nothing. Just…" Ellen fell silent completely when she then sensed something. Followed later, she could hear a faint tune played by a piano. Her silver eyes blinked, the frown on her lips became deeper. Was this just her feeling or she could sense that Ark was calling for her? But it couldn't be. How the Ark could did it? Was something happened to the said white Ark? As she pondered at this, her answer was coming almost in immediately. Ellen gasped in surprised when her left eye started to gave a reaction. But it reactions became odd also this time. Instead throbbed hard, it only gave a gentle pulse yet demanded attention from her as she felt an aura.

It wasn't an aura of Akuma, furthermore it didn't had any sinister feeling. It was dark and seemed threatening, yes, but somehow it also gave a calm and gentle feeling. It was a familiar aura to her just like… just like the young man she met in her dream weeks ago. Her heart began to beat fast at the memory of the young man. With very incredulous feeling that filled her heart, the young woman tried to trail the aura. Her silver eyes immediately went to outside the window. It was coming from the outside, and what made her anxious, it was coming from the inside of the Ark.

"Walker?" Link called her once more, this time in faintly concern. He couldn't find a word to describe it but somehow he could tell that her attitude today seemed off.

Then suddenly, the young woman leapt from her chair beside the window, startled slightly the Inspector and wore her shoes in hurry.

"Link, I'm sorry, but I've to go!" Ellen then stood up and snatched her uniform jacket to wear it.

"Walker, where are you going to?" Link asked her in frown. He made a move to follow the girl in similar pace.

"To the Ark!" Ellen's voice sounded urgent, worry, and in hurry. Link frowned at her reaction. Something bothered her definitely. Moreover much to his suspicion, she was going to the Ark. It made Link went wary and he couldn't help but alarmed by her acts. Something must be wasn't going right to the white haired young woman, so he had his right to wary too. His suspicion went true when she added more. And it alarmed him immediately.

"Someone's there and it's neither Noah nor one of the researchers!"

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

_Inside the Ark, to where the white room with a white piano lied within, a certain shadowy gentleman was playing the keys with elegant moves. His black hands danced smoothly above the black and white keys. Sometimes he hummed the tune he was playing recently. Time kept passed for long enough before he suddenly stopped played. He then stood from the piano chair and turned half his head to a direction. He felt a presence in this place. It was faint at first but it grew stronger rapidly and that's when something happened._

_Much of tiny crystal flakes appeared and float to everywhere inside the room, followed by numerous blue lights which looked like a souls of the dead. The shadowy gentleman watched it with deep fascination and somehow giddy motion. _

_As if he was waiting something to appear… _

_Then out from nothing, a circle with color of blue sky formed few feet from him. It was designed with runes and others ancient alphabets and symbols and a wing symbol as the main symbol. Above the circle, a shape of something slowly manifested few feet from where he recently stood up. At first it was made transparent shapes, and then the shapes went more visible and real as each second had passed. It kept continue like that until it was completed, revealed the whole shape of a young man with closed eyes, and wore unique black clothes. His body was floated few centimeters above the ground where the circle took in, surrounded by the crystal flakes and blue lights like dead spirits. Then slowly the tiny flakes of the crystal and the blue lights vanished from the sight. Almost in the same the circle glowed beneath him began to die down before it lose its power completely left the currently unconscious young man fell into the floor with a thud and out of cold._

_Once he saw the unconscious young man that lied on the white and cold floor, the mysterious figure lips slowly pulled into a happy and meaningful smile. _

_Finally…_

"_Ah, at last… he got here sooner than I have expected." He mused to himself, voice filled with an amusement._

_Finally…_

_At last what he had been waiting for finally came to him. He couldn't wait to see his dear and beloved niece meet with the one he had call to this dimension, to this world. His smile grew much wider, filled with the giddiness. Everything was according to the plan into this phase. _

"_Welcome to this world, the Prince of the Sky."_

_And now he moved to the next phase._

* * *

So how do you think? Like it? Hate it? Since I'm in the middle of test and probably will be long before update again, I decide to have this chapter longer. But honestly, I never had any idea that it will be THIS long. My expectation it will be around 5,500 words and now look at this chapter now. It's more than 6,000 words. I had the previous chapters edited to make the chapters more have sense and complete because I had reread them and seriously to me there were some holes in here and there. Also about the pairing, I have quite response, I'm very happy for it, and so far the vote is;

a. EllenxNoctis = 2

And

b. EllenxTyki = 3

But please don't worry; I'm still opening the vote in here, perhaps until the next update since I'm waiting more reviews. So which pairing do you like? EllenxNoctis? EllenxTyki? Please review in here~! XD


	4. 03: DUO LUMINUM

Author's notes: And the Fourth Chapter is finally here at last! Hurray! I'm so sorry for being so long! My test finally over but now I'm facing another huge problem. Yep, I began to get a bad luck named as Writer Block and it irritated me no over! I still can write this chapter and completed it but now me not having any inspiration or idea. So if you have a suggestion or even an idea, don't hesitate to tell me or review me, okay. Btw, thank you very much for your reviews. Feel free to review this story since I very very need your comments about this story even just one word. And for the reply time:

For kitsune630; Thank you very much for your reviews. Now here is the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it :D

For Liquid Twilight; Truthfully, I didn't notice it at first. It was later when I type Ellen's name, I then knew that her name had a same meaning with Noct as if they're fated to be together. I didn't think that far! XD LOL! Thanks to their names I even get an idea for this chapter sub theme. Besides, I couldn't help but to imagine that how hilarious and cute their relationship will be since both them seemed to have shy characteristic in some situations. I keep update as much as I can, okay? :3

For Anon; I'm also felt a bit guilty when I wrote that part. T_T; Here's the new chapter. Hope you like it.

And for Hakumei-chan; Thank you for your vote! XD I very appreciate it. Well, Fourteenth is pretty sneaky isn't it? Here there is the new chapter. Enjoy. ;D

And thank you very much for those who had fave and alert this story. I'm glad to see it. :D Finally at last, please enjoy this chapter. Feel free to review it and flame it or even to critic it. Last words, happy reading for everyone. X3

Disclaimer: Except the plot, I'm definitely own nothing in here.

Warning: Gender bender, spoilers ( right before Phantom G Thief Arc), few swearings, and bad grammars, English isn't my first language, you know. TT_TT (I wish it is.)

Edit: Thursday 09th August 2012

* * *

**The God's Clown and the Prince of the Sky**

**Story03: DUO LUMINUM**

* * *

Noctis head felt so light.

He was so sleepy and tired and wanted no more but to keep his eyelids closed for a longer.

He just wanted to sleep for a little longer.

Please just let him rest for now and he promised to himself and in the name of Etro that he would woke up once he was finished recovering.

So he continued to close his eyes. He drove back to the darkness of slumber.

Just a little longer, he promised.

And he would woke up later.

* * *

(Enter song)

(Puella Magi Madoka Magica Original Soundtrack)

(Sis Puella Magica)

(Play)

_samia dostia  
ari aditida  
tori adito madora_

Ellen ran as fast she could manage with Link trailed quite far behind her. To be honest the young woman didn't really expected him to follow her to the Ark. Unfortunately, she was in hurry right now, and therefore the young Exorcist more focused her attention at reach the Ark. Besides Ellen didn't mind him as a company at all. Right now her main priority was to found the source of the peculiar aura.

Her thought then went back to the moment when she felt that aura. She couldn't believe it. Someone was inside the Ark and it was either one of the Noah Clan or the researchers. Her worry was proven to be correct since the nearer she was with the Ark the stronger the aura was.

_estia morita  
nari amitia  
sori arito asora_

With a determined face, once one of the Ark's Gate was in the view, Ellen quickly activated her Innocence, gave a quick excuse to the both guards that kept the Gate, and entered it before her figure completely disappeared to the inside. Once she was in one from the roads of the white city inside the Ark, the young Exorcist then searched to where the aura was coming from. Imagine how incredulous she was when the aura happened to came from the room that anyone supposed couldn't enter except if they're with Ellen. Waste no time, Ellen hummed the lullaby and made another gate to enter the Musician Room.

Once the gate formed completely in front of her, Ellen quickly stepped in into the gate and found herself in a big and white room with the white piano she grew to familiar with. Her feet came to a stop once she saw something that she might be looking for. Not to mention it was pretty confusing if you remembered how tight the guard on the Gate and people from the outside of the Black Order couldn't enter this island, not without Komlin scanned the person first and through the barriers they had put. But here, the procedure didn't apply as it supposed to be for once and in fact it defied the procedure in a way.

_semari aisi isola matola  
soribia doche irora amita  
samaria dose ifia mio lora fia sia adora_

Few feet not far from the piano, lay on the side and out of cold above the floor, was a young man with peculiar dark clothes and odd style of hair which all familiar to her. Ellen's frown increased so fast along with her worry, so the beautiful young Exorcist let her feet brought her closer to the young man. The moment she was enough close to him and taking a look to the unconscious young man, she almost forgot how to breathe and her silver eyes went wide in shock. Without she knew it, her body started to tremble in disbelieve and she found herself unable to move from her current place.

It couldn't be. Ellen mused inside her mind while she was placing one of her hand on her mouth. How could this happen? His face…she recognized this young man. But it was impossible. Ellen knew the young man before her as the very same man that appeared in her dream. She did think that her eyes were playing tricks on her. Ellen even almost thought that she must be seen a hallucination. But once the black clad young man twitched and groaned in his sleep, Ellen realized at that very second that she wasn't dreaming it. The young man before her was very much alive and not an illusion.

_samia dostia  
ari aditida  
tori adito madora_

The silver eyed girl kneeled beside him and put her hand at his neck, felt the pulse was weak but it was beating normally. Ellen also noticed that his body temperature was lower than a normal human temperature supposed to. Her mind processed this quickly and concluded the young man perhaps in weak condition and lay in this room at least few hours. It made Ellen more anxious because at any rate he would get sick. She needed to bring him to a warmer place and checked his condition so she thought the infirmary would be a good place. It was then the blond haired Inspector came in from the gate she created and took a stop once he beside her. His face went frowned at the sight of unknown young man laid on the floor. Link then glanced at the kneeled Exorcist with those narrowed eyes with suspicious.

"Walker, who is he and what he's doing in here?" his tone was sharp and demanded.

Ellen shook her head and stared back at him. "I don't know. He's already like this when I came here."

Link raised an eyebrow and went back at the unconscious young man with a calculation look. "Then how..."

"Link, can we pondered about this later and help me bring him to the infirmary?" Ellen asked the blonde urgently. "I think his condition is not good and his body's temperature is low. We need to take him to the Head Nurse."

"Walker, he's practically an intruder. He could be a spy from Earl and therefore he must..."

Ellen was cut him first with hard voice. "I don't care about that! He's need a doctor and we will take him to the infirmary, now!"

_estia morita  
nari amitia  
sori arito asora_

They stared at each other; none from them opened their mouth. The braided young man was staring with a sharp look while the young woman with her determined and begging eyes. The two of them made eye contact for quite long time until the uneasiness silence broke by Link's heavy sigh as he put his right hand on his temple. He realized that there was no way this girl before him would listen to him as long as it concerned the black clad young man's healthy in this case. She was a stubborn girl after all, she cared about the others especially her friends, she would help them as much as she could, and protect them at any cost. Heck, Ellen Walker even more than willing to help this unknown man who still lay on the floor. Probably the young woman Exorcist wouldn't listen to him, not until she managed to help the unconscious man. In the end, Link had no choice but to follow her. He just hoped he made a right decision.

"Fine." He half muttered, his hard tone softened a bit but still held that warning. "But if he proved to be a spy, I will not hesitant to beat and question him, understand?"

Ellen finally let her tense body went relaxed. At least the black haired young man should be fine and safe from the Crow for now. "Thank you."

_semari aisi isola matola  
soribia doche irora amita  
samaria dose ifia mio lora fia sia adora_

The blonde kneeled next to her to take and pulled the black clad young man's upper arm. He slung the other young man's arm over his shoulder and held it firmly with his hand while he gripped the odd clothed young man's waist with the other hand, he did it quite fast. When it was done, Link slowly stood up and held the young man steadily. Ellen raised herself as well.

"Let's go." He said rather quietly.

For the last moment, she stole a glance at the young man's sleeping face once more. He looked so calm and peaceful in his sleep and actually it made him quite innocent, the young man didn't look like an incarnation of a black angel she once thought in the dream. The snow haired girl then went off with the Inspector and the unconscious young man. In the middle of her way, Ellen pondered at the rather odd event she just got into. Why the young man she thought only was suddenly appeared in front of her? How did he enter the Ark without used a Gate and came from thin air? Who was he actually? And what most important what this had something to do with her? Her mind replayed the moment when the mysterious young man was asking her with that concern look. Ellen now found herself pondered the same question which she addressed to him.

'_Who are you?'_

_semari aisi isola matola  
soribia doche irora amita  
samaria dose ifia mio lora fia sia adora  
adora_

(End of song)

* * *

Noctis didn't know for how long he was asleep.

In his sleep between the blackness, he heard some voices faintly as if those voices were coming from afar. It was mumbled mostly but he still catches few words that he didn't quite understand. They were voices of women and it seems they talked about him but he didn't quite sure since they also mentioned someone other than him as they called this people as 'Exorcist'. It puzzled him to be honest. He wanted to hear more from them but the chat happened for a moment as the voices went faint as the sounds of footsteps walk away and grew fainter before they gone. A long silence fell once the footsteps were not heard anymore. His curiosity increased as well as hi puzzlement. Now he thought about it, he could felt the softness of bed and pillow beneath him. He also felt the light weight and warmness from the blanket over his body and from what he could sense his feet didn't wear shoes. Noctis pondered at this. Where was he actually?

After long session of thinking carefully, he decided that he should woke up and found out where he was. Noctis tried to open his eyelids but his tiredness got him more and it made his eyelids felt so heavy to be opened. The black haired young man then struggled to try to open his eyes however it just one or two twitches to his eyelids. It was not an easy job to do since his condition still weak although it was getting better than before. And he still tired a bit but for now he should put that aside and he must open his eyes first. Noctis managed to do it after few seconds of try.

His eyes opened slowly and the first thing he saw was a white and plain roof. He blinked in confusion before he smelled something he recognized a lot as the smell of alcohol and medicine. His lips pulled into a dark frown and narrowed his eyes in obvious dislike. So he was in the hospital or an infirmary or something connected with doctor, their white boring wall and roof, and mostly the smells of the medicines. Resist the groan that threatened to out from his lips he slowly sat up from his bed and looked around. There were numbers of bed similar to his and few people who lay with bandages on their body parts. Every one of them was bandaged on the arm, leg or in abdomen. It was then he realized that he was in the bed and not wore either his shoes or his motorcycle glove but it didn't matter to him for now. The building itself was had an odd architecture, it was the usual white boring hall, but he noticed that few of the machines near the other patients and its technology somehow seemed...old if compared to his kingdom and the others kingdom technology.

At this point he was speechless none less; the prince didn't know what he should say. If his memory was serving him right, he supposed to be in the Holy Chamber and not in some hospital or whatever that had assimilation with it. Yet he was in here. Was someone brought him to here, prompt perhaps? No, that was not possible, Prompto was in there too and surely he would do his best to protect his friends, included him. The blonde would wait for him together with Ignis and Gladiolus; perhaps even his father would come too. However he didn't saw their glimpse, not even his father, King Lucilius.

Noctis mind then replayed the very moment when he tried to fight the long haired blonde. The euclase eyed young man remembered very well that he was been hit by the crystal's powerful light and finally fell to the blackness, he did felt that the it had done something to him. It disturbed his power's balance very much and as the result it made him lose his conscious perhaps for a good hour. And it was what worried him most.

Was his power still intact to him? His euclase eyes narrowed thoughtfully. Only one way to find out. The prince of Caelum stole glances at his surrounding; made sure that no one was near him. When the situation was clear, he shifted his body to sit at the bed side. Noctis lifted his right hand and focused his concentration at his power. A surge of power went through his veins and his arm. He didn't want to risk his weapon to be visible and seen by people, so Noctis let it in its invisible form. His power focused at his grip and later he could felt that something began to materialize within his grasp. When the summoned completed, he opened his eyes and he saw his main weapon in his grip, invisible yet gleamed under the light of the lamp. In his mind, the prince let out a relieved sigh. Well, at least he still had his power.

Dismissed the falchion, he searched for his army boots and spotted it put on the floor near him. Turned his head a bit, he could see a small wooden table with his glove above it. The black prince carefully stood up and made a move to take the shoes. But before he could do anything else, a high voice, without a doubt owned by a nurse, shouted at him with surprised. Noctis turned his head on time to see a nurse with a board and wore outdated outfit walked hurriedly to his way.

"Oh Dear! I can't believe this!" she shook her head. "You shouldn't leave the bed yet! Your body isn't fully recover!" she pushed the young man back to the bed earned a surprised yelp from Noctis. "I see you've waked up earlier than we are expected. And you're even went as far as went from the bed. You're a stubborn young man, you know." She rambled nonstop to him. "How about your condition?"

"I'm very much fine, thank you." Noctis replied in cool tone, obviously not quite happy for being pushed back to bed. However he respected the nurse's good intention for him. He asked the nurse the question which hanged in his head since he woke up. "How long I was asleep and where am I?"

"Around three hours. You're lucky you brought here in time. Your body is suffered from exhaustion and therefore you need some rest. Your body's temperature also lower than normal human's temperature, you can get a bad cold if you're not careful. As for your other question, you're in the Black Order's Infirmary."

Noctis was taken aback by the nurse's answer. He had expected he slept long enough but seriously, for freakin' three hours!? Even in the outside palace he never slept that long! It seems the Great Crystal had his power threw off balance and damn, Noctis really needed to practice more his ability or he would end up in worse state. Perhaps Ignis was right after all; his power wasn't THAT strong even though it was powerful enough to face some enemies.

And the Black Order? What kind of place is that? Noctis never heard anything about this Order in the Kingdom of Caelum. He had a mind to want to ask more and get answers from the nurse but he then went against it for some reason. So Noctis shut his mouth and decided to keep the disturbing question to him self for now.

"I…see…" Noctis commented with uncertainty. Something was wrong in here... And Noctis didn't like the feeling.

"Alright." The nurse began to write oh her clip board. "Let's get this done so I can bring you some food, okay? Do you have any illness or allergic or something like that?"

"No."

She hummed as she wrote something above the board. "Can I check your body temperature?"

He nodded his chocobo's styled head once. "Sure."

She then took a thermometer and checked his temperature. The nurse then asked him a lot of matters about his health. He had no choice but to answer it, like or not. After went through some checks which felt like forever to the main heir of Caelum, the nurse then told him to stay on the bed while she would inform the Head Nurse and brought him some foods. She then left him some time later and for once more Noctis found him self above the bed although he just sat in there. He was left in with wide eyes and pulled down lips.

Noctis was finally letting out a shaky huff and laid him self on the bed. Closed his eyes briefly, he began to wondered where was he now? Sat from the bed, he ran his hand to his head and ruffled his chocobo's hair before he put it on his forehead. He never felt this confuse before. Even he didn't quite admit it, deep in his heart, he had a feeling that he wasn't in Caelum anymore and it was what he worried most. His instinct perhaps didn't entirely correct but it never been wrong. Moreover if there was a place within Caelum with strange name like that he surely would know it. However he didn't recognize it, let alone knew the name. The main heir of Caelum frowned. Was this means he was...lost?

Too caught on his thoughts, he couldn't sense that another people approached him until it was too late for him.

"Hello. Are you alright in there?" A soft and polite voice greeted him and made him jumped as a result. Tensioned and startled in instant, Noctis put a distance between the owner of the voice and him self to stand up in defense. He was ready to summon his weapon when he saw the person who greeted him earlier was.

Stood before him was a girl, no, a young woman around her sixteen. The young woman wore black clothes like uniform and tilted her head a bit. She had white hair reached below her chin. And her eyes stared at him with puzzlement. At first he didn't know who she was and what she was doing, but his mind was kept screaming at him that he had met the young woman and that he knew her. Of course Noctis had no idea why his mind screamed to him like that, until he saw those hauntingly familiar silver eyes and the strange shaped scar on her left eye. His mind clicked together as the pieces finally came together. Euclase eyes widened in realization and surprised. He knew who the girl was.

The girl…

The beautiful young woman with those silver eyes and scar…

She was the very same young woman who appeared in his dream.

And she stood in front of him for real.

Noctis wondered if this was the perfect time to bang his head to the wall.

* * *

Ellen walked to the Infirmary to visit the unconscious young man she found with Link in the Ark. She just finished her bath and dressed back with her another similar uniform before she decided to see him. Both Ellen and the blonde Inspector had brought him to the Infirmary and coincidentally, they met the Head Nurse in there. The black haired young man then immediately treated and was being check by the old lady and few others. After few minutes of waiting in worry, the Head of Nurse came with a conclusion and had said to her that the young man was fine. He was just exhausted so he had to sleep for few hours, but other than that he has no injuries, both external and internal. The young man would recover soon. She sighed in relieved when she heard it. But of course this didn't mean there was no problem.

(Flashback)

_When she and Link brought him to the inside, this had caused such a controversial commotion. Mostly they came from the Crow since the young man wasn't from any part of the Black Order. They even didn't sense him entered this place, which was impossible since the new HQ placed in the island and it had barriers so no intruders could enter it but this time they didn't calculate this event obviously. They almost about to took him and interrogate him but Ellen stepped in and protected him so they didn't dare do anything. Well, not really, since they were ready to chant their magic. _

_To her surprise (and her grateful), Link helped her and talked to them that they would explain this to Chief Officer and Inspector Levellier ( Is my spelling is right?) after they took him to the infirmary first. They weren't really satisfied however they decided to accepted and move away from both of them. It was later, after they off from infirmary, Ellen was being summoned by Komui with her friends already in there with concern and asked to give them some explanation, while Link was summoned and already went to Levellier's office and left her with Komui._

_Ellen then told them from the moment she felt the Ark called for her until Link and she brought the unconscious young man into the infirmary. The silver haired young man left the weird dream part, she was too embarrassed to tell them and she kind of doubt they would believe her. She knew that part actually was important too, but she rather not told them about it perhaps later. At the moment, Ellen felt she was like a silly little girl who dreamed her prince with a white horse. The beautiful young woman had a feeling that Lenalee would tease her, probably with Lavi or being mocked by BaKanda. Poor Ellen, if only she knew... Of course we would let her didn't know for a while okay?_

_Back to the story, when Ellen had finished her story, the gray eyed young woman received various reactions from them. Lavi showed an interest toward the mysterious young man and Kanda narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything none less and still with that sour face. Lenalee looked a bit worried but in the same time she also curious about him. At last but not the least, Komui had this frowned look on his face._

"_Ellen," He began in slight skeptic. "Are you sure he was suddenly in Ark without used the Gate or something like that?"_

"_No. I tried to figure out and from where he got here through the Ark's access but..." There was the problem. Ellen had tried to access the Ark search the information from it about how the young man could entered it, because if he really went in through the Gate, Ark supposed to has the information about which gate he was used. Her attempt was failed however since The Ark couldn't give her many information as she wanted. In other words, there was no information about how he could get in there in place without used Gate. Which was impossible since you couldn't enter Ark without Gate, and yet this young man did it in a way. It only made him even mysterious to her._

_Komui sighed deeply. "I guess we should ask him when he was awake…" He concluded. "Speaking about the guy how is his condition?"_

"_He was having extremely fatigue for some reason and he must rest for quite long before he is recovered." Ellen mind went back at young man's the sleeping face._

"_I see…" the white clothed man nodded thoughtfully._

_Lavi hummed. "I wonder why he was in such a static like that. Could be he did something that cost his health? Do the Head Nurse telling you?"_

_Ellen shook her head, her face saddened. "No, she didn't know, so am I. Honestly, I'm more concerned about his condition rather than what caused him in such condition."_

_Ellen felt a hand clamped on her shoulder to see Lenalee's purple eyes. The green haired young woman gave her a soothing smile. _

"_Ellen, I'm sure he will be alright since you brought him just in time. Besides, there are the Head nurse and the other nurses who taking care of him right? So don't worry..."_

_Ellen eyed her friends hesitantly before she nodded. "I know."_

" _Okay. And before I forget, is there something more we need to know, Ellen?" Lenalee tilted her head._

_Ellen pondered for a while. "Not really, but I'm thinking about it, he wore such wrong clothes and had a unique aura around him."_

_Lavi's curiosity began to increase. "Wrong clothes and a unique aura you say? That's new. Like what?"_

"_He wore short sleeved shirt while it's winter right now. The style is also quite odd. And his aura… I can't really describe it but it's different from normal humans…"_

"_Wait, you can feel his aura?" Lenalee asked abruptly. "Since when?"_

"_I think it's because of my cursed eye. It reacted when he suddenly appeared inside the Ark and possibly I was able to sense his aura due to my left eye." Ellen concluded._

_Lenalee confused. "I thought your left eye will react when there is an Akuma…"_

"_It is, but this time it also responded to his rather peculiar aura. I don't know why though." Ellen replied unsurely and pondered._

"_Che. Are you not mistaking it, Moyashi? He could be a part from the Noah." Kanda cut her and opened his mouth for the first time since he came to this room. His statement made the whole attendants in the room flinched slightly at the mention of 'Noah'. It was understandable for them to worry about this. One of the Noah was disguised as a human and managed to strike the Black Order when they suffered some damaged._

_Ellen threw a glare at the samurai. "The name is Ellen and no, I'm having a confidence that he has nothing to do with them, Girly samurai."_

_Kanda right eye was twitched violently. "What did you say?"_

"_I say…"_

"_Err…, before you're start to fighting each other, how can you certain that he isn't a Noah let out an Accommodator?" Komui decided to step in before the two of them started fighting in his office and he didn't want it at all._

_The two Exorcists didn't respond him immediately for they stood and glared intensively at each other. The room was tensioned for quite moment which finally broke when Kanda tsked harshly and look to other directions but Ellen. Ellen meanwhile was huffed and back to normal state._

"_I'm doubt it. His aura was so outstanding somehow and this is the strangest part from him. His aura was dark yet it didn't feel violent; it gave a calm, almost gentle feeling in fact. He didn't feel like a Noah even he has a dark like aura. He is… I can't really describe it but he was like a darkness that won't disturb human. I even doubt if he's an Accommodator. His aura is way too different."_

"_...How can that possible?" Komui felt incredulous._

_Lenalee and Lavi had their eyes widened in shock but Lenalee also had this small gasp while Kanda looked at her with that unreadable eyes. _

_Unfortunately, Ellen didn't had the answer so she couldn't answer his question. She wished that she knew too and she was a bit saddened by this fact. _

(End of Flashback.)

After the uneasiness silence, Komui finally decided to end both the report and the discussion. He then let them go from the office and told them to wait and relax until further notice. The Exorcists agreed to came to the cafeteria and eat something. In the cafeteria, they had their usual meals and talked other things or rather usual things in their daily life as Exorcist. Ellen was thankful they did that because she didn't know how to react if they mention about the still unconscious young man.

When they finished their meals, Kanda took off to somewhere as Lavi told Ellen and Lenalee that he went back to tell the Bookman about Ellen's encounter with their mysterious young man, in sing sang tone. Ellen could felt her cheeks flushed at this. She wished Lavi could just been quit with that playful tone. The sun had set completely and she realized that she not took a bath yet and with ashamed feeling, she excuse to Lenalee to go earlier. Gladly the green haired Exorcist only smiled friendly at her and allowed the white haired Exorcist to go first. Ellen waste no time to went back to her room and as she arrived in there, Link still not came yet. At that very moment, she then had a thought to visit the young man so she made a note to Link which told to meet her in the Infirmary once he was done. The silver eyed young woman then took a bath and wore the spare uniform as fast as she could.

Half an hour later, the young Exorcist was already in her way to the Infirmary. Ellen also brought her golden golem which happened to be waked up from slept in her room. Timcanpy was flying above her head happily and followed its master. She walked hurriedly so she could be in there faster. Her lips curved into a happy smile when she spotted the Infirmary in front of her. She was just entered the infirmary and greeted one of the nurses before suddenly stopped in her track. A frown was on her face. At first she puzzled and thought if it was just her feeling to feel it. But apparently she hadn't been wrong.

She then felt it once more. Silver eyes blinked rapidly. It was the aura she began to grow familiar with in recently. It was the aura which belonged to the young man from the Ark. It went stronger for a moment and was doing something. Slightly anxious and went alarmed, the petite Exorcist moved hurriedly and stepped further to the inside. Ellen kept walking passed the nurse and the patients through the hall until she found the young man who had made her and not exception her friends in puzzled. Unexpected to her, he regain his conscious faster than the Head Nurse had presumed and not laid on the bed, instead he was sitting on the edge of the bed. He had one of his hands touched his forehead and had this expression of distress on his face.

Although it was puzzled her what caused him to looked stressed as she saw that face, Ellen couldn't help but slowly felt sympathy toward the young man. He seemed so…lonely. It reminded her of herself when Mana died years ago.

Braced herself, she walked toward the young who seemed to not notice her presence. After she was close enough, Ellen then greeted him carefully as she tried to not scare him.

"Hello. Are you alright in there?"

The young man jumped and unexpectedly, threw himself away from the silver eyed young woman as he stood up abruptly. He was in defense stance and that's when he stopped entirely as his eyes catch her form.

Ellen then found herself was staring a pair a sky blue eyes and she was stunned for a moment.

* * *

…

…

They stood face at each other. None of them moved or speak yet; they too occupied to move and talk as a pair of puzzled and curious bluish silver stared deeply at a pair of confused and uncomfortable euclase.

To each of them, stood in front of her or his was a familiar stranger with a peculiar way of clothing he or she never saw before. Both of them wore same dark and black colored clothes but with one look, actually you could tell how much different they were by the air they gave. The girl had a strong willed, white, and pure aura around her while the boy gave the air of nobility, somehow dark yet calm and kind aura.

For the first time since their meet in the dream, Ellen Walker and Noctis Lucis Caelum finally had their chance to come face to face in the reality. Silver eyes blinked confusedly at the young man's figure while the owner of the euclase eyes did the same thing although in his case, he was pretty uncomfortable since the young woman before him was looked at him intensively. At most circumstances, his expression would betrayed his true emotions since his face had that cool mask he usually wore whenever he was in prince mode except in front of his father and his friends, and perhaps few other people. But it didn't work out this time. He found himself unable to do it with those silver eyes he once saw in his13dream were staring right into his eyes as if she could saw The true form of him.

Ellen couldn't take of her eyes from the young man's sky blue eyes. As she eyed the young man, Ellen just had noticed few things from him had changed. Firstly, it war his eyes. It colored like a clear sky, lot like a red gemstone as she remembered. Unlike the spinel colored eyes she had saw before in her dream, his sky blue eyes were gentler and softer but still held that very same charm which attracted her. In fact the bright colored of sky was suited him more than the red one. Secondly, the clothes the young man was wearing now more casual than the one she saw in the dream although it still had an odd style. He looked like a normal guy and younger compared to the previous way of clothes that made him appeared older, strict, and firm. He still had that graceful and attractiveness but now he looked more approachable and didn't seem intimidated like before. At lastly, she also noticed that his haircut shorter than before showed more of his face's structure. He even more handsome with the new haircut.

Her cheeks reddened immediately and she felt embarrassed for thinking like that. If only Ellen knew that t wasn't really her fault when the young man before her indeed had an unearthly handsomeness which would attract many women and as far as after him. Not to mention he was a prince and solely heir of the kingdom.

As for Noctis, he stared the young woman before him with mixed feelings. The black clad young man clearly confused because the lady he met once in the dream in fact was a real person. He only thought that a situation like this only would happen in the fictional stories. Of course he didn't believe it, there was no such thing as fairy tale like that. The prince never expected it would happen to himself as if fate was playing pranks to him. He didn't sure if he wants to ask the young woman before him to pinch his arm, let alone bang his head hardly. Speaking about the young woman, he took a note that her uniform was different from the one she wore in his dream. It consisted with black jacket with red lined and strange cross badge on her left chess, a pair of white gloves, a same black colored skirt with red line, long and black shocks, and short boots.

Noctis couldn't help but raised his eyebrow at the uniform she wore. It looked terribly similar like a military uniform but what kind of army that employed teenagers, moreover a young woman like her?

Then before they ever knew it, a golden blur was shot to the boy and nearly hit him. Fortunately the boy managed to avoid that thing by stepped aside to the left, even though he was extremely bemused at the moment by the sudden appearance of the thing.

As if she was awake from her daze, the girl's beautiful silver eyes widened in shock and immediately grabbed its tail to pull it to her side. And in the same time the white haired girl scolded the thing, which the boy took a notice that it looked like a golden ball with a pair of wings, a pair of small horns, and four legs looked like. It was no bigger than a tennis ball. His eyebrows knitted at this small detail. For twenty first years of his life, he never saw a creature like this. Yes, he had seen some monsters in his place as he grew up and sometimes fought them but there were nothing like this. Noctis attention was back when the girl scolded at the golden ball like creature.

"Timcanpy, don't do that! Bad Tim! Bad!" The girl held the small creature in her hug before she let it go. Her worried gray eyes went to the boy. "Are you alright?"

Snapped from his frown, the boy-the young man shook his head hastily in dismissed manner.

"It's okay. I'm not hurt, in fact everyone is alright."

The girl let out a relieved sigh. "Then good." She said quietly. Realized something, she then asked him the question she wanted to ask from the beginning.

"Who are? And what are you doing in here?"

"Uh…" The young man looked hesitated. "I think…I'm lost." He answered in slight shame. He bit the curse for himself for not giving a better answer since his answer seemed lame enough. The way the petite young woman looked at him didn't help either. It only made his shame and uncomfortable even worsen.

Then much to his surprise later, the girl blinked few times and asked him further. "How can you're lost?"

Noctis shrugged his shoulder and shook his head lightly. "I don't know. One moment I was in the middle of the fight. I was tried to stop it and the next time I knew, I already in here." He replied unsurely. It was true that he was in the battle and in the end he ended up in this place but not in a… logical way. Noctis could felt his head throbbed painfully. He doubt the girl before him would believe his story. Heck, perhaps the girl would accuse him for being crazy. And he didn't want to reveal all of it, included the fact that he was a prince, so he better play safe. For now.

The girl narrowed her eyes thoughtfully at this and although the Caelum's prince had guessed that the girl before him didn't trust his explanation entirely, he still found those eyes made him uncomfortable a bit.

"Still, I wonder how you can enter this place. Do you remember anything else, Mr…?"

The young man smiled politely and made a motion to shake hands. "Noctis. I'm Noctis. And you, Miss?"

The girl lips pulled into a soft smile and he thought it suited her very well. She then took his hand and shook it in friendly manner.

"My name is Ellen Walker and this is Timcanpy. Nice too meet you, Mr. Noctis."

Noctis's smiled became a little strained at the mention of the 'mister' word.

"Miss Walker, you can just call me Noctis, there's no need to be respect." Noct corrected and pulled back his hand.

Ellen smile widened. "If only you call me Ellen."

"Gladly." He sighed quietly in relieved. At least he didn't need to be addressed with such formality which he hated.

"That's good." The young woman looked satisfied. "Now about the question, how can you enter this place? This is not a place where a commoner like you can enter."

The black clad young man face went blank at the revelation. His wariness and worries reappeared once more as this revelation sank in into his mind. His mind processed quickly this new information. Has he in the place where most of the people couldn't enter as they wanted? Or even worse, a sacred place likes the Holy Chamber?

"What do you mean by that? Am I in the sacred place or something like that?" He went anxious at the word of sacred. Noctis couldn't help but flinched. "Am I in deep trouble?" He added hurriedly.

"In a way, yes."

Before Ellen could answer his question, a deep, old, and wise voice had interfered them and caused both of them turned their heads to the owner of the voice which happened to be Bookman. Behind him were Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, and surprisingly Link. They looked at him with various looks. Lenalee was blushed as she found the young man before her was handsome, Lavi observed him with some interest and calculation, Link kept an eye on his movement, while Kanda stared sharply at him. "Lenalee? Lavi? BaKanda?" Ellen looked surprised. "What are you doing in here?"

"Check out our mysterious guy of course!" Lavi replied cheerfully.

The old man then glance at the euclase eyed young man who stared at the group with bemused look, probably wondered why there were so many people came to see him. Bookman could see that the young man was pretty much uncomfortable now.

"No, this is not as you're thinking. You're not in deep trouble, young man. At least it's depending on how you're getting in here at first."

Ellen stared at him in concern as in the same time he was didn't expected that kind of statement.

"Uh..." Noctis was taken aback by his calm demeanor. He was aware that he couldn't just reveal himself in front of unknown people like them. Moreover he couldn't reveal himself as a prince to them. He worried that they were enemies of his kingdom. Besides he didn't know where he was right now. But the look from the old man told him otherwise. His black eyes reminded him of Ignis a bit. His instinct told him that the old man knew more than him so he had to try it. Better safe than sorry. He tried calmed himself and answer the old man.

"I'm… not sure about this. It's difficult to be explaining." Noctis replied politely. "And to be honest, I don't think you will believe me, Sir..."

"Bookman." The old man introduced him self. "And you are?"

The black clad young man thought for a while before he faced back Book man.

"I'm Noctis Caelo. Just Noctis is fine, Sir Bookman."

* * *

So how do you think? Like it? Hate it? Since I'm in the middle of test and probably will be long before update again, I decide to have this chapter longer. But honestly, I never had any idea that it will be THIS long. First expectation was 4,000 words…and now it's more than **7,000** words!? 7,000! WOW! 3,000 words more than it should be, can't you believe it? At this chapter, I almost forgot about the Timcanpy and I decided to bring him up to this story. I'm sorry, Tim. TT_TT Also about the pairing, I have quite response, I'm very happy for it, and so far the vote is;

a. EllenxNoctis = 4

And

b. EllenxTyki = 3

So I've decided that EllenxNoctis will be the main pairing in here. Hurray! Thank you very much for your response. XD Please review and comment in here~! XD


	5. 04: NIGRI ORDINIS

Author's notes: At last I can update the Fifth Chapter! I'm very very sorry for kept you all waiting. X( My mid test finally over but now I have to do some homework and work. I'm in university and I'm in Japanese literature, therefore I must translate this manga for Final Test with my group and it got me busy for a while! Thank God it's finished halfway and I'm still having a long way to finish it completely. :D By the way, I'm giving you thank you for the reviews you have sent to me. And please don't hesitate to keep review this story because I love reviews. And for the reply time:

For Liquid Twilight; I didn't mean to forget Tim since he's also an important character. I guess since he's small as golf ball, that make me forgot to add him. T_T;;;; And yes grammar mistakes, it kept me irritated on how I wrote them. Since English isn't my first language, I'm trying as much as I can to write them. And here is the new chapter. I hoped you like it.

For kitsune630; Glad you like this couple. :D I'm still not sure about putting Ellen and Tyki in sibling relationship but I've decided to make Tyki and Ellen's relationship as one side love. I'll thinking about the sibling relationship, okay?

And at last but not least of course, please enjoy this story. Feel free to review it and flame it or even to critic it. Last words, happy reading for everyone. X3

Disclaimer: I'm definitely own nothing in here.

Warning: Gender bender, spoilers which will start right before the Phantom G Thief Arc, few swearings, and bad grammars, English isn't my first language, if you want to know. T_T; (I wish it is.)

* * *

**The God's Clown and the Prince of the Sky**

**Story04: NIGRI ORDINIS**

* * *

**NOCTIS P.O.V**

Noctis introduction with the exorcists, excluded Ellen Walker was rather... quite interesting despise that it was an awkward introduction session.

Unlike the people in his country who used Latin names, these people had different names he never heard before. The old man with black circles around his eyes was named Bookman, the red haired young man with an eye patch was his apprentice some sort named Lavi, the dark green haired girl with friendly smile was Lenalee Lee, the stoic young man with long hair was Yuu Kanda, and the blonde haired man who kept his mouth shut was named Link Howard.

Later after a short explanation from the old man, he then acknowledged that they had came here none other than to ask him regarding his sudden appearance in this place once he was woke up.

The Bookman had asked him to come to their supervisor office and talk in there without being disturbed and with a bit of warning. He didn't need reading mind ability for this. They were obviously curious at him and how he could show inside this place from thin air. If what was Ellen did tell to him was right, then he really in serious trouble for entered restricted place and he certainly would get a punishment for this. But rather than thinking about the punishment, Noctis was more than eager to find out where he was and what this Black Order was exactly for he never heard it before. He was aware that they suspicions at him but in the same time he need to knew where he was now and the way to go home. He had no time to hesitate.

So Noctis came with the agreement to follow them and answer their questions but as in return, he wanted them to allow him to ask his questions. Except Lavi and Bookman, they weren't quite approved it at first but when Noctis said he would hold onto his word and he wouldn't betray his own vow, they finally accepted it. Lenalee –if he spelled correctly- then excused herself to get the Head Nurse and discussed few things. Not long after she back with the nice old lady beside her. After checked him, the old lady came out with a decision that she would let Noctis go. It wasn't without trouble of course, he must face some lectures from the Head Nurse which gave him a bad headache. He didn't mind he got one or two lectures but seriously she had been talked since half an hour ago! Well, she did it as she checked his condition but still. It felt like forever to him and he wouldn't deny that it was a pain in the ass. This was why he didn't really like hospital and their assimilations.

And here he was. He was walking at the huge corridor with them to their mentioned supervisor office. Of course he was nervous but he hidden it well. Moreover Noctis was taken a look at this building's design. He found it pretty fascinating since it had a different yet same style from the buildings in his kingdom. It craved quite detailed and he liked it. The black prince then was catching a glimpse of gold from the corner of his eyes. He shifted his head to find the gold thing; Timcanpy was flying above the silver haired young woman before landed on her head. Noctis narrowed his in curiosity, somehow quite disturbed with this.

"Ellen? Can I ask you something?" He finally asked the white beauty who walked beside him.

* * *

**ELLEN P.O.V**

Ellen Walker tried to walking normally as she and her friends were in a way to Komui's office. She tried to look anywhere but at the young man, Noctis who happened to walking alongside with her. Unfortunately to her, her attempts failed pretty much.

It was felt weird for Ellen at the first time to had the guy who she only met in the dream, suddenly appeared for real and now walked alongside with her to Supervisor office and gave the furthermore report.

She tried few times to stole a glance at the short black haired young man beside her, made sure that this wasn't a dream like before and each time she did it, his figure always in there, walked calmly beside her.

This time, Ellen eyed Noctis from the corner of her eyes, who was looking around with this fascinated look as they walking in the hall of the Black Order.

He seemed interested with the building's design and everything around him. His magnificent euclase eyes wandered to every direction and he took notes as much as he can. Noctis seemed to enjoy this; even the said young man did it unconsciously. Ellen didn't miss the stares which Noctis received from the scientists and the other Exorcists they had passed. Ellen didn't know whether he realized it or not but they stared at him in bemused while the females stared in fascinating, even few of them blushed with red and giggled quietly, and clearly admiring the young man handsomeness. Yup, the young man handsomeness, sometimes she forgotten that the young man indeed handsome since she was too preoccupied with his presence within this place. Especially on how and why did he getting here.

Recently, they had just went from the infirmary and brought the mysterious young man along with them to Komui's office as they were going to ask him further. It was still a mystery to them on how he could appear suddenly inside the Ark and let alone inside the Black Order. They had suspected there was something more on this youth. So Bookman decided to question him further, he asked him to come with them if he wants to cooperate with them and if he still wants to alive. Ellen would be lie if she wasn't worry at the young man seeing as he was in unknown place. Quite unexpected to them, the young man, Noctis as he introduced him self, didn't really mind it. With unbelievable stern face and voice they never thought he would have it, Noctis himself had agreed to come; in fact he willingly came with them in one condition.

Noctis wanted them to answer his questions for he would only answer their questions if only they were also answering his, so in other words, equivalence exchange. Except Lavi and Bookman, they weren't quite approved it at first but when Noctis said he would hold onto his word and he wouldn't betray his own vow, they finally accepted it. After they went a properly introduces to him, Lenalee went meet and discussed with the Head Nurse some time later, the old lady let Noctis go since he suffered no injury although he still exhausted a bit. But not without get some lectures from her. At that moment Ellen felt sympathy toward the euclase eyed young man who could became stressed at any second when he received the Head Nurse's lectures. He looked hopeless at that moment.

It was quite a long moment before the Head Nurse finally released him and Lenalee told him to follow them meet their Chief Officer, and here they were now,walking in silence. Timcanpy which flied above her head then landed and nestled on her soft white hair. Ellen smiled softly at the golden golem's behaviour. She aware that this action had the black clad young man beside her as his sky blue colored eyes fixed on the nestled Timcanpy.

"Ellen? Can I ask you something?" Noctis decided to open his mouth.

Ellen head lifted up at him and her lips curved into a smile. "Yes. Go on."

"Timcanpy is its name isn't it?" At Ellen's nod, he then continued. "Was it...your pet?" He asked unsurely as he eyed Timcanpy. Ellen who saw where did his stare went then understood, it wasn't everyday you seeing golem.

"Actually it was my Master's. And it's not a pet, not quite. It's called a golem and we are usually using it as communication tools, there are many of them. It's just like a telephone but it is wireless. Timcanpy is special is special from the other golems. He also can eat and produce holographic projections from his mouth."

His lifted his elegant eyebrows, seemed intrigued. Noctis had this weird look in his handsome face which Ellen couldn't really describe it. It could eat and made projections when it was actually a _communication_ device? He never heard anything like this before, not even from Niflheim, his arch enemy kingdom. Looks like this place was weirder than he had guessed. But talking the wireless and projections things, he pretty much baffled because those abilities were similar with…

"Communication tools? And wireless? Why don't you use cell phones in that case instead of these golems?"

Ellen did stop walked and clueless silver eyes met curious euclase. "Cell what?" She asked back, her tone was confused.

Noctis stopped in his track and stared at her as if she growing more heads. He knew that it was rude to staring like that however the young woman before him acted as she never saw cell phone before and it disturbed him.

"A cell phone. It's also a wireless communication tool, and in these days, it also can make something similar like projections. Don't you have it?"

The young woman didn't say anything but her eyes spoke much volume. The golden golem also seemed to look at him although it didn't had a pair of visible eyes to him. At this clue the others also stopped walking and instead watched the two of them. Meanwhile, after his brain processed this information, later Noctis's eyes widened in disbelieve, he was stunned to hear it. It somehow made him felt uneasy for unexplainable reason.

"You...don't have it at all?" Noctis felt no more incredulous than this. It didn't feel right to him. Seriously what kind of person who didn't know cell phone at modern time like this? Almost everyone in the kingdom knew what a cell phone was. Most of them even had it at least one. Same thing occurred with the other kingdoms. But to not knowing what a cell phone was...

It was beyond Noctis understatement. But then he was in the place he didn't recognize for this moment. And he began to worry about where he was now. Was he in some isolated area from the outer world? But that was not possible. He would know it since he was a prince and prince was got an education about countries or rather the kingdoms in all over the world even it was just a brief.

"What the h*ll are you talking about?" Kanda narrowed his eyes, felt more or less annoyed at the older boy's ramble. His speech didn't quite made sense to the stoic samurai after all.

"I'm talking about cell phone. It's small, has a keypad and a small monitor, sometimes touch screens, et cetera. I'm sure at least you have heard it."

At the blank faces he received, well, except Lavi and Bookman who looked at him with unreadable faces, Noctis was gaped, or flabbergasted to say at least. Once again it was not possible.

"...You're all...really didn't know?"

...or was it? Was he really in an isolated place like he had suspected? Noctis shut his mouth and trying to find another way to explain to them. It troubled him a lot. If only he had a cell phone… He stopped abruptly at the thought. He blinked once and then he kicked himself inside his mind for not remembered earlier, how stupid of him. How could he possibly forget that he had his _own_ cell phone? He had it one and he always brought it to everywhere and he recalled that he put it inside his pocket pants.

"Wait." Noctis poked his pants and tried to searching for his cell phone. Once he found it in his left pocket, he pulled it out carefully. Noctis held the sleek and black device in his grip and he showed it in front of Ellen and the other Exorcists.

"This is a cell phone I'm talking about. Almost everyone in my place have it. Are you sure you never had it, let alone hear it?" Noctis's head tilted to right in deep confusion.

Lenalee eyed the cell phone and blinked her purple eyes few times. She went frowned then shook her head. "I'm sorry Noctis, but I don't think I'm ever seeing a device similar like this."

"Never see it." Kanda stated flatly, followed his fellow Exorcist.

"Either me." Link replied tonelessly, despise the glint of suspicious flashed for a second in his eyes.

Noctis held his breath in constant. No way...

Ellen's silver eyes that stared curiously at the sleek device then moved to the black prince.

"Noctis? Can I see it?" She asked carefully, slightly hoped that he didn't mind her to examined the odd tools from close.

At first he stared at her with this weird look, or blank face to be exactly and it made her suddenly felt like a moron for asking such a thing and ashamed. She was about to apologize and dismissed her previous request when she saw his lips twisting into a warm smile –did Ellen also saw a dim light of amusement in his eyes? - and to her surprised, he handed the said device to her. Ellen blinked repeatedly as she looked between the cell phone and the owner with surprise. Noctis couldn't resist his amusement as the young woman before stared with her big and beautiful pair of silver eyes.

"Just don't drop it. It maybe durable and waterproof but it still can break with full force." He reminded her.

In feelings of embarrassed, she accepted it as she muttered an apologize to him, in which he just smile as a response. Ellen then was taking a look at the strange device. Her fascinated grew more as she took some notes from the called cell phone. Timcanpy which sat on her head did the same. Lavi, who also had this curious expression on his face then approached her and also take a look at the device from behind her, one green eye scanned it critically. Lenalee followed her friends as her lively purple eyes stared to it in full of curiosity. The samurai, the Inspector, and the Bookman only glance at it from a far although they showed some interested and they hidden it very well.

The device was thin and sleek; it also had a wide and big screen and a small logo written on the above of the screen. She noticed a few of buttons on the wireless device and assumed this must be what he called as a keypad. But it just symbols and it puzzled her. Lavi visible red eyebrow was raised.

"That's a cool communication tool. By the way, how you're using it?" He asked in carefree tone.

"Here." Noctis reached out his hand, motioned to Ellen to give the phone back and she did return it to him. Watched by the others, he was slide the cell phone to reveal a complete keypad with numbers and alphabets. He unlocked it before the screen was turned on. His head turned at the Exorcists, the young man didn't notice their blank faces.

"It's function more or less like a phone. You only need to slide the phone and press the numbers you want to call, though I don't know how you contact with those golems you've mentioned."

"Just like that?" Lenalee asked in disbelieve.

Noctis nodded. "Just like that. But it needs complicated components to do it and I'm not a technician unfortunately so I can't explain much, I'm sorry."

Lavi hummed thoughtfully. "I assumed it can only contact the same device?"

"Not really. If you want to, you can also call to the normal phone but again, I don't know about the technology in this place. It is so different with the one in our place." The prince was slide the cell phone back and pocketed it.

Link frowned as he processed this piece of information. "Don't tell me that this device is common in your place."

Noctis then stared him with unreadable emotion however he still did give the reply in short explanation.

"It is and in fact it's not only my home, the other places have this kind of technology as well."

And with that Link didn't say another word since he now shut his mouth yet his sharp eyes didn't let Noctis figure one second.

Bookman was stroking his chin as he hummed quietly.

Well, wasn't this becoming very interesting now? He had this strong sense that the young man was more than he appeared. So far he lived as a Bookman and record the world's history from the shadow, there didn't exist a technology like this one. There wasn't any record about this kind of technology. It did even not exist yet in this time. It was indeed similar with golems but this one in entirely different level. From the corner of his eyes, he saw that his apprentice wore that thoughtful face, meaning that he also noticed this oddness. And it only made his assumption strengthen. If his assumption was entirely correct, then this young man…

"That's quite unique technology you have in there." Bookman complied calmly, his dark eyes narrowed in thoughtfully. "However as much as it's a fascinating tool, I'm afraid we are wasting our time in here."

"Oh right, Brother is waiting." Lenalee said in realization but then she sighed tiredly. "I hope he isn't sleeping in his work again."

Noctis looked at Ellen with questioning look. Ellen also sighed softly before she started to explain to him.

"The Chief Officer is Lenalee's big brother. And despise his position, he's often forgotten his paperwork, so don't be surprised when you see large amounts of paperwork with dusts once you entered his office."

Noctis flinched at the mentioned of 'paperwork' and 'dusts'. It was made him slightly uneasy at least. Was this Chief Officer really that bad? Don't ever start with lazy because he hadn't met him yet so he had no right to judge for now! He hoped she just hyperbola it and in the same time he hoped that this person was better than Ellen had been descript.

How wrong he was.

* * *

It was when they arrived at the office and entered, Noctis couldn't but gaped at the ridiculous amounts of paperwork around him as they walked through those. He had imagined that there would be good number piles of paperwork but this...

This was terrible, not even Ignis or his father had these amounts of paperwork! Yes, he also got pile of paperwork sometimes but at least it was still in normal quantity. If you look closer at these mountains of paperwork, some of them even had a lot of spider webs on them. Noctis shuddered at this sight. He couldn't imagine himself being in here and did those mountains of paperwork; he rather faced one battalion of soldiers. Heck, he even rather died in honor in front line due to the duty than doing this many paperwork. Ellen and Lenalee didn't miss his horrified expression and they felt sorry for him.

"I'm sorry about this. My brother is actually a nice person but sometimes he's not really...willingly to do his paperwork." Lenalee apologized softly.

"I...see..." Noctis replied uncertainly. He didn't know if he should pity this man or not.

"It's alright. I'm also experienced this when I came to the Black Order for the first time. Don't worry, you'll get use eventually." Ellen encouraged him.

"We're here." Lavi said nonchalantly.

They were stopped a few feet from a desk which both of the desk sides filled with tall mountains of paperwork. Sat in the desk, where a bespectacled man in his early thirties with white clothes and white beret, dark blue hair that reached shoulders, and on top of that, much to Noctis devastate, he was sleeping peacefully with head leaned to the desk.

The black haired prince heard someone, he couldn't sure who, was muttered in low voice. He couldn't really catch it but it was something like, 'Oh no, not again'. It was not coming from the Exorcists, so he turned his head to saw a group of people with white coats and those outdated clothes. Some of them looked annoyed at this, while the others sighed.

"...Is this normal to you?" Noctis looked at Lavi with wide eyes.

The eye patch guy grinned widely. "It's so fun, isn't it?"

The older young man blinked, not completely understood with what the red haired said.

Lavi's grin went mischievous. "Watch." He continued.

Not waiting for Noctis's response, Lavi then went to Komui's side and leaned a bit.

"Lenalee is getting married." The red haired boy whispered.

Dark blue eyes snapped from the sleep, Komui stood up and cried, almost bawled from Noctis's view.

"NOOOOO...! LENALEE, WHY YOU DIDN'T TELL YOUR BROTHER...! DON'T DO THIS TO MEEEE...!" He wailed with tears that began to appear in his eyes.

Noctis sweat dropped at the ridiculous event held before him. He took a step back unconsciously. Alright, this man maybe didn't better than Ellen had told him. This man was proved to be a sister complex. At this moment, Noctis had a half mind to take back his word. Well, half mind, not completely, he still wasn't sure how to react to this.

"Chief Lee, I'm very sorry to interrupt you rambles but we had brought the young man." Link finally decided to interfere before Komui's rambles became worse and made this matter longer than necessary to him. He want to finish this as soon as possible reminded that he didn't trust the odd haired young man completely.

Komui blinked rapidly at Link's explanation. He face was somehow funny with the blank and verge of tears. It was then the Chief Officer catching a new figure a little behind Ellen, Lenalee, and Kanda, which was none other than Noctis. The man stared at him quite long but the euclase eyed young man didn't say anything as he stayed stood and quiet; instead he also scanned the man. He was as tall as Ignis and although he quite odd, the man had a similar aura with the prince's friend, not to mention both of them wore glasses. He reminded him a lot with Ignis to say, only this man more comical and friendlier appearance. Noctis heart clenched at the memory of the spike haired man. He wondered if his friends were fine, it made him slightly worried over his friends and his kingdom.

As for Komui, he was taken a note that the young man had fairly striking differences, even from the normal people. First, it was his clothes. As Ellen had once told him, he wore a clothes that didn't match the recently season for now it was winter. Second, the model was peculiar and it was different from most clothing currently. Third, his movement didn't like civilians for sure, it has some grace within. Fourth and at last, it was his aura which made Komui puzzled. It was like he was someone from the nobility class despite his odd yet seemingly civilian attires. This was sparking Komui's interest and he really intrigued by this. He decided to greet the young man.

"Ah, hello there! My name is Komui Lee and the Chief Officer in here. It's nice to meet you, Mr..."

"Noctis Caelo, but just Noctis is fine." The black prince said hurriedly and used a false surname. He really didn't need this kind of addressed right now. Not while he was clueless and had an urge to find out where was he and going home as soon as possible.

"Alright, Noctis. Please come and sit in everywhere you like. I want to talk about few things if you're not mind." The older man was motioning his hand to a set of coach and chairs not far from his desk.

Noctis stole a glance at Ellen and seek for reassurance. Ellen gave him a soft and warm smile. He then looked at the man again, this time more confident and cool. Sky blue eyes narrowed and gave him a stern look which quite surprised the bespectacled man and the others. Noctis was wearing his prince mask.

"I don't mind it. Shall we?" His voice was calm and quiet for a normal civilian who didn't kow where he was.

Komui couldn't help but to narrowed his eyes slightly.

There was something definitely not ordinary with the young man, and he was going to find out what it was.

* * *

Few moments later, they were sat in their respective place. Link stood near Kanda who took a seat across Bookman. Lavi was taken a seat near his master. Before Komui's desk at last were Ellen, Lenalee, and Noctis that sat on the couch. Ellen really didn't mind it at all since Lenalee was on her right. However, to Ellen's uncomfortable feeling, Noctis was sitting on her left. They were sitting close at each other and served Ellen more uncomfortable. Ironically, her uncomfortable went notice by the very same guy who sat beside her.

"Ellen? Is there something matter?"

Ellen a bit startled yet she gave him a reassurance smile. "Um...No, nothing. I'm just thinking about something. There's nothing to worry."

Noctis raised his elegant eyebrows in question. He wasn't completely convincing by her, but didn't ask much further as Komui began to chat to him.

"Would you like some tea?" Komui offered.

"Thank you very much for your offer, but I'm not really thirsty right now. I'm appreciated it though." Noctis replied politely.

Komui nodded. "Oh..."

"And if I recall correctly, there is something you want to discus about." He didn't continue as he was waiting for Komui's reaction. The beret man didn't say anything but his dark blue eyes spoken much volumes. He allowed the young man to kept continue. Noctis waste no time went to the point since he kept thinking about Ellen's and Bookman's words when he in the Infirmary.

"...This is about why and how I'm getting here somehow while this place is somehow restricted, am I right?" Noctis voice was calm but filled with seriousness.

The dark haired man left eye twitched ever slightly, he didn't miss the sharp tone deep in there. He also sensed that the Exorcists tensioned a bit. Stood few feet away, Link even seemed ready to secure the young man in any give second. This young man definitely was not stupid, Komui thought dryly. One more prove that he was anything but normal young man. The tenseness slowly began to build in that room.

"Pretty much, yes." The older man glasses gleamed under the light. "May I ask you few questions?"

"Go on." The euclase eyed prince gave the allow gesture.

Komui went silence for a moment before he threw his first question.

"I guess you're aware that you're in a place where normal people can't enter, right?"

Noctis nodded once.

"I'm very much aware of this although I have no idea why." Noctis answered dryly. "If I may asking, where am I exactly and what kind of place is this?"

There was a long moment of uneasy silence once the question was out from Noctis mouth.

"Noctis," Komui began in serious tone that Noctis attention immediately. "Be aware that the story I will tell is not going to leave this room and do not tell this to anyone for it will endanger them. Do you understand?"

Noctis felt weird at the rather peculiar and commanded tone request yet he chose to stay quiet and nodded his head in understood since this man was serious.

"This place is The Black Order Headquarters, a place or more precisely an organization that has a goal to defeat The Earl, The Noah Clan, and his army of Akuma. Therefore this place placed a barrier and seals so no one, except the Black Order members can enter this place. Yet you could and what make it interesting, you're came from the Ark."

Noctis didn't say anything but inside he was quite confused about this important information. Of course he didn't know who were the Earl, a clan named Noah, or the so called as Akuma, but from the way this man talked, it was clear that it supposed to be a bad thing. He would and can ask it later. But did he just say that he was coming from…

"Ark?"

"The Noah's Ark. We found you in there out of cold. We have no clue why you're in there, moreover we found you in main room where we can control the Ark. It's kind of weird since except me and few others, no one actually can enter that room." Ellen explained very carefully to him.

Noctis watched the silver eyed young woman with frown. There was something bothered him and kept disturbed him but he didn't know what was it.

"…What's so special about it? You're talking as if it was nothing but _normal_ ark." Suddenly Noctis had a very bad feeling about this.

"There is something more from Noah's Ark, Noctis." At Noctis stare, she then added more. "It was some kind of...extraordinary vessel. You can't see it in here but there are some portal named as Gate to enter it in here. Without using the Gate, you can't enter it, furthermore they are guarded tightly by our guards. Yet you're in there and nobody knew if you're in the inside until we found you, as if you're entered that place through the Gate. However when I checked it, there's no sign of gate being used at inside at all."

"In other words, you're appeared in there from nothing." Lavi continued as he glanced in calculation at Noctis.

"You're lucky that Walker found you quickly and brought you to the Infirmary or you'll get sick due to your low temperature. It can even worse if other people found you, for they can assumed you as a Noah and interrogate you with merciless." Link pointed out.

Noctis eyes widened ever slightly but gained his control back as in the same time his body snapped in tense. He could understand that reason but there was something within their explanation that didn't make sense at all to him and it was…

"You said nobody knew that I was in inside. Then how did you find me in there?" He asked Ellen.

The young woman Exorcist was hesitant at first. "I..."

"Now this," Komui fixed his glasses calmly. "Is where things are beginning to get interesting with, Noctis. You're not a normal human, aren't you?"

Sensed his point and to where this conversation was going, Noctis lips were pulled down to formed a deep frown, his euclase eyes became cold and sharp, and his face went emotionless. So emotionless that it almost match a mask. His aura changed drastically into a darker and threatening aura. And it did made the rest of the occupations were intimidated more or less with successfully. Ellen who happened sat close to him was caught off guard by the sudden change of the young man. Moreover, she was the one who the most clear could sensed the intimidation feeling radiated from Noctis. It was true she had felt his aura few times but now with his near her, it felt so overwhelming. And she couldn't help but went wary to him although she also worried.

"And what make you think like that, Ms. Lee?" Noctis blandly asked, he eyed the bespectacled man who sat in the desk.

"Simple. You're appeared from nothing and inside the Ark which supposed to be guard tightly. And Ellen's description about your aura was interesting itself."

Noctis head snapped at Ellen's direction with shock expression. Ellen resisted the urge to flinch at his look.

"What?"

How did she felt it? There was no way normal human could sense aura, except the holder of the crystal and the chosen one who could see the light of the death. Was she also same with him? But that was impossible. His kingdom was the only one which had the crystal now and as far as he knew, Stella was the only one beside him who saw the light.

"How?" Was the only question he could only thinking about.

"Ellen can sense aura with her left eye but it's only working on Akuma. But now she told us that she could sense your aura from the inside of the Ark..." Lenalee trailed off.

"Ah..." Noctis was speechless.

"We didn't want to make you uncomfortable and and suspected." Bookman began. "However we need to know who you are and what are you doing in here to make sure that you're not Earl's ally. So far you're have no affiliation with him and we need to know more so you're not being ended in...wrong hands and wrong treatments."

"..." Noctis sighed as he massaged his temple. Looks like he really had no choice but to tell them the whole story. "Can I trust you all for this?" He lifted his face and leveled his eyes with Komui.

"It's depend on how you honest to us." Link countered.

So he really had no choice at all. The black prince inhale deeply as he prepared to told them his story. He however intended to left the part that he was a prince, they didn't need to acknowledge that yet. He hoped they will believe him though.

"...Please keep this from anyone else besides us, for this story isn't something you can tell to the others. For this story...is supposed to become a secret to few people."

This request was made everyone not exception Komui were puzzled. Yet Komui nodded and accepted this young man condition. "Alright."

Noctis stared at them quietly before he began. "...You're right. I'm not a normal human. And I'm become like this for a reason. " After a slight moment of silence, he continued with stern tone which he forced.

"I'm one from few people who actually had the forbidden power and many people went after it. I'm one of those who can see the light from realm of death. And I am..."

"**The person who have the power of the dead..."**

"**And I can control it, as much as I want."**

* * *

So finally Noctis revealed his ability. And I'm sorry if this was cliff hanger. I thought the chapter would be too long if I added more. And if I do that I'm afraid that the readers will be bored before they reached the end of the chapter, so I ended it in here. About Noctis's cell phone, I'm decided to use LG CHOCOLATE BL20 as a reference. In fact Noctis cell phone was this, except instead of black and red, it's colored almost all black and a bit of blue. It had a cool design, you should check it out. Until next time! :D Please reviews and critics this chapter! :)


	6. 05: ETRO

Author's notes: At last I can update the Sixth Chapter! By the way, I've saw the newest chapter (chapter 214) from DGM and after I'm read it, I'm telling you, it frustrated me for days! Not to mention I had some final test in this semester, and it kept me busied and away from this story. Thank God it's over now and I can continue this story again. I'm giving you thank you for the reviews you have sent to me and for your endless patience to this writer. And please don't hesitate to keep review this story because I love reviews. And for the reply time:

For kitsune630; Thank you very much for your review! Here the update Sixth Chapter for you! :D Happy reading!

For Hakumei- chan; Huaaaa, I'm so sorry! I didn't know that you're like rather long. oAo;;; I promise I'll made the next chapters are long as much as I can, okay! Please don't kill me!

And for those who have read and favorite and story alert this story, I'm very very gratitude at you. So therefore, thank you very much and please enjoy this story. Feel free to review it and flame it or even to critic it. Last words, happy reading for everyone. X3

Disclaimer: I'm definitely own nothing in here.

Warning: Gender bender, some spoilers which will start right before the Phantom G Thief Arc (soon), few swearings, and a lot of bad grammars since English isn't my first language. =_=;

* * *

**The God's Clown and the Prince of the Sky**

**Story05: ETRO **

* * *

Komui Lee was become a Chief Officer for no reason.

At first he had no intention to join the Black Order, for his most of concern was focused on his beautiful and cute little sister, Lenalee. But all of that changed when Lenalee was taken to the Black Order, away from him. He couldn't let that happened. He couldn't let his little sister being taken by those heartless monsters.

So he worked hard in order to enter the organization. Komui fought his teeth and nails in order to find Lenalee and protect her. Days became months, months became years, until years had passed and he finally got his goal. He found his little sister and did his hardest to stay with her since he had achieved high position within the organization.

He had worked for the Black Order for a quite time.

So for that span of time, he had seen a lot of weird things that not many people had experienced.

So it didn't really bother him if those events didn't make him fascinated.

But this time, it looks like that fate decided to mess up with him this time or screw him to be exactly.

This was beyond his imagination.

Komui couldn't take his eyes away from the enigma named as Noctis Caelo or whatever his name. He had thought that the young man with sky blue colored eyes was quite odd. And now, he even proved to be weirder and more puzzled to the bespectacled man. First of all, this young man had appeared mysteriously inside the Ark. Second, he was bearing a weird way of clothing and it made him stood out from all people. Third, he possessed some kind of aura which indicated him as nobility at least and that only made Komui more and more confused than ever.

He had no idea why he had an assumption like that. Perhaps it was because his somehow elegant yet steady moves. Perhaps it was the way he talked with such deep and calm voice when he just a young man probably just few years older from Kanda and Lavi.

As if those weren't enough to give him head spinning, this young man claimed to control the power of the dead. Well, if the young man had telekinetic power, or could see future, or any other but that, he still could accept it, but the power of the dead? If only he wasn't a restrain man and couldn't control his emotion above his logical, perhaps he already accused the young man for being crazy and threw him to jail.

But noooo, he wouldn't do that. He wasn't the Hitler's copycat Levellier for crying out loud. He still had a heart. The white clothed man really, really wished that he had a coffee and perhaps some aspirins.

Noctis's story seemed unbelievable and yet Komui had a suspicion for that matter and a logic one too.

It was very possible that this young man had the Innocence without him being realized of it and mistook it for the power of the dead for how it had similar function. But from way he was talking, he quite confident about this seemingly disturbing ability. Not to mention that Komui actually didn't know what kind of ability Noctis could do, he didn't quite sure at all. So unless he saw it, he couldn't decide if the young man was tell the truth or not. When he stole a glance to Lenalee, his little sister couldn't take it really as well as the other Exorcists.

"The power...of the dead?" Lenalee gasped. "How is that possible?"

He raised an eyebrow at the question which odd to him. "Have you ever heard about the mythology of Etro?"

"Etro? What or who is that?" Lavi raised his visible red eyebrow and got a glare from the Bookman to shut up for once.

Noctis was stay still but the flash of flabbergasted emotion within his eyes told otherwise. "You never about her?"

The redheaded just shook his flare colored head.

Noctis blanched to say at least. Everything was getting weirder and weirder to him. Not only most of their clothes were outdated, not recognized cell phone, they even didn't know about Etro's myth! Etro's mythology was considered well known despite it was originally came from Tenebrae's country, not _his_ kingdom! The moment Noctis acknowledged this fact was the moment he realized that it definitely a bad news to him, very if he might add. Their clothes, their names, their technology; everything about them were different from his kingdom and the other kingdoms as if they were…from entirely different world from his.

At this worrisome thought, Noctis's worry increased rapidly as his heart began to drum loudly in his ears and began to felt panic. As a prince, he wouldn't let it took control over him so he tried his best to control this negative feeling. He wouldn't let himself appeared to be weak person in front of them. And yet no matter how much as he tried to comfort himself, he was haunted by the new possibility of his current situation.

"Unfortunately we know nothing of this Etro." Bookman answered calmly, noticed the startled response from the odd hair styled young man. "Now if may I'm asking you, Noctis, what's this mythology of Etro you're talking at?"

Noctis took a slightly shake breath. He tried his best to remain calm but on the other hand he could sense that something strange is happened in here. Noctis couldn't point out what it was and he didn't like it one bit. However he rather kept his suspicion for now, there were other things that more important to him to concerned about.

"...It's an old myth about a goddess and it's common from where I come from." Noctis answered few moments later after he managed to still himself.

"Interesting." Bookman stated thoughtfully. "Can you please tell us this myth you're talking about?"

"Uh...sure." Noctis began. "Etro is known by us humans as a goddess of death and the creator of the mankind. It's said that she was the one who giving birth to mankind long time ago. Upon the creation of mankind however, she died in the process and as a result, she or rather her soul then went to the realm of the dead and didn't belong to the world of the living anymore. She is staying in the world of the dead, _forever_."

Everyone but Noctis had their face were twisting at the odd myth.

"..._Wow_. That's kind of creepy in a way..." Lavi mumbled unconsciously.

Bookman ignored his apprentice mused and was deciding to took a conclusion from what he had heard about this myth from Noctis.

"I took that she then became the goddess of the death after." Bookman spoke evenly yet knowingly in the same time.

"Correct. But it didn't stop in there. There's something more from the myth." Noctis added more quietly.

"And that was...?" Lenalee asked in anticipated.

"...Mankind was fated to die sooner or later and it can't be change. Nothing can change that fate. It will occur to all humans in this world."

The Exorcists were affected a bit by this exclamation. Kanda grip on his arm sleeve hardened while Lenalee looked down and Ellen narrowed her silver eyes in pain. Mana was the first thing she thought about. She missed her foster father very dearly.

"The myth said when person is dying and cross to the world of the dead, Etro opened the gate to the world of the dead so he or she can enter her realm. Each time she is opening her gate, the light which come from her realm can also see by those who dying. Most of people died in the end of course. However for those who ever managed to saw that light and came back to the world of living, he or she will be gifted by the power of the dead. However it's not a myth...It's really a reality to me and my father at least."

"And you happened to be one of them?" Link pointed it out tonelessly.

Noctis didn't answer it immediately. He looked down at his hands. His mind went flying to a certain memory from the past. No matter how much time has passed, forever, he would remember that fateful event which happened to him.

"…I am."

"Noctis, I don't mean to offend you," Lenalee commented in hesitant manner. "But that myth is kind of weird to me. It's kind of ... unbelievable."

"Not to everyone from where I live. I have told you. It's considered to be real for my father even has the same power as me..." A certain sliver haired young woman noticed the quiet tone from Noctis. Ellen blinked as she saw his right hand hardened its grip.

Ellen had a mind to ask him. Unfortunately, almost at the same time, that very moment was the last straw for a certain long haired samurai. He couldn't contain his anger any longer so he banged the wall behind him with his fist, startled almost everyone in that room and confronted Noctis.

"That's ridiculous." Kanda snarled as his blue eyes glared at Noctis, his voice was filled with unspoken anger. "There's no such thing like that. How can living human can have the power of the dead?"

"Hey, Yuu, calm down…"

"Shut up, stupid rabbit." Kanda cut Lavi a lot faster and gave him a sharp look. "How can the dead have any power and give it to the alive?" He almost barked before turned his face at Noctis once more. "What is dead is should staying dead for they're not being alive anymore and they can't give any power or ability to living human. That's the most stupid things I've ever heard. You even have no proof of it."

Sharp dark blue met dagger sky blue. The long haired young man found himself being stared coldly by the black short haired young man. But something was wrong with the older young man's expression. Noctis face betrayed no emotion like an ice sculpture. His bright blue eyes now showed no mercy and eyed the young man before him like a predator ready to attack its prey.

"You want my _proof_?" His voice was heavy and disturbingly too calm, much to Kanda's dislikes.

The samurai also noticed the other things as the odd young man's behavior changed drastically as if the young man he was facing right now was an entirely different person. It was almost like Noctis had two different personalities. Before Kanda could ever talk again, Noctis had cut him again and this time they didn't miss the dangerous tone within his voice. It was then Kanda sensing that the older guy in fury and it definitely not a good sign for them.

However he didn't really care about that for now. He himself was burned with his own anger. This whole thing reminded him of...of his _own_ past. It only served his anger toward the other black haired guy; he already didn't like this guy. Now his reasons to dislikes this guy increased even more than before. His hand itched to grab Mugen and pointed it at the older young man.

Komui was eyeing the two young man with some worry, the room was held too much tense, much to his dislikes, and he feared that it could become a fight in any given moment if this kept continue and head to a wrong way. He hoped from his heart that the other Exorcists could arbitrate them should the fight was broke loose. The man didn't need his office to be destroyed despise the wish that he wanted all his annoying paperwork were gone. No, he would be doomed if that happened.

The others had no better reaction than his, well, except Book man who only eyed the heated glare between the two young men. Lenalee was the most obvious besides Komui who worried so much, followed by Ellen. Lavi sighed in long suffering manner; he clearly didn't like the situation. Link looked annoyed but his stance indicated that he was ready to interfere if the worst happened.

"You want my _proof_?" Noctis asked once again and more from his cold fury was being put in his sentence. "Shall I show it to you that I'm not lying to you and that none of my words are false?"

The rest were stared in anticipation at the two of them.

Noctis stood slowly from the coach and shifted his position so he was facing Kanda. His eyes were flickered red for a very short time and only Kanda who caught it.

"**Yes? Or no?"**

Ellen wanted to flinch at that voice which held darkness and power. She never really thought it back there on how this young man she found could be dangerous if he want. She felt unthreatened when he was stood in there in that dream, she even somehow felt some strange comfortableness. But now...

Imagined how flabbergasted she was when she acknowledged that he was capable to be acting in such a dark way.

But then again, Ellen thought dryly as she readied her Crown Clown, she just knew him for a short time so perhaps she really didn't _know_ his true nature from the beginning.

Back to the heated glare contest between the stoic samurai and the cold prince, Kanda only steeled his glare as his response.

"You have heard my words, aren't you?" Kanda countered sharply.

"..."

Noctis mouth pulled into a deep frown at Kanda's rather unkindly reply and tried hard to resist his anger. That and not to threw his magic at him.

The euclase eyed young man didn't like the way the younger man talked to him to be honest. But from the way of the younger man was behavior, it seems that the long haired young man had a hard time to believe this and he couldn't blame him for that. While Kanda indeed countered in such harsh manner, the prince could hear the tone he grew to familiar in his voice earlier. The long black haired young man demanded for concrete evidence, not some kind of fairytale like. So more or less he got an idea that the younger man actually having a hard time to believe, perhaps this had something to do from his past from the way he talked about the dead. His act reminded him a little of himself when he found out how he got his power from.

Just a little.

Noctis closed his eyes and huffed heavily.

"...Very well."

Without waiting the others further responds, the chocobo haired young man lifted his right hand and summoned his black falchion. He called his power within him and as always the power did respond quickly to him, answered to his call.

They watched in surprised when there were few peculiar blue colored lights floated in silence around him. Lenalee gasped softly at their signs, while Lavi and Bookman eyed with ever grew interest. For the green haired girl, it kind of beautiful yet scary due to how the blue lights floated and circled around the young man's stretched arm in slow yet elegant moves. Both the old man and his apprentice had never come across with ability like this, so they more than willing to know what this ability could do further.

Komui straightened from his seat with those wide eyes, completely speechless to say at least. Link brownish red eyes widened ever slightly as the blue lights danced around the euclase eyed guy. It wasn't a wonder that now both the man clearly intrigued by the seemingly ethereal scene held before them. As for the holder of Mugen, somehow Kanda had this frozen look at his face. He tensioned at the sight of the blue lights. His dark blue eyes widened ever slightly before they narrowed and scanned those lights as if they were something dangerous.

Ellen was stunned; she followed those lights with some uneasiness. They were indeed beautiful. However at a glance, those lights were reminded her a little too much with the souls of the dead which people often draw in the books. But it was real. They were real, circled the young man with soft and cold glows and it uneasy her more or less at first. No wonder it was said to be a power from the dead. If people didn't have some guts, they probably would freak out at the lights-like- souls and misunderstood them as spirits.

It was then they saw something solid yet invisible glittered within his opened palm. Noctis gripped the thing and later his falchion appeared in his waiting palm along with few flakes of transparent crystal, as exchange from the blue lights that went gone soon after. It was dominating with black and silver colors with a bit of blue from the small and long cylinder which was attaching to the mechanical part from the hilt. The mechanical part itself borrowed a resemblance a motorcycle machine and few runes like carved on the falchion's blade.

As the crystal flakes also disappeared from their sight, nobody said anything for quite good moment as they kept staring at the falchion. Which was quickly broken when Lavi whistle.

"Now that was I call as awesome." The eye patch young man stated nonchalantly.

"You..." Kanda had his dark blue eyes widened for a second before they were back to his normal narrow shaped when he lifted his head back to Noctis.

Although it was faint and Noctis almost didn't manage to catch it, there was a faint of surprise tone beneath his cold voice.

"This is the proof that you wanted, Kanda." The prince cut him first with hard tone, left him no room to argue back. "While it's true that the dead should stay dead…do not ever underestimate the power of the realm of the dead. Should the power is use wrongly; it can cause large destructions to mankind… That's why very few people have this power. It is because that dangerous…"

His voice went softer at the end of the sentence; his anger had lessened in good amount in the same time.

"…Brother? Is that an Innocence?" Lenalee couldn't take her gaze away from the falchion.

"That's definitely not the Innocence for surely." Komui countered with amazed and confused tone. "No Innocence can do _that_."

This quickly gained attention from Noctis.

"Innocence?"

Komui seemed hesitated for a moment. He was torn between either to tell him or not due to the younger man's circumstance. For a second thought, the young man could be really a citizen instead of spy from the Earl. Yet he found it quite difficult to make a choice with some risk. However to his surprise, Bookman already pass him.

"Or do Dark Matter for that matter." Dark eyes full of wise met the frowned euclase eyes. "I knew something is different from you when I looking at you. So that's the power of the dead. If this myth is true at all, then you had facing death before. You almost died once and yet in the same time you managed to come back and now, you possess this ability as a result."

His assumption went hit on the right spot as Noctis clenched his grip at his weapon. His mouth shut closed however his brief act had spoken so much volume to the Exorcists and a Chief Officer.

"You have proved it more than well, Noctis. Now please put back your weapon, there's no need to hold such a weapon in this office."

Noctis only replied Bookman with a quiet nod as he muttered a thank you. He let the falchion gone from his grip in the same way. The flakes of crystal and blue lights appeared as the blade disappeared within the grip and then went gone once more.

"No wonder it's considering to be a real thing. I can see the reason of it." Bookman commented as he saw the falchion disappeared. "Though, I wonder why I never heard about this before."

"What do you mean by that, Bookman?" Link asked and narrowed his caramel eyes.

Noctis found himself was gave a serious look from the rather short old man. Now he thought about it, he just realized that the old man was shorter than he had first seen him. Noctis then threw away that disrespectful mind before he could think otherwise and give himself a mental slap.

"You said that the myth is common from where you come from. If I may ask, where are you came from?"

Noctis had a mind to answered Caelum but he then against it. If this old man was just as clever as he has showing to him, then he surely would notice the similarity between his temporally surname and Noctis' kingdom, it will be useless and blown his cover in instant. Instead, Noctis chose to use Stella's name country as his cover and Noctis couldn't help but feeling slightly guilty toward the blond haired young woman.

"I'm from Tenebrae."

"That sounds _so_ Latin. Are you from Rome?" Komui asked and tilted his head to left.

"No. I'm not from Rome." Noctis frowned a bit.

"But your name sounded like a one from Rome." The bespectacled man pointed out.

"Is that a small town from around Rome then?" Ellen asked curiously.

Noctis left eye twitched. "Ellen, it's not a small town. Tenebrae is a country and it's a quite big to be drawn on the map."

Then silence.

"A country?" Lenalee repeated with disbelieve line. "Are you sure, Noctis?"

"Of course. It has a wide regional to be even to draw in the map."

…

No one opened their mouths or even commented. Not even Kanda who had this 'are you nuts' look on him.

Noctis felt slightly uneasy at the oddness.

"It's near the Magna Viridi Forest and Fatum Mountains. If you're still not getting it yet, it's neighboring with country of Ventus." Noctis explained more detailed yet he still left about the Caelum Kingdom.

"..."

"..."

Okay, is this just him or he was feeling that he somehow been left in blackness?

And could they not stare at him with that way?

Why would they look at him with unreadable expression? Well, not really unreadable, just it was looks like their eyes were filled with odd shock and unexplainable disbelieve mixture. He really started to scare at those looks and he felt like he was a mental patient who was running from the hospital or crazy or…

"Uh...Noctis?" Lavi cut his inner ramble with unsurely gesture.

Noctis blinked dumbly. "Yes?"

The red head young man scratched his back head hesitantly as he exchanged a silent communication with his master. Bookman nodded his almost bald head, allowed his apprentice to talk to the young prince. Noctis felt his body tensioned as his trained sixth sense quickly _did_ feeling something.

"Is there something wrong?" Noctis shot the question.

Lavi blinked at him as Ellen and the rest were waiting for the eye patch young man to talk. Again, he scratched his head then he sighed heavily as if he wanted to tell some bad news. And it made Noctis worry to say.

"Noctis," Lavi began. "There are no such countries with names like that, let alone the forest and the mountains."

…

Noctis' euclase eyes went as wide as saucer.

For a moment he forgot to wear his cold mask. His face was now completely like a blank expression of fool.

"Huh?" Was the only smart reply he can give.

Wait.

Wait.

Please wait a minute.

**What did he just say?**

"What Lavi mean is, there are such places with Latin names like those you've mentioned. And so far as I remember, Noctis, I'm even can't recall if there are such country with a name of Tenebrae. I've see the map of the world quite often to remembered a lot of countries." Bookman elaborated.

The old man already sensed that the young man now completely devastated.

Noctis felt his heart was being stab by a cold and sharp sword. As if it wasn't enough, it then cut through his body without mercy, left him in deep gash within. Suddenly Noctis had a difficult to breath and his head began to throb. He shook his head slowly and sighed heavily. Noctis then put his hand on his forehead.

"No…way…"

That's...impossible to say.

"You're really never heard about them?"

"Nope. Not even one bit. Although this place is probably isolated from outer side, it doesn't mean this place is inaccessible. We're even often going outside." Lavi replied.

Noctis resisted the urge to groan. This is not so good.

"Errr, Noctis, are you alright in there?" Lavi had to ask carefully even though he knew he wouldn't get an answer or a reply above that, and he prepared as much as that.

Surprisingly, Noctis did reply him although it was in a mere mutter.

"No, I'm not alright..." His chocobo head then snapped at Komui. "Mr. Lee, if you really have a world map, may I see it, please?" Noctis asked with an urgent tone.

Koumi blinked. "Uh..., sure. Lenalee, can you take the newest map from that table, please?"

"Yes, Brother." Lenalee stood up from the coach. "Excuse me." With that, she then took off to take a map.

Noctis seated back to the coach beside Ellen who was staring with some concern at him.

"Noctis?" Ellen tried to calling his name with hushed tone but the young man seem to distraught with his new problems.

Ellen called him once more, this time more demanding.

"Noctis."

Noctis then snapped his head at the certain silver haired young woman. He blinked once in question.

"Yes?"

At first, Ellen hadn't any idea of what she should say to him. Noctis' stunning sky blue eyes were fixed and stared right into her silver. Now she thought about it, his eyes color now looked like a clear crystal since they were glimmered. Were they actually his true color eyes? Ellen also took a note that confusion was obviously in there, inside his eyes, but a good few moments later Ellen noticed there was something else. It was then she realized that he was waiting for her to let her opinion. Noctis was waiting Ellen to talk to him. Oddly enough, as she acknowledged this, her mouth then moved by itself and formed a word by word. Her hand then laid on his shoulder, squeezed it in gently manner.

"Noctis, I know you're probably wondering what's going on, but I'm suggest you to be patient and don't go chaotic too early. Perhaps your country is a small country and isn't drawn on the map before. I'm sure we will find out something once we are seeing the map. Until then, you're needed to stay down. Can you do it?"

Noctis kept staring at her, though his body stance had relaxed a bit. His voice went quiet.

"… Thank you for your advice. Ellen." Noctis' lips curved a bit. "And you don't have to worry about me. I am trying to keep my head cool." He assured her.

"Good."

Lenalee finally went back with the world map within her grasps.

"I've found the map. It's difficult to pull it out from the other things. Brother, I think you should once or twice clean this whole mess." She half lectured.

Komui grimaced at the mention of cleaning his office. "Perhaps next time when I'm not having paperwork..."

"Here we go. I'll so you can see all of it." Lenalee gave the map, in which Noctis had just noticed that it was a quite big map.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for making trouble of you." The euclase eyed young man accepted it with gratefully.

"Oh, there's nothing to apologize. I'm glad I can help you." Lenalee smiled and waved her hand in dismissal.

Noctis went to focused at the big map unfolded the world map with slightly hurried yet carefully gesture. Everything had become too weird to his dislikes. A civilization that had no cell phone yet they had something else called golem, clothes which looked old fashioned to him, an organization that he never heard, the countries around his home kingdom which they claimed to never existed. He couldn't contain his suspicious and his worry anymore since it became too much to him.

At the time he saw the whole world map; he was frozen and found himself staring widely at the map he held.

There we so many countries and their capitals within the map, along with the smaller cities and wide continents.

But…

But…

He didn't recognize any of them.

_Oh, Dear Etro._

_How could this is happening?_

Noctis was speechless.

He couldn't find any word to describe his chaotic feeling right now. Here was no signing of countries him being familiar with. It was a map with odd shapes continents and names of countries he never heard, many of them.

"…Noctis? Dude, you look so pale." Lavi asked in concern.

"…My homeland…" Noct choked. "My home country…I can't find it. Not even Niflheim in here. What the h*ell?"

"Eerrr, Noctis?"

That's it.

He can't hide his panic and worry anymore.

This whole façade really, **really** had become too much for him.

And so he did the act that most people would do when they were in unknown place and freaked out.

"**IN THE NAME OF ETRO, WHERE THE HECK AM I...!" **

The frustrated voice of the poor, not to mention clueless blue eyed young man, was echoing not only through the whole room but it echoed through to the entire Black Order HQ.

* * *

In the Ark…

Meanwhile as the main heir of Caelum too preoccupied with his new situation, somewhere within the Ark, in the piano room, the Noah of Destruction who watched quietly from the shadow couldn't help but struggle very hard to not laugh in which he was chuckling at the prince's hilarious reaction.

Ah poor Noctis.

He didn't know what about to hit him soon, the Fourteenth thought that as he saw Noctis now went panicked with deep interest.

So far the prince had proved to be a worthy entertainment to the Musician. And he had met little Ellen Walker and made interaction with her.

The shadow gentleman then smiled very widely.

As he had expected, the young Caelum was indeed interesting.

He noted to himself that he should thank to the goddess of the death for this, later.

* * *

Otherwise in the Caelum Kingdom...

It wasn't an easy day for the kingdom that day.

It was like a nightmare to the most of the people.

Few hours after the attack began and through a long fierce battle, the soldiers managed to secure all the invaders with some reinforcement that from Tenebrae. It was not without a price. There were people died from the sudden attack either from the soldiers or from the civilians, lots of them. The injured also were not few. Most of them relieved that they could stopped the attack.

But not to the few certain people.

Especially for brown spike haired and spectacled man named as Ignis.

Ignis never been this tired and felt the cold angry this bad before.

He never expected this to be happened.

Ignis had this almost irresistible urge to strangle someone, anyone and it took a lot of his control to not let go his tantrum. The spiked haired man swore that this is the worst day that he ever had in his life. Nothing would be worse than the abrupt disappearance of Noctis, the prince of the Caelum and his close friend.

When they managed to force back the enemy and stabilized the security's back, Ignis, along with Gladiolus were wasting no time to go to the Holy Chamber and left the charge in the rest of the soldiers. Once they got there, they only found Prompto who barely conscious leaned to the one of the pillars. His shotgun was laid not far from him and a small crack existed above him. The intruder or the prince was nowhere to be found, not even sight of them existed. And this made both Ignis and Gladiolus more cautious and worry than ever.

It was obvious that the intruder managed to hit Prompto with one single strong attack and went away but that's not the only matter. Ignis couldn't find Noctis in this chamber, so where he had gone into? Gladiolus went to their blonde friend's side and tried to wake him up. After several moments, Prompto finally regained his conscious back. The blonde had a bluish bruise on his back. Prompto was still hurt from the injury but it will heal for sure. They had to bring him the infirmary hall and had him to be treated immediately. They were watching their blonde friend from afar as the blonde had his back got treatment from the nurse.

"…I can't believe this sh*t would be happen…" Ignis put his hand on his face and shook his head. "Noct was right; we should've known this will come eventually…"

"Hey, no one would expected it, Bro. I bet even the King will not have expected this, it isn't the time for blaming yourself, Ignis." Gladiolus said in the matter of fact and tried to cheer him up.

"Even if you say so, I'm still feeling responsible for what had happened. But that's not the only problem I'm worrying about."

Gladiolus then looked at the floor and stared hard. "Noctis…he's still missing, isn't it?"

Ignis not gave his answer yet his silent had spoken much volume to the scarred man.

Gladiolus huffed and leaned against the cold wall behind him.

"It's rather…unbelievable story." Gladiolus stated as he lost in thought. "But with the power of the Great Crystal, I guess nothing is impossible. And I don't think Prompto is being hallucinated, aside from lying."

Ignis had to agree with the black haired man. No matter how seemingly absurd Prompto's story, he couldn't deny it as it was the only logical reason for the Noctis Lucis Caelum to disappear without any trace. They had heard Prompto's story before they brought him to the infirmary. It made them quite devastated once they knew who the intruder was. And the revelation about the crystal was being acted by its own, not to mention that Noct got hit by the power of the crystal and then gone from where he once stood didn't help either.

And for the love of Etro, they have no any idea how to report this certainly bad news to King Lucilius, Noct's father and the current king of the Caelum.

Only God knows what would happen if the king acknowledged the disappearance of his son.

"The Great Crystal…it seems that it always finds its way to never cease us to being amazed." Ignis said quietly.

"It is." Gladiolus nodded in agreement. "Though I wonder what the Great had done to Noct and where he is now."

Gladiolus frowned slightly. "That, and why it want to do such extreme thing?"

There was a brief silence between the two men as they were on their own thoughts.

"…There are intriguing questions none less, indeed, however we must do what we can do for now."

"Such as?"

"We must have Prompto treated first before we report it to Your Majesty."

Gladiolus raised one of his eyebrows in questioning manner. "And once we report it?"

"…Well, isn't it obvious?" Ignis fixed his glasses then straightened and stood from his seat. "We will find out what's going on in there and find a way to bring him back."

Gladiolus smirked. "I see." The man then glanced at Prompto's direction. "It seems that the treatment has finished already."

"Good." Ignis glasses gleamed under the light. "Then we can do this job faster. Who knows what kind of trouble Noct will get while he's in the middle of nowhere."

"Heh. Noct is so stubborn, you know that already. He isn't going let himself to be beaten by that kind of stuff." Gladiolus laughed half heartedly.

Ignis smiled wryly.

"You're right."

Unknown to them, almost in the same time in far away in there, in another world, the very same prince was having a panic session when he found out that him not in his home world anymore.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter, for now. X) So what do you think of it? Ignis, Gladiolus, and Prompto made their appearances although it was short. Also, the Fourteenth is sure going to enjoy Noctis being freaked out from the Ark. Speaking about the prince, some of you probably wondered why Noctis told them to calling him as 'Noctis', not 'Noct'. Well, there is a reason why he told them to calling him 'Noctis'. From what I've read about him, the nickname of 'Noct' is only used by few people who close to him, including his father and his friends. Since Noctis recently had just met them recently, he instead gave him his full name, not his nickname. Please give me your opinion, reviews, or even your critics here! See you next time.


	7. 06: REFECTORIUM

Author's notes: At last I can update the Seventh Chapter! I had reading the chapter 215 of D. Gray-man and to be honest, I kind of surprised. I'm glad that Allen is still in there since I liked this character (I knew that other readers had this thought as well and who wouldn't be?) and d*mn, I hated when **that** **thing** (Apocryphos) was show up again! You could say that I'm quite hated him. XP Since I re-read each of my chapter, I came to realization that most of P.O.V was written from Noctis view and that isn't good to me, so I want to give more view and role from Ellen, Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda and of course Link. I'm also want to give more roles to the others as well but for now, I want to focus at these five.

Next, I will make Noctis understood Japanese. I have a reason for this. If you watch the newest trailer of 2011, you'll find when Noctis' car stopped in front of toll gate until passed through it, there are some kind of banner in the tollgate that written in Japanese. That's kind of weird, isn't it? By the way, thank you for your reviews and for your endless patience to this stupid writer. And please don't hesitate to keep review this story because I love reviews very much even it's just one word. And for the reply time:

For kitsune630; Hehehe, thank you so much for the review! Please don't hesitate to send your comments or even your criticism. ; D

And for InoriScorpion; Thank you very much for your review!

And for those who have read and favorite and story alert this story, I'm very very gratitude at you. So therefore, thank you very much and please enjoy this story. Feel free to review it and flame it or even to critic it. Last words, happy reading for everyone. X3

Disclaimer: I'm definitely own nothing in here.

Warning: Gender bender, some spoilers which will start right before the Phantom G Thief Arc from this chapter, few swearings, and a lot of bad grammars. =_=;

* * *

**The God's Clown and the Prince of the Sky**

**Story06: REFECTORIUM***

***Place where one is restored**

* * *

It was a midnight in the Black Order HQ.

And since it began to enter winter season, the fog was getting thick and the air cold enough to make your hands and your feet felt numb if you didn't wear your glove and shoes. In the inside of the building, it wasn't as cold as the outside but it still had a chilling air not to mention how much low the temperature was. Due to this, almost everyone within the building had a deep sleep, cocooned with thick blanket and if they were lucky enough, they would have a nice dream.

But of course there are few peoples who couldn't sleep at this rate. In the head quarter's tower where the Exorcists lived and stay, in one certain room, Ellen Walker curled in her bed and cocooned herself with her own blanket. Yet she found herself couldn't close her eyes. Not far from her bed, Link had already asleep beside her and she could hear his peaceful exhale and inhale faintly.

Ellen sighed quietly. Today is a long day for her and her friends. Many things happened in short time and it worn her both emotional and physical a lot. Then again, she thought drily, nobody would ever expected that today would be a… shocking day. Once again, all of that was starting from one certain young man that just entered her life, named as Noctis Caelo and goes with Noctis.

It was beginning from the first time she had a dream where she met Noctis in that cold and dark chamber. Ellen still remembered clearly when those red eyes gaze down to her in such concern even though they were completely foreigners that time. She just thought it was a normal dream at that time and that she forgotten it for a while, in which proved to be a one whole big wrong assumption she was making at.

When she felt his presence within the depth of the Ark, their fate had already been sealed together. The next was a story and a devastating discovery. Very devastating if she would likely to add more. Well, Ellen should have realized it since beginning. It explained very well why he was somehow very different and stand alone toward the others. The clothes, the communication device, the power he possessed, the names of places they never heard, it's all because he wasn't from this world. He was even possible from different era if you're looking at his so called cell phone since the device too odd and futuristic compared to current technology excluded Black Order, just like Bookman had commented once they found out about this. Of course, this revelation had given a profound effect for everyone within Komui's office.

One mystery was solved. In the same time however, others were arise.

First, with this unexpected situation, Komui took a decision to kept this as a secret to all attendants if they could make it. If this discovery was acknowledged by wrong hand, who knows what's going to happen at Noctis. For one example, he could end up with something much worse than detained by the Crows if they knew who he was! Second, they decided that he should have a place to stay since there was no way either they or the young man would find the way to go back in short time. Noctis had given a room near hers to be occupied while he stay in here. In fact that room just across from her room.

And that's her problem.

Ellen couldn't sleep because she always found her mind tracking back at him. And it wasn't without a reason, she felt a deep sympathy to him. This discovery had shaken him quite bad. To be lost in a world he didn't know, far away from his family and friends… it must be frightened him. It took a while to calm him down. Noctis managed to took control of himself, but they saw clearly on his face that he was being upset from the discovery.

He went quiet for the rest of the day as they walked back to their rooms. Both Ellen and Lenalee, even Lavi had tried to engage a conversation with him, but so far his mostly response only shooks or nods. Noctis kept like that until he got to his room before he muttered a thank you and good night to them.

Only at that time he was smiling at them, a smile which filled with gratefulness. When she stared into his eyes however, the smile didn't quite reach. His eyes were lost and sad. She sighed then changing her position for the umpteenth times, closing her eyelids.

As the sleep began to overtake her, Ellen idly wondered if he had a good sleep behind that door.

'_I wonder if he can sleep well…' _Ellen thought sleepily.

* * *

Unknown to her, inside of the mentioned room, Noctis also suffered from not being able to sleep. He felt so sleepy and tired from the whole mess from today and all of he wanted just sleep for now.

But after this long, he found it was difficult to close his eyes and let the sleep took over him when normally he could sleep without a problem.

It annoyed him to no end and it made him even more restless after he discovered that he wasn't in his world anymore. The idea that he wasn't in his own dimension had scared him a lot. Not only because of he was all alone in this new world but also because of there was no way to contacting his friends or his father. Although he had an initiative to use his power to contact especially his father, honestly he had no idea on how to use it without the power went out of control like the last time.

He had changed his clothes with the spare clothes consisted with long sleeved shirt and sweatpants. Those were given by Lavi to him since they were in the same height. Currently, he was laid in the bed with blanket over his body and with the frown face he wore since he escorted to this room with Lavi, Ellen, and Link.

And was already more than two half hours ago.

Noctis let out a low grumble from his lips and shifted his body so he got a more comfortable position.

His thought went to the owner of the silvery eyes. It was all starting when he met her inside the dream. And when he confront the bastard inside the Holy Chamber the crystal went out of control and with a way he would never ever understood, it threw him to entirely different...dimension. Noctis stopped his trail of mused. Noctis didn't move a bit as he thought of something. Could it be? Was there something he missed? Wasted no time, Noctis then to replay the whole events he had through recently, tried to look if he missed something. A few minutes later, he became confused.

Wait.

He was dreamed her inside the Holy Chamber, well, not really in inside but the outer part of the chamber but technically, they still within the Holy Chamber, where the Great Crystal _was_ being kept at. And when he tried to fight the blonde bastard, he also inside the chamber not to mention near the said crystal. Then the crystal with its power threw him to this dimension and he met her for real. Was this some kind of coincidence?

But with all of this happened beyond his guess and spending his years as the keeper of the crystal, this couldn't be a mere coincidence. Too many coincidences happened in such short time. Was the Great Crystal tried to show him something in his dream? A glimpse of future? An omen? And what the young woman had to do with this? He growled in frustrate and buried himself deeper to the blanket. This whole facade was so confusing! For the mercy of the goddess, Noctis wasn't as smart as Ignis! He hoped that the morning come quickly! That or he could, he wanted to sleep quickly and forgot the mystery!

It was few hours before dawn that he finally managed to sleep peacefully.

* * *

The morning came quietly and rather peacefully that day as sun rays began to shine the land where the Black Order HQ stood. Peoples began to do their activities and our Exorcists not an exception. Ellen and Link were already in their uniform and walked out from their room. Timcanpy was nestled above her head as always. They were about to walk through the hall when Ellen fixed her eyes on Noctis' room. He didn't come out yet. She had a mind to walk there and knocked the door but she doesn't want to disturb him. He could be still sleep or wanted to be alone after yesterday. Link glanced from the corner of his eyes but didn't say anything as he knew that she concerned about the strange young man so he kept waiting her and stood not far from her. She kept stood like that when Lavi greeted them from behind.

"Ellen! Link! Good morning!" Lavi waved cheerfully to them.

"Good morning, Lavi." Ellen smiled.

"Good morning." Link replied shortly.

"Do you sleep well?"

"I am. How about you?" Ellen replied.

"I'm sleeping very well, thanks! By the way, where's Noct?"

Ellen frowned. "Do you mean...Noctis?"

"Yup. That Noctis!"

Ellen glanced at the door before her room. "I think he isn't coming out yet."

"Ellen!" Lenalee suddenly came and hugged the silver haired Exorcist and caused her yelped. "Good morning!"

"Oh! Lenalee, good morning."

"You're so noisy. Can't you be quiet for a moment?" Kanda commented gruffly as he approached the group.

"Morning, Yuu-chan!" Lavi greeted.

"Baka usagi, I've told you so many times that my name is Kanda!" He snapped at the rabbit.

"Ouch, you're so cruel..." Lavi sighed in long suffering manner.

Kanda only growled in response and he struggled to not cut him.

"Hey, Ellen, where's Noctis? Is he isn't woke up yet?" Lenalee released her hugs from Ellen.

"I don't know. Lavi has just asking me too." Ellen shook her head.

"Oh..."

"He's still inside his room, huh?" Lavi scratched his headband. He then snapped his fingers few moments later. "Hey, I know. Why don't you go there and ask him to come for breakfast with us, Ellen?"

"Eh?" Ellen's grey eyes went wide.

"Oh come on, his room is before yours and yet you are not going to check him?"

"Lavi, it isn't like that! I want to but..."

"You're afraid that you'll disturb him, right?" Lenalee said.

Ellen nodded weakly. "Do you think that it's a good choice?"

"Sounds good to me, if you're asking me. He can't be in that room forever." Lavi shrugged. "Besides, who knows when he will be hungry and go out before getting lost?"

Ellen thought for a while. Lavi was right, it will be better if he come with them rather than going alone. And she didn't want him to be lost within this building either.

"...I'll try then." Ellen stated firmly and went to Noctis' room.

She stood before his door and raised her right hand to knock twice. She made sure that the young man heard it as well from his room.

_KNOCK KNOCK._

"Yes?" Noctis replied questioningly from the inside.

Ellen sighed in relieved as her fear wasn't happening.

"Noctis, it's me, Ellen. Can you out for a while?"

"Please wait a moment." A hastily replies was coming a second later.

There were some sounds from behind the door for next few seconds before the door clicked opened and revealed Noctis figure. She could smell the scent of a soap faintly coming from him and his hair not dried yet. Ellen also took a note that the young man wore the same clothes from yesterday.

Ellen wondered if he wasn't getting any cold from wore those seemingly thin clothes. She shook that thought out from her mind quickly.

"Good morning." Ellen smiled at him.

Noctis' eyes softened. "Good morning to you all as well."

"You're up early." Ellen opened the chatting.

Noctis' lips curved a bit. "I can't sleep well."

"Oh…" Ellen understood the moment she saw the line of tiredness from his voice. "Um…Noctis, I knew this too sudden but would you like to go out with us?"

"…Huh?" His face went blank. Apparently he got it in wrong way.

Of course the silver haired Exorcist didn't miss it as well.

Ellen waved both of her hands immediately. "NO! It's not just like it heard! It's not a date! Uh, I mean…"

"Che, just hurry up with this already, Moyashi."

"I've told you so many times, my name is Ellen, BaKanda! And I have gotten taller two centimeters!" Ellen snapped at the long haired young man who ignored her.

"You're still as short as ever to me."

"I'm not!"

Confusion euclase eyes were meeting with one green eye. "Err…what are they argue with those 'bean sprout' and… 'stupid Kanda'?"

"Oh? You're understood Japanese?"

'_Japanese? Is that what they called in here?' _Noctis thought curiously.

"We're also using this language back in our homeland but we called is as Iaponica, not Japanese."

Lavi chuckled. "Ah, so that's what the Japanese are being named in your world. Interesting enough since Iaponica is also meaning Japanese in here. Moyashi is Kanda's insult name for Ellen while BaKanda is Ellen's insult name for him."

"Why he's calling her bean sprout?"

"Kanda is referring to her short height, so as an exchange, she will call him 'BaKanda'."

"…"

"Walker, rather than fighting with Kanda for nonsense thing, must I remind you that you're here to take Caelo with you?" Link pointed out tonelessly.

She then remembered her original purpose on why she stood in front of Noctis room at the first place. And thanks to BaKanda, she almost forgot it, how stupid of her.

"Oh, you're right! Thank you very much, Link." Ellen thanked the Inspector sincerely. "Noctis, do you want to come with us for breakfast?"

"…"

"…"

"EH!?" Noctis eyes went wide as saucer.

"You don't want to?" Ellen guessed with slightly upset.

"N-No! I mean, why you ask me to come with you!? We're strangers practically, besides I don't want to impose you all!" Noctis reasoned abruptly, obviously still flabbergasted.

"Noctis, I understand your discomfort but I can't leave you alone in this place. Are sure you'll be fine if you're going alone and not get lost in the way?"

Ellen was catching the hesitant gesture within him. She also didn't miss the flinch on his face. Ellen didn't stop in there because she wanted to make sure that Noctis see her points.

"That and it's more fun if you're also eat together with us and let you stick with us for temporary until you can remember all the way." She added more.

"Walker has valid points in this. Or do you want to get lost in this place?" Link added his two cents.

"Eh?! But I…" However as if to beat him first, his stomach was letting out a low growl.

Then long and uneasy silence fell around them.

Five pair of eyes starred at him with various looks. Ellen blinked slowly as her platina eyes kept focusing at Noctis. At that very moment, Noctis blushed from shame and quickly ducked his head to avoid their stares. Ellen couldn't help but think that he was better in this way then all those gloomy face he wore since yesterday. Ellen unconsciously smiled at this thought.

"Err…on a second thought,...I think I will come with you." Noctis scratched his back head awkwardly.

"Oh...Oh! That's great!" Lenalee clapped her hands joyfully.

"Yes!" Lavi beamed while Kanda simply turned his head to stare at another direction.

"Che."

Ellen then saw from the corner of her eyes that Noctis' left eye twitched violently at this attitude. At first she worried that the young man will go mad and snapped at the dark haired young man. To her relief it went gone quickly from Noctis' face as he rolled his eyes and ignored the long haired young man. Speaking about which, Ellen just noticed that Kanda's behavior was went back to his usual stoic and snappish. Now he acted like nothing had happened after his little confront with Noctis yesterday. Although she didn't want to admit it, Ellen more or less was relieved. Noctis quiet voice then brought her back from her thought.

"Does he always like this?"

"Yuu-chan perhaps had this attitude which often scare people but he will not bite you!~!" Lavi sing sang playfully.

"…Yuu-_**chan**_?"

Before Noctis can say anything else, faster than their eyes could catch, Kanda unsheathed Mugen and pointed it dangerously at Lavi. He was very displeasured and he snarled in venom and threateningly at his red haired friend. A dark aura slowly surrounded the stoic samurai. And its presence continues to increase. Lavi chuckled nervously as he felt the coldness of Mugen pressed on his neck and at the dark aura which Kanda released.

"I've told you over and over again to not to call me that, Baka Usagi! Do you have a death wish!?"

"Aw, come on. Why can't I call you Yuu-chan? We're best friends, right? Besides its simpler and a nice nickname."

That does it. A vein appeared on Kanda's head and the next thing they knew, Kanda was going to slash Lavi with Mugen.

"DIE...!"

"GYAAAAA…..!" Lavi dodged the sword and escaped from Kanda's first attempt but soon both he and the now angry samurai involved in heated battle.

Noctis watched the whole event with disbelieve. He wondered if persons like this were existed and lived in his world.

"...Is this…normal?" he said to no one.

The green haired young woman smiled weakly at the black prince.

"They've always like this since back there. Don't worry about the two of them. Although Kanda always said death threat to Lavi, he's never really intended to kill him until now." Lenalee reply in reassuringly.

"He seemed to be displeasured when Lavi called him Yuu-chan."

"He's preferred to call as Kanda-san or just Kanda but Lavi keep calling him that nickname." Lenalee explained.

At this point Lavi somehow reminded Noctis with his certain blonde friend. And he shuddered at the thought.

"I don't really understand him." Ellen huffed, still annoyed from earlier event. "He kept calling me Moyashi and he didn't even care when I'm angry, but when Lavi called him that nickname, he will be angry immediately and after him with Mugen, his sword."

"I think we should go now. There are many things we have to do today and we clearly don't have much time. Get them over already." Link reminded flatly.

"Uhm..., right." Noctis reply unsurely.

* * *

After they successfully separated the Lavi from the angry Kanda and waited him to calm down which took a while, they were hurriedly going to the cafeteria as the sun went higher. As they entered the cafeteria, they were greeted by the sight of many people sat on long chair and long table. Some of them wore lab coat, others wore uniform like Ellen and her friends, and the rest wore white coat with hood, most of them ate their appetite and chat rather loudly. The smell of various foods oozed around the massive room.

"There are...so many people." Noctis muttered in frowned.

Ellen blinked at the tone he was using. She became a bit puzzled at the rather odd reaction which Noctis had showed.

"Are you not accustomed to eat together in cafeteria?" She asked in which Noctis shook his head immediately as the response.

"No, it's nothing like that. I have coming few times to the cafeteria with my friends, but it's never this much...crowded."

The silver eyed Exorcist then downed with acknowledge as she catch his source of uncomfortable. Lavi seemed to acknowledge this as well.

"Nah, there's nothing to worry about. It's always like this when it's breakfast time. It's maybe a little crowded but believe me, you'll like this place. Now come on, we're going to order food from Jerry." Lavi said and started walked.

"Jerry?"

"He's the chef in the cafeteria. He can cook any food you want. You'll like him, trust me! He's a very nice person." Ellen beamed.

Ellen approached him from behind and gave him a half pushed to walk to the counter, as they were being followed by the others. Once they arrive, with Ellen was the most front with Noctis in front of the counter, a man with sunglasses, purple pinkish hair with cornrows style, and dark skin came from the inside and greeted them cheerfully.

"Good morning, Ellen, Link! How are you?"

Ellen smiled brightly. "Good morning too, Jerry. I'm fine, thank you."

"Morning." Link simply replied.

The eyes behind the sunglasses then rolled at the new figure stood beside the snow white haired young woman. The dark skin man smiled warmly. "Ah, I see you bring a new face in here. May I know who he is?"

"Sure! Jerry, this is Noctis. Noctis, this is our chef, Jerry."

"Hello, it's nice too meet you." Noctis nodded hastily and politely.

"My, a polite young man you are! What is your order?"

"Errr...Shrimp pasta?"

"Right away! And your order?"

"Cheese cake, please." Link answered.

"I want..." And Ellen listed all of her food and to tell you, the amount of the food she ordered was abnormal for a young woman with small figure like her and Noctis who heard it couldn't help but looked at her incredulously and mouth gaped.

Once Ellen finished her list and found Noctis in the current state, she blushed madly and chuckled nervously at the still gaped Noctis.

"I'm apologized that you have to see this, but you see, I have a large appetite. I've been like this since little."

Timcanpy opened his mouth and showed his sharp teeth as if he wanted to agree.

"I...see..." Noctis nodded unsurely what to do.

Kanda snorted. "Che. Moyashi."

A vein appeared in the silver haired Exorcist.

"My name is Ellen!"

After they ordered and waiting for a moment, each one of them got their own food and moved to a long table which still unoccupied yet. When they just sat and about the eat however, that's when an all too familiar voice greeted them from behind.

"Ellen!"

The young woman turned her head around before she smiled brightly at who just walked toward them. He was a boy with thick glasses and wore one ponytail. He wore white lab coat indicated that at least he was a scientist. He smiled at Ellen as the boy waved his hand at her.

"Johnny! Good morning!" She greeted them.

"Morning, Ellen. Do you just got here by now?" Johnny asked cheerfully.

"Yes. We're about to eat when you're come. By the way..." Ellen looked around. "Where's Jiji?"

"Jiji is already gone from few days ago for a mission to check something."

"I see. That's too bad."

"If you're here...then your work had already finished then?" Lenalee tilted her green haired head.

"Errr...something like that." Johnny smiled sheepishly. "It took us quite a while but it had been done."

"Oh..."

Johnny then noticed there was someone sat beside Link. Johnny then look closer at the blue sky eyed young man. He didn't recognize the young man with the strange clothes and chicken butt like hair style.

"Hm? Ellen, Lenalee, who is this?" the ponytail boy pointed at Noctis.

"Him? Ah, he's some kind of guest. He'll stay in here for a while." Lenalee answered for Ellen. "Noctis, this is Johnny from Science section."

Noctis bowed a little to show respect. "Hello. My name is Noctis. It's nice too see you."

"It's nice too see you to! We're happy to see new face in here." Johnny replied with a big smile plastered on his face.

"Johnny, do you want to join us in breakfast?" Ellen asked gently. She really hoped that he would be joined them.

"Of course I want, besides I have some stories to tell you."

"Really?" Ellen looked curious.

"Yes." Johnny nodded eagerly.

"Speaking about story...what's his story?" Johnny asked Noctis with wide grin.

* * *

The breakfast was nice to Ellen's delightful. Different from her first impression about Noctis was being a quiet person, he actually a nice and good listener. He listened on their conversation with some interest on his face and every time she and her friends, mostly Johnny and Lenalee, asked him a question, he would answer it for them even though he just gave some of short replies. Johnny liked him immediately since Noctis nice although he doesn't talked much. The breakfast time became merrier and more fun than the silver haired young woman had guessed.

They even managed to get him cheer up a bit. To saw that moment, Ellen was glad that the young man seemed to forget his stress for now. He already looked stressed enough to find out that he wasn't in his home anymore. Ellen herself wasn't sure if she could handle the same problem. After they finished the breakfast and parted from Johnny, somehow Lavi managed to pull the poor Caelum before he could say any protest to the red haired young man with them into the exercise ground. When Noctis saw the ground for the first time, he was impressed none less. Since Noctis and Link weren't an Exorcist, they only watch them from the side of the exercise ground while the Exocists began to sparing.

Ellen was sparing with Lavi while Lenalee with Kanda. And soon after they started, Noctis watched them with calculation and interest.

"Is this what you're doing every morning? Sparing?" Noctis tilted his head a bit as he watched Lavi and Ellen gave their counterattacks in the middle of their spar.

"Yup. It's kind of fun! Wanna try it, Noct?" Lavi invited with big grin plastered on his face.

It earned a gape from the prince of Caelum. Link glanced from the corner of his eyes with calculation and slight interest. As fast as it comes, the older young man then closed his mouth. Noctis looked awkward at the sudden invite. He didn't expect to be invited soon. Actually, it was nice idea to him to do a spar with them but the problem is he only knew them for a short time and he still felt uncomfortable to stay together.

"Maybe next times. Thank you for the invite, though." Noctis frowned a second later when he realized something else. "And my name is Noctis, not Noct."

"Aaww. But Noctis is too long. Can't I just call you with Noct?" Lavi half whined, dodged Ellen's punch and somersault kick.

Noctis resisted the urge to roll his eyes when the rabbit called him by his nickname. The red haired young man _did_ have a similarity with Prompto. Both of them loved to chat whenever they could. And don't ever start from the cheerful attitude.

"Then get along with it. No offense to you, but only my father and those who close to me who call me with nickname Noct. I'm not feeling comfortable enough when a person I barely know call me with my nickname."

Lavi stopped on his track. "Huh? Why it's come like that?"

"Lavi, it's something about privacy and I rather- LAVI, LOOK OUT!"

"Huh?"

_KAPOOOW!_

At the alarmed tone which Noctis used, Lavi focused back at Ellen and their sparing. The green eyed young man did it in time. Too late for him unfortunately, he felt Ellen's left fist make a contact with his body with extraordinary strength and caused him to throw back at least good three feet from his previous spot before he knelled down. Lavi let out a soft groan from his lips. D*mn, he completely forgot that he was in the middle of sparing with Ellen. Granted this was just a sparing, not a battleground! His whole body hurt a lot!

At this, Lavi really reconsidered to listen at Bookman13more seriously ab*up h)s13bad habit. Bu$ really, it can't be blamed because Noc4is statement had got his curiosity more so than the sparing.

Ellen stood in there with widened eyes, stunned before she snapped back to the reality and overwhelmed by guilt and shame, Ellen rushed to him. Kanda and Lenalee stopped their own sparing to look at their red haired friend who got hit accidentally by her. Link blinked in unreadable emotion but he broke it as he sighed in long suffering way. Noctis reaction was not better from Ellen. He did saw Ellen about to throw her punch at Lavi while the eye patch guy kind of focused at him. It would do no good at the red hair.

Noctis who saw this quickly warned him and the next thing he knew, he heard the hard sound of the punch connected with the flesh of the body and saw something blur threw away, followed by a loud thud. By the time he saw Lavi's body laid on the floor and clutched his stomach, Noctis figured it out rather easily. He winched at how Lavi held his stomach.

'_That looked hurt.'_ Noctis thought as he along with Link approached Lavi and Ellen who now knelled aside him. Her face showed guilty and her silver eyes darkened. She repeated her apologized over and over again.

"Oh my God, Lavi! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! Are you alright...!?"

"I'm –ouch- pretty much fine, relax. My body is hurt but that's all, nothing too serious."

"I'm sorry." Ellen ducked her head.

"Hey, no need to apologize. I have no injury, see?"

Kanda scoffed at Lavi's reply. "Baka. Why you didn't use your Innocence to block Moyashi's attack?"

"My name is Ellen, not Moyashi!" Ellen glared at the samurai.

"Uh…I kind of forgot?"

Kanda right eye twitched violently. He resisted the urge to punch Lavi's head. He suddenly understood Bookman's feeling a bit about how teach Lavi while he didn't do anything stupid. Well, just a bit. That didn't stop him from scolded the red haired young man of course.

"If this a battle, you're already died by those Akuma if not by the Noah Clan first, you moron. Be more aware and use your brain next time you're sparing!" Kanda roared.

"Kanda, you don't have to say that." Lenalee reminded him, almost in scolded tone.

"Hey, I said it's okay. I have no injury, there's nothing to worry about. And Ellen, don't blame yourself, it was my fault too, you know." Lavi tried to arbitrate them when from the corner of his eye, Noctis bent down with that look of calculation and concern.

"Can you stand up?" Noctis gestured his hand at Lavi.

Lavi lifted his head at Noctis direction then back at his stretched hand before he grinned widely and took the offered hand.

"Thanks." He thanked as he stood up and dust some dust from his clothes. Noctis mumbled a welcome as a reply.

"Next time, you should concentrate more in your spar, Bookman Junior. What he will say if he saw this?" Link commented flatly.

Lavi cringed at the mention of Bookman. "Don't remind me..."

"Actually, that's one impressive sparing you have in there. Both of you are good in combat." Noctis praised sincerely.

Ellen's pink lips curved into a small smiled. "Thank you very much. It was nothing comparing to what we've been through in the battle. Our enemy, the Akuma is anything but normal and quite hard to kill so we have to work hard to defeat them."

"Speaking about Akuma, there's no movement from Millennium Earl lately. I wonder what he's up to." Lavi stated idly.

Noctis interest was perked up. He would be lying to himself if he didn't intrigue at this. They were using those terms again. What's with the man or at least someone named as 'Millennium Earl' and a clan namely as 'The Noah'? Noctis also recalled that Mr. Lee –if he remembered correctly- mentioned about them being a main enemy of the Black Order. Were they really that dangerous? Noctis narrowed his euclase eyes.

He didn't like this to say.

So many things the Caelum prince didn't know in this place, or more precisely in this world. It made him felt so vulnerable and easy to manipulate. Noctis realized very much that he needs to learn about this place and things around sooner or later. The young man decided this was the right time to learning things as much as he could. At first he wanted to ask Link who stood not far from him but then Noctis had to passed it as he didn't know the blonde except for his name and his job. So his choice fell to Ellen and her friends.

"Ellen? May I ask you something?"

"...? Sure, go ahead!" Ellen replied.

Noctis silently admired her and her friends. They were good in combat. As much as he wanted to participate with them, he had some questions to answer.

"Ellen," he began in steady tone which earned their attention. "I knew I'm an outsider but if you're feeling condescend, can you please tell me more about them?"

Ellen had her beautiful mercury colored eyes starred at him with surprise. Link glanced at him with slightly wide eyes. Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda did the similar thing with the petite young woman although Kanda and Lavi did a better job at hiding their expression. Ellen and Lenalee meanwhile didn't bother to hide their surprise on Noctis' question.

"Noctis, why you want to know about it? You had nothing to do with this." Ellen asked in baffled.

"She's had a point. You're just threw to this place coincidentally and lost in circumstance. Also, it's only the Black Order members who required to acknowledge this and you're not even a member." Lavi pointed it out.

"Is there a reason why you want to know so much about these?" Link leveled his cautious reddish brown eyes to the older young man.

Noctis looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I want to know further about this Earl and his so called army as Akuma since I know nothing about them except they are your main enemy from what I gathered. What I mean is I do know nothing about this place at the first place. Of course I'm can't go back temporary and I have to stay but how long? Moreover having no knowledge about this world kind of made me felt so vulnerable to all kind of threats." Noctis sighed heavily when he said vulnerable.

No one said anything yet so he kept continued. "If that happened...I will be easy to be manipulated by someone who had bad intention. I don't know who are they, either their face or their skill but they do know who I am. See my point in here?"

"I guess I can understand it. Should I'm in the same situation, I'll do the same thing."

Lavi hummed as a response. "Actually it's kind of make sense to me, if not a reasonable one. Then?" He gestured him to continued.

"I want to know if you can tell me more about who else that were become your enemies. If you don't mind it." Noctis replied honestly. "And..."

Ellen blinked rapidly at Noctis' unsure gesture. She had often seen that gesture too well so far as she traveled to many places and met various people. Something was bothering him and yet he seemed hesitant to tell them.

Kanda who stay quiet and listened to the conversation was narrowed his sharp dark blue eyes in suspicion. The samurai then asked in stern tone. "And what?"

Noctis finally gave up and shook his head in dismissal. "Never mind. I'm just considering a theory but I think it is way too impossible."

"Really, Noct?" Lavi raised his visible eyebrow.

Noctis twitched in slightly annoyance at the given nickname. "Really, Lavi and my name is Noctis. I've told you it's making me uneasy when someone I just knew recently suddenly calls me that."

"Awww, you're not fun at all."

"Aren't you just making it up?" Kanda questioned him daggerly.

"Do you think I will ask just for fun?" Noctis asked back blandly. "I'm not in my home anymore and it will be natural for me to ask many things in this world. Imagine if I'm accusing you all a group of liars at the first place after you showed me your world map while in fact this is indeed your world."

"...Che." As much as Kanda didn't like it, he had a point.

"Hmm…I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you some of things since you're pretty much clueless. Well, first thing firsts. What do you know about Innocence?"

"No, I have n idea about Innocence and I'm aware you're not talking about someone's purity."

"Alright, let me explain it from the basic one then. Innocence is the name of unique weapons we Exorcist use to fight Akuma. They are made by race that lived long before us and also fought the Akuma as well. There _are_ lot amounts of Innocence, around more than hundred if I'm not wrong. Innocence is divided into three types. There are…"

Soon after that, they all sank into a deep conservation about the current war between the Black Order and Millennium Earl for years. Lavi mostly was the one who explained things which Noctis needed to acknowledge. Sometimes Lenalee and Ellen added in here and there. They even showed him each one of their Innocence as they explained their types. Just like those who saw the Innocence for the first time, he was also surprised to hear it from them, especially at Ellen's parasitic arm. It was kind of funny when Noctis told them that he thought it was just only a tattoo which he found it weird but didn't say anything none less.

Apparently tattoo was pretty common in his world and they had various and even odd styles. He wasn't expecting the black color and the arrow like tattoos on her left arm to be real. That would explain why Noctis didn't look freak out when Ellen and the Exorcist remove their top of uniforms before they started to spar. Ellen and her friends found that his reaction was a bit amusing. Actually it was a pretty normal reaction to the petite young woman.

But there was something within his eyes when she mentioned that her Innocence need a lot of energy to function it and it comes from her very own energy so therefore, she needed to eat good amounts of food to get the energy. He showed a deep understanding within his ethereal sky blue eyes but in the same time she also detected sadness in there. She almost thought that the sadness was being pointed at her however she immediately found out that there's more than that. The way he looked at her arm was as if it reminded him of something...he had been familiar with and it brought unpleasant if not hurtful memory to him.

She wondered what kind of memory that drove him sad like that.

The conservation went long enough, so instead of doing spare, they ended up talking and chatting, or in this matter, to teach Noctis more about this world. Kanda was not pleased and Link just eyed them from afar but they didn't complain in the end as they're also listened to the conversation. While the short black haired young man listened to them, Ellen must faced the fact that despise Noctis may had a power or skill to survive, he indeed clueless about this world and therefore he hadn't any idea how to living in this place.

Ellen determined to help him to recognize more about this place. She understood that some of things were so different in Noctis' eyes, and certainly he would need his time. Just like now, when she watched his reaction when he was told on how an Akuma was being created. The euclase eyed young man expression still same but he unconsciously clenched hard his fist. A moment later, his euclase eyes starred hardly at the floor. The rest were watching carefully at the event.

"That's horrible thing to hear." Noctis admitted quietly. "I felt sorry for them."

"It is." Ellen nodded solemnly and clutched her left arm. "So far as we know, the only thing which can kill the Akuma is the Innocence. Without the Innocence, it's nearly impossible to kill them. So aside from exterminate the Akuma, we're also have to search the fragments of Innocence since most of it scatter around the world."

"They're scatter all around the world?"

"Yes, for some reason. We have to make sure the Noah or the Akuma didn't get their hands first and destroy it, or else can happening." Lenalee added.

"I'm pretty much remembered Mr. Lee mentioned this Noah clan at yesterday together with The Earl and the Akuma. What or who exactly they are?"

"The Noah Clan you said?" Lavi hummed in thoughtful. "Well, they're…"

"Noctis Caelo?"

A hesitant voice had got stopped their conversation and made them to turned around and to a certain direction where a man stood and looked like he didn't know what he should do. Ellen took a notice that the man was wearing a same lab coat with Johnny and Jiji so he must be from the same science division and since she just met with the man, she guessed that the man must be the new member.

"Yes, I am."

"Chief Officer Lee is waiting for you. And there's…someone who wanted to meet you as well."

Ellen saw that the oldest young man frowned at the reply. Ellen herself was wondering who is wanted to meet him as Noctis technically…you know. Moreover the man's uneasiness somehow disturbed her. Ellen pretty sure the others noticed it as well. One thing she believed, it was certainly not a good sign. So she acted cautious on whatever the man will tell.

"Who is it?" Noctis asked tonelessly.

"It's...Special Inspector Levellier. He wanted to ask you few things."

Ellen couldn't stop to widen her eyes at that name. Lenalee was gave a silent gasp while Lavi change too quiet and Kanda had this sharp look on his face, at last but not least, Link was giving no meaningful reaction at all as he just stared at the group. Ellen fisted her left hand hardly. That man again! What were he doing and what is he planning this time!? Moreover he wanted to meet Noctis! And the horrified thought was more than enough to made Ellen worry over the euclase eyed young man's safety. Ellen stole a glance to Noctis who stay deadly silent. He wore that mask again, the mask that showed no emotions and eyes now as cold as ice. His stance went stern but still has that gracefulness just like when she met him on the dream.

That was an odd reaction if you're ask, a very odd one in fact. Usually, people often would showed a worry, anxious, or scared expression when out of nothing someone want to meet you and he was an Inspector.

But Noctis…

He was acting as if it was the most normal thing to do, as simple as when your grandmother called you. No, more like he already deal with this kind of situation and he knew how to handle it.

"Fine. I'll go there, alone. Please lead me the way."

"Noctis?" Ellen called him with anxious expression.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you're going alone and meet him?"

"…I have to. He only asked for my attendance, not all of you. Besides, I don't want to interrupt your sparring season further, not after Lavi's incident."

"HEY!" Lavi protested.

"Are you not going to change your mind? We can accompany you..."

"Ellen, thank you for your kindness but I'm still on my decision."

Ellen wanted to protested but shut her mouth. It seems it useless to change his decision now. Not when he was in deadly serious like that. She was curious a bit if his real nature was hardheaded or stubborn. To think of it, Noctis kind of reminded with herself since she also stubborn.

"Fine. We will wait you until you're come back. Just be careful and try not to get lost when get back." Ellen huffed before smiling softly.

"I'll make it quick as soon as possible then." Noctis nodded.

"Noctis," Lenalee called him. "Can you come here for a moment?" her voice just above whisper.

Noctis blinked few times at the green haired young woman before he did approach Lenalee and stopped before her. Lenalee then motioned him to lean his ear. He hadn't any idea on what Lenalee was planning to but he still did what she ordered to. Once he leaned his left ear, she immediately whispered to Noctis. Her voice filled with cautious and worry.

"Noctis, I don't know what he want from you but beware of him. He's a dangerous man more or less and since he held power, everyone can't against him not even my brother."

Hearing this information, Noctis face darkened quickly. Another crazy man who used his power to people below him and dangerous none less. Great. Just great. This man now reminded him of his arc enemy. Were people like these would exist in every world?

'_You've got to be kidding me..._' Noctis mentally groaned.

He wasn't a political man! That title belonged to Ignis, Calvin, his father's subordinate, and his father, not him for sure!

From all people, why him who had this much of bad luck related with those kinds of…! Noctis sighed harshly. It would be useless if he fumed now, not when they appeared to be worry over his safety. He had no choice but to face the man and if necessary, avoid him with all cost. It really didn't help at all but there was no time to whine or complain, in the end he decided to push it all and kept this to himself.

"I will."

And with that Noctis left them and followed the white coat man further to the hallway as the Exorcists, especially Ellen Walker watched his figure walked away from the view until they couldn't see him again.

* * *

After that, Ellen didn't had a chance to meet Noctis again as she was soon being drowned within her own busyness after finished her spar and went apart with her friends for the rest of the day. Somehow her duties were more than yesterday and she had to struggle to complete all of it. It was at the time of dinner she finally free from her duties and after took a soothing bath and getting dressed; Ellen strolled to the cafeteria with Link on her tail. The white haired Exorcist and the blonde Inspector ordered their foods at Jerry as usual before they walked to their usual desk to found Lenalee and Kanda already began to eat their own food. Lavi was nowhere to be seeing. Ellen felt a little curious since the red haired young man often went dinner with them.

"Ellen!" Lenalee waved her hand from where she sat.

"Lenalee, where's Lavi just now?" Ellen asked as soon as she sat beside the purple eyes young woman.

"He went with Bookman after we're finished the spar and apart this noon."

"That's too bad…" Ellen commented as she turned her head around to search one certain person.

Ellen was a bit disappointed when she still didn't catch a glimpse of the figure she had been waiting. Lenalee chuckled in amusement as she saw Ellen's demeanor.

"I guess the meeting is longer than we've expected to."

Ellen only nodded weakly. "It has been half a day and he isn't coming yet."

Kanda chewed his soba calmly. "Che. Not a surprising thing since he's with Komui and that Levellier. Nothing will be brief when it's about Central."

Ellen grimaced at the tone which Kanda was using. She pretty certain Komui wouldn't let Levellier go near the young man but the thought about Levellier had made her feeling concern. Lenalee saw this as a chance to tease the petite young woman, was grinning teasingly.

"Oh? What's this? You only know each other for a short time yet you're so worry about him?" Lenalee teased. "I'm smell something in here~!"

Ellen flushed deeply as a response. Her cheeks now colored as red as boiled crab. Kanda rolled his eyes while Link stilled and ate his cake.

"Why you're talking like that, Lenalee!? We aren't even having any relationship!" she retorted.

"Then why you try to looking for Noctis when you have any chance?"

Ellen was about to retort again when a voice she grew familiar echoed from behind her with confusion.

"Why would Ellen is looking for me?"

Ellen almost jumped and she turned her silver head around to found Noctis was staring at her with quizzically. Beside him was Johnny and both of them had a trail of food. Ellen flushed badly.

"N-Noctis! When did you get here!?"

"I'm just arriving here with Johnny. I'm with him for the rest of the afternoon after finished the problem with…Special Inspector Levellier and Komui." Noctis tone sounded being forced when he was mentioning Levellier's title.

Ellen raised her eyebrow in intrigued but she decided to brush it for now. "You're with them for all afternoon? Then why you aren't coming earlier?"

"Komui is want us to make something for Noctis and we need him to stay with us for a while." Johnny explained for Noctis.

"Brother does it?" Lenalee surprised to hear it.

"He had asked me to made one or two pieces of clothes for him." Johnny replied. "Don't worry, Noctis! I'll try as much as I can to make the best!"

Ellen downed with realization.

'_So that's why we didn't see him of all noon.' _Ellen thought.

"Thank you very much. I'm sorry for troubling you." Noctis shifted uncomfortable.

"No problem. I'm glad that I can help you." Johnny said in dismissal. "By the way, Ellen, Kanda, you're called to Chief's office after the dinner. There's a new mission for you."

"Thank you for your information." Ellen nodded as she smiled softly.

"So you're going..." Noctis commented in acknowledge.

"I am." Ellen then apologized to him. "I'm sorry that I have to leave you after dinner. I can't go back with you."

"If you're referring to the direction of my room, I think I can manage it." Noctis answered a bit hesitant.

"You can't." Ellen cut hurriedly. "I've told that this building have a complicated structure in inside. You can easily get lost if you're not careful."

"How about he's come with me? My room isn't too far from your and Ellen's in fact." Lenalee offered.

"Is it alright for you? I can go alone if you want to..."

"It's such a non sense. I'm more than happy to accompany you." Lenalee insisted.

Noctis scratched his head side in defeated. "If you're insisted, then..."

"Good!" Lenalee smiled in victory. "Shall we eat then?"

Ellen glanced at the young man guiltily since she will be away for mission and she didn't like the idea for leaving Noctis in here. However she was very much aware that it wasn't Noctis place to be in here since the beginning. Ellen didn't want to involve him into this war. He was a stranger in this world and deserved to lived normal and away from war.

Noctis eyes then met hers; he blinked few times when he saw the look and tilted his head a bit.

"Is something wrong?"

Ellen hurriedly shook her head. "No, everything is fine."

"Everything is fine, really." She repeated and smiled reassuringly though it didn't reach her eyes.

* * *

The mission Ellen received was turn out to investigating some strange occurrences which had a possibility to do with Innocence. She wouldn't be alone as she would go with Kanda and Marie, with Link as an extra. They would begin for the next few days and they had much to prepare. So Ellen spent the next days between her duties and spent her time with her friends as much as she could, especially with Noctis. She had even brought him to the library and introducing him to the other researchers like Reever and Cash. In such a short time, Noctis became a new victim for Lavi since the red haired young man always annoy him with Lav's nickname.

It annoyed the older young man but in the end he gave up and let Lavi called him with 'Noct'. He seemed quite happy for together with the Exorcists although he still acted uncomfortable when he among many peoples. It made Ellen more than happy none less. The day then came as they stood in a hall and waiting for the Gate to open. Ellen kept her head down a bit to hide her face from anyone. Timcanpy in her hugs, his non existed eyes stared with concern at his master. Ellen smiled at the golden golem and patted it gently.

"It's alright, Tim. I'm fine." Ellen said.

She was a little unsure to be honest. This morning, when she was about to walked from her room, Ellen took a glance at Noctis' room. Ellen had a mind to say goodbye and see you soon to him but she found her throat was dry and she couldn't even took a step to knock the door. Not only him but also Lenalee and Lavi. Ellen found herself so pathetic. What kind of friend who wasn't even say goodbye to her friend? Ellen felt sad because of this. Moreover they had to go early and she couldn't get a breakfast in here, in which she was beginning to get hungry as well. She didn't like when this was happening since it means she wouldn't has much energy to battle Akuma. Hopefully they would got some breakfast once they arrived in their destination.

Unknown to her, someone just entered the hall and strolled down to the Exorcists direction. Ellen wasn't seeing the newcomer since she stood with her back facing this person.

Timcanpy which saw the newcomer however, recognized who the newcomer and struggled from Ellen's clutches to fly above her head, so did Kanda, Marie, and Link.

Ellen startled by the golem's act, not fully realized who was coming to her. "Tim? What's wrong?"

"Ellen." Suddenly, a voice called from her left. And Ellen almost got chocked when she realized how familiar that voice was.

Imagined how surprised she was when she lifted her head to found Noctis had already stood before her. What made her even more surprised was the clothes he wearing just now. They terrifyingly similar with the one the euclase eyed young man wore in her dream. The trench coat, the gloves, everything. The only differences she could tell were the dark and high collar shirt he wore behind black his trench coat and the thin necklace with a ring on it which circled his neck. To say shortly, he was...so handsome.

"N-Noctis?" Ellen blinked in surprised. She couldn't help but her cheeks tinted with faint red when she noticed how close he was to her discomfort. "What's with those clothes? What are you..."

As if able to read her mind, Noctis answered, "Johnny made these for me. I can't walk in the beginning of winter with my normal clothes if I want to come with you, right?"

"...Eh?"

"I'm decided that I'm stick with you from now." At the blank look she was giving to him, he added more. "I know what you're thinking but I can't stay in my room forever, I want to see more about your world until I find a way to go back."

Ellen blinked at him few times. She didn't miss the others surprised reactions as well. Ellen's silver eyes glanced at the young man in wide eyes.

"You want to come with me?" Ellen asked in disbelieve.

Noctis nodded slightly. "Actually it was Komui that asked me if I want to go with you."

"Why did you do it?" Ellen mind jumped in everywhere. "You can stay with Lenalee and Lavi, you can talk and discuss with them or Bookman or chatting with Johnny and Jiji, and you don't have to risk yourself! This is a mission, there will be so much risks, you'll get into a trouble if..."

Noctis lifted his right hand to stop Ellen's abruptly rant. "I already know the risk already and no, I will not get into a trouble for coming with you. Besides I need to get away from that Levellier." He said this part quietly.

* * *

Marie was about to talk with Ellen when he heard a pair of quiet yet steady steps was coming and beat him approached her in no time. Then he heard the voice of the owner of those steps talked to her. It was a young man judged from the deep of the voice. He frowned when he listened to Ellen's and this young man's voice because he was practically blind. From the way they talked, it was obvious that they knew each other, while in the same time Marie quite sure that he didn't meet him from before since he wasn't familiar with the young man's voice. Was he a new Exorcist? Feeling curious, Marie went to ask Kanda who stood not far from him.

"Kanda, who is he?"

"He's our guest of some sort." Kanda gave a short reply.

Guest? Well that's new to the bald man since the Black Order rarely had any guests or visitors.

"I see. It's quite rare to see a guest or a visitor in here. What's his name then?"

"...Why don't you ask it to him by yourself once he has done talk to moyashi? I'm sure he'll gladly to introduce himself."

* * *

Ellen looked at him as if he growing extra heads. "Huh?"

"I kind of made him displeasured yesterday, very if you might add." Noctis said solemnly. This got Ellen's attention immediately.

"Really? How?" Ellen muttered in disbelieve.

Noctis eyed at the Link's direction warily and guiltily before he whispered to her. "Please don't tell Link that I did something that maybe humiliated his supervisor. That's why Komui said it's better for me to stay away from him from now."

Ellen sweat dropped. Did she just hear it correctly? "You _humiliated_ him? How?"

"You don't want to know." Noctis shook his head gravely. "I'm also still can't believe myself that I'm able to humiliated him."

"Is that why you're coming here and coming with us? But..."

"_Ellen_." Noctis called her sternly.

Ellen closed her mouth at the sight of his now stern voice and he got that serious looking. Her heart began to beat faster in anticipation, wondered at what he wanted to say.

"Please just leave it already." His tone went softer yet it signaled to Ellen that it was the end of the argument.

Ellen slightly flinched at the tone which he was using but it didn't stop her for being so grateful to him.

"Are you sure you want to come with…us?"

"I will not be in here if I don't want to. Oh and here." He gave her a lunch box.

Ellen eyed the box with surprised. It was big enough and covered with linen. Since when he brought it with him? But again Ellen just not acknowledged it as she was too preoccupied with the young man came here. She accepted it and she could smelled the scent of the sandwiches faintly from the inside the box. "This is..."

"I'm gone to Jerry earlier and ask him to make us some sandwiches since Komui told me that you'll go very early today and therefore you must be not eating this morning."

"Eh? But I..." As if to agree with Noctis guess, her stomach grumbled hard enough to be hearing by Kanda, Marie, and Link who stood few feet from the two of them. Ellen blushed in deep embarrassment as Noctis tried hard to not laugh but avail as few snickers out from his mouth.

"I-I...Uhm-T-Thank you very much..." Ellen stuttered as she clutched the box with shame.

"See what I mean?" Noctis said. "And one more thing. Lavi and Lenalee had been in there when I came."

The blushes gone from her face and was being replaced by stunned. "You meet them in there this morning?"

Noctis nodded. "They said to you be careful."

She stunned to say at least at first then she felt...a great flow of happiness and relief somehow. Ellen was quite in stress mode lately and the young woman really needed a cheer up as Levellier ordered the other Exorcists to not talk to her. It only served her more frustrate. But to her surprise –and delight- Noctis came and even further, he gave her some foods and decided to stay with her for temporary. Ellen's heart was being lightened at this simple act. And that's why she grateful to him. Grey meeting sky blue once more and her beautiful pink lips curved into a simple and sweet smile.

"Thank you." Ellen said softly and sincerely. "For coming with us and accompanying us."

Noctis smiled a bit. He liked her better this way and he glad he could make her smiled even just for a moment. To tell the truth, watching her like this had saddened him. Another reason on why he didn't like this Levellier person. The black haired prince then shook his chocobo haired in dismissal manner.

"I just did what I must do."

"That's why I'm thanking you."

Timcanpy which had flied since then besides the silver haired young woman, finally decided to take a nap and instead went to Ellen's head, he landed on Noctis head without warning and nearly caused the startled young man jumped a bit. Ellen was surprised a bit upon seeing this.

"Huh? What..." Noctis tried to glance to above his head but avail.

Ellen did a chuckle. "I guess Timcanpy is already taken like of you. He's only did that when he found someone he can trust and already being familiar with and to tell you, they're few."

"Oh..."

Ellen then felt familiar sensation when the Gate was ready to open any time. "The Gate is ready. Let's go."

"Alright."Noctis followed her approached Link, Kanda, and Marie.

Marie who witnessed the entire chat wasn't hiding his curiosity.

"Ellen, I see you have familiar with this young man." The bald man smiled warmly yet intrigued. "May I know who is he?"

"Sure." Ellen nodded. "He's Noctis Caelo, he will come with us for some reason. Noctis, this is Noise Marie, one of our Generals and fellow Exorcist."

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter, dear readers. :D I'm almost can't believe my eyes when I saw how many I typed this. I mean, seriously, more than 10,000 words!? That's a new record for this story! And yay, we're enter the Phantom Theft G Arc at last! It took me forever –a month at least- to write this chapter and it's finally finished. I thank for your patience! I love you all! XD Some of you must be wondered why Kanda changed his attitude a bit toward Noctis.

Well, I have many reasons to make it like this but in case you're want to know, have you ever thought that Kanda and Noctis had a similarity past? Both of them experienced death –Kanda died once and reborn as the Second Exorcist while Noctis nearly died when he was little-, they got their power after that –when Kanda activated Mugen for the first time after he was reborn and when Noctis managed to survive-, and they lost the person who was important to them in the same time –when Kanda killed Alma and Noctis lost his mother in the same incident when he got his power-. Do I have to mention that both of them also **had** blue eyes, pale skin, very handsome face, quite hot headed in a way, dark hair, and relied on sword as their main weapon?

Same yet different? But nah, I'm just guessed that's all since it's just a possibility or even a coincidence, yet I think its interesting coincidence none less. See you in the next chapter! And please let me know your reviews in here!


	8. 07: CONTURBATIO

Author's notes: At last I can update the Seventh Chapter! It's finally entering the Phantom Thief G Arc! What a long long way to go! It took me one prologue and six chapters at least to reach this arc. And Surprise, this fanfic got views more than 700! I can't be happier than this. X3 Thank you for your supports to me.

Please don't hesitate to keep review this story because I love reviews very much even it's just one word. And for the reply time:

For kitsune630; Glad you're also gave your review this time and hello to you too. W Yes, It really took me a long time to accomplish the previous chapter and to tell you, it made me quite a headache for a while. About the mistakes, yes, I also noticed it actually and this is why I must careful to type such a long chapter. Since English isn't my first language of course I typed it as I can but sometimes there's a moment when I save the document into this site, it changed the format I have typed somehow while in the process(I still have no idea why). T_T; Thank for your attention, I really appreciate it. And I'll update it as soon as possible, okay?

For Happycafegirl; Thank you very much for your review! ^_^

And here I thank you for those who follow and favorite this story! They are also some who alert this story, they are Unconquered Fayth, Liquid Twilight, icegoddess52, flygon3300, DragonFire Princess, chained2love, and AllenMoyashiWalker. And there are more that I can't spell one by one. So therefore, thank you very much and please enjoy this story once again. Feel free to review it and flame it or even to critic it. Last words, happy reading for everyone. X3

Disclaimer: I'm obviously not own both D. Gray-Man and Final Fantasy Versus XIII. They belong to their respective owners.

Warning: This fic have gender bender, some spoilers, few swearings, and a lot of bad grammars. I wish English is my first language. =_=;

* * *

**The God's Clown and the Prince of the Sky**

**Story07: CONTURBATIO**

* * *

Somewhere in Paris…

On the road…

The air was cold and snow fell rather lightly and softly since its winter in France, especially Paris. The buildings were covered with white.

The color of crème of buildings clashed with the pure white of snow. Not many people who want to walk in outside today for they prefer to in their home. There, between the buildings which being split by the street, Ellen walked beside Noctis with Link and Marie few feet behind them while Kanda was in front of them. Timcanpy still nestled with comfort above Noctis head. Judged from the way the golem nestled, he wouldn't off from his head in short time. While they were on their way, Ellen noticed that Noctis was staring to the buildings those eyes filled with curiosity again and at the road they walked through. Actually it was understandable because Noctis came from different world and therefore, he came from different civilization and technology. It was the way he took a look at his surrounds had peak her interest.

Ellen didn't know why, but he looks like that he very enjoyed it, everything was new to him and he eager enough to learn things while in here. It curious and wondered her if his homeland really that different with her world.

She encouraged herself to ask the question which disturbed her since then.

"You're like to looking around whether it is building or just a road." Ellen commented as she remembering Noctis did the same thing in the Black Order HQ.

"This place…is reminding me of one place from the part of my country." Noctis answered truthfully.

"You have buildings like these in your country?" Ellen surprised.

"We have but it's just an old city and we're using it as a plaza."

"Old city? Is that meaning that citizens are not using it as a place to stay anymore?"

"Some are still living in there but most of the citizens are choosing to live in the modern part of the country."

"Why?" Ellen couldn't help but feeling curious and intrigued.

"Population increased. That and only the rich ones are staying in the old city because of the expensive taxes and the city's history value."

"Hm…" Ellen nodded in acknowledge.

"Every time I'm looking at these buildings and road, it always reminds me of the old city." Noctis tone went bitter. "The last time I in my home, there was an uproar and I have to involved in order to stop it or else."

Ellen snapped her head at him with shock. "An uproar?" she repeated. "How could it was happening and why you have to be involved, aren't you just a civilian?"

"Let's just say we have some conflicts with other countries and one of them was attacking us." Noctis told her quickly. "And I'm involved because I'm a part from the military service." Noctis lied at that part.

"You are?" Ellen's forehead wrinkled, she obviously wasn't really convinced. "You can't just enter the military due to your age! Just how old are you?"

"21." Noctis answered straightly.

…

…

"Eh!?" Ellen silver eyes went as wide as saucer. Seriously?! "You don't look like 21 years old!" She exclaimed. And indeed it was, the young man more like in his late teens than a man in his early twenties.

She thought the young man in the same age as Kanda at maximum. Ellen didn't expect him to be older 5 years than her, even older by a year than Link who was 20 years old this year!

"It is what peoples always say when they ask my age." Noctis said somberly.

"Sorry." Ellen quickly apologized then changing the subject, her face heated a bit. "But then why it happened? The conflict I mean."

"They're targeting our country treasure; something that once all the countries had but lost because of long war." Noctis chose the word carefully.

The faint red color gone from her cheeks as Ellen couldn't help but gasped silently. "That's awful! Then what happened next?"

"I don't know." Noctis shook his head. "I was being sent to here when I'm confronting with the enemy. I don't know if the rest of my friends are managing to defend our country."

Ellen frowned in sympathy at him. She then looked away from him with guilty feeling for asking and reminding him of his country.

"...I'm very sorry." The snow haired Exorcist said after a short pause.

"Huh?" Noctis turned his head at her, obviously not quite heard her.

"I'm very sorry to hear about your country." Ellen repeated more clearly and lifted her head. "It must be a horrible thing for you, your friends, and the citizens. I hope it will be over soon and that peace will come definitely for your country one day."

"…I'm also hope for the same thing."

They went quiet again for certain moment, enjoying the walk on the road with snow fell around them softly. Ellen took a glance to the young man beside her. His dark attire went contrast with the white scenery. He was looking ethereal even by now. His face structure, his eyelashes, even to his eyes color. Just like when she saw him for the first time in that dream. Ellen still a little puzzled about the memory that his eyes back there was flaming spinel color, not calming euclase.

Was the eyes color just her imagination? But when he was angry at the argument with Kanda, she saw a flicker of spinel red and it came alive in his eyes for a brief moment. Ellen frowned thoughtfully and processed this fact slowly until she reached a conclusion. It was similar with the Noah in a way Ellen realized. The different was if Noah eyes were change to gold when they shifted from their human form, Noctis' eyes color changed when he had certain strong emotion such as anger for example. That would explain why his eyes color so completely different in when she met him in the dream and in the reality.

For a reason, Ellen liked both of his eyes colors; perhaps because they radiated an equal elegance and ethereal feelings no matter what color they were. She wondered how such a person would have such kind of ethereal looking even the said person indeed came from the parallel world. At the same time, the silver haired Exorcist also wondered if all the people from parallel world had the same ethereal looking. It was at that moment she was beginning to curious at another thing.

"Noctis?"

"Hm?"

"Now I'm thinking about it, I've been wondering," Ellen began in curious tone. "What is your country and your world looks like?"

Noctis slightly surprised. "My country?"

"Yes. I want to know more since you're describing them entirely different from ours. I'm also come to realize that I know nothing about your world. Can you please tell me what is it like?"

"There are nothing much to tell about." Noctis' forehead wrinkled thoughtfully.

"You can tell me anything you can describe if you want. Like, do you has snow in there, is it four seasons in there or do you have any good foods, anything that you're want." Ellen suggested.

"My country has four seasons so are the other countries, we're in the season of summer recently."

"It's summer in there?"

"It's in the middle of summer to be precisely."

"Ah, I see. That would explained why you're wearing thin clothes when we're found you. It does surely will be hot in there and it will unnecessary to wear thick clothes."

"It's indeed quite hot in there and it's raining a lot. But in that very same season, we're must become careful since we also have many monsters lurking in our world."

"…Monsters?" Ellen bewildered.

"It seems if you're having Akuma in here, it's instead monster in my world. They are usually living in the wild like in the forest and sabana."

"Why must you become more careful in the summer if they're living in the wild?"

"It's the time for the young monsters to grow up and become more aggressive. They will be often entering to the civilization for curiosity or searching food and caused such chaos within."

"Ah…" realization downed to Ellen. That made sense to her at last.

"That and unless we're trespass their territory, they will not disturbing us."

"Aren't you worried about them? I mean, they can attack human, right?"

"They only attack us when we're within their territory so no, they can't as long as we stay away from them." Noctis grimaced a moment later. "However few of them proved to be troublesome when they're entering city or in rage mode, Behemoth is a good example for that."

This made Ellen surprised. "Behemoth is existing in your world for real? I thought it's just a myth. To think it's very much alive in another world..."

"Myth? So in your world, you have Behemoth as a myth?"

"Yes. I'm never considering them to be real. I'm only read about Behemoth from the books or heard it from my father." Ellen answered truthfully.

"You have a father?"

"Had." Ellen smiled sadly. "He's my foster father and he already passed away."

"Oh." Noctis lowered his head. "I'm sorry to hear it."

"It's alright now. It happened years ago." Ellen shook her head in dismissal. Her pink lips stretched into a wide smile filled with the happiness. "Besides, I'm having a new family in the Back Order so I'm not alone to say anymore."

Noctis' lips curved a bit. "…I see…"

Marie chuckled from behind them as he approached them. "It seems you two had a nice talking in there."

"Marie!" Ellen caught in surprise.

Marie smiled widely at the reaction Ellen gave to him. "As much as it's a fun talk, I'm afraid that we have arrived to our destination."

"Eh?" Noctis looked up at the building before them.

The building wasn't any different from the other buildings except that in front of the building, there were men with black uniforms guarded the place.

"What's this building?" Noctis asked quizzically.

"A police station." Link answered informatively.

Noctis flushed in embarrassment. "Oh…"

"You don't have a one in your home?" Marie questioned.

"We have but it's far taller and bigger than this since our police united with army."

"That's quite peculiar." Marie muttered. Noctis coughed few times.

"I understand that you're going to investigate but what are we're doing in here, exactly?"

"Komui told to us that our mission has something to do with Innocence and moreover, some of our friends are said to be taking within the custody in this place." Ellen explained to him.

"Wait, your friends are in here!? Why?" Noctis bewildered.

"That's what I'm also wanted to know by myself. If they're indeed in here, I wonder how they got in here in the first place." Ellen replied in honest and confusion as she shook her head.

"Moyashi." Kanda suddenly called her.

"It's Ellen!" Ellen yelled angrily.

"Are we going to the inside or not?" Kanda grumbled impatiently.

"Easy, Kanda. We're going to enter it." Marie calmed the holder of Mugen. "Now, let's keep going. There's someone who we must meet at first."

"It's the Inspector Galmar that we're going to meet, isn't it?" Ellen said as they climbed the short stairs. Upon gave the explanation about their mission, Komui also told her the name of the inspector.

Noctis flinched when Ellen said the 'inspector' word. He suddenly felt uneasy for some reason.

"…Inspector?" Noctis muttered drily. Marie glanced at the young man questioningly.

"What's wrong?" Marie asked in concern.

Then out of sudden, drove by the disturbing feeling, he opened his mouth spontaneously before he ever able to stopped it.

"He isn't as the same type as just like Levellier, right?"

…

…

They stopped on the front of the big door.

Nobody was giving him an answer.

No one wanted to be more precisely.

Until Marie coughed few times too quickly to break the strange silence that suddenly covered them.

"No, I think he's not. They're perhaps having a same title of inspector but I'm sure Galmar is a nice person."

"I see…" Noctis looked down, hiding his now flushed face from the Exorcist.

"Good. Now let's going to inside, shall we? I think they have waiting for our arrival."

Once again nobody was said anything.

Noctis had an urge to smack himself for asking such a fool question while Ellen had pitying and understanding look beside him.

"You don't have to be ashamed." Ellen stated above whisper, trying to comfort him. "It's kind of natural that everyone also questioned if the entire inspectors are same just like Levellier after they meet him."

"Ellen," Noctis whispered weakly. "Please don't mention it anymore…" he added guiltily.

Ellen grimaced. "I'm sorry."

"…There's no need to, really. This is my fault."

"Noctis…" Ellen sounded disagree.

"I'll be quiet for now." Noctis ended the argument, decided to not make Ellen more worry.

Ellen looked at him with slightly dejected and disagree with his exclaim but she gave up and let him be.

Timcanpy yawned and opened his mouth widely before nestled back on Noctis head.

* * *

Meanwhile in the inside of the police station…

"I'm sorry! I'm just can't!"

Inside of the office, there was a huge fighting between the man in his fifty, a police officer and a beautiful lady around twenties with nice dress. The man was Inspector Galmar, the father while the beautiful lady was Emilia Galmar, Galmar's very own daughter. Their argument's topic? The Director's birthday party which was happening to be today and both of them supposed to come. Well, supposedly to be more correctly.

"I'm sorry I have to break my promise, really I am…" the man reasoned. "But this is my job! You'll just have to go to the party on your own!"

"Every single time…! If you don't start thinking about your family soon, I'm going to find a man and walk out just like Mama, Papa!" the lady fumed at the man.

"Wha-What!? You've found a man…!?"

"No, but I'm leaving a soon as I do!" She counter attacked.

"W-WHAAAAT…..!?" He yelled loudly.

"Wow, she has him wrapped around her fingers…" one of the officers commented as they continued to watch between father and daughter's fighting.

A young officer came to the office and gave an unsure salute at Galmar since he saw that his supervisor was in the middle of argument with his daughter.

"Ah, sorry to interrupt but Inspector, there's someone here to see you."

"Oh, Look! Work calls once more, Mr. Workaholic!" she snapped in angry as she started to walk away. "I'll apologize to the Director for you! Just so you know, you're really going to owe me now!"

"Oh, you're sound exactly like your mother…!" Galmar shouted angrily and pointed his finger at her.

Just when he said that, Emilia crashed into someone's. She was a bit surprised and didn't expect it of course.

"Ah! I'm sorry…" The lady was about to apologized when she got a clear look onto who she just crashed. It was a young man in his late teens with dark blue eyes, dark long hair tied into high ponytail, odd black uniform and what catch Emilia attention most of all, good looking.

"Watch where you're going." The long haired young man said coolly.

'_Wow, he's beautiful!'_ Emilia thought as she admired the young man's look.

"Move." Kanda stepped aside from her as his dark blue eyes found the inspector's figure. "Are you Inspector Galmar?"

When the young man did say this, Galmar them replayed what his daughter had said to him and he was freak out a moment later. In the same time, his father instinct kicked him and he pushed his daughter aside to face to face with the young man.

"And who are you?" Galmar asked threateningly as he glared.

"Hm?" Kanda just grunted with the same level threat.

"We heard that our friends are being held in here." A feminine and soft voice had got Galmar's attention to the group of people with similar black uniforms just behind the long haired young man.

The first was a girl around sixteen with pure white hair which reach above her shoulders and grey eyes. She had this weird looking scar across her left eye. She was looking like a nice girl because she gave him a polite smile.

The second was a bald, tall, and big guy with head phones. He also gave a polite smile.

The third was a braided blonde haired young man around his early twenties with dark brown eyes, two dots on his forehead, and looked like a quiet type person.

The last one was a young man, also around his early twenties with dark colored chicken butt hair style, and sky blue eyes with strange and golden colored creature above his head. The creature then straightened from his head before fled and landed on the girl's left shoulder. The girl's smile widened as she patted the creature. He noticed the sky blue eyed young man also did a small smile.

"Do you think we might be allowed to see them?" Marie asked politely.

Galmar was having no idea about who these people were…until he saw the Rose Cross emblem on the girl's and the bald man uniforms. His eyes widened upon seeing this emblem. He knew that emblem well and it couldn't be…

"The Black Order?!" He stared with disbelieved. "But what are you people doing at the place like…?!"

Ellen kept her smile at the middle aged inspector.

Emilia took this chance to pull away from her father. She looked quite annoyed about his act toward her.

"Until when you'll have to keep pushing my head…!? And just who are they?"

As if he just realized that his daughter still in here, he turned at the lady with those hard look. "Emilia, it's better for you to go now."

"That again!?" Emilia fumed.

"Can't you see that I have something to do!?" Galmar said impatiently. "You better go and come to the party by yourself! You're in the way!"

"Urrrgh! FINE…..!" Emilia huffed roughly before she turned her heels and walked away. "I'm going from here! Now will you excuse me, _Mr. Workaholic_!"

Marie stared at the walked away lady until she was gone from the view before he asked carefully. "Do we interrupt something?"

"No. It's nothing. We're just having an argument between father and daughter." Galmar answered weakly. "Things are being difficult for both of us because of this case."

"That's tough."

"It is."

"Ah, speaking about manner, we haven't introduced ourselves. We're Exorcists from the Black order, just like as you see. My name is Noise Marie," Marie introduced.

"This is Ellen Walker," he gestured at the silver haired girl.

Ellen nodded. "It's nice to meet you."

"Yuu Kanda," the bald man gestured at the dark long haired young man.

Kanda looked away. "Che."

"Link Howard," Marie gestured at the blonde. Link just nodded and didn't say anything.

At last Marie gestured at the sky blue eyed young man.

"And finally, Noctis Caelo."

Noctis greeted quietly. "It's nice to meet you, Sir."

"We're come here to investigate if this occurrence has anything with Innocence." Marie added more.

"Innocence?"

"We'll explain further but before that, can we're looking for our friends?" Marie tilted his head.

"Ah…That's…" Galmar looked quite lost.

"Is there a problem?" Noctis asked warily since the man's gesture was uneasy somehow.

"Well, I don't know how I'm supposed to say but…"

* * *

"Huh, what's wrong with him?" Emilia grumbled as she walked from the door and flipped open her umbrella.

'_There was an odd feeling about those people just now…'_ Emilia couldn't help but pondering. _'Was that yellow thing some kind of bird?'_

The brown haired lady was too preoccupied with her thought to notice that someone sneaked behind her. It was too late as without warning, two little arms grabbed her...you know, from behind her.

"Emilia, found you~!" A childish voice sing sang. Only to be followed by a loud sound of punch.

_WHAAACK!_

"Y-You perverted little brat." Emilia stood shakily in anger at the poor boy that now lay unconsciously on the stone floor. Smoke was coming out from the boy's blue haired head where Emilia had just punched him.

Not for a long, a couple of little girls were running toward them in hurry.

"Emilia, we're here to pick you up…!" One girl told the lady.

"You're going to be late for Director's birthday….!" The other girl added.

"Oh my! Is it time already…!?" Emilia yelped.

"Come on quickly!"

"Hurry, hurry...!"

"Oh God," Emilia could feel the headache coming to her. She then went to the blue haired boy's place and helped him stood up although he still suffered the punch's effect.

"Hueee….." The boy whined as Emilia jerked him to stood up.

**"Timothy, come on! Don't just laying in there, we must hurry!"**

* * *

"I'm sorry, but releasing them won't be possible." Galmar stated to the Exorcists as the gate of the jail opened by the other police officers. "Your friends are prime suspects in a case we are investigating recently."

They then entered the corridor. And…

…

…

They –excluded Inspector Galmar- devastated to say at least once they escorted by Galmar himself and went to the jail where many people with all same type of strange costumes imprisoned. It was hard to take a different since all of them looked same. And with these it would take a time to find the Exorcists' friends.

"They'll be here in somewhere. I'm afraid you'll have to find them by yourself." Galmar sweat dropped as they walked through the corridor.

"What is all of this?" Ellen stared in incredulous.

"...They are wearing those similar odd costumes. _All_ of them." Noctis glanced with the same incredulous.

"They are." Ellen couldn't help but agreed. "But why?"

"Is this meant to be some kind of Halloween party?" Kanda asked.

"Inspector, who are all these people?" Marie felt so confused than ever.

"Phantom Thief G. The ones we have captured so far."

"'Phantom Thief G'? That criminal who is at large at Paris?"

"So you're caught him and so many too?" Ellen blinked.

"NO…!" A retorted came from the prisoners and made the group had to turned their heads at one jail that containing some prisoners.

"We're not G at all!" The moustache prisoner added.

"We were made into G!" The other continued immediately.

"You've got to believe us, Inspector Galmar! We're all just victims!"

The prisoners shouted many things as they tried to grabbing Galmar's legs in which he then tried to let them go from the prisoners hands.

"Oh, shut up! There's no point playing innocent, you were all caught red handed…!" Galmar shouted.

"No, Inspector! Surely even you must have realized it that what we've been telling you is the truth!" the first man said. "Phantom G is no ordinary man!"

"Hmm? Whatever could you is talking about?" Galmar had this stupid look on his face.

Just as the prisoners went annoyed to the said Inspector the Exorcists began to wondering between themselves.

"I have no idea what's going on." Kanda let out what he had in his mind.

"I think he's even forgotten that we're in here…" Ellen complied and sweat dropped.

Noctis forehead wrinkled in confusion. He felt as if he was missing something in this. There was something which keeping nag in him since he heard those prisoners' story. He couldn't pin point what it was unfortunately. That's when his ears catch mumbled voice from behind him and Ellen. Blinked, he glanced at Ellen –plus Timcanpy if you're counted it- who also had her eyes glanced at him too. They stared at each other with unreadable looks.

"…Do you hear that?"

"If you mean by someone muttering 'Exorcist' from behind, yes, I do." Ellen replied.

Apparently both of them had a same mind as they looked into behind them –and made Timcanpy fly from Ellen's shoulder from the process- to found a group of people with those ridiculous costumes. What made Ellen very surprised was the fact that they were a group of people that she had familiar with.

"Is that you, Exorcists…?" A man with dreadlocks asked one more time with tears behind the round black glasses he wore. "You really come for us~~~!"

"Thank God…!" A man with right side pony thanked.

"You have to gotta get us outta from here…" This time it was the man with spike haired who pleaded.

"Jiji…!? And the Finder squad too!?" Ellen startled.

"Jiji?" Noctis blinked repeatedly. Where was he heard that name before? "You knew them…?"

"Yes, they are our friends from the Black Order. And Jiji was the one who being sent for a mission more than a week ago and from the science department like Johnny."

"Ah…" So that's why he was kind of familiar with that name.

"Hmm? Who's the young lad behind you, Ellen?" Jiji stopped crying for a moment and tilted his head when he noticed the chicken butt haired young man who indeed stood behind her.

…

…

"…Eh?" Ellen went blank at the sudden outburst. If you looked more closely, there was a faint brush of pink on her cheeks. Noctis reaction wasn't any better from her as he stared them with incredulous.

"Oh yeah, now that you mention it, this is the first time I see him. Is he the new Exorcist?" the short and spike haired man commented.

"But he doesn't wearing the Exorcist uniform and Rose Cross emblem." The black eyebrows man chimed.

"Is this just me or they're seemed close to each other?" The man with right side pony wondered.

"What!? Is he your boyfriend or something like that?" Jiji exclaimed abruptly.

"No way!"

"She's dating with him!?"

Both Ellen and Noctis blushed so badly at Jiji's sudden accuse that had just been threw at the two of them.

"B-B-Boyfriend…!?" Noctis spluttered uncontrollable.

"No, he isn't my boyfriend…! He's a guest in the Black Order!" The grey eyed young woman half shouted in embarrassed.

"Eh?" Jiji raised an eyebrow, he looked at Noctis. "He's a guest?"

"His name is Noctis. He's staying with us for some reason so we accepting him as a guest." Link decided to step in and helping Ellen to explain to them.

Ellen flushed more as she mumbled out. "He's not my boyfriend and we're not dating."

"Really? How come is…"

_BAAAAM!_

"And what the hell have you punks doing?" Kanda looked more than ready to beat them to an inch to the death. A medium size dent existed in on the glasses of the jail after he kicked it really hard.

"WAAAAHH, WE'RE SORRY…..!" They cried apologize in unison and hugged to each other like a group of fools. And they cried once more in fear toward the samurai.

"Kanda…" Marie sweat dropped. "You don't have to scare them like that."

"Like I care." Kanda responded darkly.

"The truth is, we don't have a clue what's going on either…" The spike haired man told them.

"We came here because those strange things had been happening to the locals, so we wanted to find out if there was Innocence involved." Jiji continued.

"Komui told us that much and apparently he haven't heard a word from you since then." Kanda pointed out and had his eyes glared sharply like an eagle ready to attack its victim.

"So what's happened?" Marie asked this time.

Jiji was the one who answered for Marie. "We were just carrying out our investigation! But then…"

"Somehow we just found ourselves in these crazy outfits and locked up in this cell….." The four of the Finders knelled in despair and continued to sobs.

"Whaaaaa…?" Ellen, Kanda, and Noctis gave the same reaction.

For real?

"Are you all stupid?" Kanda added more.

"We're apologizing profusely!" Jiji began. "However thanks to this little incident,"

'_Little incident?'_ Was the only line the group of Exorcists had in their minds that they could only think at as they heard it.

"We've become certain on one important thing! The Innocence in question has something to do with Phantom Thief G!" Jiji ended confidently.

"…..." Both Ellen and Kanda stared to him as if he was some kind of weird creature which had just crawled out from the hole for centuries while Noctis looked at him with unsurely and pity.

"D-Don't look at me like that! I may be wearing a ridiculous outfit but I'm being serious in here!"

"So…what makes you think like that?" Ellen sighed quietly.

"This is Bonnaire-neesan. She's the boss of all of us prisoners! She's been in here as a suspect in the G's case for half a year now." Jiji introduced them to a…sissy man with same costume that using them as a cushion.

"So Jiji-san…are these children the Exorcists you were talking about?" He twirled the hair ornament on the head costume. "They're rather cute~."

'_Nee-san…!?'_ The three of them thought as bullets of sweat appeared on their heads.

"'Phantom Thief G' is indeed no mere human. Just as his name suggests, he's a ghost."

This got the Exorcists notice, especially Noctis attention immediately. He frowned when the sissy stated at the part of 'ghost'.

"Why?" was the only question Noctis could think. This was not good at all, really not good. He had this uneasy feeling just now and it began to nag him more fiercely than before.

"Well, there are three things we know about him, Handsome."

Noctis eyebrow twitched once while Ellen had this blank look on her and Kanda eyed him with mix between somehow pity and disgust.

'_Handsome….!?'_ They thought the same line once more.

"First, he's wear an outrageous costume. Second, without fail, he's always sending a note a day before he's committing a crime. And third…" Bonnaire paused a moment. "G has no physical form."

This set an alarm to the euclase eyed young man. The more he listened the more uneasy he was. It might be a lot different with the one he was being familiar at back in home but…

"He has no physical form?" Noctis asked in serious tone. "Are you sure?"

"Very." Bonnaire confirmed. "That's why he's always using the body of other to perform his crimes…" The sissy continued to talk but Noctis held no more attention as he was in his own thought and had a deep frown of thoughtful.

"Noctis?" Ellen eyed him warily. _'Why he has that dark look on his face? And the way he acted and asked at the sissy just now…' _Ellen mind then clicked together in one conclusion and it made her surprised none less._ 'Is he noticed something?'_

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Noctis stated quietly that Ellen and Kanda almost miss it. They were intriguing of what the young man had just said and about to ask when Inspector Galmar's voice boomed angrily from behind them.

"Stop spreading this nonsense, Bonnaire! You're just trying to escape the guilty verdict!" He accused the sissy. He then jerked his thumb to the outside firmly.

"This audience is over. We're leaving, now."

"NOOOO….! DON'T GOOO…..!"

"DON'T LEAVE US HEREEEEE….!"

"YOU'VE GOTTA GET US OUTTA HEREEEE….!"

This action had the imprisoned Jiji and the Finders cried again in despair. They pleaded from the deepest of their heart as they grabbed and held Noctis legs who happened to be the nearest from the group.

"Errr…" Noctis was torn between the sympathy and flurried for them. He glanced pleadingly at Ellen and Kanda for a help.

Seeing this, Kanda snorted while Ellen sighed softly before she smiled in a 'You're so helpless, aren't you?' meaning before she along with Timcanpy pulled Noctis gently by his shoulders from the hands of imprisoned Jiji and the Finders.

"Jiji, stop it, we're not going to leave you in here. We're going to investigate it, so you just have to wait for a while in here." Ellen comforted them.

"Really?" Jiji sobbed.

"Yes, I'll hold onto my word, you don't have to worry. We'll get you out from here once we finished this mission." Ellen then took a look at the young man.

"Thank you…" Noctis muttered quietly.

"No problem." Ellen responded softly. "What do you think?" Ellen looked at the head phone man as the Finders pleading at the back.

"From the sounds of their heartbeats, there's no sign of deception from any of the prisoners." Marie sighed.

"Thief, ghost, whatever it is, if there's Innocence involved, we're just have to retrieve it." Kanda commented uncaringly. "Who even care about these guys?"

"I guess we have to help them." Noctis concluded simply, not completely focused.

"Huh!? What are you talking about?" Galmar shouted harshly. "This is my case and you have no right to….!"

"INSPECTOR!" a voice cut the middle aged man's outburst.

When the Inspector twisted his head to the left and the Exorcists eyes focused at one direction, a young police officer had stood in there near Galmar, gasping and searched for the air while he held a paper in his grasp. His face was pale from something.

"It's a note. Another one." The officer reported urgently.

Galmar bemused by the officer's report. The Exocist, included Ellen was also had a same reaction.

"Here we go…again…"Jiji half whispered.

"We have received another note from Phantom Thief G." The officer gave the note with big letter G to the Inspector.

At that very moment, the puzzles in which Noctis had been trying to put on finally come together as one unity. Then everything suddenly was becoming clear and made sense to him. His mind replayed the prisoners' words in flashes.

"_Ghost."_

"_Has no physical form."_

"_Somehow we just found ourselves in these crazy outfits and locked up in this cell…"_

"_That's why he's always using the body of other to perform his crimes…"_

"Oh Dear Etro…" Noctis sky blue eyes wide but unseeing as soon as he found out. So that's why he kept thinking about it. It was indeed had used different method but the causes were same after all.

"Noctis?" Ellen was bewildered and worried at the same time at the Noctis' rather odd reaction.

"From all of things that are existing in this universe, why must this one?" His headache was coming without mercy.

This…

This could be proven to be troublesome either for them and the police in the future.

"What have you been talking about?" Link narrowed his eyes.

"I think," Noctis began. "I think I know what kind of method this Phantom Thief G is using."

And this got the audience's attention to him.

"You know…already?" although Ellen a bit hesitant, her interest peaked out at his statement. So she was right after all, he _did_ find out something.

"Or at least I have an idea what kind of way he's using to the prisoners." He added quickly.

"You have an idea?" Galmar repeated cynically. "You can't capture him if you only have an idea! This is our case!"

"At least he's trying to figure out than doing wild goose chase." Kanda interjected.

"WHAT..…!?" Galmar roared.

"Inspector, please calm down!" the same officer tried to calm him down.

"How can you're be so sure? Do you have any proves?" Marie tilted his head a bit.

"I had experienced this before in my homeland." Noctis told them. "Though G is using different kind of method, judged from the causes he made toward the prisoners, perhaps it has something to do with ability to…"

* * *

"PARASITE THE VICTIM'S MIND AND CONTROL THEM AS HE WANT, YOU SAIIIID…!?"

Galmar voice echoed through the whole police station once they were out from the jail followed by the sound of a table being hit so hard. Everyone around him was winched at the high volume he used at.

"You don't have to shout that loud, Mr. Galmar…" Noctis reminded drily as he rubbed his ringing ears from the Inspector's loud voice.

"How can I'm not shouting when you told me that ridiculous speculation!"

"It's indeed a speculation but it doesn't stop the possibility for G to have this ability."

"You said that you have experienced this before. How did it happen to be exactly?" Marie tried to confirm if this was true after all.

Noctis let out a deep, long suffering sigh. This would take a while and needed a lot of lies to keeping his secret from everyone. He couldn't suddenly say that he was the prince from his own country, could he? He already lied to them so he couldn't just reveal himself.

"I'm working in military service." Noctis began to telling his lies. "And it's my duty to make sure the safety of my country. You got it until here?"

At the nods the audience, Noctis then continued. "There was one event where this person," He emphasized the sentence. "That has ability to hypnotized random person when they're caught off guard and use them as puppets to do something very dangerous."

"Hypnotized random person? He can do it all by himself?" Ellen repeated carefully.

"His hypnosis technique is the high one, not everyone can messing people's mind and take a full control for them. We always catch the wrong ones at first and he had us confused for a good time."

"Ouch…" Ellen winched in sympathy as Timcanpy showed and gritted his teeth. From the corner of her eyes, Ellen did see that Galmar gritted his teeth but didn't say anything so far.

"I was given order to take care of him by my own since I'm resistant toward hypnosis and illusion. We managed to catch him in the end. Turned out that he's came from another country and he's targeting our very important treasure and want to steal it because of order from someone greedy."

Yup, that was one of the most horrible events he ever had as far as he protecting the Great Crystal in his 21 years of living. There were some attempts to stealing the said crystal from random peoples. The soldiers of the kingdom always catch them easily but what made him incredibly annoyed was they couldn't remember why they were in the palace or inside the Holy Chamber in the first place. What drove him more than ready to kill someone was the fact that they even didn't remember what they did in the palace and how they got it in there!

It left he cranky for while until Ignis came with a plan to trap the real culprit by letting another one stole the crystal. Of course the crystal changed with the imitation at first, no way the King would let them use the real crystal for its huge risks. The puppet came as they expected and stole the imitation and Noctis with his friends waste no time to after him.

In the end, he managed to find the guy who did this and beat him pretty badly. Upon the interrogation, it revealed the man was ordered by _'the_ _bastard'_ - as Noctis nicknamed _him_- from Niflheim to get the crystal with all necessary ways. Later, various complex spells were placed in the crystal and the room by King and himself and they strengthen the guards so no one can steal it easily ever after.

"I can understand that it has a similarity with the case but why you're thinking like that?" Marie raised an eyebrow.

"It's the common effect on the prisoners which make me sure." At the look the head phone man was giving at, he added more. "They said they have no recollection or an idea on what they've been doing until it's too late. Hypnosis is has a same effect, once you're out from being hypnotized you have no memory of what you've just do while in trance condition."

"Ah!" Ellen downed with realization once she heard the list. Now that she was thinking about it, it really had a similar effect.

"In case of hypnotism, if you use it accurately and in a wrong way, it can cause the same effects toward the victim. If the culprit wants to, he can erase the memory of the victim about meeting with him."

"No trace at all?" Galmar finally decided to involve in the conversation with frustrate expression. He hated the fact that this case became getting more complicated as he heard them.

"It's no without trace but rather difficult since we will need a person who had a same ability to undo the hypnosis."

"We don't have it at all and moreover this isn't hypnosis at all." Marie shook his head slowly and huffed. "I can't believe it can go this complicate."

"And now you're telling us that we have someone with ability to control the people he's want?" Kanda wrinkled in disdain at the idea. "You've got to be kidding me…"

"I do also not like the idea having person like this, you know…" Noctis told him wryly.

"Is there any way to prevent him from control the victims before he commit his crime again?" Link asked in unusual cautious.

"We still haven't any idea who is this Phantom Thief G is, what he is like, and where he is now, so it'll be difficult to find a way to stop him until he does steal something." Marie pointed out.

"But everyone in this city can become his target anytime, how we are supposed to do?" Ellen was becoming concerned more than ever.

"Can't you do anything like tracking him or something like that?" Kanda narrowed his sapphire eyes at euclase eyed young man.

"I'm maybe resistant toward hypnosis but it's the only thing I can do in this." Noctis shook his head forlornly. Kanda then turned away and scowled in displeasure.

"So what do we do now?" Link asked after a long and uneasy silence.

"Hate to say this but we can only do one thing, if we want to stop this thief." Marie stated.

"I think I'm known what you mean after hearing it." Ellen huffed heavily. "We have to prepare for whatever is coming in the future." Ellen said uneasily before she saw him nodded solemnly.

"No other choice but it's the only option we can take."

"Che. What a troublesome mission." Kanda grumbled quietly.

And everyone was agreeing with him for that day.

Little did they know it was only just a beginning from the barrage of chaos that would befall into them…

Very,

Very soon.

**OXOXOXOXOXO**

So this is the end of the chapter for now. So how do you think? Love it? Hate it? Please give me your reviews in below here even just one word and I meant it! :D


	9. 08: IUSTITIAM ET CONFLICTU

Author's notes: At last I can update the Eighth Chapter! It's finally entering the Phantom Thief G Arc! What a long long way to go! It took me one prologue and six chapters at least to reach this arc. I'm currently on the middle of holidays so I can finish this chapter quite fast, faster than before in fact. Let's hope that I'm can update quite fast in these holidays.

About the review, just as like I said before, please don't hesitate to keep review this story because I love reviews very much even it's just one word. And for the reply time:

For kitsune630; Thank you for your support, it's really helping me a lot, you know. And yes, oh yes, finally someone mistook them as a pair of lovers! I'm enjoyed making this part because it must be funny when people often thought of them as a couple and I'm not wrong. :D Here's the new chapter and I'm hoping that you're enjoying it.

For InoriScorpion; Actually, it was the other guy who said that, not Jiji yet it doesn't stop him to think like that so do the others. LOL XD. I enjoyed making this part because I loved to imagine both Ellen and Noctis being close are making most of people mistook them as a couple. Thank you for your review and for favorite this story.

For BLACK SUMMERSUNS 88; I think it's alright for you to notice this story just now. You see, I found some very interesting stories and guess what, they're dated at least more than two or three years ago! Gah! DX I can't believe I missed them that long! Yes, I'm also notice that not many crossovers had FemAllen inside it. The only one I came across was the Crossover between HP and DGM named 'Dearly Beloved'. I loved that story but it seems the author hasn't updated it yet. Anyway, thank you for reading and follow this story, you have my biggest gratitude. Happy reading! :D

Thank you very much for your entire supports one again and please enjoys this story. Feel free to review it and flame it or even to critic it. Last words from me, happy reading for everyone.

Disclaimer: I'm obviously not own both -Man and Final Fantasy Versus XIII. They belong to their respective owners.

Warning: This fic have gender bender, some spoilers, few swearings, and a lot of bad grammars. I from Indonesia in which my first language is Indonesian therefore English isn't my first language. T_T; …..meh.

* * *

**The God's Clown and the Prince of the Sky**

**Story08: IUSTITIAM ET CONFLICTU**

* * *

It was a quiet night that day at the Paris.

The sun had set long ago and the air dropped a lot, thus making the night colder than the day.

Yet despite this, the snow didn't stop falling in the middle of the dark night.

It kept fell to the earth gently, wind made them dance until they arrived on the mother of earth and covering it with pure white color.

Ellen was sitting with eyes closed, her hood up and covering her silver haired head. She leaned on the balcony with next to her was Link who also sat and read his note quietly. Between them was a box with only one donut being left because most of them eaten by Ellen. Few feet from them stood Noctis who had his back to them and stared at the fallen snow. They were on the roof of the Museum Louvre and waiting for the Phantom Thief G's arrival. From the note G sent to the police, he was intended to stealing a national treasure from the Museum of Louvre. This made the Inspector furious none less and ordering his subordinates to keep an eye on the said treasure. Since Galmar didn't let them involved in the end, they took a choice to keep an eye with clandestinely. Marie and Kanda would be on the ground while the three of them –Ellen, Link, and Noctis- would be waiting on the roof. They had been in there since few hours ago.

Although the three of them were seemed to enjoy the snow watching, they actually listened to the recorder which Timcanpy played recently to his platinum eyed master. Apparently it was a message from Ellen's master who presumed to be died few months before Noctis came or so he heard from Link. During played the recorder, Ellen disturbingly quiet as she kept closing her eyes. She heard it with full attention as if she didn't want to forget the words and the words itself sacred.

It was talking about Ellen must stopped wearing Mana's mask and told her to create her own path and therefore walk on her own.

Once the recorder was finished, the silence fell between them. Noctis shifted his body so he could see Ellen and Link from the corner of his eyes. Ellen still as quiet as like before but she lifted her right gloved hand and put it onto her face, hidden it from the view and sighed quietly. Her mind flooded by her own memories.

The memories of her foster father, the memories when she still used the polite manners to everyone even to her friends before she started to use the informal manners and many more of them were flashing before her eyes even though they closed. She sighed quite long as the warm breath she exhale became thin layer of white steam.

A moment later much to Noctis' surprise, she reached for Timcanpy and pulled the golem's cheeks until his sharp teeth were visible.

_GYUUUUUTS._

"…No matter how many times I listen," Ellen began quietly, listened by Link and Noctis. "It's sound like a last request or something like that…It's keep pissed me off."

Noctis stayed quiet as Link was opening his mouth to question her.

"Surely that's what it is, though?"

"But stuff like this isn't just like my Master at all…" Ellen let Tim go and stood up from where she was just sitting with a determinate face. "But he's right on one thing. My path isn't set for me. I'll create it by my own feet."

Noctis sighed before he smiled faintly. "That's a good choice, actually. I can't see where the wrong of it is." He praised the silver haired Exorcist sincerely. Ellen couldn't help but began to chuckling heartily.

"It feels weird to hear it coming from you."

"Because I'm a stranger?"

Ellen continued to chuckling softly and shook her hooded head.

"It's the way you say it. It's sounded wise and confident. You sounded like an old man." Ellen walked to his side with Timcanpy flew around her.

Noctis forehead wrinkled in intrigue frown and his mouth gaped a bit. "Do I?"

"You do! And look at your face, it's so priceless!" Her chuckles soon became quiet laughter.

Noctis right eye twitched violently.

"Hahaha, very funny." Noctis rolled his eyes.

"It is funny! You should see it on the mirror by yourself." Her laughter died a few seconds later, leaving an amusement smile on her beautiful face. "By the way, we still have one donut left. Do you want it?"

"Thank you for offering me but I'm already full."

"Are you sure?" Ellen tilted her head to the right her voice showing concern. "I saw you aren't eaten a lot both this afternoon and at the dinner before we came here. Don't tell me you're still thinking about G's ability to control people."

Noctis flinched at the tone which she used but he decided to keep quiet. "More or less." He replied above whisper humbly.

She sighed in long suffering way, had expected the reaction which came from the young man. "I've told you to not thinking much about it. You've helped us so much, you know."

"But Mr.- I mean Inspector Galmar doesn't listening to us in the end." Noctis pointed the obvious. "I'm feeling useless like ever."

After the end of the conversation, Galmar took a choice to ignore the Exorcists at last. He wanted to stop the Phantom Thief G with his own way and he wasn't letting them to interfere _his_ case, moreover involve. Of course the group wasn't taking this well, especially Kanda and Noctis. The euclase eyed young man wasn't happy to say at least but he just an ordinary in the Inspector's eyes and he wasn't an Exorcist either, so he couldn't complain much.

Instead he told to the Exorcists to keep their mind focusing and to keep calm no matter what happen since the people with empty mind or was in frantic condition could easily become a target. Ellen and the others took this advice and held it into their minds without hesitation a bit. They knew what he said had a point after all. They couldn't underestimate G's ability since everyone within this place was easily become his victim, included themselves.

"You aren't useless." Ellen retorted. "He just doesn't see it yet. In fact you're helping us to acknowledge Phantom Thief G's ability. Marie and even Kanda have said that you're being a help for them and now you're said to me that you're useless?"

"I'm indeed grateful at the fact all of you believing my words, but…" Noctis hesitated for a moment.

"You're what?" Ellen asked a bit forcefully and curious. "I'm wanted to hear to full sentence, Noctis."

Noctis huffed exasperatedly. She wasn't about to left this matter unfinished, was she?

"…I'm finding myself still annoyed at Inspector Galmar's ignorance."

…

…

Awkward euclase met surprised silver. "Do you think I'm a fool?"

Ellen blinked rapidly as his answer sunk into her mind completely. Not for a long, the silver eyed young woman huffed in 'you are an idiot' manner before she smiled in understanding.

"Oh, Noctis…" she shook her head and made the hood fell back, revealed her beautiful silver locks.

"It's a normal thing for every person to want someone actually take his or her words seriously, moreover when they're in serious situation. I can understand it very well since I'm also experienced it few times." Ellen said with a soothingly voice to him and cheered him up. "Just don't let yourself drowning too deep into the disappointment. We have more important things to do rather than just hold grudge toward Inspector Galmar. Let's just forget about him for now and do what we can do."

And she really meant it. There was a time where her warning being completely ignored by most of the people. It did make her upset however she never gave up and continue to watch and keeping them safe and sound. Believe or not, her work would be paid off successfully at most of the time. Ellen didn't want Noctis to be feeling useless when he did the contrary and she would make sure that he knew it. Ellen would make sure the euclase eyed young man acknowledged this.

Noctis nodded in acknowledge as he was digesting her words.

"I think you're right. I guess I'll just do that instead of sulking." His lips curved into a grateful smile. "Thank you very much for cheering me, anyway. It's really helping me."

"You're very welcome." Ellen responded happily. "By the way, are you really certain that you don't want to eat the donut?"

"It's yours; you can eat it if you want."

"Oh…" Ellen turned at the braided blonde and asked the same question. "What about you, Link? Do you mind if I take the last donut?"

"…Just how many have you eaten?"

"A Lots?" Ellen guessed with that innocent look.

"…Never mind." Link decided to gave up.

Noctis finally broke into a muffled laughter as he tried hard to suppressing it yet this action not entirely successful. Ellen and Timcanpy were following him soon after, although in the golem's case, it more like he was grinning very wide.

* * *

"…..Heh." Marie smirked amusedly as he heard the conversation that happened on the Louvre roof.

"What's up, Marie? You overheard something or what?" Kanda asked from above the statue.

"Ah…no." Marie responded in amusement. "It's nothing."

Kanda raised an eyebrow at the bald man but said nothing as he glanced at the black golem that flying near him. "You're hearing me, Moyashi?"

_"My name is Ellen!" _Ellen replied firmly.

"Quit stuffing yourself. It's almost the time." Kanda reminded. "You better not let the police snatch the prey under our noses."

_"We will not. Just remember what I've been said though."_ Noctis stated in dismissal.

"I am remembering it as clearly as day. You don't have to tell me twice, _'Niwatori Denbu'_."

_"_…_Are you just calling me 'Chicken butt'?"_ Noctis asked flatly, obviously wasn't very happy to hear it.

Kanda was referring the nickname to Noctis. Well, he referred it to the euclase eyed young man's hair to be exactly since the older young man had hair style in _which_ very much reminded Kanda to chicken's butt, alright.

_"'Chicken butt'?" _Ellen confused.

_"He's referring to my hair."_

_"Well, that's Kanda to you. I will be surprise if he doesn't have a nickname for you…"_ Ellen huffed.

Kanda snorted as he heard the silver haired young woman's comment.

"Whatever you say. Just get the prey before the police do it." He stated firmly.

"It's not 'the prey'. It's Phantom Thief G, Kanda." Marie corrected it. "You're ready in there, Ellen?"

* * *

"Roger to that." Ellen replied as she took a bite at the piece of donut. Link and Timcanpy ate the other piece of the donut which they were dividing into three pieces before. Noctis was sitting beside Link and glanced at them with hidden amusement. Her hood had been up again and covering her head.

The three of them now sat on the roof, prepare to catch the Phantom Thief G.

"It's already the time?" Noctis stole a glance toward the cell phone he still brought to everywhere. It showed 0:00 A.M already. He then slipped it back into his pants pocket.

"Yes." Ellen chewed the donut. "He must be already inside the museum."

"I'm quite intrigued on how he managed to avoid those policemen so far, until now. A part from being a thief." Noctis commented.

"That's why we're going to find out once he's in here and we'll catch him for sure."

"He's definitely coming." Link agreed tonelessly. "And we're ready for him."

_PRAAAAANG!_

At the clue at Link's words, a sound of window shattered was echoing hard from below them. And shouts of the policemen were following soon after.

They were glancing at each other with deep meaning.

"He's here." Noctis said.

"That's our clue." Link continued.

And then a few moments later, there was a loud bang or something like being hit so hard.

"It must be Kanda." Ellen concluded. She was wasting no time to stand up with Link and Noctis.

"You think we should worry about him?" Noctis asked in anticipation.

"He's more than capable to do his job with Marie. And it's time to do our job." Ellen took off her coat to drop it to the floor and walked fast.

"Is it alright to leave your coat in here?"

"I'll take it back when we're managing to capture him. Besides, it's easier to moving around without coat since it will limit your moves when you're engaging in combat." She stared Noctis. "You still remember the plan right?"

"I am. But are you sure you're going to do this?" Noctis replied a bit surely. He had heard the Exorcist's plan at this noon and to be honest he had a slight worry with the plan although he had agreed together with them.

Ellen smiled widely. "I'm very much confident and sure for doing this. I had facing the worse than this so it should be fine."

"If you're said that then fine." Noctis shrugged.

"Then what we are waiting for? Let's go."

They went walked away from their previous spot to move to the next place.

* * *

Meanwhile with Kanda and the policemen…

Just like as Ellen had predicted, Kanda managed to catch the thief without facing any trouble. He even gave back – read: uncaringly threw- the crown toward the Inspector Galmar who clearly didn't look so pleasure when he found the samurai was here. Well, it looked went out smoothly until a new Phantom Thief G, with the same weird costume, appeared on the roof dramatically right above Kanda and the policemen.

"HAHAHAHAHA….!" The new Phantom Thief G laughed hard and mockingly at them.

"W-What the…!?" Galmar looked shocked when he was seeing another G.

"Sorry to disappoint you, gentlemen! But capturing me is impossible!" The new Phantom Thief said loudly.

"Another one?" Kanda glared at the new Phantom Thief G with deepened displeasure. His right hand dragged the man who being possessed by G before and now groaned in pain because the injury Kanda gave to him. "Must another puppet he's using. So what Niwatori Denbu –a.k.a Chicken Butt a.k.a Noctis- has said is right after all. Ability to control people's mind and use them as his arms and legs…what an annoying ability."

The samurai then let go the previously possessed man that now free and hurt pretty much. Mugen was unsheathing and ready in his hand.

"I really should complain to stupid Komui after this whole sh*t." He cursed in low voice.

"Well then…, farewell!" The ridiculous costumed thief lifted the crown and pressed it to the cheek of his costume triumphantly.

"AAAAAAAGH! THE CROWN….!" Galmar shouted with all of his mighty.

"How the…!?" The one policeman shouted.

"Since when…..!?" Another policeman shouted this time.

"Hahahahah…"

"You're not going to take it anywhere." A new deep and cold voice suddenly was heard from nowhere and cut the thief's laughter.

The thief stance then snapped tight and very alarmed since he didn't sense anyone near him until now. In which was impossible because no one could sneak out behind the Phantom Thief. This pretty much made the thief cautious as he tried to searching the owner of the voice in the dark of night. He still had the crown pressed on his cheek.

"Wha…" Before he could say anything further, in fraction of a second of neglectfulness however…

_WHUUUSSSH!_

_SNATCH!_

_JDAAARRR!_

Something blurred, slim, and extremely fast was shooting past the thief's face and snatched the crown through one of its cavities in the same time. It landed few meters from the thief, it piercing the wall of roof tiles far across the thief with full force and destroyed few the roof tiles in the process. It impact sent thin layer of dust into the air of night. It revealed how much power to throwing what then seen by the thief as a black trident with odd mechanical design. It made the Phantom Thief G was jumping a bit.

"Aaaah! What the…!?" The thief shrieked as he was keep staring at the trident.

"That crown isn't yours since the very beginning…" The same voice spoke with the same quiet and cold tone as a figure stepped from the dark, appear from where the trident was being thrown at.

The calm sky blue eyes glanced at the thief with deep calculation. Phantom Thief G stared at the new figure stood before him from behind the costume in bewildered.

"Wha- Who are…!?"

_BUUAAAK!_

"Ungh!"

A hard kick was hitting the thief's head and flung him quite far before he landed on the floor hardly.

"I'm so sorry about that." The kicker turned out to be Ellen Walker as she landed smoothly and grinning victoriously with Timcanpy that also had the same victorious grin. "But you're not the only one who can pull an ambush!"

From below, the policemen were cheering when they watch the whole action with their very own eyes.

"Oh, nice work!"

"Who are they anyway!?"

"Those are the pretty boy's friends! After them…!" Galmar gave them an order.

"You've got the crown, Noctis?" Ellen yelled questioningly at Noctis who stood across her and the thief.

"I got it without harm." Noctis gestured at the trident which stuck in the wall of roof tiles at same side with Ellen's position. Around the main blade of the trident, the trapped crown was hanging. "Thank you again for your advice; I finally can do something in this."

"It's what friends are made for, right?" Ellen replied cheerfully and her voice lined with dismissal tone. "Speaking about doing something, that's a very nice shoot you have in there. Can you teach me how to do that move after this mission?" Ellen asked as the silver haired Exorcist was looking at the trident that pierced behind her.

There was another thing which she being intrigued at. Since the first display at the Black Order, Ellen had a suspicion the young man from another world could do more than just summoning the falchion. At the second he summoned the trident, her suspicion was proven to be right though she still surprised as well. She reached into a conclusion that Noctis perhaps could summon _any_ weapons he _wants_, depending on the situation.

Noctis nodded calmly. "Sounds fine to me."

"Ooowww…" The thief groaned and got their attention back.

"Good job, Walker, Caelo." Link was climbing down from the higher roof. "Now make sure you two don't have to damage the crown. That thing is worth more than we could hope to just reimburse, you know…"

"How much?" Ellen asked.

"Enough to make General Cross' debts looks like nothing…"

Noctis frowned upon he heard this. "Link. Just how much exactly this Cross is having debts actually…?"

"…You don't want to know, Caelo. You don't want to."

Noctis hadn't any why Link would say that but from the way he was talking about the debts, it seemed to be some kind of…taboo topic so he shut his mouth for now.

"I'll protect it definitely even with my own life!" Ellen cracked her hands zestfully.

"Who are you guys? Police?" The thief's voice was sounded hoarse yet lined with curious.

"Not quite. But since we're trying to capture you, I guess that's close enough." Ellen gave him an apologized smile as she still cracked her hands.

"Oooh?" Phantom Thief G sounded intrigue.

Noctis suddenly feeling alarmed at the rather odd and disturbing response. His intuition was sharp enough due to the various enemies and battles he must face to protect the Great Crystal. Therefore, he knew this reaction well. Especially since it was his _archenemy_ who was always did that. When your opponent gave you that kind of response…

Don't ever, _ever_, let your guard down because it would be only meaning a big trouble for you!

"Ellen! Link! Be careful, he's planning something!" Noctis shouted at the silver haired young woman and the braided blonde far across him.

Hearing the warning clearly, Ellen's and Link's eyes widened but before they could move from their own place, almost at the same moment the thief shot up from the floor with unbelievable speed and threw himself from the roof, ready for a free fall.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" The three of them screamed in unison panic when they saw the thief did the crazy act.

"He's getting away!" Link shouted.

At the clue, Ellen rushed with all of her mighty toward the already jumping thief and grabbed the thief's costume cloak with her left arm just in time. She quickly jerked the current Phantom Thief G and pulled him to the balcony so she could hold him without any difficult. Noctis let out the relief breath he was holding unconsciously. Well, at least he didn't have to use teleport ability to save the possessed people.

"Ah…" Her whole body trembled from the shock. Ellen almost thought that she wouldn't make it at all. She let out a shaky breath. "T-That's was close…"

"So…what was that?" An amused voice suddenly heard from behind them. Both of Ellen and Noctis were frozen on their place. That voice…

It couldn't be…

"You're wanted to capture G, eh?" The very same and very familiar voice sounded wanting to confirm Ellen's previous words with slight mocking tone.

O-oh.

"Oh no…" Ellen muttered under her breath. She then turned her head at the blonde's direction with disbelieve stare. He looked all the same to her; he wasn't wearing that stupid costume. But the expression he wore right now…

"Link?" Ellen's silver eyes widened in shock.

"Oh, Dear Etro…" Noctis mentally face palmed. His throat suddenly felt dry. "To think I've told him to not losing his focus and since he doesn't look like a fool…"

The possessed Link stuck his tongue. "You think you two can do it?"

Ellen eyed the blonde cautiously. Now this was more like a crazy dream than a reality. It was so weird to the point Ellen almost thought if this only a dream and she would woke up in the morning. She couldn't believe the fact it was Link who looked like an intellectual type from all persons who got possessed by the said thief. The young woman Exorcist pulled the previous possessed man from the balcony and put him gently on the floor before she went into a fight stance. Timcanpy growled quietly at the possessed Inspector. From the corner of her eyes, Noctis also had this tense yet wary stance.

"What if we can?" Ellen asked back challengingly yet carefully.

He then smirked before he was dashing straight to her and threw a punch aimed to her body.

"Ellen, Look out!" Noctis warned.

Ellen dodged the first attack easily but another attack was coming soon and she had to dodge it again and again. It kept repeating like that for a quite long moment.

"Link!? Link!" Ellen called the blonde by his name as she dodged another round kick from Link but the attempt was futile. Link kept continue to attack the pure white haired young woman.

Then, a kick as fast as like lightning struck on her face when her guard was down and completely hit her right cheek so hard.

"Ukh!" Ellen fell back and rolling to get her balance. Ellen finally stopped rolling once she got the balance and stood up to face Link. He was strong!

"Ellen!"

"I'm fine, it's just a bruise!" Ellen replied.

"Now then…" Link suddenly moved to another direction. Ellen quickly realized to where he would go.

"Noctis, he's want to retrieve the crown!"

"Keh!" Responded her warning, Noctis summoned his gun and cocked it before he was starting to shoot at the possessed Inspector. Not to kill him but to keeping him in order to put a good distance between the blonde and the crown. Link stepped back at the first shoots and quickly backed away from the long range attacks.

Seeing an opportunity, he leaped toward the trident as he kept shooting at the blonde Inspector that managing to get away from the rain of bullets with good reflects so far. When Noctis managed to get near the trident, he pulled it out from the roof tiles along with the crown. The trident then disappeared, left with only the crown to be holding firmly in his hand.

"Catch!" He spun his body and threw as hard as he could at her direction.

Ellen opened both of her hands and ready to catch the flying crown however Link who saw this then stretched out both of his arms and a pair of switchblades came from beneath his sleeves. The blonde was moving to her with his switchblades ready at any given movement.

"Hah! I will not let it!" He exclaimed.

"Like h*ll I will let you too!" Noctis cried out in fury. Gun was changed into falchion and he attacking the blonde Inspector. At the moment Ellen catch the crown, Falchion and switchblades clashed at each other and sending sparks of fire to around the contacted blades. It didn't stop until there, they were kept slashing and clashing their weapons over and over again. Their shadows were dancing in the darkness, sounds of metals and sparks always followed them. Both exchanged their blows and attacks while trying to dodge and search their opponent weakness.

_CLASSSH!_

_SRAAAANG! _

_WHAAMM! _

_SRAAANK! SRAAAANK!SLAAASSH!_

"Hahahaha! You're good, Onii-san!" Link laughed between the exchanging attacks. "Can you dodge this!?"

_WHOOOMF!_

This time he attempted to kick at Noctis' gut very hard and to make it worse, Noctis didn't have time to block or dodge it therefore he got the whole hit. Not finished in there, he spun his body and sent another kick to the euclase eyed young man's chest. Noctis's breath hitched while he chocked from the kick aimed to his lungs.

"Ugh!" Noctis forced to jump back and gained his balance as he stood up above his feet once he was out from the blonde's reach. He happened to stop few meters not far from Ellen.

"NOCTIS!" Ellen was screamed worryingly and concerned at her friend. Her grips on the crown tightened so closely. Timcanpy growled and his teeth were now being visible as his dislike expression.

Noctis winched slightly as he shifted his position. His stomach throbbed badly and felt numb a lot if not some. His chest didn't better either. Perhaps it would be left him a bluish bruise but nothing serious.

"He attacked pretty hard but I'm alright." Noctis tried to catch his frantic breaths.

Ellen didn't believe him completely of course. Link was a strong even he wasn't an Exorcist. He even saved her once from Akuma level 4 and known to the strongest Akuma ever created by Earl and the hardest Akuma to got killed. Exorcists like her still found them difficult to destroy completely. It proved how far his skill was. And from the way Noctis moved, she could see that the injury quite took him.

"Hey, not bad! You managed to stand up again even after I gave you two hard blows! Any ordinary people will have to keep lay after taken those hits." G praised from across the two of them.

"You will not just stay calm, aren't you?" Noctis spoke coldly, his anger rising slowly but surely.

"As if!"

_"Ellen!? Noctis!?" _Marie called from Ellen's earing which happened to be a communication tool. _"Ellen, what's wrong?!"_

Ellen snapped from watching the fight and contacting Marie back. "Marie! Link…"

_"The Inspector? What about him?"_

"He has been controlled by G now."

_"What!?"_

"Now, what's with this guy!? He's so high- spec!" G gestured at the possessed blonde's body with proudly.

"Link seems to have been taken over by G and Noctis is trying to keep him away from the crown by now..."

_"Ah yes, rather…I'm heard him and Noctis just then."_

"Now then…" Link smiled widely yet threateningly. "Could I have my crown back, Onii-san? Onee-san?"

Ellen smiled drily and gave him 'you must be kidding, right?' look. Instead she gave the crown to Timcanpy with shoved it into the golem's mouth. "If I give you, you will just run, wont you?" Ellen questioned. "That would be a bit of a problem; after all we came here to capture you."

At the given moment, Kanda was already leaping behind Link with Mugen in his grip and ready to attack the blonde Inspector. Out of reflect, Link was pulling something small, thin, and white from his sleeve and threw it to Kanda. Those things immediately circled around the dark long haired young man and let out some kind of energy. They turned to be papers with odd kanji written on it and they immobilize Kanda in quick phase.

_'What the…!? My body is feel heavier…!'_Kanda tried to move his body but soon he found the attempt was fail.

**"Hijutsu: Shibaribane. Baku."** Link chanted.

Kanda was being thrown as a result and it sent him flied through Noctis who hadn't move since then. Sky blue eyes widened instantly and in recognition.

"What!?" Noctis gasped in shock. Just now... The energy which Link just used. It was different from his own but the familiar sensation he sensed from that technique... _'He can do magic!?'_

Ellen herself also didn't hide her own shock when she saw the attack. She remembered those talismans enough well although it has been more than three months since she being restrained when she met her master for the last time. _'That technique! It's the same as when I was restrained before…!'_

"Not good!" G exclaimed through Link's mouth as he saw Kanda got away without a scracth.

"Che! Don't tell me that Inspector is a member of CROW!" Kanda landed near Ellen.

"Wait, he's a member of what...?" Noctis bemused at the unknown term Kanda was using.

"CROW?" Ellen echoed quizzically, obviously also didn't know the term.

"A special combat unit that working for Central." Kanda explained loftily at Ellen and Noctis. "I don't know or care too much about them, but they're supposedly trained from a very young age and have incredible combat skills."

"HEY, WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE!?" another voice they were growing to familiar shouted from behind them.

"!" Ellen and Noctis were taking a look at the arrived policemen and Inspector Galmar. They circled the previous possessed man who happened to be the policeman who Galmar gave the crown before he went possessed by G.

"This G over here!" Galmar exclaimed as he gripped the costume of the policeman. "Why, you're a police officer!"

"I...I'm not really sure what's going..." the poor policeman stuttered with confusion. "I took the crown...and after that, I don't remember a thing..."

Galmar then started to lose his composing and shouted in disbelieve at the policeman while the poor subordinate tried to tell his supervisor that he was innocent.

"I don't know if I should pity the policeman or Inspector Galmar himself..." Ellen heard the euclase eyed young man's dry comment.

"Then pity the policeman, he's really being clueless after he was possessed by G after all." Ellen answered helpfully.

They heard a series of chuckle coming from G while he watching the scene before him. G was looking and found that the policeman and Galmar's act very amusing and worthy to laugh at. Ellen didn't like the act he was doing while people suffered because of what he was doing to them.

To Jiji and the Finder squad.

To those who being controlled by him and left once they not useful anymore.

To her new friend who was hurt by Phantom Thief G through Link's body.

Ellen couldn't take it anymore as she made a decision to give the thief one or two lessons and she would not let him do as he wants. It seems it was the right time to execute the plan. She steeled herself and already took a good few steps before Noctis or Timcanpy could ever stop her, to approach the possessed Link before she stood gallantly face to face with him.

"Is something funny?" Ellen asked sternly.

"Hm?" G turned his head a bit.

"I said is something funny?" She repeated more stern.

"Well, it is funny, right? Watching big ol' grown-ups acting like that!" G reasoned.

Silver eyes flashed in determined. "You're like a child, aren't you?"

...

...

"Huh?"

_'Ah...' _Noctis swore he could see to where direction was this conversation going. This wouldn't be ended so well from the way of it seemed. He just hoped that Ellen had calculated this.

And she did.

"Well, I think you're terrible. All those people who were turned into G- you have messed up their whole lives. Not to mention you're also hurt someone now." Ellen stated calmly and steadily, silver eyes never left the blonde. "You are...the worst."

That snapped G in anger toward the young woman. "Shut up!" He roared as he rushed and charged at Ellen and Kanda.

"Noctis, please stay in where you're standing right now." Ellen told at the injured Noctis as she invoked Crown Clown and white coat with feathers line wrapping around her upper body. "Let me and Kanda who take care of him for the rest."

_"Can you do it?" _Marie confirmed through Kanda's golem which flied above the two of them with Timcanpy.

"Being up against a CROW's body just make it easier, I don't have to hold back." Kanda prepared Mugen at battle position.

"Marie, just stay back and concentrate." Ellen responded.

_Clown Belt!_

She released two white ribbons like from the cowl of her white coat and aimed at both Link's wrists, quickly tied strongly around them.

"Huh?!" The blonde said dumbly.

Ellen smiled sweetly at him before she threw him with all her strength to the wall and made him hit the tower's wall and made it destroyed in the process.

"Oww!" The blonde cried in pain.

Not even giving the slightest pause on the young Inspector, Kanda stepped in and attack him with Mugen continuously. The blonde was being forced to parry it with both of his switchblades. They were balance at first but it quickly turned that Kanda more skilled in this fight. Without any difficulties, Kanda began to force him back.

"Ah! Hey wait!" The blonde tried his hardest to keeping up with the wielder of Mugen however he instead got few cuts on his right cheek. "Aaahh!"

"What's wrong, G? Never been in real fight before?" Kanda asked mockingly and kept swung Mugen, maimed it toward the currently being possessed member of CROW. "You're backing away."

Kanda gave him some hits which few of them actually landed on the blonde successfully.

"Oww!" The blonde cried out once again when the attacks got him in few places on his body. Suddenly, Kanda was kicking him very hard at the stomach and caused him to throw backwards.

"Gaaah!"

Right when he was completely caught off guard, Ellen used the chance to suck up behind him and…

_JLEEEEB!_

_DEG_.

"Ah? Huh? What is this...?" possessed Link glanced with extremely confused at the sword which Ellen had piercing from behind through him.

"It's a sword...You've just been stabbed." Ellen answered cooly and nearly emotionless.

!

"WAAAAAAGGGGHH...!"

He screamed as hard as he could once he knew what the thing which stabbed through him was and held his head in completely panic. He continued to screaming in disbelieve and frightened.

"A sword...a sword...STABBED!? AAAAAGGHH!"

Noctis who was already finishing cast Cure spell on himself surreptitiously while Ellen and Kanda countered the blonde, jumped when he heard the scream. Snapped his head in wonder and cautious, he found of what he was seeing right now; possessed Link had this huge sword stabbed on his body while Ellen looked with emphatically way. Noctis rose his eyebrow as he noticed how the sword was seemingly stabbed Link yet he didn't die and even able to screamed.

Felt as curious and intrigued as ever, he walked in quick phase to Ellen's side. Ellen who saw Noctis' figure walked toward her direction then approaching the young man with clear concern and worry.

"Noctis, how's your injury? Do you need some bandages or even medication?" She stole a glance at Noctis' stomach and tried to search any visible injury from the dark haired prince.

"It will leave a bruise surely but other than that, I'm perfectly unharmed." Noctis couldn't let the petite young woman knew about his magic, just like he didn't want her to know about his true identity yet. "By the way, is he...?"

Understood Noctis' confusion, Ellen smiled wryly before she began to explaining to him. "That is the part of my Innocence, Crown Clown." She began. "See how my left arm's gone? That's how I have to active it. You can say my arm can become a sword just as like you see now. My sword, the Sword of Exorcism can't harm human after all, it only harm Akuma and Noah. If you're asking if he's fine then yes, he's very much fine. That sword can't kill him. I'm made him learn his lesson and I think I've gone too far. But well, I guess the shock was effective enough."

"Oh..." Noctis sounded lost. "Is this still can be considering as a part of our plan?"

"I think it's still can, maybe..." Ellen also sounded unsure because to be honest, this wasn't exactly how she must do to the phantom thief, and moreover it came beyond her estimation.

Ellen and Noctis then heard strange sounds from the blonde. As if to confirmed their suspicion, Link was letting out a weird sob once more. Confused, they take a closer look at Link.

"Hm?" The two of them stared at the blonde's back.

"Pwaaaaaaahh!" Link, or G in this case, was cried out of sudden as the tears flooded from his eyes.

Both of young woman and young man were feeling shock upon saw this way of crying came from the blonde. To seeing Link cried with that way was...they didn't have any words to describe it but weird perhaps the most accurate word to describe it, despise the fact that he possessed by G.

"L-Link...?" Ellen sweat dropped.

"It hurts! It Huurts!" He cried over and over again hysterically.

"Eerr..." Completely speechless, Noctis stole a glance at Ellen. Saw that she hadn't had any choice; Ellen quickly took an act to calm the possessed blonde.

"It doesn't hurt," Ellen explained with soft and soothingly tone. "Really it doesn't hurt. See, this sword doesn't work on humans."

"It's all your fault...!" G accused her still with tears in his eyes. "You murderer...!"

A moment later, G lost control of the blonde Inspector and caused Link to go collapsed.

"Ahh!" Ellen and Noctis immediately held him from behind so he wouldn't hit the floor hard.

"I think he's gone now." Noctis concluded quietly.

"You think he'll be fine after he was being possessed by G?" Ellen glanced at Noctis.

"Seeing the other victims that regain their conscious back rather fast, I guess..."

"Oh…That's a good thing to hear." Ellen was somewhat glad.

Link stirred a moment later and opened his eyes as he rubbed his hurt head. "Unh...Ellen Walker? Noctis Caelo?"

"Link? You're completely back to normal?" Ellen asked in relieved. Noctis who knelled beside her also let out relief sigh.

"What happened?" Link was blinking with narrowed eyes.

"You're had taken control by G for a while." Ellen answered shortly.

"Am I?" Link tone went slightly alarmed.

"You are. You even fought me, Kanda, and Noctis even though we manage to free you from G's control in the end."

"...Walker?" Link called her flatly with slight questioning tone after a brief silence and wore a deep frown expression.

"Hm?" Ellen responded quizzically.

"What exactly are you doing to me?" Link brown eyes pointed at the still piercing sword at his body.

"Ah..." Ellen and Noctis sweat dropped. Oh right, they completely forgot about that part.

This surely could take a while to explain the whole thing to the blonde Inspector.

* * *

Near the Museum of Louvre, Marie stood above some kind of tower and used his sharp hearing ability to track a certain voice from the city's direction.

_"He__'s__ ran away...Well, Marie? Can you trace him?"_ Ellen asked though the communication link. _"Just for finding out who he really is, I may have gone a little too far and Noctis also got hurt..." _

"No, no, you're actually made him much easier for me to find. It's a good thing G turned out to have proper emotions. And it's helpful his cries also distinctive too." He smiled faintly as he heard the same strange way of crying echoed from a certain direction. They finally spotted their target at last. And now time to move to the next plan.

"Speaking about Noctis, just how much he's hurt? Does he need to be treating soon?"

_"I have check__ed__ on him. He had few bruises on his body but it's in small scale. He should be fine and recovery fast from them." _Ellen reported.

_"I've told you I'm perfectly fine. Why you don't believe me and even forced me to open my shirt?"_Noctis sighed and Marie could imagine he was shaking his head while putting back his shirt and coat.

_"Noctis, Link is a very strong opponent for you to handle, not to mention he's a CROW trained since very young age, and you got hit by him __not only once but __twice! How can I'm not worry...!?"_ Ellen reasoned and pouted at the Caelum prince.

_"Ellen, you don't have to yell at me..."_

_"I'm sorry." _Ellen quickly apologized._ "I can't help it as well but really Noctis, can't I'm feeling concern and care toward my friends when they're obviously hurt?"_

_"Uuuh, of course you can but..."_

Marie tried to hold his chuckles as he was hearing the squabble between Ellen and Noctis. "If I don't know better I would have thought the two of you're a couple of loving birds..."

_"We're not a couple! Why everybody's said that...!?"_ Both of them retorted at the same time.

"See what I mean?" Marie pointed the obvious and still smiling.

_"/He's/She's not my /boyfriend/girlfriend...__.!"_ Ellen and Noctis retorted again, this time louder and clearer.

From the background, Kanda was huffing and seemingly sheathed Mugen to its scabbard judged from the sound of the said sword.

_"Let's just get the h*ll out of here before that hardheaded Inspector decides to interrogate us. I'm tired being in here."_

_"Hnnh."_Link grunted as a response.

Today was a long day for them.

* * *

So that's the end of the Chapter Eight! It's really took me long enough to finish this but I'm finally made it! It's like forever for me to finish this chapter! Because for some reasons, I will re-think about giving Noctis Summon or Eidolon since it maybe difficult for the readers since they don't know much about Summon. I feel stupid for asking such a impossible task. T_T;;;; I'm so sorry for making you felt weird or even disturbed about the polling. I'm too excited to choose one Summon for Noctis, so I erased the polling part. Once again, I'm very sorry about this. Thank you once again for your supports! Please give me your reviews in here!


	10. 09: AGNOSCO

Author's notes: Here the Ninth Chapter at last, dear Ladies and Gentlemen. I'm now back at my university since my long holidays had ended and therefore, I think the updates perhaps will come out slower because of this. Let's praying that I can update as fast as I can, shall we?

About the review, just as like I said before, please don't hesitate to keep review this story because I love reviews very much even it's just one word and it's just say 'update' or 'good'. Yes, some writers careless about the reviews. I should be careless about the reviews too but I really need them to make sure that you want an update of this story because if there's at least one review, at least I know that you're still like this story.

Unfortunately, there are no reviews on the previous chapter so I can't give reply for you. I guess it kind of make sense after I made a ridiculous polling at chapter 8, in which I quickly erased it. I still felt stupid and like a fool whenever I remember that. T_T;;;; Sometimes I really really forgot that not everyone is a fan of Final Fantasy and I made a grave, if wasn't a fatal mistook in there. Therefore I'm very apologize to all reviewers that maybe felt dislike toward the polling or hate it or something similar like that. I'll try to choose the Summon for Noctis all of my own. So instead of that polling, I think I'll just want to ask to you on one thing and this is more like a fan service thing, most of girls including me, adores quite much. And I hope you're more like it than the Summon thing. The question is:

**What is the fluffy you're desire to see for the future chapter:**

**1. Holding hands?**

**2. Hugging at each other?**

**3. Er…Kissing everyone? (Quickly coughed a couple of times, while Ellen and Noctis were glaring from behind with blushes.)**

**Ellen and Noctis: YOLEA IRK'SSIA….!**

**Me: (Ducked away.) I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!**

**Kanda: (He's watching the whole scene from aside.)…Baka Author.**

**Me: (Ears perked and glared at the samurai's direction.) Shut up! You're not helping at all...!**

Disclaimer: I'm having no right to own both -Man and Final Fantasy Versus XIII. This is a **FAN**fic, remember?

Warning: This fic have gender bender, some spoilers, few swearings, and a lot of bad grammars. My first language is Indonesian therefore English isn't my first language. I wish it was…..

* * *

**The God's Clown and the Prince of the Sky**

**Story09: AGNOSCO**

* * *

_It was an unlimited darkness which lay in front of her._

_And it wasn't because the young woman still closed her eyes. She already half awakened when she felt something was wrong._

_Despite the lack of sightseeing due to the darkness around her, the beautiful young woman felt her bare feet were against some kind of hard soil, possibly even rock. Moreover from the chill air gave around, the silver haired young woman was in the outside. _

_She was finding herself stood in somewhere and still wore her pair of pajamas._

_There was no light whatsoever, not even she seeing stars when she lifted her head at the dark sky._

_It pretty much threw her into a great puzzlement. _

_She remembered clearly that she was just coming back very late that night with her friends from tried to located the real Phantom Thief G's location and it ended quite successfully, minus the fact that Link got possessed and Noctis got hurt. Link wasn't really happy after he heard the details but the blonde decided to let it go and not thought it anymore. She wouldn't worry about him since she already knew that he was a member of CROW. _

_Noctis meanwhile, was _another_ matter to the beautiful silver haired Exorcist. And this was what Ellen worrying about actually._

_Although he was proven to be a good fighter back there, Ellen still had a small amount of anxious because despite his amazing ability, he still a normal human and not armed with Innocence. Therefore he wasn't an Exorcist, so if the worst scenario happened such as Akuma suddenly attacked them for an example; the young man surely would become the first and easiest target they maimed. The young woman didn't want that to be happening. Heck, she didn't want to imagine if Noctis was facing a Noah, she wouldn't dare to imagine it!_

_Ellen felt guilty more or less toward him because she couldn't protect him from the harm in the right time, even though Noctis had said that he was very much fine over and over again to her and told Ellen to forget his injury and the matter. Ellen did try to at ease since she had already seen how bad his injury was and it indeed not that bad, which quite strange because she saw how hard Link's kick was. Then again, she just saw it and Noctis probably had been right, Link wasn't kicking him so hard. So Ellen dismissed the thought. _

_However, the guilty feeling was small and meddling in there, deep in her heart. The moment they got back, they were wasting no time enter their respective rooms and have a rest for tonight. Ellen could replay the moment when she climbing her bed with Tim already cuddled at the side of her pillow. She even could remember that she patting the yellow golem before slumber took her completely and she closed her tired and sleepy silver eyes._

_So why was the young woman Exorcist doing at this place?_

_Where was she anyway and how did she get in here?_

_That what was Ellen Walker thinking when she found herself in this odd place somehow, with such mysterious way. _

_While the young woman pondered and pretty much intrigued, a dim light blue light began to shining from the corner of her eyes. Startled, Ellen turned her head to found a small sized of transparent crystals glowing near her feet. The chuck of the crystals was made into a small pillar like, it not taller than Ellen's knees. What stole her attention was the glow in which the pillar gave. The glow was not so bright and it seems like it hadn't something special in it, but strangely its soft blue light gave a comfort to Ellen by watching it. It feels weird to watch the crystals glowed on its own. _

_It didn't end in there. Ellen then saw more of the dim lights were starting to appeared in everywhere as if following the leads. More and more of them began to lit up and glowing in the same way. Ellen turned her body around and she was astounded when she saw thousands of pillar crystals with various size surrounded her, scattered in everywhere as far as her silver eyes could see. Almost all of them glowed in same sky blue colored light. They were other colors as well such as purple, golden, and green lights, but there not many. _

_Most of the land dominated by the blue crystals and giving an illusion like the land was glowing by itself, not by the crystals. They illuminated the dark land where she currently stepped. Curiosity got Ellen better as she moved closer to the one of the pillars and she touched it with her right hand. She felt a cold sensation of crystal on her skin. There was something else that had Ellen's surprise._

_Ellen felt the crystal gave a series of pulse from beneath her palm. It beating so softly that she almost barely sensing it but it was in there, it existed as if alive on its own. It was just like Innocence yet very different. It indeed brought her some comfort but at the time she put her hand into the one of the crystal, it also let out something...something dark in there. What made Ellen puzzled even more was the dark was obviously didn't felt like Black Matter either. Dark and perhaps threatening, yes, but it didn't felt sinister at all._

_To put a description, they felt like an odd mixture between the Innocence and the Black Matter. So what were these crystals to be exactly? Ellen put her hand down quickly then looked around her carefully. So far as her grayish silver eyes tried to scanning that place; she didn't find anything else except those gleamed crystals and unlimited wasteland. Ellen then concluded one thing from her observation. _

"_This place is surely doesn't place in Earth." Ellen stated quietly. "I wonder where I am."_

_She almost thought nobody was in there..._

_Until a feminine voice filled with kindness and slightly amused tone, was speaking from behind the white haired young woman._

"_You're in realm of Between, Ellen Walker. Of course you'll never find this place back in the Living World."_

_Ellen was frozen in her place. Her whole body snapped tight with alarm. Her left hand clenched tightly. She didn't sense any people around her until a second ago. And now a woman voice greeted her...from behind her. And it was near her._

_Alarmed all of sudden, Ellen put her fight stance and spun her body, Crown Clown ready to be activated. The female Exorcist more than ready to given a fight to whoever the person if she proved to be an enemy, only to face a beautiful woman with elegant, dark, and black long dress flowing gracefully. The hair color was as dark as the moonless night which tied into an odd yet elegant bun, the color of skin that almost near albino, and purple colored lips. The woman stood only few steps from before the silver haired Exorcist._

_Despise her black and gloom attire, the mysterious woman was giving the female Exorcist a soothingly smile._

"_I'm apologized for making you startle but you're seemed too interested with them so I have to had your attention at me first since you didn't seem to notice me." _

"_Oh..." Ellen blushed madly, realized how rude she was must be for ignoring the woman even herself still baffled on how she didn't sense the woman earlier. "I'm so sorry. I'm never been in this place before so I found this place is...odd..." _

_Ellen ducked her head in shame before she heard a muffled chuckle came from the woman's direction._

"_There's no need to apologize, Ellen Walker. I'm aware that not everyone can see this kind of scene every day." The woman quickly dismissed and didn't mind it at all._

_Ellen was feeling uncomfortable for the black clad woman but she braced herself to ask a question that had disturbed her. "I'm sorry if this question sounds rude but...who are you and how did you know my name?"_

_The woman smiled once again at her._

"_I'm Etro. I'm the Goddess of Death and the ruler from the World of the Dead One." The woman introduced. "I've been watching you since not long ago." _

_Ellen blinked repeatedly as she heard the woman's name._

_Etro? _

_The name somehow sounded strangely familiar to her and she was pretty much sure it just recently she heard it. Where did she hear that name before? The woman's name reminded her of something..._

_The snow white haired young woman then recalled the moment when Noctis told her and her friends back there in Komui's office. He spoke about a certain myth of the Death Goddess and the relation with his odd power._

_Silver eyes quickly widened in realization. "You're the goddess from Noctis' myth." Ellen exclaimed._

_The black clad woman's smile widened a bit as a response. "I am. I took that my Keeper had told you about me?"_

"…_Your Keeper?"_

"_Noctis." Etro smiled in understanding. "You already meet him."_

_Ellen dawned with the acknowledgement at the mention of euclase eyed young man. She nodded a bit unsurely as she digesting it. Ellen took a chance to rotated her silver head and looking the odd scenery around her. _

"_Where are we exactly?" Ellen asked softly as she was gazing at far unlimited horizon._

_Etro's followed to where the petite young woman was gazing at. "We're in the Realm of Between the Life and the Dead. The line which is crossed the Living World and the Dead World. You can it's a border of some sort."_

"_A border? Why I'm in here?" A creepy thought suddenly crossed in her mind and she became terribly uneasy. "Wait. If I'm in here, is this means that I'm dead?" _

_Ellen's worry quickly brushed away by the goddess' fast reply._

"_No, although this place exists between the line of the Life and the Dead, you're still alive and sleeping in the world of the Living."_

"_Are you saying that I'm currently dreaming and projected myself in here while I'm sleeping at the same time?" Ellen took a conclusion._

" _It's just a part of your soul that come to here to be more correctly while the rest part of your soul still inside your body, so yes, you're alive." The goddess slightly nodded._

_The snow white haired young woman let out a sigh of relieved but a moment later, she made a frown expression since she still couldn't just entirely relax yet._

"_It's still doesn't answer the first question though." Ellen stated in deadpanned. The goddess before her went serious at the statement and her smile went gone._

"_There's a reason why you're in this realm, Ellen, and it's because I'm the one who brought you here at the first place."_

_Ellen didn't bother to show her surprise. Her silver eyes stared at the woman's dark blue eyes._

"_You're the one who brought me into this place? How can?"_

_The woman shook her head gently with regret expression. "I'm afraid I can't explain that now. I have to tell you about something important since this is the only place where I can meet you since you're still alive and not dead yet."_

_Ellen tilted her head. "What do you want to tell to me and why is it so important until to the point you're wanted to meet me and brought me to this place?"_

"_This is about you and my Keeper."_

"_Eh?" Ellen went blank. The goddess must be talked about Noctis but the question was why the goddess seemed to concern about her as well...? The snow white headed Exorcist started to feeling wary, again. _

"_What do you want to talk about me and..." Ellen stopped for a moment. "...about Noctis?"_

"_Ellen," Etro addressed her calmly, too calm even. "You've been aware that you have the Musician's memory is reside inside you, haven't you?"_

_Her body stiffened tightly at mention of the Noah. Her eyes narrowed and her lips stretched into a deep frown. How did the woman ever knew, let alone having a knowledge about the Noah of Destruction was beyond her imagination or guess but Ellen had learn from her experience that she must raise her guard should someone interrogate her about the Fourteenth. Moreover, it only served her even more alarmed and wary than before._

"_How did you know about him?" Ellen asked tonelessly and eyed the woman warily. _

_The woman wasn't being affected very much at the sudden change of the silver eyed Exorcist's behavior; in fact the black dressed woman seemingly ignored it._

"_I'll answer your question latter but first, please give your answer, is it yes or no?" _

_Ellen kept quiet however in the inside she was torn between either to answer it or not answer it at all. The young woman Exorcist had just met with the said goddess from Noctis' myth and yet, the woman already acknowledged her name and the fact about the Fourteenth. It would be natural if the petite young woman was quite suspicious toward the black clad woman. What was her relation with the Noah and why she asked for the Fourteenth's memory? Ellen had a thought that the goddess might be the Fourteenth's ally. But..._

"_Can I ask you one question for this?" Ellen eyes kept fixed on the goddess' figure. Only one way to find out._

"_Yes. Go on."_

"_Are you the Fourteenth's ally?" The young Exorcist asked firmly._

"_...I'm not." The woman replied with the equal firm. "I'm not his ally and probably I'll never become."_

_Ellen was trying to find any lie from the woman's eyes. All she could see was honest, some of pride, and firm, anything but lie. It seems the goddess had spoken the truth to the female Exorcist in the end. Ellen trusted the goddess as she finally made a decision to abandoning her suspicion and answered the goddess' question._

"_Yes. Yes, I have his memory somehow but it isn't awakened yet." Ellen answered truthfully. "But what this has something to do with..." _

_Before Ellen ever finished her sentence, Etro had already cut her. "It _is_ has something to do with both of you, especially with __m__y Keeper." The Goddess of Death said seriously._

_Ellen was frowning. "I can understand if Fourteenth's has something to do with me... but I don't see what Noctis' connection with this is."_

"_He's the only Keeper who guards my last blessing in the Living World. And I'm afraid that the Fourteenth wanted to do something to him...or rather he wanted him to do something."_

_The silver headed Exorcist should have worried about the revelation. She should have worried about Noctis. And she was being overwhelmed by worry toward the young man. At the same time however, Ellen had noticed how Etro called Noctis as her Keeper. _

"_You keep calling him Keeper over and over again. What exactly is he keeping or guarding to be more exactly?"_

"_Noctis is guarding the gift I was given to humankind long time ago." Etro explained. "The gift which held massive power and was goes beyond human imagination."_

_Ellen had aware and noticed how Etro used the past tense at the explanation, she couldn't help but felt slightly curious._

"_Was?" Ellen tilted her head a bit in questioning look._

"_As the time goes, human used it to fight and war at each other for centuries. Many of them destroyed during the said war in the living world, until it's only one crystal which still remained and his country is happened to have it." At the look Ellen was giving to her, Etro continued. "If you're wondered, they are scattered in everywhere, even near your feet as well."_

_At her clue, Ellen looked at the glowed crystals around her. The young woman Exorcist then stared once more to Etro._

"_...These crystals?" Ellen eyed the crystals scattered around her bare feet._

"_Yes. And in order to protect the crystal, Noctis must become the Keeper of it. Sadly, it's not an easy task to do. He must gamble with his life to protect it and even got into danger not only once but many times. At the latest critical moment which befall to him, I must took him from his world and cast him to your world, hiding him from his enemies. It was successful but it has a cost."_

"_A cost?" Ellen didn't like her tone. It sounded like a bad news to her. "What cost?"_

"_I made an agreement to that Noah, the Noah of Destruction. I met him a while before I sent my Keeper and he offered a help."_

_Ellen's face was a completely blank expression before it turning to a pure shock and she gasped quietly as Etro continued._

"_Should my Keeper, Noctis is in grave danger, I'll bring him into his world and he will keep him safe. As compensation, he'll be by your side, the host of the Fourteenth and he will protect you too from the Earl of Millennium and the Noah Clan."_

"_He offered you a help and you accepted it not to mention you made an agreement with him...?!" Ellen repeated with disbelieving tone. "Why did you do that? You even have said that he was a dangerous man!"_

_The woman face was becoming a very sad one and had this bitter look on her face. _

"_I have no other choice to save my Keeper. If I'm not bringing him to this world; he will not be survive..." _

"_But...But..." Ellen was beyond confused. That was so different with Noctis' story! He did just tell her he was a part from military service and his duty to reassure the country's safety. But this was...!_

"_It's different from what he has been told to us..." Ellen continued with trembling voice._

"_Of course it'll be different, Ellen." Etro replied solemnly. "He doesn't tell you the whole truth."_

BADUMP.

_Her heart almost stopped beating at the new and devastated revelation. Her eyes unseeing as her mouth gaped a bit, completely caught off guard. What ...? What did she said before? Noctis was what...!?_

_Etro only stared at her with some pity while she tried to open her and talk, but she found out soon that she couldn't do it. Ellen closed her mouth and doing her best to calm herself from shock, yet it was avail. She was far more being concerned about Noctis _lied_ to them, lied to _her_ than everything else she should be concern. She began to felt a headache was coming to her. A very bad one._

"_What do you mean?! I don't really understand...!"_

"_The story he was telling to you, some of them are correct but the rest are not completely true."_

"_So he doesn't working at military service...at all?" Ellen voice became a whisper at the end._

"_He doesn't. His position as a Keeper actually is one of the highest positions within the government of his country. In your world it's as same as the nobility position."_

"_And he doesn't tell this problem to us...?" Ellen's emotion went twisted in such a way. _

_A half part of her was feeling upset at the young man. He should has sharing this to them no matter how hard it was because she would help him for sure even if he didn't wish or need it! Another part of her felt as intrigued as ever with the details of explaining she just received from the black dressed goddess. Why would Noctis acting as far as told half truths and half lies to them for this crucial part? _

"_He's doing it for your safety and for some personal reasons he can't tell you."_

_The silver haired young woman blinked. "My safety?"_

"_Due to his position, he's guarding the only remaining crystal with magic power exist in his world, where the technology run and control everything. There's no magic at that world, not anymore." The goddess explained further. "Can you imagine how many greedy people who want the crystal so they can use magic?"_

_Ellen was becoming speechless. Was she heard it right? The world where magic wasn't existing anymore and exchange by technology? If she caught this correctly, that would be mean..._

_Her face was beginning to pale at the realization which came to her._

"_Etro, are you saying that Noctis' world and his country's condition...had reached to the critical point?" Ellen asked slowly. Her expression was a mixture between horror and sympathy. If what she had suspected was right, then Noctis... _

"_He's being targeted by many people who wanted the crystal by themselves and they will not even hesitate to kill him?" Ellen can felt that her strength went drained drastically. It was so...sick and not to mention unbelievable._

"_It's impossible. Is the crystal's really that..."_

"_Powerful?" Etro continued with serene expression._

_Ellen shook her head abruptly._

"_You have no idea." Etro muttered sadly. "That's why I made the two of you met in both of your dreams at first to observe your reactions at first and to see if it was a good reaction none less. I can't let any person near him and take care of him while he's away from his world."_

_At the end of the goddess' explanation, Ellen was replaying the experience on where she met Noctis in that dark and cold chamber. Her eyes widened in no time. _

"_The dream from that time." Ellen whispered softly, her silver eyes widened in realization. "So it was you who did it. You want to make sure if I'm the right person to accept him."_

_Etro nodded. "The both of you had given well reactions and from there I can conclude that you and my Keeper can accept each other. I can feel it; you two are holding and have something similar, very if I might add."_

_Unconsciously, Ellen put her left hand in her upper pajama and clenched it hardly. Her heartbeat moved a little faster than before and she couldn't help but beginning to felt nervous somewhat._

"_Noctis is has something similar with me?" Ellen repeated unsurely._

"_Yes. There is something very similar within the both of your hearts. That's why you and my Keeper can accepted each other easily in a short time, and this is what the Fourteenth is looking for." Etro said in the matter of fact and it gained Ellen's attention immediately. _

"_Be careful of that certain Noah, Ellen. He's planning something bad and both of you are included and will be involved for surely into his plan. Whatever happens from now on, the two of you must stay together no matter what happen. Please bear my warning inside your heart because it's not only you that will be in danger but also him as well."_

_Ellen nodded firmly and held the warning closely into her mind. _

"_I will be careful from now." A question then popped up immediately in the silver haired young woman's mind and she wasted no time to asking it. "I can understand why you're come into my dream and give me a warning. I'm very grateful for the act, but don't you have to warning him too?"_

_The pale woman was smiling back. But different from the previous smiles she had showed to Ellen, this one was a sad smile. "I wish I could. Unfortunately, I can't do it for now."_

_Before Ellen could ask why, the reply was coming soon to her. The realm where they stood up started to growing fade from existence, disappeared from the silver eyed young woman's view in nothingness. _

"_What is going on...!?" Elle was slightly panicking as she watched the realm slowly blurring around them._

"_You're going to wake up soon which means your time is reaching its limit. Moreover, the connection between this realm and your world are still in unstable condition due to the interference both I and the Fourteenth are did." Etro explained as the realm continuing to fade. "Sending one person from one to another world is cost much energy and although it was mainly Fourteenth who summoned him through the Ark, I was the one who started to send my Keeper and eased the summoning process. The moment he sent my Keeper to your world, it had caused some disturbance for temporary between the realms."_

'Was it meant that I will not meet her for unknown time!?'_ Ellen thought abruptly. _

"_Wait! What about Noctis, isn't he your Keeper? Your Guardian...!?" Ellen questioned with loud voice. "Don't you want to meet him too...!?"_

"_Just like I've said before, Ellen...That will be impossible for now." Etro replied__ rather quietly__. "I want to meet him__ too for__ he's important to me,__ but there's a reason why I _must_ meet you first."_

"_Huh?" Ellen blinked rapidly and clearly baffled._

_The black clad woman did chuckle for the first time after being serious for a long moment. _

"_I want to know what kind of beautiful young woman who had stolen his heart at the first place..." The black clad woman spoke up; dark blue eyes gazed at the silver haired young woman._

_..._

_Eh...? Eh...!?_

_**EEEEEEEH...?!**_

_Ellen flushed in deep red color unconsciously and her silver eyes went as wide as saucer._

_What was she saying just now...!?_

_The space suddenly faded faster than before and Ellen was sensing an invisible force began to pull her back into the Living World. It only served her more panic because there were questions which perhaps only the goddess who could answer them. _

"_Wait! Please wait...! There are so many questions I want to ask...!" Ellen begged at the goddess, not wanting to parted with the woman just yet._

"_I'm afraid your time is up already." Etro smiled serenely and shook her head as she also fading together with the realm. "Now go back. It's time for you to wake up..."_

_Ellen raised her right arm to reach the black dressed woman desperately. _

"_No...! Please...!"_

* * *

**"Please wait...!"**

_WHAAAM!_

Ellen shouted from her lungs as she shoot her right hand at the air which resulted herself lost her balance since she raised her body too quickly, not to mention her position somehow moved into the right side of the bed from the center, caused her rolled in the process, and the snow white haired young woman fell off from the bed with loud thud. Ellen laid flat on her back with the blanket twisted and wrapped around her body. Ellen blinked her eyes several times before she winched and let out a small groan from her dark pink lips; her body ached from the fall.

"Oww..." Ellen tried to sit up from her fall position and rubbed her sore back. "That's hurt..."

The yellow golem which previously lay on her pillow side woke up abruptly at the loud sound Ellen had just made earlier. Non existed eyes tried to located its master who then Timcanpy found laid on the wooden floor with blanket and pain lashed on her face. Feeling concern toward its master, it flapped its wings and flew near to the silver eyed Exorcist's face who still rubbed her back. When Ellen saw the golem from the corner of her eyes, her lips creaked into a soft smile and greeted the golden winged golem.

"Good morning, Tim."

Timcanpy seemed not to buy that tone of her completely so it circled around her twice times as if looking for a visible injury it could spot and perhaps missed by the petite young woman. The golem found nothing.

Ellen laughed at the golden golem's show of affection and concern to her. The silver eyed young woman patted it gently over and over again, tried to calm to golden golem.

"Hey, calm down, Tim. I'm fine, nothing is hurt, and it's just a fall from a bed. You're too worried." She reassured the golem soothingly.

Timcanpy eyed her as if to make sure that she was fine and not lied to the golem. After completely convinced, Timcanpy flew away from her and landed at the bed, Ellen took a chance to glance at the window of her and Link's room. From where Ellen was sitting, she saw the colors of orange, pink, purple and blue mixture together in a majestic color symphony at the east sky. The sunrise was arising, signaled at the snow white haired young woman that the morning had come. Ellen then thought about her meeting with Etro, the Goddess of Death in the Realm of Between. And here she was, sitting at the wooden floor where she stayed for one night with Timcanpy on her side.

'_So I'm really dreaming until a while ago.'_Ellen thought quietly.

"Walker?" A deep voice suddenly snapped her back to reality. Ellen turned her head the the owner of the deep voice. The owner was none other than Link who sat at the chair, wore glasses, and facing a desk filled with paperwork. Until Ellen's fell had his attention immediately. "What are you doing by the screaming just now?"

Ellen blinked before she remembered that she was on the floor and stood up quickly while brushed both her pajama and the blanket.

"Nothing. I'm just having a dream, that's all." Ellen replied with dismissal tone. She put the wrapped blanket back at the bed.

"...Are you sure?" Link wasn't completely convinced at her reassurance. Somehow he had a feeling the young woman was hiding something from him.

The young woman Exorcist shook her head a bit too quickly. "Yes. It's just a normal dream."

The blonde glanced in suspicious. "Then why you're screamed as if you wanted to chase someone?"

"Huh?" Ellen almost forgot about the screaming part. Upon thinking on what kind of reply she should give to the Inspector, an idea suddenly came across her head. "Oh about that... I'm dreamed someone is going to eat my mitarashi dango...?"

Link's right eyebrow twitched at the slightly question mark on Ellen's reply. "You're dreamed about food although you're in the middle of mission?"

"What's so wrong about it?" Ellen said defensively.

Link sighed quietly before he was turning back at his paperwork.

"Never mind. Forget with I was just asked." He said as he signed a paperwork.

"Right..." Ellen rolled her eyes and getting up from her bed with slow gesture and stretching her body. Timcanpy flied around her and landed not too far from the desk beside her bed and copying its currently master movement as the golem stretched both of its wings.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

The sounds of the door was being knocked reached their ears, indicated someone in front of their room. At the clue, Link looked from behind his read glasses at their door while Ellen already finished her stretching.

"There's someone in outside." Link took a gesture to standing from his seat but Ellen beat him already.

"Perhaps Marie or even Kanda. Let me opened the door." Ellen walked toward the door lazily.

She wasn't completely focusing yet as her mind wandered to some certain things. Mainly, the snow white haired Exorcist found Etro's words about the Fourteenth's to be disturbing her lots. There was also a fact about Noctis' current problem and he didn't completely honest to them, to her specifically and hides his identity to keep her safe and sound, for reasons she didn't know yet. That and the part where the goddess want to see what kind of young woman that had…

Ellen quickly shook her head at the odd sentence. She better didn't think it about it now. There were so much to do for today and the silver haired young woman wasn't has much time to thinking the goddess' mysterious yet gleeful words. Perhaps when she had finished this mission later and had a time to talk with Noctis alone. She must found a time when both she and the euclase eyed young man can talk without being disturbed. Speaking about Noctis…she wondered how the young man was doing right now.

Ellen unlocked and opened the door...only to have someone who wasn't Marie, let alone Kanda but the very same young man with sky blue eyes whom she was being concerned about and now stood face to face at her with little distance between them!

Ellen's silver eyes widened in instant, her mind went blank and suddenly she lost of word.

He wore again his odd yet elegant black clothes minus the black gloves and the faint scent of soap Ellen barely smelled from him (How on earth she managed to smelling it at that very second, she would never know and she couldn't help but felt very shame on this.), it was clearly obvious the young man had went cleaned earlier than her and Link. Noctis didn't notice Ellen's reaction of course and he smiled awkwardly at the pure snow white haired young woman and at the blond haired young man behind her. It seemed he wasn't comfortable with he standing in front of girl room despise the fact Noctis here to call them.

"Good morning, Ellen. Good morning Link."

_BADUMP!_

At the end of Noctis' greet, Ellen's face went heated frantically all of sudden as red cherry dust colored her cheeks and she could felt her stomach begin to flip flop when she also just noticed a fact she was standing much too close to him. Should he stepped one step further to the room, there would be no distance between Ellen and Noctis. Her cheeks went redder at this thought. She really should stopped thinking about it before her mind flew into a more dangerous thought. At this moment, Ellen had a half of mind to regret her choice for hearing Etro's reply before they parted.

"Good morning." Link greeted calmly, also didn't really notice Ellen's sudden nervous attitude.

"G-Good morning, N- Noctis." Ellen cursed inside her mind as her attempt to greet him back with normal failed miserably since her voice went stuttered.

Sky blue eyes blinked. "Why you're stammering like that? Are you having a cold or something like that?"

"I'm very much fine. Really...!" Ellen replied quickly in shame. Her silver eyes were looking at anything but Noctis. "What are you doing in here? Is it a time for breakfast?"

"Yes, it is. I was being requested by Marie to call you down..." Noctis told her with slightly uneasy gesture. At that moment she then stole a glance at the oldest young man in their group.

"Err, Thank you very much for coming into my room but can you please tell Marie and the others that I will be ready in a moment? I'm still not changing my pajamas yet..." Ellen cheeks reddened at the mention of her clothes.

"Alright. I'll tell them. We'll be waiting you and make sure you're quick, Kanda is seemed to be impatient this morning."

"I can easily guess that he want to find G as soon as possible as we retrieve the Innocence, and go back to the Black Order. He's always like that, always straight to the point and finishes it quickly."

"I can see that clearly." Noctis had to agree. "I've to go now. We'll wait you two in below."

Ellen nodded hurriedly. "Thank you for coming here and tell us, Noctis." She thanked sincerely.

Noctis previously uneasy gesture was gone as his lips stretched into a small yet a warm smile to her. Her heartbeat fastened as she saw his smile.

"You're welcome." Noctis said in friendly manner at her. "See you later in below." Noctis then disappeared to the stairs and left her stood in there alone on the mouth of the door.

A second later, Ellen shut the door and grabbed her uniforms abruptly, startled Link and Timcanpy a bit.

"Walker?" Link's voice sounded a bit puzzled.

"I'm going to change in the bathroom!" Ellen replied shortly and through Link's figure before shut the bathroom door.

Once the door closed behind her, Ellen let her body slipped into the floor and she could felt her face was heat like a boiled crab. She was so embarrassed and there was no other word to describe her current feeling and emotion. Her heart was still beating fast and she had to take a few deep breaths in order to calm herself. Ellen felt a lot calmer but her face still had those brushes of red cherry color. Ellen sighed heavily and put both of her hands to covering her flushed face.

"What I'm doing exactly just now...?" Ellen wondered loudly. "Why I'm acting like a crushing girl and keeping blush to him? We're only friends at each other. Our relationship is only at friendship and nothing more."

A slight pause.

"If we're really friends, why I'm acting in this way?" Ellen voice wasn't any louder than a whisper.

A long silence greeted the beautiful Exorcist soon inside the bathroom.

Puzzled, Ellen pulled her hands away from her face and starred at the white blank ceiling above her.

"What's this feeling just now?" She questioned to herself.

Out of sudden, the goddess' words echoed inside Ellen's head as if it was trying to remind and answer her question about her relationship with Noctis, or Noctis' relationship toward the beautiful Exorcist to be more correctly.

_**"I want to know what kind of beautiful young woman who had stolen his heart at the first place..." **_

Her whole face now covered with bright color of crimson and now not only her face, her whole body heated in instant as her silver eyes widened in shock. And Ellen wasn't really happy about it, it didn't help at all. It really wasn't helping her at all! In fact, Ellen was feeling absolutely embarrassed and confused by now.

"Why I suddenly remember her words at the time like this...!?" Ellen exclaimed with restrained voice.

Definitely wasn't a right time for musing and debated her feeling to Noctis. Moreover the silver haired young woman did replayed Noctis' message that the others were waiting for her in the base floor. They were going to find G's location today and she supposed to focus at that first. Ellen finally gave up and stood up from her place, ready to change her pajamas into her uniforms.

"I'm feeling like a stupid girl..." She muttered quietly in the middle of changing clothes.

The blush hadn't gone yet from her pale colored cheeks even after she was out from the bathroom with her uniform. Ellen only managed to control her chaotic emotion when Timcanpy cuddled with her as she and Link climbed down the stairs.

Ellen finally could forgot about the dream, the goddess of death, and their meeting since she now focused at the mission to find an Innocence and added more by located G's. Or so she thought.

At least...

For now.

* * *

"Are you sure this is it, Marie?" Ellen turned her attention from the three floor building stood in front of her to the earphone user Exorcist who happened to be few steps away from her.

After done with the breakfast and tracing the said phantom thief G's voice source with Marie's help, the little group managed to arrive at this place. If it wasn't because of Marie's ability, they would have thought it as a normal 19th style with crème colored building used as a nice and fitting place for a family to stay, not a place where G or at least they assumed, hiding inside it. Moreover the cross symbol above the roof, the sounds came from inside the building, and mostly the text contained in building's the plat had given enough picture what kind of place it was to them.

**Hurst Orphan Asylum.**

"Yeah. This is where G's cries stopped last night." Marie replied confidently.

"This is an orphanage, right?" Noctis wasn't expecting the location they would head more than a simple building before his eyes caught the sign of the plat and read them. "You are saying that G is…"

"Perhaps he is one of this orphanage's inhabitants." Link finished Marie's sentence. He stood not far from Noctis.

"Ah…" Noctis then shifted his position back so he stared at the orphanage once more, still had some hesitant. "Should we enter it?"

Kanda, walked to his direction from beside and snorted at the older young man in a way as if it was the most obvious thing they doing in this world and in a way, it was.

"Of course we're going to go inside, Niwatori Denbu." Kanda replied with uncaringly.

Noctis face became sour at Kanda's given nickname.

"…I've told you my name is…" Noctis stopped himself before he sighed heavily in defeat, feeling it was useless to argue back the long haired samurai. "Forget it, can we go inside now?"

"You aren't going to argue back?" Kanda's tone had a very slightly startled emotion.

"I don't want to make it as a big problem and I'll use my energy for better activity." Noctis rolled his eyes at the dark blue eyed samurai. "Seriously, you're almost as bad as Lavi when it comes to nickname."

"…I'm not the same with that Baka Usagi, if anything he's far worse than me." Kanda replied grumpily.

Ellen glanced intriguingly as Kanda walked away from Noctis. "He's still calling you with that nickname?"

"I have a suspicion he's more than adore to call me with the epithet given by himself..." Noctis replied drily.

"I think I'm understanding the feeling more or less." Ellen nodded sagely. "How about your injury? Does it healing?"

"Still has that bruise but it'll heal fast since it's not critical." Noctis scratched his back head. Actually, he lied, again. When, nobody from the group was watching him last night, he casted his healing magic again until the bruise is gone from his skin.

"That's good to hear." Ellen relieved. "To be honest, I'm not really sure to bring you again today. It's alright for you to not coming with us and stayed at the inn, you know?"

"I better tagged along with you all. My body's current condition isn't that bad. Moreover..." Noctis stopped for a moment with a frown. "I have a feeling something is going to happen sooner or later today."

"You have a premonition?"

"Perhaps." Noctis mumbled uneasily. "I rarely have it since I got this ability. I can ignore it if I want to but..."

"But what?" Ellen looked intrigued at the short black haired young man's hesitance. He didn't responded her as he seemed conflicted with himself either to tell her or not.

"Oh my God, Noctis, you're too worry. It's not like I'll be laughing at you at this." Ellen slightly joked.

Hesitance still visible within his face but he did reply her at least.

"Well…" He began slowly. "…It does concern about you."

"...Eh?" Ellen gawked.

"I mean it does concern about you all. I know it's sounded ridiculous to you," Noctis added hurriedly. "But ever since I woke up this morning, I have this feeling of unease. It isn't getting any better when we're off to track G. The feeling of restless, it comes worse to me, so I'm sticking with you to make sure nothing is really happened. I'm worry about you..."

Ellen didn't have a clue on how she should react at his reply. In one hand, he shouldn't have did that far and it did have Ellen's concern. He should worry about himself such as how he would go back to his original world or his post battle-injury with Link. In another hand, she was happy the young man did care for them, even bothered as far as went with them to make sure they alright. He was worrying over her. Ellen face blushed faintly as she replayed Etro's exclaimed about Noctis feeling to her. His action toward her was definitely more than friends. Now she began to regretting herself for being asked the last question to the black dressed goddess. She broke her stare at the euclase eyed young man to look at anything but him.

"Uhm…Why don't we going to inside?" Ellen asked to him politely, still with those blushes on her face. "You've said that earlier too. I must admit it is quite cold in Paris today…"

Before she ever had a chance to finish her sentence, Noctis lowered his body so his face was at the same line as hers. He then unbuckled the restrain around his black glove before he pulled the glove from his hand, gently laid it on Ellen's forehead while he put his forehead at the backhand.

"N-N-Noctis!?" She spluttered and her cheeks changing color from faint red to cherry red color due to the blush she gained at the gentle's touch.

"Are you sure you're alright today? Your face reddened and your body's temperature is a little warmer. Not to mention earlier at the inn..." Noctis looked thoughtful, once again not notice her attitude. "Do you need a medicine? I'm bringing few of them in my waist bags; you can use them if you want to."

"I-I'm very much alright! You don't have to do that!" Ellen exclaimed.

"Your words aren't convincing me enough." Noctis huffed, pulled his face and the hand away from her. "I mean look at your face. You're looks like a crab that had just been boiled with hot water." He added more as he put the glove back.

Ellen quickly shook her head.

"I'm really appreciated for your concern but I...I'm really...fine." Ellen rejected the offer softly; she didn't want to make him worried further than this. "...Besides, it's quite cold in the outside here, of course I'm a little warm than it suppose because of my body trying to make more heat."

"Oh…" Noctis had this unconvinced expression but he hasn't say anything at last.

Her blush faded a lot as she asked him again. "Shall we enter to the inside, now?"

"...If you say so." Noctis turned his body and walked toward the building.

Coming from behind Ellen, Marie had this meaningful smile plastered on his face directed at the silver eyed young woman.

"It's quite cold in outside, huh?" Marie raised his no existed eyebrow and Ellen turned halfway to saw that smile and she could hear his tone had this teasingly manner inside it.

Ellen gave the man a warning glare while her face blushed with faint pink color, gave the bald man a warning.

"Marie, please don't say anything more, no more words." She whispered at the bald man. There was a slight plead inside her tone as well if you listened carefully.

Marie did a quiet chuckle.

"If you say so." He replied warmly.

**OXOXOXOXOXO**

Meanwhile at the orphanage's roof...

A boy around nine years old was laid with closed eyes. He wore short sleeved dark shirt, a pair of armbands, baggy pants, a bandana that covered his forehead. His long ice blue colored hair was tied into low twin tails. Wind breezed quietly at the roof, played the boy hair. A moment later after the breeze died, the boy opened his eyes and pulled an article of newspaper from the pants pocket. There was writing a specific occurrence about last night. It were both the title and the photo of the article he currently staring at.

"_Inspector Galmar Defended the Crown Jewels from G!"_

The blue haired nine years old boy scowled at the picture contained the Inspector and his subordinates. Above his head was the crown itself. And the man had this pose which infuriated the boy further. He shoved the article back into his pocket and sat up from his position.

"Hmph! I could've got a lot more if those guys in black hadn't gotten in the way." Timothy snarled and the memory of the black uniforms group –a.k.a Ellen, Kanda, and Noctis- with evil laughs came back to his mind.

This was one problem that had only served the crimson eyed boy more questions and puzzlement.

"Who the h*ll were they anyway?" Timothy huffed in annoyance yet disturbed and resting his chin on his hand. "They had weird powers just like me…"

"Ti-mo-thy…" Emilia had already stood looming behind him with dark aura, clearly pissed off.

Her voice also held the same dark aura either.

Timothy stance went immediately in alarm as soon as he heard her voice.

"It's –time- to- study…" The woman continued in anger, ready to drag him if it was necessary.

As same as always, Timothy refused to study and runaway from her with dust trailed behind him. Acted as a tutor for Timothy, she didn't let him get away that easily and after him in rage shortly. Then the chase and the shouts between the woman and the boy through the orphanage began...

**OXOXOXOXOXO**

Back to our Exorcist group...

"Are you still upset about yesterday, Link?" Ellen laughed quietly at the blond haired Inspector who happened to stood behind her.

Link reddish brown eyes narrowed at the accusation the young woman Exorcist had thrown to him.

"No." He replied rather short in dismissal tone.

Only the three of them were standing in front of the orphanage's door while Marie and Kanda waited below the stairs. In front of the pure snow haired young woman and the blonde Inspector, Noctis raised his hand to knocking the door carefully in polite manner.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Hello?" Noctis greeted but since there was no answer due to the loud voices echoed from the inside, the euclase eyed young man took an initiative to grab the holder and open it. Imagine his surprise when he found the door was unlocked.

"It's unlocked." Ellen voiced his thought and glancing from beside him.

Noctis blinked at the holder and lifted his head. He began to pushing the door further.

"Excuse m…" Noctis immediately halted when he shuddered at the sudden cold rush which came from nowhere and the hair on his back stood up. His face changed into a paler color as the chilling sensation attacked him mercilessly. He then swallowed nervously.

O-oh…

He knew this feeling _too_ well…

"...Noctis? What's wrong?" Ellen noticed his paleness not long after.

At the clue of Ellen's answer and Noctis' sudden chilling, a boy with bandana and a pony tailed woman were coming toward them. Emilia, looked as furious as ever toward the blue haired boy who just humiliated her (Author: if you're read the manga, I'm sure you're already know what kind of humiliated Emilia was received from the pervert boy. ^^;;), decided to give him a hard punishment.

"YOU PERVERT….…!" Emilia was screaming furiously and she prepared a specific stance of attack to Timothy.

Seeing the event and went alarmed, Noctis pushed the young woman Exorcist just in time.

"ELLEN, LOOK OUT…..!"

Ellen was throwing at Link's direction and the braided blonde quickly caught her body. His body was being pushed back because of the weight pressure the beautiful young woman giving when they came into contact, so both of them hit the stone stair railing behind them before slipped into the ground. In instant they were out from the door's range. In other words they were safe and will not get harm.

Unfortunately, Noctis wasn't having that numbers of lucky enough.

"BRAT…!"

_WHAAAAM….!_

It was happened fast, too fast even. The next second Ellen and Link witnessed the whole occurrence; the woman had kicked both the boy and Noctis. Well, not really, actually Emilia only aimed to kick Timothy's back head as a target at the first place, but poor for Noctis, they headed to his direction not to mention he was very concern about Ellen first and gave her safety as his main priority at that moment.

Ironically, the seemingly brave and good intended action had made Noctis forgotten one simple yet crucial thing; in such short period, he forgotten his ability to teleport wherever he wanted. If only he did remember, he could just grab her and both he and Ellen might easily get away from the currently anger woman by teleport into a safer place. So as a result, he couldn't avoid the upcoming kick and also got hit together with the boy with bandana in the process. And it wasn't only that, it didn't end in there.

The moment when their forehead touched each other, something beyond their imagination happened and things getting worse than the Exorcist group had ever anticipated while located G.

_BADUMP!_

By the time Timothy's covered forehead hit and touched Noctis', both of them were sensing something, aside from the pain of being hit by each other foreheads. They heard a loud sound like a heartbeat echoed within their ears and for a millisecond the colorful scenery around them distorted into black and white colors. Two pairs of sky blue eyes and crimson eyes widened in pure shock at the same time, they had no idea on what was going on.

Ellen who happened still near them also heard the heartbeat sound and saw the monochrome scenery too. The beautiful young Exorcist gasped at the color of black and white dominated her eyesight for a moment. She didn't hide her shock at the similar occurrence. Ellen suddenly became extremely worried; the young woman had a sudden urge to step toward Noctis and…pulled him from whatever it will come to him…! Before Ellen could think any further, she then heard it again.

_BADUMP! _

_BADUMP! BADUMP!_

The sound of a heartbeat echoed again and this time it was not only followed by series of heartbeat that went stronger and faster each time passed. Accompanied the heartbeat sounds, an incredible headache came and attacked the both young man and boy without mercy. So hurt it was until it felt like their heads was going to splitter into pieces. As for Ellen, she tried her best to listening at the loud heartbeat sounds, they were beginning to hurt her ears and she didn't like them. The sounds were signaling to her as if something bad going to happen soon. The heartbeats kept continued until the loudest heartbeat sound came and echoed around Noctis, Timothy, and Ellen.

The scenery around them turned into black and white once again like a monochrome picture, then a bright light came afterwards and suddenly at that very same second, there was a great force exploded between Noctis and Timothy, and sending the two of them at the opposite direction with harshly. Timothy shouted in pain the moment he was crashing against the wall beside the door and fell unconsciously in instant. Noctis' body threw few feet away from the stairs. The young man landed in such a harsh way by loud thud, and rolled before stopped completely on his side. He let out a restrained groan and raised his left hand to covering his face and forehead which throbbed so badly.

Emilia who landed back at the ground overwhelmed by shock when she witnessing the whole event. Moreover, she took a notice there was a person in front of the door. The woman gawked at the sight of fallen young man's figure away from the stairs.

"…Eh?!" Emilia's face was slowly turning pale like a piece of paper.

Marie and Kanda were also finding themselves in shock after the whole event over.

"Oh my God..." Marie gaped.

Kanda narrowed his eyes in frown. "What the h*ll is just happen now...?"

"Noctis…!" Ellen shot up from where she sat and started to running to the direction where the short black haired Prince had just fallen. She kneeled before him and lifted his head carefully. Link came just behind Ellen and the fallen Noctis and kneeled from aside her.

"Noctis! Noctis…!" Ellen called the young man's name in panic. "Are you alright…!? Noctis…!?"

Noctis hissed painfully through his teeth.

"Ugh...My head….." He replied in restrain voice and then changed his left hand to clutch his head side.

Noctis eyes swirled dazedly from the impact. If he wanted to compare the kick's strength with something else it just like he was being hit by an enraged Chocobo. Just how strong the woman who kicked him earlier actually?

And just now… his power was colliding with unknown force that he suspected came from the boy. Noctis sensed the mysterious power when his forehead clashed with the boy's. Their powers repelled one another and caused some kind of explosion from the both power's collide. It raised one big question inside Noctis' mind. Who was this boy for real…!? A surge of pain attacked him, forced him to stop thinking, and he hissed as he clutched his side head a little harder.

Ellen let out a relieved sigh and her tension loosened once Noctis managed to give her his reply. Although she was disturbed by the recent strange occurrence, Ellen had to priority the young man's first. Ellen stole a glance at the now uncovered forehead. The silver haired young woman was finding out that the spot where the hit took previously on his forehead had a trail of blood and it flowed a lot. As if to worse his condition, Noctis also had a medium sized cut in his forehead where the blood was coming from. Ellen became more worried and concern at this matter.

"Your forehead is getting a cut. It'll need to be bandage quickly." Ellen told the oldest young man.

Noctis creaked one of his eyes just slightly to staring with mixed emotions at the silver haired Exorcist.

"Bandage…?" Noctis repeated Ellen's words incredulously.

"It's letting out bloods a lot. Not quite deep but it's still has some blood out from the injury." Link added informatively.

Noctis cringed at the information. "No wonder I feel something wet and iron smelled..." He commented weakly.

Emilia who did kick earlier was squeaking in horror when she realized that not only Timothy got hurt but the young man also met the same fate with the boy as well while the children came from behind her and shouted some kind of Emilia's killer kick. Not that Emilia was being concern about. She had accidentally hit innocent people…! Now the young man's hurt because of her…!

"Oh no! I'm using the moves Papa taught me again…!" She lifted her long skirt so she could run fast toward Ellen and Noctis. Emilia kneeled beside the silver eyed young woman to apologize at the injured young man. "I'm so sorry…! Are you alright…!? Anything else's hurt...?!"

"...Aside from the forehead?" Noctis asked back and Emilia nodded worriedly. "No, I think I'm not..." he sighed heavily then frowned.

"Speaking about being hurt, where's the boy with the bandana?" Noctis wondered.

The brown haired woman stunned for a moment and she snapped at the blue haired boy's direction. She had a worry look on her face, she almost forgot about the boy. Emilia saw the long haired young man and the bald man were already at the boy's side.

"Timothy…!?" Emilia half shouted in concern.

"Don't worry. He's just being unconscious from the crash." Marie concluded after he was checking the boy's pulse. Little did him aware –well, he was blind- that the bandana that once covered Timothy's forehead now detached and revealing something in which it was Kanda who quickly took a notice. On the boy's forehead, a big round jewel with ice blue colored was somehow like it was being planted.

"Hey, wait." Kanda halted the bald man.

Marie lifted his head curiously. "What is it?"

"Oh, you're blind. Of course you can't see it." Kanda said. "He's got a ball growing out from his forehead."

Marie looked frowned at the information he just got. "A ball? Is that true?"

"It's more like a piece of gem actually." Kanda corrected. "Do you think it's the Innocence we've been looking for all this time?"

"Perhaps. However from the sounds of his heartbeat, it seems he isn't going to wake up soon. We have to bring him and Noctis to inside and we have to wait for the boy until he's regains his conscious."

"So to summarize it, we have to wait again in the end. Now we have two injured people in our hands. This is become more troublesome than I've thought. What will happen next time…?" Kanda rolled his eyes at the thought. He then turned his head at Ellen's knelled figure. "Oi! Moyashi …!"

"My name is Ellen…!" Ellen cut him with retorted tone yet Kanda was ignoring it.

"We're going to bring the two of them to inside! Ask the woman over there for permission if she's alright with that…!"

Ellen felt annoyed to the long haired young man's rather bossy attitude but she still intended to ask the pony tailed woman beside her, although she muttered about 'stupid Kanda' or something like that under her breath before turning her attention at blinked Emilia and the annoyance on Ellen's face replaced by a friendly and warm smile.

"I'm sorry for our impoliteness, but can we bring him together with the boy to inside and treat their injuries?" Ellen asked politely and gestured at Noctis' cut.

"Oh, sure. It's particularly my fault that he's now injured but…" Emilia stole a glance at Timothy who carried by Marie. Ellen noticed to where she glanced at and comforting the older woman.

"He'll be alright. Just like as he's said, the boy only unconscious. He'll wake up soon."

"I hope you're…right." Emilia did a bit hesitate but decided to goes through. "Come on; let me show you the way."

Ellen's silver eyes went at the euclase eyed young man.

"Can you stand up?" Ellen tilted her white head; eyes weren't taking away from the injured young man.

Noctis nodded once. He let go of his hand from his head and got up slowly from Ellen's embrace.

"I think I can…" He concluded.

She helped him to stand up carefully and kept holding him while Link backed away from them and watching from afar. When Noctis managed to sat up properly, he flinched slightly but he quickly steadied himself. Ellen supported him by had his right arm wrapped around her shoulders. Ellen held it with one of her hands while the other held his waist to balance him.

"I think the hit was took you more than it seems." Ellen pointed out the obvious.

Before Noctis ever reply her, he felt a tug from below his left arm. Both of them snapped their heads to found Emilia did the same thing.

"Let me help you." She offered.

"Miss?" Noctis startled by the brown haired woman's act.

"Consider this as apologize from me for kicked you." The woman replied awkwardly. "My name is Emilia Galmar, you can just call me Emilia."

"Thank you very much for your help, Miss Galmar." Ellen thanked sincerely in Noctis' place. "My name is Ellen and this is Noctis."

Emilia nodded. "You're welcome and it's nice to see you. Let's bring him to inside."

The three of them were walking toward the entrance with Link trailed behind them and the rest of the Exorcists had already brought the boy into inside the orphanage.

"Noctis?" Ellen called him in the middle of way. "Does the cut still hurt at all?"

"It's giving me a bad throbs but the pain has lessening."

"Now see why I don't want you to tagging with us?" Ellen laughed weakly at him. "Have anyone told you that you're careless?"

"Have I told you that I'm already aware of my own risk?" He threw the question back with retort tone.

Ellen shrugged with the little ironically smile on her pink lips. "I think you have."

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Please give me your responds in here!


	11. 10: RIGOR MORTIS

Author's notes: And the Tenth Chapter is finally in here! Sorry for waiting so long for this chapter. I'm already backing to college, not to mention that this is my last year, so please forgive me if the update will be far slower than the previous chapters since I'll focusing to my study. By the way, I have read the newest chapter of D. Gray-Man, Chapter 216 and I was like 'what the h*ll…!? What was this…!?'. It made my skin crawled with both eagerness and annoyance because that _thing_ –a.k.a Apocryphos- did this same nasty thing –I said nasty because I don't like the idea how the feathers were grew up from your eye sockets when _it _erase your memory- to Kanda. And now there's also Millennium Earl. Seriously, I almost went crazy when I read it, I want to punched at something, anything, gah!

And for the chapter, all I can just say is…wow. Just wow. I mean, I never write a chapter this long! What on earth, more than 16,000 words…!? I'm intended to write over 7,000 words but it doubled more than 2 times than it supposed to be! That must be my record…! I hope you'll like this longer version chapter, everyone.

For the reviews, I owe you all a big thank you because there are two reviews from the previous chapter! This means I can keep continuing update the chapters as well! And surprise, surprise! I got more than 1.000 hits now! Thank so much, everyone! And time for the reviews!

For flygon 3300: Yes, They're a cute couple and I loved them as well! X3 Well, this is actually the most many reviews story I've ever write, so I considering 26 reviews as many reviews. The other stories I wrote never had these much reviews, you have no idea how happy I am whenever I read your reviews. That's why I keep persistent to all readers to send reviews even it's just one word. And thank you very much for the review you gave! I really appreciate it! :D

For The Black Guard: Thank you very very much for the review! Who said that I don't like reviews, In fact I'm very waiting for ones like this! XD When I found your review; I can't stop myself for jumped in happiness, LOL! Please don't hesitate to keep reviewing this story and keep follow this story; I will be waiting for you! :D Good Day/ Night for you too.

For evelvet: Thank you so much for the reviews. XD I'm also very adore this cute pair and can't wait to make some fluffy events for them...! By the way, thank you for your choice, I'm really appreciating it; you have my gratitude in there. :D It must be very cute when they're holding hands (squealed)! Be patience because it'll take a time before I can added more cute events into this story. ;D

And thank you for DevilNinjaXIII for favorite this story! I hope you like this story and keep continue to reading it as well! I gave my gratitude to everyone who has alerted this story too. Started from SaphiratheDragon, BLACK SUMMERSUNS 88, flygon3300, seaweedbrainsam, Unconquered Fayth, chained2love, icegoddess52, Empoleonlover98, DragonFire Princess, and Liquid Twilight. Thanks a lot, guys! I'll be crippled without your supports.

Disclaimer: Isn't it very obvious since this is a fanfic?

Warning: This fic have gender bender, some spoilers, few swearings, and a lot, I really mean A LOT of bad grammars. I wish it was my first language….. T_T;;;

Alert: By the way, I need someone's help who can write a fight scene. I can imagine some scene of fights but I'm pretty much clueless in martial arts and some advanced sword fights. Please send me a message if one from you wants it! I'll gladly accept it.

* * *

**The God's Clown and the Prince of the Sky**

**Story10: RIGOR MORTIS***

*The rigidity of death.

* * *

It was a rather gloom day for the Kingdom of Caelum. The sky was colored with heavy gray color; the sounds of thunder came faintly from behind the dark clouds, signifying it would be rain soon in few minutes given. The dark clouds continued to rolling over the kingdom, as if to warn the citizens far below to take a shelter from the seemingly heavy rain that surely will last until night. Even though the citizens looked doing their normal activities, the tenseness at the air hadn't lessened yet.

More than a week had passed ever since the assault doing by Niflheim happened at Caelum. The kingdom had suffered quite much as result. The numbers of soldiers and citizens who died from the fierce battle were not little. Because of this, The Caelum Kingdom was now seeking for more alliances and going in hurry from the supposed schedules. Inside the palace, all of the ministers' duties and business became two times as ever before. None of them want this kind of assault ever happen again. They couldn't let their guard down yet.

Meanwhile, deep within the palace, there was a chamber existed. It wasn't an ordinary room for it only for the king. It was a room where the king should rule for its kingdom. It was an important room but not as important as the Holy Chamber. It designed with elegant yet modern design of architecture. The color of brown and rosewood adored the whole room. In the huge and almost empty room except few statues placed at the edge of the room, there were two peoples.

One was the man we known as Ignis, face held the calm of professionalism and steady posture, he wore a black formal suit. Few feet before him, above the few stairs, sat on the throne, was a middle aged man with slick back black colored hair that turned into white at some places and also wore a suit but much more elegant than the one Ignis wore. The man had this royalty aura around him; his face was firm yet showed the calmness within, and his blue eyes were staring directly at the man who stood before him.

This man was Lucilius Supera Caelum, the current king of Caelum, and Ignis came to him for report.

"How's the reconstruction going so far, Ignis?" The man asked as his calculating eyes eyed the bespectacled man.

"Some of the reconstructions of the damage places within the kingdom are almost complete. The reconstructions in the palace also almost reach the complete state. We had raised and double our security over the kingdom as your order, Your Majesty."

"...I see." The slick back haired man thoughtfully, he was a lot relieved. Yet he couldn't completely calm as his mind was being disturbed by something far more important thing. He was very worried about it; he wouldn't go to deny it.

"Then what about the investigation?" The king asked again.

Ignis serious expression became darker at this mention.

"We found none until this far and yet we're still trying to look through the old parchments and documents considering the Great Crystal and its power and own will...to remove one person to another place."

Pain flashed within Lucilius' darker shade of sky blue colored eyes but his composure was staying still. All he could do was taking a deep breath to ease the burden inside his heart. How could he was? It was about Noctis. It was about his beloved _son_ who disappeared from the assault more than a week ago. Had he not heard the whole story from Ignis himself, clarified by Prompto, he wouldn't have any confidence to believe it at all. But he wasn't, this was the Great Crystal they talked about. Despise the fact he had kept it for a long time, even longer than his son, there were more things which still unknown to the current king of Caelum. He knew the Great Crystal had took Noctis to somewhere but to where, only Etro that knows. As if the assault of his kingdom was not enough, now this...

"Keep continues to search. If it necessary, I'll give you, Gladiolus, and Prompto an access to the restricted area at the library."

"Your Majesty...?" Ignis seemed startled at the sudden claim.

Sensing the shock was coming from Ignis, Lucilius raised his hand as if to kept whatever the brown haired man want to say.

"I'm aware that the restricted area is only for those who bear the royalty blood within them and forbidden to all palace residents, but considering we're have such a critical situation, I granted the permission to use the area. I want nothing more than to find Noctis as soon as possible and with you, together with Prompto and Gladiolus are the ones that can do this, besides the fact the three of you are his friends..."

"Your Majesty..." Ignis didn't know what to say.

"I trust you, Ignis." Lucilius nodded at the man. "I have the faith on you and the others as well."

"...Very well, I understand your wish. I'll do it immediately..." Ignis bowed at the king. "If you'll excuse me." Ignis was departing from the room and gone from the king's sight.

Lucilius leaned back to his throne and he brought his black gloved hand into his wrinkled forehead. He closed his slightly darker color of sky blue eyes. The middle aged man sighed deeply and his face seemed to growing far older than his supposed age.

"...Noctis..." Lucilius murmured in low voice, almost whispering.

"Please be alright and safe in wherever you are standing now, son..."

* * *

When you're living a life, sometimes there was a time when you're doing something stupid or even considered a foolish. These acts were dividing into many things based on the purpose of the act itself. There was a foolish act lead by naughtiness, a foolish act that lead by curiosity, foolish act lead by anger, and many more you could name it as the list continuing to go on. Depend from the time, place, person, and situation, an act with good intention could have caught you into a large catastrophe. This could be very happening to all people around the world, we were not an exception as well. It was a solid proof of our humanity. That we were humankind that can make mistakes as well, that we had selfless yet also selfishness at the same time.

Have you ever wanted to help an old lady with her groceries but you got smacked in the end because she thought you as a thief? Or when you intended to help your mom cooking, you ended up destroying her whole cooks by adding the wrong spices for the example? Help your father repair the car's machine but you got it broke somehow and accidentally? Broke your brother's notebook when you're helping him to collect and type some data? All of these acts could happen to you if you're not acting accordingly or you did not perform as it should be. Mostly because the carelessness and you were not thinking further. Sometimes the consequences fell onto you.

This was what happened with Noctis when he tried his best to saving Ellen from joined Emilia's kick with Timothy. She was saved and away from him but he got kick on her place as a consequence because his first concern of Ellen had him forgot about his teleport ability. The result? A cut right on his forehead due to the clash with Timothy's jewel now existed.

And in this room, both Ellen and Noctis sat on the opposite chairs, Noctis had to stay still while the young woman Exorcist tends his injury. Marie and Kanda had just back from Timothy's room as Link stay with Ellen and Noctis, read the small book he always brought everywhere. Emilia was watching over Timothy's condition, so she didn't come along with them. Few moments later, Ellen finished her treating job.

"There! It's has done now." Ellen backed away from Noctis, her platinum colored eyes however had not left his now plastered forehead. "Please tell me, does it still hurting?"

Noctis looked hesitant at her but just keeping silent and he touched his forehead, tracing it carefully. The cut part where the white plaster was being covered didn't feel hurt anymore. There was a slight pain in there but mostly the pain had gone after she treated him. He shook his head and smiling thankfully at the silver haired Exorcist.

"Not anymore. Thank you so much for your help, Ellen."

Ellen sighed in long suffering way upon hear this. Well, she obviously relieved that he was fine and yet she clearly didn't too happy with him got hurt again in two days. Despise his capability and his odd strength, Noctis wasn't an Exorcist for God's Sake, surely his strength limited more so than her or Kanda!

"Just promise me you will not do that ever, ever again in the future." Ellen told him sternly, silver eyes half glared.

"You have no idea how _panic_ I was when you're laid in there, you're look like a real dead person! What if something bad is happening to you…!? Or something even worse than a cut on the forehead…!? I can't imagine if we're gotten into a real fight…"

Noctis grimaced slightly at the way Ellen pressed the 'panic' word. While he actually had been through many worse things than this, he worried it might be served her more anxious so he didn't spill it in the end. Moreover, it wasn't like she would buy the typical excuse, not in this condition.

"I can't keep that promise to you but sure I'll keep my eyes." He complied.

Ellen huffed and folded her arms as her silver colored eyes narrowed warningly at him, she also had this dark aura around her.

"You're better being right about your words or I'll have to drag you back to inn, even if I must knock you out first. Promise me…!?"

Euclase eyes widened in horror as Noctis backed away unconsciously from the beautiful Exorcist who sat at his front and he couldn't help but gulped quietly. Oh no, this girl was surely soft and kind but when it comes to certain things, she could easily become scary if she wanted to, just like now.

"I promised..." He replied carefully.

Ellen nodded in obvious satisfaction. "Okay."

"Seriously, you're just like a fool back there. How can you're got hit by the brat and the woman's kick?" Kanda wrinkled his nose at the thought getting beaten by a normal woman.

"…I was too late to dodge?" Noctis offered the answer lamely.

Kanda stared at him as if he was the weirdest creature that had just come from a hole. "…Have anybody ever called you a fool before?"

"Sometimes. And I'm not listening at them since I don't really care about it anyway." The oldest young man answered it straightforwardly.

Kanda then rolled his dark blue eyes somehow already half expected it.

"Why I don't surprise when it came from your mouth?" Kanda wondered aloud.

"Marie, how's the boy? If I'm not wrong, his name is Timothy, right…? Is he going to be fine since he's also being knocked out?" Ellen lifted her head at Marie who stood beside her.

"From what I got from Miss Galmar, his name is Timothy Hearst. He's one of the orphans that stay in here. As for your previous question, aside from the large bruise on his forehead, he's going to be fine. Miss Galmar is watching him by now." Marie assured the silver haired Exorcist.

As he heard it, Noctis shoulders slumped a bit, he felt some guilty toward the poor Timothy.

"I feel bad for him…"

"Don't be. It's not your fault, Noctis. Both you and he just happened to be around in wrong time. Now," Marie's warm expression turned into more serious. "What's happening back there? I can hear both of your heartbeats went beating fast when you two hit each other. The next moment I knew some force of energy was blowing up and you flied at each opposite directions. I'm aware that while your power _not_ a Dark Matter, I can't understand with the reason why the explosion happened."

Marie had acknowledged about Noctis power ever since the black prince tagging along with them. The blind man had a hard moment to believe his story. However, since it was Ellen who also did told him that she, Link, and Kanda had even saw it with their own eyes; he decided to trust the story since he knew Ellen was an honest young woman.

"Noctis…" Ellen gained Noctis' attention to her. "…I can sense it. The heartbeat sounds and the sudden monochrome colors at around me…and what was that explosion just now?" Platinum colored eyes blinked in confusion.

Sky blue eyes widened slightly at the fair and slim young woman before him. She also sensed that…?

"How…?" Noctis didn't finish his question.

Ellen instead shook her snow lock head. "I have no idea but I might have a clue. I think maybe both you and I are connecting to each other, somehow. Remember when I found you at the Ark? My left eye which supposed only react to Akuma, was reacting at your aura."

It was the best explanation Ellen could think at. There was a time when she could feel his aura or his power and if Ellen included today's occurrence, it had happened three times at least already. Ellen suspected it had something to do with Etro's doing, or possibility the Fourteenth himself. Perhaps Etro since it was because of the goddess both she and him met in that fateful dream. The goddess could also call her to Realm of Between and giving information to her by herself few of important things, included the first dream and Ellen's relation with him. The snow white haired young Exorcist wondered if Noctis could feel her aura or her power on the other hand.

"I…don't know to be honest…" Noctis closed his eyes and sighed heavily, loosening some of his built tense ever since the accident. "However, I do have presumed my power had something to do with the whole occurrence."

"Explain." Link narrowed his eyes; a demanding tone was in there.

"My power resisted forcefully when I came into contact with his forehead. At the time his forehead was colliding with mine, I…felt some kind of power I don't recognize."

"Some kind of power, you say…?" Marie repeated intriguingly.

Noctis nodded once. "It felt somewhat pure to me."

"The crystal thing from the brat's forehead." Kanda immediately took a conclusion. "So it may be really the Innocence we've been looking for. It can explain the pure feeling you're sensed. What happen next?"

"They somehow clashed and then they were resisting at each other." Noctis gave a quick reply.

"The blow must be the result from the clash of power." Link stated the obvious.

"Why they're repelled at each other though? I thought only Dark Matter which can do that if the jewel is really Innocence…" Marie pointed another question which appeared inside his mind.

"Maybe Noctis' power is the polar opposite with Innocence, in a way we're not known?" Ellen pointed helpfully.

"That will be making a sense to me but they're polar opposite on what?" Noctis was dead panned.

Then the silence became thicker as each one of them drowned on that question. The long quietness between them soon broke by Marie's sigh.

"Discussing this matter will be no end, even though it does intriguing. I think we should have our focus back on the mission. First of all, the boy that Noctis got clashed at with the relation of the thief who hasn't a real body and Innocence involvement." Marie reminded their purpose in here. "Kanda, you said to me that he had this jewel on his forehead, right?"

"Hngh." Kanda grunted lowly.

"Is the jewel on his forehead really an Innocence?" Noctis was slightly curious.

He only saw it briefly at the moment when he parted with Ellen and Link, entered a small room while Marie, Kanda, and Emilia brought Timothy into his own room he shared with the other orphans. When they parted, it was at that second he finally could get a clear look of the boy's face. That was also the second he noticed the big round jewel stick within Timothy's forehead.

It was hard for Noctis to not noticed it immediately because, apart from it placed in where other people could see it very easily, the jewel itself did reminded him a little with the Great Crystal of Caelum. Besides they had light blue color thought the jewel's color more like the color of ice while the Caelum Dynasty's crystal had sky shade color.

Ellen also did see it and similar like Noctis' experienced, the color of the jewel did well with its job to reminding her with her dream last night. The jewel and the crystals within her dreams had similar shades of light blue color.

"There's a big possibility. The other possibility that he's the real G also can't be ignored as well. But we can't assure it until the boy wake up…"

"..." Noctis frowned thoughtfully.

"Is something matters...?" Marie threw the question.

"Marie, if he's indeed has the Innocence, what will happen to him?"

"..."

"Marie?" Noctis narrowed one of his euclase eyes uneasily.

"We have to bring him to the Black Order whether we're like it or not. It's dangerous for him to be out here and living between normal humans, he can attract Akuma or even a Noah if the worse scenario happens."

Euclase eyes widened.

"Really?"

"You have known that Akuma exists to destroy the Innocence aren't you?" at Noctis' nod, Marie went continue. "We can't let the Accommodator loose around for he or she can easily become a target to both Akuma and Noah. The only option we have to save them is to bring them with us back."

"Because it's the only safe place for them to keep alive?"

"Yes. And they have to severe their connection with their family or those who close with."

A pause.

"That's...sad." Noctis commented with low voice.

Ellen put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it in comforting manner. She also had this sad look on her pale and beautiful face.

"It is..." she murmured softly as the memory of Suman Dark flashed in her mind.

"I know it's sad both for the Accommodator and their family. Unfortunately..." Marie then stopped in the mid of his sentence and went quiet abruptly.

"Marie…? What's wrong?" Ellen asked in concern manner because she was noticing the bald man suddenly stopped talking. Link, Noctis, and Kanda also noticed the headphone man somehow stopped talking.

Marie scratched his back head a moment later. He was somewhat becoming nervous. "Ah…I think boy has wake up right now. But…the boy's now crying because Miss Galmar asked him to go with her and apologize to us. He's even cried in the same way with the cry I heard from the last night. Miss Galmar is trying to calm him down but the attempt not yet success."

Ellen and Noctis were staring at each other and blinked while Link glanced in mild interest and at last but not least, Kanda who had his cool mask placed firmly on his face.

"So that will be mean…?" Kanda asked calmly, even though he had already had guessed the answer more or less.

"He's really the one who controlled those guys in the prison, along with Jiji and the Finders. Timothy is the real G we're been encountered last night and once controlled Link." Ellen mouthed the answer and realized it at the same time.

Marie continued to scratch his back head edgily. "Yes, he is the real Phantom Thief G…there's one little problem though…"

"And that is...?" Noctis was curious.

"From the way he's crying," Marie chuckled nervously. "He's seemingly scared a lot at you, Noctis."

…

…

"…Excuse me?" Noctis face was completely blank. What did he just say…?

Ellen was not having a better reaction than him, she frowned and completely bemused at Marie's exclaim.

"Why?" Was the first question appeared inside her mind.

"I heard the way he's crying. It just like he's being afraid and a bit angry of something."

"And why did you know it was Noctis?" Ellen tilted her head to left with questioning look. "He can blame any of us."

"He's mentioned that he doesn't want to meet a creepy guy with chicken butt hair style." Marie gave the reply.

Noctis left eye was twitching violently. "He's scared at me without a reason…? Which part of me that creepy to him and what's wrong with my hair style similar like chicken butt…?!" His voice went higher abruptly in the end.

Ellen and Marie sweat dropped. Kanda while had that indifferent expression, now had one of his dark eyebrows raised. That...was a new thing for them.

"Why would he's afraid of this guy already?" Kanda gestured at the frustrated young man; Ellen nodded in agreement at his question.

"Kanda is right. Noctis doesn't do anything to him aside from they're hit their foreheads to other." Ellen added.

While Ellen as confused as the other Exorcists, she actually had a guess on the reason why Timothy feared Noctis. Ellen wasn't perfectly sure about her guess, however she could make a conclusion it might have something to do with Noctis' power originality after she put the clues together. She had good reasons for her guess.

Since Timothy had an ability to possess people's mind in a way they didn't acknowledge yet or at least it what they suspected at, he might be coincidentally used his power to accessing Noctis' mind through the forehead collide with the help of the jewel at his forehead. Then the power within the young man acted as a protection when there was an unknown entity came and fight it back, force it to out from the young man's mind. The clash of the power was the result of it. It was possible that Timothy sensed Noctis' power at that time. Still, Ellen couldn't be so sure about it unless they meet Timothy first.

Marie nodded thoughtfully. "Good question. We must confront him to confirm this, either we like it or not."

"Shall I suggest meeting him in his room?" Link said tonelessly and snapped close his book.

The bald Exorcist looked thoughtfully.

"Well, it's nothing like we can do anything by staying still in this room. Let's visit him now…oh right. Noctis, you can stay in here if you want to, you don't have to force yourself." Marie added gently the offer.

Euclase eyes were looking in slightly displeasure. Noctis shook his head as he sighed quite long and made everyone, minus Link, surprised by stood from his chair. His face was firm now.

"Thank you for your concern at me but I'll rather choose to come along."

"Noctis, are you sure? I don't think it was a good idea for you to meet him now." Ellen reminded him and followed Noctis.

"If not because I'm more than wanting to know the reason why he's scare at me, perhaps I will agree to stay in here but no, my curiosity and guilty got the better side of me. Besides, even he's not angry or scared at me, mustn't I apologize to him for hurt him?" Noctis admitted quietly.

"It wasn't your fault from the very beginning, Noctis. Timothy got a kick from Miss Galmar and you got on their way in coincidence. You hit his forehead _accidentally_, must I tell you that over and over again?" Ellen disagreed with him.

"Whether my fault or not, I'm still the one who had my forehead crashed with him. Besides I can't change the fact he's scare at me now and remember, he's…"

"He's still an innocent child therefore I will not be surprise if he's feared me, am I right?" Ellen cut his words. A small comprehending smile adorned her dark pink lips when he stared at her quizzically. Probably because she had guessed at what he would said the next second.

"Your face has showed it very clearly. You're quite concern at Timothy's condition since the occurrence. You're keeping glance at door to the way where Timothy and Miss Galmar had gone." Ellen revealed the obvious, the smile still on her lips. "Sometimes, you're too obvious for few things, you know that?"

Noctis gaped but quickly shut it back.

"I can't believe I'll be that obvious..." Noctis frowned.

"You are. That's why I can guess your next word." Ellen revealed nonchalantly at him. "And no, I can't read your mind, Noctis."

"...You know what, Ellen? You're beginning to scare me..." Noctis added still with the frown.

"Oh come on, you're kidding me. It's you whom 11I'm beginning to scare. You're seemingly got hurt easily wherever11 we are. You had me scare almost every time." Ellen chuckled softly.

"...Does this mean I can have a permission to meet him...?" He had to ask the snow 11white haired Exorcist carefully.

"Who said I forbid you from being visiting, Noctis?" Ellen finally broke from chuckles into laughter, clearly in deep amusement.

"Of course you can visit him with us. Just don't ever try to collide your forehead with Timothy's again; I don't want to have you being throwing like a shack of potato like this noon and have your forehead bleeding and flood like a river." She added jokingly and Noctis not missed the warning tone underneath it.

Suddenly Noctis wondered if he had made a right choice at the first place.

Meanwhile, Ellen vowed to herself to keep her eyes close on him for she would make sure the euclase eyed young man didn't do anything that could plunge him into bad luck for the next time. Ellen pondered if the young man actually had a much worse bad luck than her.

* * *

Meanwhile with Timothy and Emilia…

The shouts between the light blue haired boy and the Inspector's daughter were coming from Timothy's room direction. It supposed to be a normal sight however their arguments time suddenly was becoming a complicated one. They were arguing over one thing which considered as a simple thing and that was...

"NO…! I DON'T WANT TO MEET HIM AND I'M NOT GOING TO…...!" Timothy Hearst, the 9 years old boy shouted in refusal at the brown haired woman.

"Timothy, why you're so incredibly stubborn…!? We just see them to apologize!" Emilia shouted back.

"It's entirely your own fault, why not you who apologize to that guy…!?" He retorted.

"I've told we're both having the same guilty in this! Are forgotten that you're the reason I did the kick because you did that pervert act to me…!?Have you never doing it; I'll never ever kick you at the first place! Are you really not wanting to meet him….!?" Emilia shot hotly.

"NO AND FOREVER NO….!" He refused back and hiding himself once more behind the blanket.

Emilia looked frustrated at the sudden oddness the boy was showing at her. She resisted the urge to stomp one of her feet and dragged him out from the blanket he used as a shield between her and the boy.

Emilia huffed harshly, showed her frustration. "What's wrong with you just now...!? You're acting as if they are your enemies!"

'_You don't know what I have experience from them, especially that guy…!'_ Timothy shouted internally in protest.

There was a crucial reason on why he didn't want to see the guys from earlier. If things were different perhaps he could just go and throw his apologize quickly and pretended like nothing ever happened, but it wasn't that simple, that's not the point.

Timothy's memory was still fresh and clear with the whole accident. By the time his jewel hit the odd haired style guy, he accidentally connected to the guy's mind for few seconds. Then this force was coming from deep within the guy's mind and forced him to out and cut the mind connection. He was resisting of course, being attacked like that. It was strong that it caused clash between the force and Timothy's power.

The clash itself had caused distortion and messed up both of their powers. As if to making worse, both of their powers had caused some kind of energy's explosion and threw them in the end. Timothy shivered at the memory. That guy was not a normal guy for definitely. The force which came from within him… it felt calm and cold yet dangerous. It held such power and it wasn't coming from this world, Timothy had sensed it by himself. It was that force he being scared at most, the very reason why he didn't want to meet they guy.

It was bringing him a haunting and chill feeling. It gave him a creepy kind of coldness. It reacted as if it wanted him to stay out from the guy's mind. It acted as if it was alive and in its own. But that was sounded crazy to Timothy, it didn't feel so right at all, it was like the force wasn't coming from this world. He knew the moment he sense the coldness and the haunting feeling the force gave. He knew it very well, hell; he trusted his gut feeling! He had no idea what kind of the surge of power came from inside the young man but the aura in which the power had radiated at him had spoke much volume.

It supposed to be a forbidden power. A kind of power humans should never ever lay their hands at.

And the short haired guy had it; he had something which human should be impossible to possess it.

"Good afternoon." A deep yet friendly voice greeted and broke Timothy's trail of thought.

He went frowned deeply at the given greet. The voice which had greeted him sounded familiar, too familiar even. Timothy shifted his position in his blanket. Red wine eyes glanced at the door where the voice came from. There was a group of people wore black uniforms stood in there, all looked at him with various looks.

Timothy Hearst recognized them almost immediately.

It was the group of the black guys from the last night. There were a meanie guy with the sword, two dots guy, and this time a new guy, with headphone came with them. It wasn't only that. There, stood at the most front, were a couple of young man with odd style hair and sky colored eyes and a young woman with star shaped scar on her left eye with equal silver hair and eyes. It was dark at that night but given by their figures, there was no mistake that they the same guys who in his way to steal the crown.

However Timothy's red eyes focused at the euclase eyed young man. The guy he sensed that dangerous power earlier.

"Errr…" The young man with sky blue eyes began awkwardly because wide red wine eyes staring widely at him, mouth gaped like a goldfish.

"Hello. Your name is Timothy Hearst, isn't it?" He tried to confirmed, his tone was concern. "Is your forehead a lot better now…?"

A second later, a high pitch scream was coming from the thief boy's room and the echo filled the whole orphanage.

"**What are this guy's doing at here...?!"** Timothy stood at his bed, blanket lay forgotten, and pointed at awkward Noctis.

"Timothy...!" Emilia scolded and gave him a warning glare.

Timothy pouted but he was obeying what Emilia had said to him, even though he had this forced look on his face.

"I can't believe he's really scared at me..." Noctis stated drily with hushed voice at the silver maiden beside him.

"I guess it's the right time to find out the reason from him." Ellen focused her silver colored eyes at Timothy's direction. "He's coming here to apologize to you, isn't it obvious?"

"You're lying." Timothy eyed them suspiciously.

"We're not lying, Timothy. He's really come to apologize to you for hurt your forehead." Marie gave a help.

"Yeah right, like I'll believe your story..." The boy muttered sarcastically.

"What's the h*ll is your problem with us, brat?" Kanda sharp blue eyes bored at the red wine eyed boy. The boy was starting to annoyed him to the point Kanda had a thought to had Mugen at his throat, almost.

"Kanda, may you give me a moment to talk to him?" Noctis pleaded at the stubborn samurai before he does something which would worsen the situation. "Please?"

The two of stared at each other for a good moment, annoyed pair of dark blue clashed with begged pair of sky blue.

"...If that's what you want, fine." Kanda huffed heavily and not argued with Noctis any longer; the sharpness hadn't gone yet from his dark blue colored eyes as if he warned the older young man to not do anything stupid while talking to the boy.

"Thanks." Noctis gave a nod at him. He took a glance at Emilia who staring back at the young man. "May I talk to him, Miss?"

"Uh...sure." Emilia replied, half hesitatingly.

"Thank you." He smiled warmly before completely turning at Timothy. "Your name is Timothy Hearst, right?"

"So what if I am?" Timothy glanced warily, not showing any weakness at the black prince.

"I think you already figure out why I'm coming to your room." Noctis stated quietly.

"Yeah, so what's..."

"I'm sorry." Noctis cut the boy first. "For made your forehead and body injured."

"...Hah?" Timothy left eyebrow twitched. He clearly wasn't really expected it and obviously, he hadn't processed the whole words Noctis had thrown to him.

"I'm sorry for making both your forehead and body injured that time." Noctis repeated more clear and slower. "Although everyone said it wasn't my fault, I still have the responsibility to apologize to you for your forehead; it's my forehead that crashed with yours."

Timothy unconsciously flinched at the memory but regained his false cocky composure. "And...?"

"That one and I'm going to apologize for making you scared. However, I have to asking you why you're scared at me and don't want to meet me." Noctis asked straightforwardly.

"Isn't it obvious from the very beginning?" Timothy glared childishly.

"Not for me." Noctis replied, completely undeterred by Timothy's glare. "I would be more than thankful if you can tell me of what made you scared of me while I'm not does anything to you exclude the crash accident."

"..."

There was a long silence between them and easy to say it was the uncomfortable one. Timothy had his mouth closed tight and his red wine eyes eyeing the euclase eyed young man with wary. Noctis stood still and his sky blue eyes fixed at the boy before him, waiting patiently for his answer. The others were watching them with concern -Ellen, Marie, and Emilia-, expressionless –Link-, and uncaringly –Kanda-.

Each second continued to passing and added more the heaviness air in that room.

Until finally Ellen choose to got inside the conversation since she couldn't let this silence happened too long. She wouldn't let Noctis alone in this so she has to help him and so it was her who was breaking the silence by took the chance to talk to the boy.

"...Are you scared at him because of his power?" She asked calmly.

Timothy then snapped his head at the silver haired young woman as soon as she asked that question from her mouth. Noctis did the same thing, his eyes were widening like a pair of saucers.

"Ellen...?" Noctis whispered bewilderingly at the beautiful Exorcist but Ellen kept continue.

"You..." Timothy quickly recognized the young woman as the one who stabbed him via Link's body.

"I'm sorry for...making you experience unpleasant thing yesterday." Ellen gave him a brief apologetic smile. "As much as I want to apologize more to you, there's a matter I'm more concern than the yesterday event." Her tone grew more serious from the soft tone she just used a while ago.

Red wine eyes narrowed a bit in wary. "And that is...?"

"You can possess the other's mind as many as you want with the help of the jewel on your forehead, can't you?" Ellen asked steadily. Timothy glare changed into a shock and wide one for a second, and Ellen not finished yet. "You have sensed it, right? When Noctis' power was collide with yours, the power that belonging to the other world aside from this."

"...What do you mean?" Timothy asked back, beginning to felt a headache and it was coming for him.

What was she said just now...? The h*ll...!?

Damn it, what's with this philosophical like conversation...?! He wasn't a child that interested in study; he hated study for Lord's sake! He began to have a second thought that perhaps, _perhaps_ studying wasn't all that bad as he had thought before. He cursed his fate and karma, if there was one, for this.

"You've sensed it by yourself, Timothy. If you're still not getting it, I meant the force that coming from the dead one." Ellen gave the add more.

Emilia bewildered at the rather odd explanation came from the beautiful Exorcist. She had no idea what was going on in here but the word of dead itself had succeeded to making her slowly paled.

"Eh?" Emilia exchanged her glance between Ellen, Noctis, and Timothy. She began to feeling uneasy now.

Timothy reaction was no better than the brown headed woman.

"The dead...one?" Timothy repeated with blank face. At first it didn't connect to him at first although not for a long, the memory when he sensed that force came from deep within this Noctis' mind came back to him.

Is that it...? Was it just like as he had worried? No wonder the force felt wrong to him and felt like it was not coming from this world! It was because it really not belonging to the Living World!

"So you're really sensed it. It explained your fear toward him. You accidentally entered his mind and both your powers clashed. You sensed it at that moment. You're feeling threatened at his power." Ellen took the conclusion.

"So what...!?" Timothy snapped. "His power-his force, he's _supposed_ to not have it at all! That power is dangerous! How can he has it while it supposed to be impossible for normal guy to possess such a creepy thing...!?" Timothy shouted before he could ever realize of what he had said.

This quickly draw deep frown from everyone at the Timothy's sudden outburst, even Kanda was frowning at the outburst. Emilia was frowning but it was because she lost within that conversation. She was completely clueless with all of these talks. However from all the room's occupants, it was Noctis who frowning even more so than anyone. He clearly wasn't expecting the boy would ever know his ability and power source by the accident.

Meanwhile at the 9 years old boy, Timothy then just noticed his outburst and went panic and cursed inside his mind. Great, just great. What was he just saying now? Timothy couldn't believe he just told them. How stupid he was! Like they would believe or buy his story. Hah, right. Now not only Emilia would think him seeing hallucination due to the hit he got from this guy, perhaps he would get accused for making things and...

"Timothy..."

The deep and now soothingly voice had the boy glanced back at the short haired young man. He had this firm yet calm expression he wore on his face.

"Is that why you fear me? Because you're sensed my power and are being threatened by it?" He confirmed, still with that calm tone.

Timothy wanted to protest it, the boy wanted to retort that stupid question and yet he decided to against it in the end for his curiosity got him better than his fear, he restrained his annoyance. Timothy wasn't very happy about this. Stupid curiosity. Noctis along with the others didn't miss the sky blue haired boy's act and gesture. The black prince was sighing long as he lowered his head and staring at the floor. He wasn't going to blame the kid, it kind of normal him actually once he found out. How many person in this world that possessing such a power from the Realm of the Dead...?

"Noctis..." Ellen was about to talk to him but he shook his head.

"Can I...?" Noctis asked softly.

"...Alright. Go ahead. I'm sure he wants the detail explanation from you." Ellen allowed with a small smile.

Noctis lips curved slightly and went into a conversation with Timothy.

"You've guessed right. It's impossible for a normal human to have this power...while the fact is true however," He was pressing the word 'however' when he saw Timothy looking alarmed and tensioned.

"I have it not because I want to; I must use it to protecting. As the exchange, the power protected me from whatever possessing threat to me. It acted as my 'keeper'. If what Ellen had said was right, it took you as an intruder so it tried to drive you out from my mind."

A pause was forming inside the room.

"You've already...known...?" Timothy asked slowly a few moments later after being stunned.

"Our powers were crashing and it happened because of my power, of course I'm known in intuition. I just can't pinpoint why you're scared at me. That's why once I knew, I've to apologize because you got hurt because of that energy blast." Noctis pointed out.

Timothy gaped in shock for a few minutes before he remembered that he had his mouth opened wide and close it immediately. He couldn't hide it anyway since he was too caught off guard by the chicken butt like hair guy.

This guy's or real...? Well, that answered half of his questions but...

"Then how the heck you have that kind of power?"

His euclase eyes darkened yet he was still calm as ever. "Actually I never want this power since beginning but in reality, I have no choice...at all."

...

...

"And why's that?" Timothy looked incredulous at the answer.

"Shouldn't I accept this power; I'll never alive and keep breathing until now. It also wasn't without sacrifice, Timothy. I lost someone very important to me the day I receive this power."

At the questioning look he received from Timothy, Noctis lips curved slowly into a small yet sad smile.

"My mother. Both of us got into a critical incident when I'm a little boy and both of us got hurt badly. I'm did survive...but she wasn't. She passed away because she tried to protect me while at the same time I'm dying and then received this power."

Then a deadly and uncomfortable one silence fell around all the occupants.

Nobody was said anything as they processed this new information. They all had various reactions for that, such as Kanda narrowed his eyes and the color of his eyes darkened although he wore the same stoic face. Marie showed a bewildered expression. Emilia, despise of feeling lost within the conversation, was having felt sympathy for the young man. It was clear that none of them would expect this, especially the silver maiden Exorcist.

Ellen was beyond stunned when she learning this. She wasn't expecting such a dark story like this from the euclase eyed young man, she devastated to found that Noctis had lost the person he loved as an exchange of his power. That was sounded...so wrong to her, not to mention horrible. A memory of her foster father went flashed inside her mind and her heart clenched tightly from painfulness.

'_Mana...'_ Ellen mused very quietly.

"...Are you...not scared with your power?" Timothy asked hesitantly now, gone his earlier rude attitude.

Noctis answered truthfully. "I had to admit it, I feared it quite much but as the time goes on I have learn to accept it."

"Huh...? Accept it?" Timothy's forehead wrinkled.

"Aside from it becoming a very part of me, it's also my duty to keep it. It is what had keeping me survive all this time. Besides, I use it to protect what I must protect for a quite long time until now."

"...Wait. Your duty?" Marie repeated, he couldn't help but feeling intrigued at his explanation.

Ellen later saw that Noctis' smile became strained for a moment. "Being a part from military service, I have a main duty to protect and keep something very important in my country, no matter what it will cost me."

Marie a bit frowned at the vague reply Noctis' gave to him. The headphone man knew there was something more but he wasn't asking more because he had heard the faint dismissal and bitter tone from the chocobo haired young man, a mark and a sign to them that he didn't want to talk it anymore.

When the white haired beautiful Exorcist heard Noctis' reply, Ellen's mind quickly replayed the conversation she had with Etro inside her dream.

'_The crystal__...'_ She thought abruptly.

He must be meant his country's crystal; the only one Etro's blessing and magic source power was being left in his world.

The very same thing which made Noctis became a target by his enemies and suffered because of it. And how Etro had told to her that she had no choice but to send him into this world with the Musician, the Fourteenth's help with a condition he must protecting her. She then replayed the explanation in where she must be careful toward the certain Noah, mainly about his plan on using both of them because their similarity. It made her wondering why Noctis from all people and how was exactly his similarity with her and how far their similarity was. Ellen was hit by a realization that she hadn't told him much about herself. And to think about it, it was Noctis who always told about himself a lot while she almost none, aside from her Innocence.

'_Maybe I should tell him more about me when there's a time when I can talk alone with him. I don't think he does know much about me. I mean, aren't we supposed to be friends...?'_ Ellen noted.

That would do if she wanted both of them to be close, she took a decision.

"Is that have answer all of your fear, Timothy?" Noctis' deep voice snapped Ellen back into reality.

She looked at the boy and the young man. Timothy had yet answer the euclase eyed young man's question.

"..."

Well, that was one thing Timothy should be relief. Now he should not be worrying or feeling alarm at the short haired young man or the white haired girl stood beside him. He wasn't going to deny the fact he still had amounts of fear but it went lessened...a bit. At least he knew this guy and the girl weren't as horrible as he had thought before. H*ll, doesn't mean he was forgetting the night when he encountered them, don't ever start from the- freakin'- big sword- stab and snatch- back- crown things. He hadn't trust them completely, not yet, they had been mean to him at that time. At the same time however, now that he was thinking about it, through the whole conversation he has with them, this guy and the girl seemed nicer than the rest of the group. There was only one problem was being left.

And that was...

"...Timothy?" Noctis tilted his head to left in concern.

"What in the seven frozen h*lls are you doing in here exactly...?"

"Timothy, language…!" Emilia scolded at the light blue haired boy.

Noctis blinked rapidly at the question. "You mean our purpose in here?"

"Of course it is. Do I mention other things?" Timothy was rolling his wine colored eyes.

Noctis went quiet as he keeping stare at the boy before he let out a sigh and stole a glance at the silver eyed maiden beside him. Ellen understood the hidden message from the look he was giving toward her. His eyes were telling her if she wanting to elaborate some explanations and specifics since it wasn't his place to answer the question anymore. And Ellen gladly took the silent offer and explains it.

"I think you've already know why we're in here but if you're still not clear, we're coming to see you." Ellen answered calmly.

"I can see that, but what for?" Timothy scoffed and crossing both his arms in front of his chest. "I can tell your arrival is more than just wanted to see me..."

"That's..."

"Isn't it pretty obvious...?" Kanda interrupted Ellen before she could even answer; his tone was cold and sharp with slight annoyance. "We're here for the Innocence."

Ellen gave him a look for interrupting her; clearly dislike it while Noctis stared the grumpy samurai with frown.

"Uh..." Marie was slightly hesitated and wary. This was not good; from what he saw just now, Kanda was slowly loosening his patience. "Kanda, calm down. Just let Ellen and Noctis do what they should do..."

"I don't have any patience longer than this, do you think I can watch the little punk have conversation with Moyashi and Niwatori Denbu..."

That earned some protests from both of the beautiful Exorcist and the handsome Prince.

"My name is Ellen, BaKanda!" Ellen snapped and throwing a glare as a thick mark appeared on her head.

"You are having fun with those titles, aren't you?" Noctis rolled his eyes exasperatingly.

"Quietly when the time we have is not much?" Kanda continued, ignoring Ellen and Noctis' reactions.

"What are you talking about?" Timothy suddenly went defensive again, glaring red wine eyes never left the long haired young man.

"The jewel on your forehead, Timothy," Marie explained, hoping it would lessen the boy's tension. "Is the main reason why we're come at the first place, if you excluded the event from yesterday."

Emilia then had his brown colored eyes fixed at Timothy's forehead with surprised look. They had came for that jewel? This increased Emilia's worry over the boy's fate. She was very well aware about Timothy's past and its connection with the jewel that would stick until only God knows when on his forehead. It had saddened the pony tailed woman a lot in the past and she still felt it until now. While the brat was looks arrogant, he was actually a caring and kind boy for those whom he loved. He didn't deserve such past like he had, so it was a right for her to worry because these black uniforms guys were coming for the jewel on the Timothy's forehead.

Timothy, frowned upon hearing it, quickly brought his hand to his forehead and he noticed that his bandana was long gone. His color skin slowly was becoming pale from the horror which began to overwhelm him.

"Whaaa...!?" He turned around in panic, searching for his bandana to cover his forehead, in which to bad he had yet found it. "What the heck...?!"

"It's no use to hiding it from us, you know." Kanda flatly reminded the hysterical boy. "We already knew what had your done with that jewel of you."

"Kanda, no offense to you but I don't think he's hearing you for now..." Noctis pointed out and got a pair of sharp dark blue eyes in return.

"Then what are you suggest at...?"

"Eng..." Noctis was looking for a way out in bewilderingly. "Calm him down at first?" He offered.

Timothy still tried to looking and search for his bandana or anything that could cover his forehead. That and it because he wasn't ready yet to tell Emilia or even the director, the firm and kind old lady he very cared about what he had done with the jewel's power. So far his attempt was fruitless.

Kanda stole a glance at the freak out nine years old boy before he stared back at the older young man, staring back at him with some hope and wariness.

At last, the samurai broke his stare. He snorted and turning at his heels to approached the boy. He brought Mugen in its sealed state and before the others could understand what had just happen; he knocked the poor boy's head hardly with Mugen's hilt one Kanda got near him. It was like a blur movie for the rest of the room's occupants.

_WHAAAM!_

The sound was echoing through the room and soon followed by a limp thud.

_THUD!_

When it was all over, the next thing they saw was Timothy who had his eyes swirling and he held by Kanda's other hand while he gripped Mugen firmly within his right hand.

"Huee..." Timothy groaned dazedly from the hit Kanda gave a while ago.

As if nothing bad happened, Kanda turned his head at the group with nonchalantly manner and bored expression.

"Done. What's next?" The dark long haired young man asked without a hint of guilty.

A silence fell as five pairs of eyes were looking blankly toward the long haired young man and now back to unconscious boy. And then all hell broke loose.

"Timothy...!" Emilia shouted panicky when her brain finally processed the entire event.

"Kanda! What are you doing to him...!?" Ellen shouted loudly as soon as she snapped back from her shock.

"I just did what Niwatori Denbu had told me, Moyashi. What else?"

"I wasn't talking about knock him out of cold, _again_!" Noctis was retorted hotly, frustation painted over his face.

"Aren't you told me to calm him first?"

"He is, but it's not by hit the boy's head, Kanda..." Marie face palmed tiredly.

"Whatever. Can we get this done already?" Kanda lifted the poor boy from the bed and carried him like a sack of potato.

"Meeting the orphanage's director?" Link offered and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that."

Emilia couldn't take it anymore. She was exploded from her confusion, incredulous, and anger. She wanted an explanation. Now.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on in here...!?" Emilia bellowed, hoping that one of them could answer her question, now.

"Ah…" Ellen, Noctis, and Marie sweat dropped at the same time.

This would be not ended _so_ well.

* * *

A few minutes later...

"Timothy is been possessing people in order to steal?" Mother Director repeated slowly.

The group was currently sitting with Emilia and Mother Superior, the old nun that ran the orphanage. Ellen and Noctis sat on the one couch while Marie and Kanda sat on another couch. Link stood behind Ellen, wore the emotionless face as ever. Timothy was being tied by rope and currently sat on the carpeted floor near the female Exorcist and the prince. He had a displeasure expression which directed at Kanda who just ignored it as he always does. Before they came to this room, Kanda had indeed, 'encouraged' a.k.a Threatened Timothy with Mugen to admit all of his doing, in which Timothy had to admit it, like it or not. From behind the door which left opened a bit, the children peeped curiously.

"It's appearing Timothy has the power to take control of other people's bodies at will." Marie added carefully.

"Excuse me...? Are you serious...?" The old nun asked with innocence blank look.

"Well...I know it's hard to believe but..."

"But he admitted to it." Kanda added boredly as if it was a normal thing.

"Admitted it...!? You had knocked him with your freakin' sword! I don't know what the Black order or Exorcists are but you can't do something like that to a child and not apologize!" Emilia screamed.

"If he'd listened I wouldn't have had to do." Kanda replied coolly.

"Y-you think just because you're pretty, you can get away with anything...!?"

"Why things become so this complicate...?" Noctis wondered quietly as he watched Marie apologized at both woman, frown adorned his face.

"I think instead of become complicate, it has been complicated ever since the beginning." Ellen sweat dropped.

"U-huh...?" Noctis looked hesitate but not asked any further.

Ellen sighed and laid back to the couch lazily with her eyes closed. Ellen about to took and brief rest when she sensed that she was being watched by someone. Frowned slightly, she straightened herself and rotated her head halfway to find a nun was looking, or took a glance at her more precisely. The veiled woman had this odd kind of stare with her. At first, Ellen thought that the nun was looking that way because she never saw an Exorcist. Despise the fact that she concluded that way, deep inside her heart, the nun's way of staring was...disturbing her more or less. If the silver eyed young woman would admit it, she didn't quite like it. There was something not good from that stare of the nun.

"Ellen...?"

Ellen snapped her head and had her grayish silver eyes clashed with sky blue eyes. The beautiful young woman's cheeks heated as she noticed that the young man was having his face too close with her.

"Y-yes?" She was trying to answer him.

Sky blue eyes blinked in concern. "...Is something wrong?"

Remembered that she was staring at the odd nun previously, she stole a glance toward the nun's direction again only to have the nun gone. Ellen blinked few times, she still felt weirdly disturb at the nun. She was facing Noctis again, quickly shook her head in dismissal, and she offered him a comforting smile.

"No, it's nothing. I thought I was being watching by someone." She kept smiling while in the back, she actually had the feeling of uncomfortable and restless. "It's probably just my feeling."

Noctis frowned deeper as he listened her hastily reply.

"Then why you're staring at that nun?"

This time it was Ellen who was frowning. "...Eh?"

"The nun that has just gone. You stared at her as if you're sensing something's strange."

Ellen blinked her eyes rapidly in confusion. She opened her mouth but then closing it back because she realized that no word was coming from her dark pink lips.

'_How did he know that? Does he watching me for entire time...?'_ Ellen thought disbelievingly.

"Noctis, you have watching me and that nun until a while ago?" Ellen voiced her thought.

Before Noctis could ever reply her question however, they were being interrupted by Mother Director's soft voice.

"Emilia, you're kicked one of his associate in the head, so you're no better." She reminded the younger woman beside her.

Emilia gaze fixed at Noctis' figure at this. When she saw the plastered forehead, she was being overwhelmed by guilt once more.

"Ooh...sorry." Emilia lowered her head in shame and guiltily.

"No problem." Noctis hurriedly waved his black gloved hand in dismissal. As if he remembered something, he then asked at the pony tailed woman. "Excuse me, but can you please tell me where the bathroom is?"

Ellen very much aware that everyone's eyes, including hers, now focused at him.

Emilia raised one her eyebrow but she did still answer him. "Turn to the right after the hallway; it's placed before the boy's room. Why?"

Noctis smiled as he rose from his seat. "I want to go to the restroom. Thank you."

"Sure."

Ellen was narrowing her silver eyes at him.

"You're going...?" Ellen asked.

He was grimacing at the tone she used. "Just to the restroom. It will not long, promised."

"Fine." Ellen huffed after she stared him with suspicious look and added more, this time with softer tone. "Don't hit your head with anything, ok Noctis?"

He just gave her a slight nod. "Ok."

And he strolled away from the room, left Ellen with the rest of the occupants. Just after he was gone, the female Exorcist tried to calm down but the restlessness didn't go. In fact it was increasing slowly. Ellen slightly annoyed the restless feeling; it had beginning to make her fidgeting like something bad is going to happen soon. She focused her attention at Marie's next question.

"Mother superior, do you know anything about the ball on Timothy's forehead?" Marie asked.

"Yes." The kind old nun replied and from there she began her tales. It then revealed that Timothy's father was a thief who Inspector Galmar was had arrested. When he was still being chased by the police and Timothy younger at that time, the father of the boy had forced him to swallow one of the jewels he stole from before. The man did that in purpose to hide the jewel. But shortly after that, the man was captured by the certain Inspector. After Timothy's father had been arrested and the boy brought to the orphanage by Galmar himself, he was already just like now.

The Exorcists were quiet upon they heard the story.

'_It seems likely...'_ Marie thought.

'_Yeah...'_ Kanda responded.

* * *

Few blocks away from the orphanage...

"Yes. A white haired body and one with long black hair, short black hair and a large man."

The nun was inside the phone box, she had called someone and reporting the Exorcists she just saw in there with carefully. It was clear that the information she report really important to this person she had called.

"..." The nun listened at whatever the person behind the phone said to her. Concentrated at the person's words, she didn't realized that at least half of the conversation was being heard by _someone_ she'd least to be expected.

"Thank you, Ma..."

Before the woman could finish her gratitude, three dark blurs of something sharp and slim suddenly appeared from thin air and stabbed deeply the phone machine before the nun, instantly destroying it in the process.

_SLASH!_

_SLASH! ZRASSSH!_

_CRAAASSSHH…!_

The nun's eyes widened in shock before it then changed quickly into pure horror and like everyone did when there was something terrifying happened before your eyes, she let out a high pitch scream and let go of the phone.

"KYAAAAAA...!"

The nun scrambled hastily from the phone box and once she was getting out she fell onto the road and stole a quick glance toward the screwed phone machine. The dark blurs were happening to be three black swords with odd machine parts attached into them. Sparks were coming from the phone machine. While the nun was gaping in absolutely shock, a calm yet cold and lack of any emotions voice came from behind her.

"So Ellen was right after all...You _do_ watching us, don't you?"

The nun snapped her veiled head at the voice source, and she soon found herself stared down by the short haired young man who stood firmly. His face defied emotions yet his now cold light blue eyes glaring sharply and threateningly. A slight wind played his chocobo styled hair. His figure stood tall and looming at the laid nun, he was standing up back to the sun and overshadowed his figure.

"You've failed to notice I'm heard at least half of your conversation." He said coldly.

"You..." The nun recognized this young man as a part of the Exorcists group, when she noticed something.

Although the young man did wear all black attires, he didn't bear any Rose Cross which was a symbol of the Black Order and every Exorcist wore it as a member. Not even a slight sign of the Rose Cross symbol seeing on him.

"There're questions I'd like to ask to you..." His dagger voice snapped the nun into the reality.

And then she saw the blue eyes of his changed into bright red. The blue colored lights like souls flying around him.

"And you..." He bent down and jabbed the nun harshly with a hard grip, eyes widened by fear collide with eyes filled with fury and promised huge suffer should the nun wasn't doing what he would told to her.

**"Are going to answer it, all of it."**

* * *

'_Too long...'_ Ellen thought quietly as she watched the exchange of words between Marie and Mother Superior.

'_He's taking time too long just to go to the bathroom...'_ Ellen rubbed her gloved hands fidgety, she began to feeling worry. _'I wonder what's taking him too long for going to a restroom...'_

"We're searching for something we call Innocence. We want to see whether or not the ball of jewel might be. I promise he'll be safe. If it turn out it's not, we'll bring him back immediately. "

"W-wait a minute!" Emilia interrupted abruptly.

This got everyone's attention. Emilia looked hesitated at first however she voiced her question that began to disturbing her greatly and had caused her worry.

"What…what if the ball is the Innocence? Then what will you do to him?" Emilia asked warily and filled with anticipation.

An uncomfortable silence fell onto the room. Ellen shifted uneasily at her seat.

"Marie…" Ellen glanced at the bald man in concern.

"We can't leave him here." Kanda answered. "The Black Order will take him and make him as an Exorcist."

Timothy's world shattered as soon as he heard those words. They would separate him away from here; they would separate him from Mother Superior, from Emilia, from the children who also had the same fate like him, parentless in this cruel world. They would separate him from his very own home. For the first time after so long since the very incident with his father, he was feeling tremendous anger. He wouldn't let it, as if he would let them do as they like it!

"No! You can't decide for me…!" Timothy shouted angrily and struggled from his bond. "You're just like my dad! Treating me like a thing…! I want to stay here! I won't leave even if you're killing me…!"

Ellen looked in sympathy at the boy. "I'm sorry, but we have to, there's a reason why we have to do it."

Kanda, didn't care at all, was grabbing Timothy by his collar with dark look. "I don't care. If we have to drag you-mmph!"

"Forgive me, he doesn't know what he's saying." Marie sweat dropped, his hand clamped at Kanda's mouth.

The bonded Timothy cried hard as he cuddled at the kind old nun. "Pwaaaaah! Mother Superior…!"

"You can't force him." The old nun said.

"That's right! Have you no heart!?" Emilia complained.

"Maybe we should wait for Komui's order…" Ellen offered in clueless.

At the very stole moment, the light at the outside dimmed in no time, before it was changed by darkness. Everyone at the room was stopping their bickering and clearly confused at the odd occurrence.

"Huh? Outside…?" Emilia startled.

"It's still daytime, isn't it?" Mother Superior asked curiously.

Kanda waste no time to look at the window and then cursed. "Sh*t!"

This made everyone also looked through the window and got shock later, without an exception. Except for the orphanage building there were no other buildings around them, at least not anymore. There was nothing aside from the alone building. Only a huge and dark empty space that was wrapping around the building.

"The town...!?" Emilia gasped.

"It disappeared...!?" Marie said in alertness.

"No, we're inside a barrier!" Kanda corrected.

'_Akuma!? But my left eye is not reacting!' _Ellen thought in aghast. That was when she noticed a thing.

Noctis hadn't gone back to them yet.

* * *

"Hahaha. Your cursed eye won't work." A Level 4 Akuma floated above the orphanage building and smirked cruelly.

"We can't let you have the upper hand forever."

* * *

"Noctis...!?" Ellen stood her seat and turning at her heels panicky, searched at any figure that bear Noctis' appearance but she found none until now. "Where's Noctis, I don't see him since earlier...!"

At the end of Ellen's statement, Link took of from the room the direction where Noctis supposed to be. A tenseness pause and Link came back with troubled look on his usually emotionless face.

"He's not in the bathroom." Link reported.

"What...!?" Marie blanched at the report.

"Wherever he is, it's obvious that he isn't at this house anymore. I can't find his presence at this place..." Link added more.

"What about the children...?" The old nun hurriedly asked.

"They're scared yet safe and sound." Link replied. "I've told them to enter their room until further notice.

The nun leader sighed in relief, but she had that worried look because she never expected it would be like this.

"Thank you very much."

Link gave her a slight nod. "It's nothing."

Kanda then narrowed his dark blue eyes. He then looked around as if he was searching something, or someone to be exactly.

"Wait, I thought I saw another nun in this room few minutes ago, where the heck does she go...?" Kanda half asked.

"You mean, Sister Mariposa?" Mother Superior offered helpfully.

"Now you mentioned it, I'm also not seeing her until now...!" Emilia's eyes widened in horror.

At the same time, Ellen's clicked the clues together.

The odd nun from before, the way of her staring to the silver haired Exorcist before she went away, Noctis's concern, his sudden excuse, and finally his disappearance. All made sense to her now and to tell you, it wasn't a good thing once she found out.

"No..." Ellen murmured in shock. She took a glance toward the window.

"Please don't tell me..."

* * *

A while before the Akuma appearance...

"Who're you and to whom you're working at?" Noctis jabbed the woman tightly.

The nun glared her eyes, daring the young man. "I'm not going to tell you, brat."

Noctis only responded her with cold glare. From the way she was acting and the conversation he overheard, the nun perhaps...

Noctis lifted the nun rather easily despise her seemingly larger body above her feet and slammed her to the phone machine. Not hard enough to make a dent –hello readers, he wasn't Superman-, but still hurt for a human like the nun.

_SLAAAM…!_

"Ugh...!" The nun grunted painfully.

"You do working for Earl Millennium, right?" He accused sharply.

"So what if I am?" The nun snarled.

So his suspicion was right. The nun indeed was one of those humans who were working to Earl for gaining money. It was Lavi who had once told him about these people back there at the Black Order HQ.

"Are you going to kill me, boy?" The nun asked with a sneer.

Then at that very same moment, a massive weird wave was coming from somewhere. Noctis's eyes widened slightly and turned to the same direction. He could see the odd color of purple glowed before it completely gone from the eyesight. Much to his shock, the direction was happening to be the same direction where the orphanage was. He felt a very bad feeling about this.

"What is that?" Noctis snapped as he glared fiercely toward the nun.

Despise the fear she showed to him, the nun scoffed loudly, still yet to answer the now ruby eyed young man. Noctis patience had worn thinner and thinner as every second goes.

"I said, what is that…!?" Noctis snapped more fiercely, tightening the jabbed.

The nun gave him a sinister yet triumphal smile. She then brought her hand onto her pocket skirt and drew a gun, brought it to the young man's face. She cocked the gun, ready to shoot him.

"You-are-doomed-Exorcists." She hissed mockingly.

Noctis red eyes flashed dangerously as he finally lost his patience. He then muttered a certain paralyzing spell under his breath.

**"**…_**Stop."**_

The lights those circled around him suddenly attacked the nun he held. The nun's eyes were becoming very wide and mouth agape, ready to scream when a glow caused by the blue lights came from her and the nun suddenly her move stopped abruptly. Her hand which held the gun fell limp and gun was leaving from her grip to fell onto the earth. She stunned with wide eyes and stay still even as the lights gone and Noctis let her go before she crashed against the hard road. She wasn't moving from her spot, not even a small twitch. He took the gun for himself before stood up and half turned, eyes still fixed at the stupefied nun.

"You don't have to worry; I'll not kill such type of people like you. Instead, I will just let you to taste your own punishment." He then completely turned his back on the unmoving nun and walked away in fast pace. His eyes changed back into their previous color.

"Stay in there until I'm back." And with that he was running back to the orphanage with deep concern and worry toward the certain silver eyed young woman. He hoped he could get in there just in time.

'_Ellen…!'_

* * *

"He must be following the nun..." Ellen wanted nothing more than to face palmed for not realizing earlier about Noctis' odd behavior. "I should've known it from earlier."

This drew everyone's attention included Emilia, to the beautiful silver eyed young woman.

"Why would he follow her...?" Emilia was looking extremely baffled.

"Because I said to him that I'm being watched by someone." Ellen replied drily.

This only cause more questioning look from Emilia.

"Huh?"

Ellen let out a deep breath; she was letting some of her tension, or tried to at least.

"I said to him that I felt like I'm being watched by someone which happened to be a nun. I found she was looking at us with suspicious eyes. He might be watching me the entire time because he's asked me why I'm staring at nun like something's strange with the nun." Ellen finally told them the whole story.

"Then the idiot most likely in outside with the nun." Kanda rolled his eyes, annoyed yet a bit impressive. "Oy, Marie, think the nun's the broker...?"

Marie nodded slightly.

"It's a fat chance; her disappearance and appearance of the barrier are too coincidental. Moreover, Noctis is also gone. He's perhaps really in the outside." Marie concluded.

"A broker?" Timothy asked in disturbing.

"A broker is a normal human that is working for our enemy, the Earl of Millennium. There are some of humans as same as her. They sought only for money in this world. They care for none except the money." Link explained shortly.

Mother Superior gasped quietly. "That's terrible."

"If that so, then we can safely assume that Caelo is in the outside of the barrier also." Link commented.

"Wait, if he's really at the outside, can he destroy the barrier...?" Emilia asked hopefully.

"I doubt it." Marie shrugged. "If we do not know what caused the barrier's active, it's almost impossible to destroy, let alone break it through."

Emilia lost her hopeful look. She even became more anxious than before.

"Then what we would do now...? What if he's not coming and helps us?" The brown headed woman enervated.

...

...

A deadly silence overwhelmed the whole occupants, it stayed like that until a familiar voice broke it.

"I trust Noctis."

Emilia and the others turned their eyes at the snow haired young woman. Ellen didn't fazed under their stares.

"I trust Noctis." Ellen repeated, her gray eyes were filled with determination. "He should be realized by now that we're in bad situation. He must have been realized right now and come back to the orphanage."

"How will he come here while he's probably in far away from the orphanage, Moyashi?"

"My name's Ellen, BaKanda. And for your information, despise the fact that he's quite careless and a bit impulsive but aside from that, he's a good observant at the times just like when he noticed me stared at the nun. He'll definitely come for us, I don't know with what way but I'm sure he will."

The beautiful Exorcist balled her fists. "He'll come for us and I know it. He isn't going to abandon us since he had considered us as his friends. Should we're switching places; I'll do the same thing."

"Ellen, I don't think..." Marie was being interrupted.

"Walker's right. We have to trust Caelo in this condition even we don't like it. Seeing his power, he's actually having a chance to be able to get here although it's not quite as big as the Exorcist is has, even if he can't destroy the barrier." Link, from all of people, surprisingly agreed with Ellen and added his points.

"What if he can't?" Kanda asked.

"I think, even if he can't enter the barrier, he's still can protect us from outside from any coming Akuma. Do you think that the Earl will send only 1 Akuma...? I doubt that. Imagine if the Akuma which come to this place are at least more than 3."

...

...

"...I can't believe this. How far this is will get into our nerves?" Kanda was only replied that.

"...Err, that makes sense." Marie sweat dropped. It was more logical to him now.

"My point is, while we're waiting for him, I suggest let's try to find a way to get the children out from here, especially Timothy. We have to evacuate them..."

Marie nodded thoughtfully. "Then let's do this immediately. Ellen, guard the three of them, Link will evacuate the rest of the children while I and Kanda search the cause of the barrier."

"Very well." Link replied.

"Che! It can't be helped then." Kanda clicked his tongue.

"Will do, Marie..."

_BOOOOMM...!_

Before she could say any further, a blast from the outside room had caught them first. Seeing this, the first thing Ellen did in her instinct was launching herself from where she stood earlier with all of the mighty she got and invoked Crown Clown to protected Timothy, Emilia, and Mother Superior from the explosion.

"LOOK OUT...!" Ellen shouted as she wrapped the white cloak of her Innocence around the three of them and her own self.

The hot fire blast through them, Ellen even could felt the burning sense on her back and yet she steadied herself to protect Timothy, Emilia, and Mother Superior. She knew no normal blast can do this. The explosion was way too incredible to be a normal explosion. It would be mean one thing for her.

The Akuma was beginning to launch its attack.

And she was more than ready to fight back.

Unknown to her, the same thing also happened at outside the barrier.

* * *

"A barrier...!?" Noctis right eye twitched violently in anger as he stared the barrier wrapped the whole orphanage. Now-he-was-totally-pissed-of.

"You must be kidding me!"

He was standing not too far from the now barricaded orphanage. Since Noctis was the magic user, he could saw the faint barrier that gave ominous aura came from it. The barrier must be the wave he had sense back there! He had to go there and help the others, fast!

But how...? The barrier was strong and his teleport technique not very helped in this, he needed advanced magic should he get through the barrier. But it would cost a lot of his energy and if that happened, he would not have enough energy to fight! What should he do...!?

A few serious of knocks brought him back from his muse. He lifted his head to found a figure of postman stood at the front door. He looked confused though.

"Hmm? Is nobody home?" The postman asked to nobody. "This is the postman. Is anybody in there?"

Seeing this, Noctis couldn't but felt intrigued. So the barrier prevented the outsiders from going in, somehow? Now he think about it, only the front door that had the most odd aura from all sides of the barrier after he focused his attention at it. Could it be it was the main enter?

He hurriedly approached the door and the man.

"Sir? Excuse me."

"Hm? Are you the one who occupied this house, young man?" The postman looked at him questioningly.

"No, I'm a guest. I'm about to enter back due to some business." Noctis replied hastily.

"Really?"

"Yes, there are people in there, probably they're too busy to notice you." Noctis explained, hoping that the man just go away and not get caught in this situation.

"Ah! I see. In that case, can you help me deliver this letter for the owner of this orphanage?" The postman handed him a single plain letter.

He resisted the anger and the frustration which continued to increase in alarming speed and tried his best to not letting it out of control right now despise the fact this was indeed critical situation to him, not when the postman asked him to deliver one freakin' letter.

"Gladly, Sir." Noctis forced a smile after he accepted the letter and tucking it in his pocket.

"Thank you very much. I'm much helped." The postman returned the smile and ready to go. "Excuse me then, young man."

Noctis gave him a few nods too fast, he was about to try enter the door when he spotted them. From the road, 2 men and a woman were coming at their way, wore clean and good looking clothes. At slightly, they looked like a bunch of normal persons. When Noctis completely focused on them however, his heart began to beating faster in alarm. Something dark and full with malevolent were radiating from them. It was strangely too strong for a normal human. And there was something else deep inside them that cried anguish and despair. He knew he was better trusting his gut feeling rather than tried to logical right now.

"Good day, Mr. Postman." One of the man greeted and lifted his tall hat.

"Hello there." The postman greeted back.

"Deliver a letter?" The moustachioed man with tall hat asked.

The postman nodded. "Yes, but it seems they are very busy to notice me. Thank God this young man helped me to give the letter to the owner."

When the foreigner slid his eyes toward Noctis, he held a strange gleam inside them. "I see…"

Noctis' heartbeat was getting faster and his uneasiness increased rapidly.

_BADUMP!_

"That's so nice of you. There are not many young men like you nowadays. Which reminds me, are you also a guest of this orphanage...?" The man tilted his head a bit.

_BADUMP!_

_BADUMP!_

Noctis ignored the question; he really didn't care if he was being rude. "I took that you're also guests then." He stated.

"Something likes that." The man shrugged and replied nonchalantly, still with that strange gleam. To Noctis' wary the dark and evil aura radiated more from him.

Noctis had to take an action. Now.

"...Mr. Postman." Noctis' hard eyes weren't leaving the group. His voice was stern.

The postman looked at him and blinked. "Yes?" The postman replied confusedly.

"Get away from here, now."

The postman blanched at the sudden statement, not to mention odd. "Wha...?"

"What's the matter, young man? Are you fine...?" The only woman asked in fake concern.

"You're not human." Noctis glared at them, he was raising his power slowly. "_What_ are you...?"

The other man blinked few times, looked confused. "What are you talking about...? You're talking such nonsense."

"You can fool the postman and anybody else but you can't fool me." Noctis' glare went deadly and his voice became as cold as ice. "I can sense it, the dark and evil aura which comes from you all. You can use those camouflages but you can't hide your obvious aura."

The postman gaped and snapped his head the group with disbelieving wide eyes. "...Huh?!"

If Noctis' gut feeling was right, then he had to be be careful because they must be...

"**What-are-you-exactly?"** He asked once more.

The man with the tall hat had a blank face before he smirked evilly and as fast as it happened, the man's skin shredded, revealed a one h*ll of grotesque creature. He had a black pentagram on the forehead. The others were following him as well.

"...Hooo? Looks like this one was sharp." His voice changed creepier and deeper.

"He can guess _what_ of us easily." The creature that shredded the woman's skin it wore was looking impressive.

"True, sharp indeed." The last one gave its agreement. "But very, _very_ unfortunate human none less for he will die soon."

They were showing their true forms as Level 2 and Level 3 Akuma. Noctis narrowed his eyes at the revelation, felt very disturbed at their real form. So they _were_ Akuma, the monsters those made from the suffered souls. Then the despair emotion he sensed far in there must be the tortured souls. They really looked like the grotesque beings Lavi had been described. He couldn't help but slightly disgusted, not even the monsters in his world looked this…grotesque and pitiful.

And how was he supposing to defeat them without Innocence? From Lavi's explanation, it was only Innocence which could free the suffered souls from their Akuma shells. He had magic and his weapons, yes, but they weren't Innocence. He worried if the tortured souls inside the Akuma instead being destroyed rather than purified.

"AAAARRGH...!"

The postman let out a horror scream as he watched the whole transformation and ran at his heels.

'_Well, at least he__'__s g__o__t away from here...'_ Noctis thought drily when he watched the frightened man run away.

The Akuma weren't paying any attention at the postman thankfully. In fact they were discussing what method they should use to kill him.

"What shall we do to him, Pal? Kill him at the sight or torture him slowly before we kill him?" The Level 2 with somewhat bunny ears like asked.

"Let's just play with the pretty boy and then kill him! He's seemingly weak unlike those Exorcists...!" The Level 3 said gleefully.

Another Level 2 with a huge mouth on its hat smirked. "That's a great idea, pal. A great idea none less..."

"After that, we will kill those Exorcists, especially the silver haired one."

Upon heard it, Noctis suddenly saw red in everything. He then gave them the most murderous glare he had. He wanted nothing but for them to stay away from Ellen and her friends!

He was furious, very furious. Like he was going to let them ambushed him that easily. As if. His magic and weapons weren't Innocence but they came from the Realm of the Dead via the Great Crystal as its link. He wasn't an Exorcist for crying loud but didn't mean he can't fight.

"...Think you can kill me easily?" Noctis finally showed them his merciless face.

Once again the light blue lights appeared around him, this time with bigger numbers. His euclase eyes changed abruptly into ruby colored and shone brightly for a second. He lifted his right hand and his falchion appeared by his command.

Coldly, he pointed the falchion at now stunned Akuma.

"Let me show you then how this _seemingly_ weak boy _can_ fight you." He growled mercilessly.

* * *

**Round 1.**

**Noctis Lucis Caelum vs. a Level 3 Akuma and 2 of Level 2 Akuma.**

**Begin.**

* * *

It was dark around them. They couldn't see anything even they had their eyes opened. Not even they could see their own hands.

"Wh-Wha?!" Timothy gaped at the darkness around him.

"It is all pitch black..." The voice of Mother Superior was heard from beside him.

"What's going on?" Emilia asked warily.

_FLAP._

Her confusement was being answered instantly a second later as the sounds of the cloth rustled and the darkness suddenly gave away. Letting the light came to them and shone too brightly to their eyes. Emilia had to shield her eyes from the blinding light and at the time she opened her eyelids slowly, she found the young woman with the odd star shaped scar, Ellen, smiled soothingly as she kneeled before the woman that held Timothy. She had few scratches and some dirt but overall she was perfectly fine. Emilia just noticed the white and soft cloak then loosened itself from them, was actually protected them from explosion and the cause of the brief darkness around them. White cloak surrounded Ellen's body and it perfectly fitting on the young woman. Emilia, for a second, had thought the young woman looked more beautiful in that way.

"Are you...?" Ellen asked them concernedly.

Emilia snapped from her thought, blushes were visible on her cheeks.

Her left arm now gone but now the pale beautiful Exorcist had a huge sword within her right hand grip was one more thing Emilia having taken notice.

"W-We're all right...but..." Emilia stuttered.

"Huh?" Timothy now could move his body again. Blinked, he was looking at the rope that loosened from his body and fell to the floor. He was free from the rope somehow. "Wasn't I'm being tied..."

The 9 years old then saw a yellow colored creature flied near him, with the rope in its mouth. The creature with wings and cross symbol on its face was grinning, showed its teeth. Ellen smiled warmly at Timothy.

"His name's Timcanpy. Say hi!" She introduced.

"Timcanpy?" Timothy grabbed the golem's cheeks, examined it with interest.

"Ellen! Kanda! Link!" Marie's voice was coming from one direction since the debris not gone yet. "-Cough- Are you alright...!?" He asked, slightly coughed.

"I'm fine...!" Kanda replied from another direction.

"I'm perfectly fine." Link answered from other direction.

"Me too!" Ellen replied.

"How's Timothy along with Miss Galmar and Mother Superior, are you with them...!?"

"They're with me and fine as well!" Ellen replied once more.

Ellen's mind quickly drifted to Noctis who now was outside the barrier. She pondered if the young man was alright outside there. If the Akuma in here…then there was a huge possibility that at least a group of them came in here. Ellen unconsciously shifted apprehensively when she thought it. She had a right to anxious he wasn't an Exorcist or a CROW, while he, perhaps had a capability on defending himself. At the time like this, she had no choice but to believe on the euclase eyed young man to keep himself alive. It even would be far better for the young woman if he manage to get in here and help them.

'_I hope that Noctis is being fine in out there and come here to help us, fast...'_

"Is that...an angel?" The kind nun asked as her glasses eyes fixed to behind the silver haired Exorcist.

"!"

Ellen turned her head at the right time to found an all too familiar silhouette of Akuma, eyes widened in slight shock. What even drove her far more wary was because it wasn't any ordinary Akuma. It was the strongest of the Akuma she had faced. The Level 4 of Akuma. The Akuma she did never want to see because of how grotesque the soul inside it. It took a form of a child and had a bloated stomach. There is a black star on the Akuma's stomach and a little, closed-ring, above its head an oval shaped hallo hovered. It also had a pair of wings on its back. Overalls, the Akuma looked like a demonic angel. From one of its hand, few traces of electricity were wavering around, cleared the fact it was the Akuma that attacked them at the first place.

"Too bad." The akuma said nonchalantly. "I'm not an angel."

Ellen silver eyes narrowed dangerously. Akuma. And it was a Level 4 on top of that.

Had they really want Timothy that far…?

"You _are_ not an angel for crying out loud." Ellen retorted in anger.

She already had her sword in her right hand, ready to use I any time to exterminate the Akuma before her. The young woman now had new goal in this mission, she had to protect Timothy, Emilia, and Mother Superior from the extremely dangerous type of Akuma. After Timothy let go of Timcanpy and stared incredulously to the Akuma's direction, the flying golem growled threateningly as its own response.

"I'll not let you ever attack them let alone touch one of them, not even a single hair, Akuma." Ellen added with hard glare.

"Let's see about that, Exorcist..." It taunted the beautiful Exorcist.

"Another level 4, huh?" a cold and emotionless voice commented coldly.

Ellen glanced to a direction where Kanda stepped out from the debris; he had a very dark and pissed of expression on him as he scanned the Akuma. His uniform was dirty but not damaged much from the explosion. Mugen was out from its sheath and its blade gleamed dangerously under the dim light from nowhere.

"Please just give me a break; I'm the one who should say that to you, you f***ing Akuma." Kanda snorted disdainfully.

It raised one of its unexisted eyebrow. It wasn't expecting the long haired young man to be alive after got caught in the blast of it attack.

"Oh? Another pest? Aren't you all cowards?" He insulted both the Exorcists.

Ellen responded the Akuma's insult by giving it a cold and sharp glare.

"You have no right to call us cowards when you're mercilessly attacked Timothy and the others. And don't you ever dare to talk about it." Ellen growled as the grip on her Sword of Exorcism hardened, she stood up from the floor. "You're facing us and your battle is with us. Not with Timothy, not with the children, not with the innocents. End of it."

"Interesting." The Akuma said with look of humiliatingly. "Let's just start then, Exorcists?"

"Like h*ll." Kanda positioned himself into a fighting stance and pointed Mugen forward.

"Bring it on." The handsome samurai snarled lowly.

Ellen quickly followed Kanda's action by swinging the Sword of Exorcism and pointed it to the same direction. She was ready in her own fighting stance.

She wouldn't let it attacked the orphanage's occupants.

She would protect and defend them no matter what happen.

She must win in this battle or all of them were screwed.

Ellen wouldn't let it happen, not while she was still breathing and stood on his feet.

And thus the battle between the Exorcists and the Akuma started.

* * *

**Round 1.**

**Ellen Walker and Yuu Kanda vs. an Akuma level 4.**

**Begin.**

* * *

And the battle is now begun...! Who will survive...!? Love it? Hate it? And more importantly, do I make Ellen and Noctis OOC...?

I hope not. Well, although Ellen and Kanda were freakin' strong for Exorcist' size, this is a Level 4 they're facing at, the most powerful from all Akuma, perhaps even more than the Noah Clan. 2 Exorcists aren't going to reassurance the victory that easily even they got the backup from Marie and Link to do this.

Noctis' situation isn't any better because he isn't only fighting 1 but 3 Akuma at the same time. Even he's seemingly strong; his strength is actually lower than Link so he had to rely on his brain and mainly his magic, perhaps even the gun he had taken from the stupefied nun for this in order to win, if he's lucky. Please review and critics in here! :D


	12. Special Chapter: Drabbles Series

Author's notes: I'm so sorry for taking so long! I have just finished from my mid semester and I haven't finished the latest chapter yet, so I'm very sorry to you all that you'll have to wait longer for an update. So for an apologize, I had a special drabbles for you. Originally, it was a series of drabbles or short stories or side stories or whatever you can call it and it's mainly focused at Ellen and Noctis relationship. By the way, as for the polling, I have made a mind that there will be a scene where Ellen and Noctis are holding hands. Originally it was for the next chapter but again due to my current condition, I have no choice but to wrote it now. And here they are. I'm planned to make 45 of them an update it as another story which has connection with this one. However seeing my current condition, looks like I had to reconsider and thinking it all over again. Meh…T_T;;;

Meanwhile while you're all waiting for a next chapter, please enjoy this little drabbles I made this 1 month lately. Please tell me if you're like it or not since I want to make more of them. Reviews and building critics are very welcome in here.

For The Black Guard: Oh my, thank you very much for the review. I'm happy that you're read the previous chapter. I'll try to keep up as much as I can, so be patience, okay? Here's the newest chapter, enjoy! And Good Day/ Night for you too. ;D

For evelvet: Many thanks to you too. ^W^ Glad you like it and you're welcome. PS: There's drabble in there which contain Ellen and Noctis are holding hands, hope you're like it. Enjoy the fluffiness, my friend! ;D

Disclaimer: …It's very obvious. If I do own DGM, I will put Allen **as a girl** and have her trapped in triangle love ship between Kanda and Tyki and perhaps some fan services in here and there. XD LOL (Just kidding)

Warning: This fic have gender bender, some SPOILERS (I mean really SPOILERS) for both in manga and in this story as well, possibility of AU, few swearings, and bad grammars. I wish it was…sigh TTXTT

Alert: Still same with the previous chapter, I need someone's help who can write a fight scene. I can imagine some scene of fights but like I said before, I'm clueless in martial arts and some advanced sword fights. Please send me a message if you want it! I'll wait in here.

* * *

Edit: By the way, I've added 2 more drabbles to length this special chapter. Hope you're like it. :D

2. Glue

It was a public secret already to all of Black Order's members that wherever Ellen Walker was, Noctis Caelo surely would be by her side, aside from the blonde Inspector who had a certain duty to watch the silver eyed young woman. Many rumors then started to appear about them. While the others felt wary toward the young man and suspected him as the Noah's accomplice, the rest of them, included women found the two of them to be a hot gossip and nonstop talking about it.

The reason? They thought both Ellen and Noctis was being close at each other, always if not almost every day they stick together like a glue, not to mention they looked too close for having a friendship relation. They even gossip them as being a lover. This rumor kept continues, until it reached to Johnny's ears. Feeling curious, one day he asked this straightly to Ellen and Noctis once they were at the cafeteria.

"Ellen, may I ask you something?" Johnny asked as he stared at the white haired Exorcist, mountain of foods were on her table.

"Hm? What is it?" Ellen tilted her head a bit, still chewed a piece of dango she just ate.

"Is that true that you and Noctis are a pair of lover…?" Johnny asked innocently.

Ellen stopped chewing as Noctis who sat before her, was choking violently with his milk coffee. His innocent question had brought Lenalee, Lavi, Timothy, Jiji, Marie, and Miranda's attention quickly that sat around them with deep interest. Aside from them, Kanda huffed loudly and continued to eat while Link hadn't given any meaningful reaction.

"What had making you thinking like that...!?" Ellen's cheeks were blushed in deep red.

"There this rumor about you two being lovers. Every time we're spotting you, Noctis is always with you like glue or something similar..."

A second later in immediately, the blushed Ellen and Noctis shouted with all their mighty.

"WE'RE NOT LOVERS, JOHNNY…..!"

Yep.

Johnny thought at the time he saw their simultaneously reaction.

Definitely a couple and stick like a glue. What kind of friend that even sat across each other and blushed and shouted at the same time? The funny thing was, he couldn't help but to think that the rumor was right after all.

They indeed a congenial couple none less.

* * *

6. Flower

Ellen silver eyes widened disbelievingly when she found herself stared at the beautiful small bouquet of flowers from Noctis.

Ellen was speechless to say.

She was waiting for Noctis to be appeared. 3 months had passed since their runaway from the Black Order. Winter had almost over as spring finally come and yet the air was still cold for a spring. They were walking through the stores when Noctis seemed to notice something and told her that he would go for a moment. Before she could stop him, he already gone from her sight and disappeared in the crowd. Ellen had no choice but to wait for him.

Time passed and slowly it made Ellen felt uneasy for being alone, she felt vulnerable and unprotected. It was an understanding since she never walked alone with Noctis beside her, while hiding from Apocryphos. It was when Ellen started to feeling anxious, the short black haired young man called her from the corner of street and asking the beautiful young woman to come with him for a moment. Ellen had been puzzled at the sudden request of him, but the euclase eyed young man shifted awkwardly and simply added more to her that he wants to give her something.

Grew more puzzled yet curious, she did approach Noctis. Now that she walked toward him, she noticed Noctis' right hand was hidden onto his back. He also looked nervous a bit. Ellen's concern grew rapidly at this and she wondering if something happened while she was waiting. The moment Ellen asked him what had happened; he brought his previously hidden hand to in front of her.

It was a bouquet.

The bouquet was consisted of pink roses, pink tulips, blue and light purple hyacinths, and a bit of greenery, small yet stunningly beautiful bouquet and certainly had a great scent. She couldn't help but wondering how he got all of those flowers while it was still cold.

Ellen looked away from the bouquet to Noctis who had his gaze to the stone road. He had these red tomato blushes both his cheeks.

"…For you."

He knew it was a stupid idea but he thought that Ellen needed a cheer up since she had become more easily being stressed at these days. So when he spotted a flower shop and notice those pink and soft colored flowers, he wasted no time to buy it for the snow white haired young woman. Now that he had showed the bouquet, he couldn't help but thinking that he was just like a man that asked his lover to marry him. Thinking it had successfully made him blushed furiously.

A few moments later, Ellen's blank face was exchanged by pretty pink blushes and a soft smile of happiness. She accepted the bouquet carefully and tried not to ruin the flowers. She sent him a very wide stare, kept wondering whether this was a dream or not.

"You bought it for me…?"

He grunted as a reply, still looking at the road beneath them. Almost immediately after, the smile on her face bloomed; she felt so happy yet nervous at the same time right now. This was the first time she got a flower from a boy after all. She took a chance to inhale the sweet fragrance of the bouquet.

"Thank you, Noctis." She said softly. "It's a very beautiful bouquet."

Noctis glanced at her, no longer blushed and had that small smile of acknowledgement, relieved that the young woman adored the bouquet.

"Glad you're like it."

* * *

7. Sick

Ellen coughed few times before she took inhale a deep breath and tried to relaxed herself on the bed, cocooned by thick blanket of hers. Her face was burning with red, evidence that she had a fever and must stay on her bed, like it or not.

Today, she must rest fully due to the fever which attacked her. Because she was sick, she couldn't do her activity as an Exorcist today. At first she didn't notice it to, only thinking it as a form as extreme tiredness.

Surprisingly, Link was notice her sickness thus lead him to half forced Ellen, who already at her uniform to take a rest and that he would tell the others. Ellen chuckled at the memory. Although the blonde looked emotionless, actually he can became a nice person despise the flat face of his which he always wore.

Her amusement cut through when she coughed again. Timcanpy was curled beside her and looking at her with deep concern. He nuzzled at Ellen's face, made the silver haired young woman smiled weakly yet happy toward the beloved golem. She had ate few medicines from Link had gave to her to she should be alright by tomorrow.

Evening already came and from the window near her bed, Ellen could saw the color of the sky beginning to tint with yellow and orange colors. Suddenly knock came from the door. Ellen a bit frowned. Link had gone for a good 5 minutes for taking more paperwork, so he shouldn't be in here in next 10 minutes. She wondered who it was. She couldn't get up from her bed; she began to felt sleepy because of the medicine effect started to work on her, so she had to ask the yellow golem beside her. Timcanpy had straightened its body, staring at the young woman Exorcist. Ellen slowly asked the golem with weak voice.

"Timcanpy, can you open to door for me, please?"

Timcanpy nodded twice and flapped its wings to fly to the other side of room.

Ellen smiled softly. "Thank you." She murmured.

There was a sound of door opening, followed by boots sounds. They were a lot of them so it must more than a guest came to her room. Then a voice.

"Eh? Timcanpy? So it's you who opened the door."

The sleepiness was gone abruptly from Ellen's eyes as soon as she heard that familiar voice. She turned her body around to saw who her guests were and the first face she saw was Noctis. Noctis noticed the young woman, gave her a friendly and sheepishly smile before greeted her.

"Good evening, I see you're awake. How's your fever? Has it gone better?"

Ellen continued to stare, unable to answer it.

"Is she really that sick?" Timothy came from behind him, face filled with curiosity and concern.

"I guess so. I mean, so looked really tired yesterday. I'm not surprised if she's sick today." Lenalee strolled to inside the room, smiling warmly and had her hands a basket full of foods.

"We're not disturbing her, right?" Crowley also strolled yet he seemed slightly hesitate.

"No, I've asked Link and he said fine." Noctis replied quickly.

"Ellen, how are you? Do you feeling any better by a chance?" Miranda came, she looked very worry. "Do you have any nausea? Difficulties with eat and drink? Vomit? Or things that similar with it?"

At Ellen's dumfounded shake head, Miranda quickly brought a small bag and took out what Ellen assumed as medicines.

"Here, take these. I've bring some medicines but I don't know what medicine will cure you effectively. I'm so sorry; I promise I'll look to them thoroughly. Is it alright for you?"

"Err…" Ellen looked unsure. "Sure. I'm appreciating for your attention but I don't think I can get all of these medicines, there are so many of them but thank you very much…"

"Why we're here, again?" Kanda, as snappish as ever, grumbled.

"Why, we're looking in Ellen, Yuu-chan!" Lavi replied cheerfully.

"…Do you want to die?" Dark aura began to wrap around the holder of Mugen. Lavi waved both his hands immediately; sweat drops came from his head and Lavi was chuckling nervously.

Ellen blinked few times, making sure she wasn't seeing things but no they very much real. She straightened her body carefully in which Noctis and Lenalee after put the basket on the table, coming to help her. Muttering thanks, Ellen wasted no time to let out the first question which crossed at her mind.

"Why's everyone come here…?"

"Why? Ellen, we're worry about you! Of course we will come here, right Lavi?" Lenalee was looking at Lavi.

"Yup." Lavi smiled very wide.

Ellen could understand that but for they to come this many?

"So how…"

"Originally, it was only just me, Lavi, and Lenalee intended to visit you." Noctis explained with apologizing tone. "But as soon as I told Lenalee about me wanting to visit you, the others are around and wanting to come as well, so…" Noctis gestured at them.

"Here we are."

Ellen had this blank look before she realized her mouth gaped a little and closed it. The others saw it and Lavi grinned like an idiot at her.

"Surprise…?" Lavi asked.

Ellen was opening her mouth but she then closed it. She didn't sure how she was suppose to be reacting by they visited her to her room. She wouldn't going to denied that she felt lonely a lot not to mention she also feeling left out with her being sick and had to stay in bed. And she didn't like those feelings. The snow haired Exorcist was being overwhelmed by their visit.

She felt so…so…happy with their presence; there was no other way to describe her current feeling.

Ellen Walker was feeling a great happiness. So she nodded her head with warm and wide smile.

"Very." Ellen said mutedly and then added more jokingly. "You don't know how tortured I am being sick and alone in here."

"Hey, your guess was right. She indeed felt tortured in here." Lavi stated at Noctis.

"It's just a wild guess." Noctis retorted politely. "Besides, who wants to be alone in here while they're in the middle of sick? It's boring anyway."

Lavi's one green eye narrowed mischievously as he grinned. "Speaking about your own experience?"

Noctis rolled his eyes. "Oh, shut up."

"Awww, aren't you a shy one?"

Noctis stared at the red head. "…Kanda?"

"What?" Kanda responded lazily.

"How come you're being best friend with him?"

Kanda scoffed. "I'm not his best friend, Niwatori Denbu."

"Yuu, why you're acting that cold toward me!" The red head whined at the long haired samurai as the black short haired young man showed dislike.

"Can you stop calling me that nickname…?"

Ellen chuckled quietly their interaction when Lenalle take a seat in the chair of her desk.

"I've bring some apples for you. I heard it's good for your healthy. Want to try it?"

Ellen smiled warmly. "Okay."

"Can I sit in here?" Crowley gestured at the Link's chair while Timothy took a seat at the end of her bed.

"Go ahead."

"Noctis, you bring the chicken soup, right? Why don't you give her now?" Lenalee suddenly said.

Ellen blinked at this. Then from the corner of her eyes, she saw Noctis unwrapped (since when he brought it, anyway?) a bowl of soup and gave it carefully to her.

"Careful, the soup is pretty hot." Noctis reminded her.

"I will." Ellen replied. When she accepted it she was taking a look at her friends. She smiled gratefully at them.

"Thank you very much for visiting me. I'm grateful to you."

Everyone were replying her smile, even Kanda had his usual scowled lips slightly turned into a ghost smile.

And that day at the evening, Ellen was not feeling lonely anymore as her friends cheered up her room. The next day she was completely heal from her fever.

Unfortunately, at the very same day, Noctis was the one who was being sick.

And Ellen visited him none less.

* * *

9. Sweets

"Noctis?" Ellen stared curiously at the desert Noctis currently ate.

"Hmm?" Noctis fixed his questioning look at the white haired young woman.

"Are you like sorbet that much?"

Noctis stopped chewed.

"…Huh?"

Ellen quickly waved her right hand. "No, I mean- no offense to you but every time I see you ordered a desert, it's always a sorbet, so I think it's your favorite desert. I'm just wondering why you're like it…"

"Ah…" Understanding came down to him. "You realized it?"

"It's not hard since you're rarely eating sweets." Ellen pointed out the fact.

Noctis shrugged nonchalantly. "You can say that it's one of my few favorite sweets. I'm not really like sweets but green apple sorbet was the best sweets to me. It's fresh and I can taste the apple flavor's pretty well."

"Hm…" Ellen pondered at the reply he gave.

"...Ellen?"

"Yes, wha…?" Ellen's widened as Noctis shoved a spoonful of sorbet into her opening mouth.

_HAUP.__ GLEK._

…

…

Noctis was waiting for a reaction from Ellen with mild curious and a second later much to his amusement, her blank face exchanged into an embarrassment one as her cheeks flushed bright red.

_KATS._

"N-N-Noctis…!?" Ellen stuttered, not expected the young man would make her chewed his sorbet.

"I think Jerry had the sorbet too much for me…" Noctis glanced in wry amusement as he glanced at the sorbet. It was indeed too much when you take a look. "Why don't you help me finish eating it? I'll be more than being helped if you do."

"Err, but that's…"

"Just this once. I'll tell Jerry next time." Noctis convinced her.

Ellen sighed, realized he would insist to her no matter how hard she refused. "…Fine, but it's after I'm finishing my food. Do you happen to have any spare spoon?"

"Actually, the one I used to you was the spare." Noctis explained helpfully. "Jerry gave me two spoons instead of one."

A frown marred on Ellen face.

"That's…" Before she could say further, Ellen noticed the grin Jerry was wearing from the corner of her eyes. She also noticed the certain red haired young man and green haired young woman wore the same grin beside the chef. Lavi had that stupid yet meaningful grin while Lenalee chuckled. Ellen's mouth twitched at this.

So this was indeed Lavi and Lenalee's plan with Jerry as a conspirator...

"Ellen?" Noctis' voice snapped her attention back to him. Sky blue eyes blinked few times.

"You're dazed. Are you feeling fine?" Noctis tilted his head.

Ellen blinked back at him before she finally shook her white locks head.

"It's nothing..." The silver eyed young woman muttered thoughtfully.

Noctis wasn't sure what to say but he just gave her a hesitate nod back to her.

"Uhm...okay."

"…Oh, and Noctis? Can I have one more?" Ellen tried to made herself as polite as possible as she was flushed in embarrassment. "You're right. This sorbet is good. I like it."

The young man gaze softened at her request. A ghost smile was in his face. He then motioned his head at the empty place beside him.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Thank you."

And they ate the sorbet together as they were chatting and laughed until the said sorbet gone from the glass bowl.

* * *

15. Lullaby

Today was a break day for Ellen and Noctis since the whole accident with the Third Exorcist at training ground. Komui decided to let them took a break because he notice how tense they were, especially Noctis, after Ellen got slammed by one of the said Exorcists. Ellen and Noctis didn't want it at first but since Lenalee very insisting, they finally willing to take a day for rest. Now they were sat in the inner garden, Link was going to fetch his paperwork and promised would be back soon while Timcanpy rolled above the green grass happily.

"I can't believe I take a break day just for stupid accident..." Ellen frowned as she was watching her golem.

"We have no choice at all...This is Komui's order, we have to follow it. Besides..." Noctis looked down, eyes narrowed sharply. "There's something wrong with them...And I don't like it..."

A Pause. Noctis then exhaled tiredly.

"So what we do now? We have a day to rest and clear our mind. Have any activity you'd like to work at?" He asked.

"...I don't know to be honest..." Ellen muttered hesitantly.

Silence came down onto them and the time passed as they spending it in peaceful silence. Getting bored, Ellen unconsciously began to hum a certain tune. After a while though, Noctis turned his head at her curiously.

"It's a beautiful tune, I never heard it before. What song is that...?" Noctis asked.

Ellen stopped her humming and had blinked at him.

"Hm? You the tune I just hummed? It's a lullaby."

Now Noctis became more interested than before. He tilted his black bluish head. "A lullaby, you said...?"

"Yes." Ellen answered softly as her eyes gazing faraway as if she was looking into the past. "When I used to be a little girl, Mana taught me that lullaby. Both of us then created the lullaby's codes. Later, I acknowledged that it was turning out to be more than just a normal lullaby. It can control the Ark and opening its Gate as long as we're playing the tune."

Noctis frowned. "...The place where you found me?"

"Yup. That one." Ellen smiled.

"...Dear Etro, how is it working that way?" Noctis looked incredulous.

The young woman Exorcist shook her head. "I don't know. It's still become a mystery even to me even though I can also control The Ark itself."

"Oh..." Noctis digested the information carefully, unsurely what to say next. Besides it was kind of reminding him with his mother...

Ellen noticed his change of expression. Curious, she asked the question and snapped the young man from his thoughts.

"You're seems intrigued about the lullaby. May I know why?"

Noctis face was blank before realization came back to him. He quickly shook his head. "Nothing. I just remembered the times when my mother sang me a lullaby."

"Your mother? She sung a lullaby to you?" Ellen interest perked.

"She used to sing it for me. It's soothing and brings me a peace, that's why I remember it until now." Noctis smiled fondly at the memory.

"Really? It must be beautiful..." Ellen pondered. She then had an idea struck into her head. "What is the lullaby like?"

At Noctis' questioning look, Ellen was adding more. "I want to know how the lullaby is sounding like."

The euclase eyed young man suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"Errr...Forget it. The song is pretty much silly. More like a children song rather than a lullaby."

A secons later, Ellen got another idea and this one a bit more mischief. She gave him a puppy look and pleaded innocently.

"Then, can you sing it for me?"

...

...

"...Ellen, you can't be serious, I can't sing well..." Noctis face was pale completely. It wasn't without reason, when he still at the school (the prestigious one of course), his score for art and music didn't going well. If anything for the better terms, average was the exact word.

"It's okay, I wouldn't mind. Please, Noctis? You can give me some examples and I'll learning quick, promise." Ellen pleaded once more.

Noctis slightly taken aback by that innocent look, his uneasiness grew rapidly. "Are you sure you really want to learn it?"

Ellen gave him a quick nod of determination. "It can't the harm of learning song, I like it so why not? Moreover we have nothing to do today." She reasoned.

Noctis couldn't deny the fact that they indeed had nothing to working at and yet the idea he sang was...odd.

"But..."

"Pretty please?" Ellen asked pleadingly. "Besides, there is no one aside us who will hear you, except me. How's that?"

At that very moment, Noctis was completely defeated by her puppy facade. "...Fine." Noctis shoulders slumped defeatedly. "But please stop me should I sing badly."

Ellen couldn't help but beamed. "Okay."

Few moments after Noctis went to lending a guitar to Reever (And Reever gladly gave it to him), both of them sat at the inner garden. Ellen, sat not far from him and listening carefully as Noctis began to play the lullaby. He played the guitar first, playing the tune before he started to singing with quiet voice.

"...Long time ago, I read about a garden in the sky from picture book."

"The children of Constantinople are searching for the sky as well today..."

* * *

19. Comb

Noctis was in not so good mood.

He.

Was.

Pissed.

The afternoon's event had made him almost lost control, instantly had Johnny scared at him. It wasn't without reason. Today, Ellen, him, and other Exorcists were just back from their latest mission. They were giving their report and went back for bath and dinner. He happened to went through scientist section when poor, poor Johnny, came across with some bottles in his arms and the young scientist tripped his feet and nearly fell, caused Noctis to teleport and help him so Johnny never fell.

Unfortunately, it also caused a bottle with suspicious color liquid from most above heap; fell due to the sudden move. Noctis couldn't avoided it since he still held the- about- to fall- Johnny so he braced himself and the bottle fell straight to his head to be shattered into million pieces and caused the liquid inside it poured over his chocobo style's hair. Turns out the bottle were filled with glue like liquid and in minutes the glue stuck at his hair and God, it was sticky and it had an odd scent.

And he was not happy about it. After scared Johnny ( in which he saw Noctis' dark look and Reever who came after) apologized over and over again to him ( in which the black short haired Caelum dismissed it and kept saying it was entirely accident), Noctis was running toward his room and took a quite long bath in order to remove the glue. Even after he took a bath nearly an hour, the glue was not completely gone yet. Not to mention his hair is still sticky as ever, adding more annoyance to him. He had dressed back while he stared in dagger at the mirror, or to his own hair to be exactly. Gone the usual hair style he used to, now his hair style was like an angry porcupine. And you can say the hair style was not looking good at him for it made him like a crazy rock star.

Noctis grumbled as he attempted to comb his black bluish hair with his fingers.

"Stupid hair and stupid glue..." He muttered under his breath. What should he do with his hair now?

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

A heartbeat later, a series of knocks were coming from the door, startled Noctis enough to snap his head at his door's direction. Then a voice that he came to familiar at, coming from the other side of the door in questioning and curious tone.

"Noctis, are you in there…?"

"Ellen? What are you doing in here!?" Noctis blanched, clearly not ready for a guest, a young woman on top of that!

"It's almost dinner time but you haven't showed up yet so I came in here with Link and checking if you're alright." Ellen replied. "Are you fine in there?"

"I'm fine but…uh, I have a little problem in here?"

"What problem?" Her voice was sounding baffled.

"Uh…There's a lot of glue stuck on my hair?"

A pause.

"May I come in?" The question itself had startled the young man.

Ellen never entered man's room before; he remembered Ellen told to him that she was taught like that by her deceased foster father, it kind of disrespectful if she entering man's private room, aside if you had to talk or having business with the said man. And now she wants to meet him inside his room?

"Uh…" Noctis slightly hesitated. "Sure. Come in."

"I'll wait in here." Link's voice stated from behind the door.

"Okay." Ellen replied.

Then the door was opening and revealed Ellen's figure, Timcanpy flying near her. She approached Noctis with quick and steady steps. Her face showed a curious look.

"Okay, what's this little problem you have until you're not coming for a…"

Ellen frowned once her eyes fixed at his hair. Most of the glue had gone but there were few in here and there. The silver haired young woman raised an eyebrow in puzzlement. She stepped closer, this time in slower phase.

"Noctis? What happened with your hair?" Ellen scrutinized her nose when she smelled something else. "And why it's smelling…odd?"

"Err, that's..." Noctis was scratching his cheek awkwardly. "I'm kinda have an accident with Johnny when I came across him. I managed to help him but he brought some of vials, one vial fell and..."

"Let me guess. You got hit by the bottle and now the glue is stuck on your hair?"

"Yes. I have to take a long wash to clean it but…"

"It's not coming off, isn't it?" Ellen sighed heavily, remembering the memory. "Komui really needs to reconsider to throw all of his creations. None of them were right at all. I once got one of those on me and it grew my hair frantically into my waist. Kanda and Lavi even worse, they had their bodies shrunk into children and many Exorcists had fallen into victims by his potions…"

"Ah…" Noctis sweat dropped. "But isn't he's a Chief?"

"Yes, but he's also a scientist and he had made many weird creations such like Komulin, his robot and suspicious potions like."

More sweat drops were coming.

"That's sounds…troubling."

"I know." Ellen said drily. "I'll ask to Lenalee how to get rid all of those glue and the smell. Meanwhile, why don't we taking care of your hair style first? You're like a porcupine with that hair style."

"Like it wasn't an obvious thing, I've tried to comb it but it took times…" Noctis replied drily. "Never mind. I'll take care of it later."

"And have both Lavi and Kanda mocking your 'new' hair style?" Ellen narrowed her eyes in doubtful. "Really?"

Noctis left eye twitched violently at the mention of the red head and the samurai.

"Ugh…"

"Do you have the comb?" Ellen asked once more.

"No, I don't."

Ellen was incredulous. "Seriously?"

"Do I look like joking to you?"

"I suppose no." Ellen shrugged, still incredulous. "How do you manage to keep that kind of hair style when you didn't use comb or let's just say, gel?"

"It's natural hair style; I didn't do anything with it."

Ellen felt curious. "That's intriguing…"

"On how I manage my usual hair style in naturally?" Noctis asked to her. "I got it from my father. He used to have hair style like this when he was younger."

"Hmmm…" Ellen nodded.

"I think I'll take the comb from my room." Ellen said in finality. "Wait for while in here, I'll be right back."

OXOXOXOXO

"Sorry for troubling you with this."

"It's okay. Besides, it's kind of fun for me to comb your hair." Ellen stated cheerfully as she combed his hair.

Noctis sighed in frustrate but decided to stay quiet. Actually he had told her that he would comb it by himself but for some reason, Ellen insisting on combs his hair. He refused at first but the beautiful silver eyed Exorcist was keeping insisted. After 10 minutes of debating more or less, Noctis finally gave up and let her comb his hair while he had his chin resting on his hand in resignation. Ellen ignored it and combing his hair as she hummed a soft yet cheerful tune. Well, there was a reason why the beautiful young woman so insisted on combing his hair and believes or not, actually it had something to do with her curiosity; Ellen wanted to see if Noctis hair was as fluffy and soft as its looks. Because of the glue, the hair was giving her a slight sticky feels but for most of part, surprisingly his hair softer than she had thought. The funny thing was the softness and the silkiness successfully reminding her of bird's feather. Not to mention that his hairstyle…

"Your hair is weird, you know."

"Weird?" Noctis raised an eyebrow. "How come is that?"

"It's so soft and silky. And the style." Ellen pointed again.

He wore a blank face at this. "…..What about it?"

Ellen's eyes suddenly gleamed mischievously, she was having an idea to tease him.

"You know what?" She grinned very wide. "Kanda was right about your hair. It's indeed keeping remind me of bird's tail, a chicken's tail to be exactly! And you hair! Did I mention that your hair is soft like bird's feather?"

Noctis spluttered in shock. He lifted his head to meet her gaze.

"Wha...!?" A series of laughing came from Ellen and Noctis quickly protested it. "Hey, that's not funny, Ellen!"

"Sorry! But your face is just so priceless." Ellen continued to laugh and motioned him to look at the front again.

The last Caelum was rolling his eyes, annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh as much as you want. My hair is indeed weird..."

"No. It's not like. Your hair style is fine, but..." The beautiful Exorcist had shook her head but the laugh didn't stop.

"Keep laughing, Ellen. Keep laughing." Noctis muttered cynically as Ellen continued to laugh for the rest of the comb session that evening.

* * *

29. Morning

Ellen had her gorgeous grey eyes opened.

Exhaled a hot breath due to the cold weather, the silver haired young woman lifted her head at the barricade of mountain, where the sun was going to rise in few minutes.

She had woke up ever since the first light came into the view.

At afar in there, in the horizon, sunlight began to shone over the dark sky, changing its color slowly from dark velvet blue into gradation colors of purple, pink, a bit red and light orange. The spectacular show of colors signaled that the morning was coming into this land, signaled that the new day about to begin and it signaled a fresh start to every creature in the earth, especially humans.

She was staying under the bridge all night with thick blanket wrapped around her body. Her already thick coat supposed to be more than enough to keeping her body warm. However, the low and extreme temperature had forced her to buy a cheap yet good condition blanket for both of him and certain young man. They had the money which Baba and Mother gave to them but they couldn't spend it too much. Even with Ellen was being a performed clown; the money they got wasn't enough for the two of them. Ellen of course had to keep the money in urgent case. At first the young woman wasn't really want to buy a travel blanket. Noctis then suggested her if she didn't want to catch a cold. Ellen had to agree none less, it was to risk for their healthy anyway.

Ellen shifted her head to gaze at the still sleeping Noctis beside her. His face was peaceful and innocent; it made him appear younger and carefree than his usual expression. To be honest, he appeared like a child when he was sleeping like this. Ellen smiled softly at his sleeping expression then brushed his fallen pony slightly. Noctis grunted softly then unconsciously leaned his body to hers. The still watching silver eyes softened, her heart warmed and amused by the simply childish gesture. She liked that innocent face a lot but she liked his smiled face the most. The young woman ex-Exorcist loved the moments they spent together with only the two of them. Ellen really hoped that it would go continue like this for a little longer for she wanted to treasure those precious moments being with him and with him accompanied her and Timcanpy to everywhere. She wanted to be with Noctis as long as possible.

Just like now. Ellen hoped that the two of them can be together like this for now. A slow movement from the young man beside her had her attention as she looked at the stirred Noctis. His eyelids started to open and Ellen found herself staring at the lovely sky blue eyes of him which she adore as like his red one. He blinked a few times before he fixed a sleepy look at the smiled young woman.

"Good morning, Noctis." She greeted him.

"Hngh. Morning, Ellen…" Noctis stilled for a moment at the moment he realized his current position.

A moment later he glanced at Ellen who continued to smile widely.

"Ellen? Did I just…?"

Ellen didn't reply but the grin she kept showing to him had already given him the answer. Noctis's ears became red.

"Oh no, not again…" He groaned miserably at his bad habit.

"It's not like it was a bad thing, you know." Ellen commented. In fact she found the gesture as a cute thing.

"Do you sleep well?"

"With this temperature? I'm surprised I'm managed to sleep well."

"You're slept like a rock." Ellen giggled.

"…Speaking about slept like a rock, where's Tim?" Noctis search any signs of the young woman's golem.

Ellen had to resist the urge to chuckle as she gave a look at the yellow golem which slept like a rock near her legs. Noctis had to blink before he set his eyes from the golem to Ellen in curious. Ellen put her forefinger at her mouth, motioned him to keep quiet and left the still sleeping golem.

"Tim is still sleeping; let's don't disturb him, okay?" She whispered at him.

Noctis chuckled slightly. "If you say so…"

Then both of them were gazing at the sun that started to make its appearance, changing the sky into more bright orange and yellow colors.

"It's morning already…" Ellen whispered. Noctis nodded in agree.

"It's beautiful. The sunrise I mean." Noctis added more.

Ellen tilted her head at him, eyeing the young man in wonder. "Do you like it?"

"I do. It bring me a peaceful and calm feeling whenever I see it." Noctis nodded once. "What about you? Do you also like sunrise?"

"…I loved it." Ellen gazed at the morning sky. "It feels like it want to remind me of a new beginning, a new start,…a future that I have to choose by my own."

"That's sounds deep…"

"It is?" Ellen stared at him, a bit startled.

"It is." Noctis commented as he smiled. "But I like it how you're describing it."

Ellen returned the smile. "Thank you."

Noctis chuckled once more and put his forehead at hers. "Let's just watch the sunrise, alright?"

Ellen cheeks went dusted with deep pink color in second at the closeness between her and his face. She still feeling embarrassed and a bit of uncomfortable at the affection he showing to her for they finally became a pair of lover unofficially after the confession he made back there at the Baba and Mother's home and church. She accepted it, despise the fact there were things related with their new relationship which Ellen still uncomfortable with. But in overall, she was more than happy about her relationship with him now having a great progress. Of course the silver eyed ex-Exorcist wouldn't want to admit it openly; she was too shy to do it saved her pride. So she avoided his gaze and found the dirt covered with snow to be the most interesting thing.

"…Alright." She replied quietly.

"Still uncomfortable about our relationship, Ellen?" Noctis asked playfully.

Ellen glared at the amused young man, gone the shyness she had earlier but when she saw his laugh, she couldn't help but also started to laugh in this. They kept laughing like that for few seconds.

When their laughter died, none of them were saying more as they watched the magnificent sunrise quietly, enjoyed the morning facade as they holding each other's hand inside the blanket they shared together.

36. Scent

"I can't believe the winter had long passed and it's beginning of spring already..." Noctis commented thoughtfully.

"Time is surely goes fast for those who didn't notice it." Ellen commented sagely.

They were in the middle of alley, looking for an inn to stay at tonight. Already more than 3 months since they got out from the Black Order, running away from the Earl's and Apocryphos' chase. It wasn't an easy journey for them, they had no money and spare clothes at that time, not to mention when they traveled, her left arm suddenly started to sprout feathers and Noctis had to casting Shield so their aura wouldn't be detected by the said right arm of the Heart and quickly hide at the place where people rarely used. Sun began to set and they had to find a place to stay, they tired for slept at the outside too often.

"Hn-nh." Noctis mused when he suddenly smelling a familiar scent and stopped at his track. He was a bit frowning as he recognized the scent. "This scent..."

"Hm?" A moment later, Ellen also smelled the same scent. Understanding came down to her face. "Oh, it's magnolia's scent. The tree must be at the nearby place somewhere in this place. Do you have it in your world?"

"Yes, but it's a very rare kind of tree. It's only growing at mountains in Tenebrae Kingdom when at the same time, it's the place where most of the monster also inhabitants. Its perfume is so expensive."

"Is that so?" Ellen blinked in surprise.

"Hu-uh."

"That's too bad. In here, they're pretty much common so even a commoner can has it in their garden. They're usually bloom at the spring time just like now. Their scent was amazing at the time like this. Do you know that magnolia's tree can growing until 30 meters and it genus had been existed since at least 20 million years ago?" Ellen explained eagerly.

"...Wow..." Noctis face was blank. "You do know a lot about flowers, don't you?"

Ellen then blushed furiously on how eager she was just now. "It's not a big thing to be proud of. Moreover, I only read it from the book at the library."

Noctis chuckled quietly. "Still, that's a lot of knowledge you're have in there."

Ellen pouted. "Stop it, Noctis. You're praising me too much."

"I just say the truth."

"Noctis, come on. It's not even worth for praise."

"To me, it is."

"You're teasing me." Ellen accused.

"No, I'm not." Noctis retorted.

"Uh~...Whatever." Ellen waved in dismissal. "Let's go walking again. We have to find a place to stay for tonight."

"Alright." At the moment she passed him however, Noctis smelled a sweet scent came from her. He couldn't help but raised one eyebrow in puzzlement. He wasn't really care until now but now thinking about it, she always smelling sweet like the flower he knew in his world. In fact, it was his favorite flower to be precisely. He wondered why the young woman before him smelled the same...

"Ellen?" Noctis called her as they walked.

"Hm?" Ellen tilted her head.

"Do you wearing a perfume?"

Ellen stopped at her track and staring at him with that odd look, confused because out of nothing he asked about perfume...from all things.

"No. I'm not using perfume; I'm not really like it. Why?"

"Nothing. It's just...do you notice that you're always having this sweet scent even though you don't wearing any perfume?" Noctis pointed out.

Ellen blinked owlishly. "Really?"

"Yeah. You smell like a flower which I knew. It's called as sweet pea."

"Eh...!?" Ellen blushed at the bold statement. "I smell like that?"

"Yup. It's really suited you if you're asking me; I like it to be honest." Noctis smiled warmly. "A simple flower yet beautiful and sweet, it's my favorite flower and only."

Ellen's color of cheeks went from dust pink into deep red. She never knew she smelled like that! Moreover, she smelled like the flower which Noctis like, served her more embarrassment at the moment.

"Oh..." Ellen whispered. By the way, speaking about scent... "Which reminds me, have you ever notice that your own scent is just like mint?"

This time it was Noctis who blinked furiously. "...Huh?"

"Your scent is similar with mint. You never notice at all?"

"...Am I?"

Gone the blushes from her face. She rolled her grayish silver eyes.

"You are. And I'm sure you're not wearing any perfume either."

Noctis' right eye twitched. "Of course I'm not. I rarely use it aside for several occasions and I don't like it at all."

"I thought a royal member like you will use it in every occasion if they can and even buy a lot of expensive perfumes for themselves." Ellen voiced her thought.

"I'm not a narcissistic that crazed for perfume, Ellen. I'm pretty much a normal guy, thank you." Noctis answered cynically.

"Su~re..." Ellen replied rather playfully.

Noctis huffed in annoyance. He snatched Ellen's right hand and starting to drag her away.

"Oh, come on. Let's just find a place for sleep." He half grumbled.

Ellen began to giggling at his reaction but for his sake, she resisted the giggles those coming from her lips.

"Okay. I think it's at that way..."

* * *

Love it? Hate it? You can review in here! ;D


	13. 11: CORRUMPO

Author's notes: This is the Eleventh Chapter, guys! Sorry for waiting so long, it took me very much to write this chapter and it's not easy. I hope you're liked the special chapter, although I have to admit it, it wasn't a part of my plan to post it now. It was meant to become another side story from this one. But really...I know girls like some fluffiness, heck; I'm not that different... -_-

**But what in the world!? More than 50 views in a week for the special chapter...!?**** OAO;;;**

Heck, only that chapter and the beginning chapter that had so many views while others barely had 2 for early December...! Oh my God, now that is what I called as terrifying! ROFL!

Btw, have you read the newest chapter yet? I must say that the mysteries go deeper and deeper than I have anticipated. I mean, how far Mana and Nea had been involved in this matter exactly? And the Earl...oh God, I think I'm going to faint with his true face behind that Noah's skin not to mention his odd yet terryfing nature! O^OIII Seriously, what on earth is wrong with this guy? And way to go Johnny, I like the heroic part where he saved Allen from Earl's attack, now he's become one of my favorite characters in DGM. XD

Also, I'm in my final year so I must focus more to my study rather than my fanfic and it saddened me a lot but I have to and I must. So please be understand if I have my updates slower than now despise I'm making sure of you, I'll not abandon this fic because honestly, I also loved to write this fanfic and have many persons read it as well, even far better if there're reviews and building critics as well.

And it's the time for reply all the previous reviews, everyone!

For SnowShiro-Kitsune14: Aha! Glad you're liked it and found it cute. XD I was hesitating and had no other choice in order tomake everyone not too disappoint because of my lateness on update. Well, if I have more time besides writing the current story, I'm going to make more drabbles. Let's hoping that I can make it, okay?

For The Black Guard: Yeah I know. I kind of hesitate if everyone like the special chapter when I posted this but apparently my pessimism thought not proven. And... wait...So in Russia, hair and combs are sticks at glue? I just acknowledge that! Wow...! XD I want to post a new chapter as soon as possible but the mid semester really got me and I'm sad because I can't have enough time to write it. Moreover I got a huge writer's block due to my absence of writing the next chapter and it was sucks! I'll try to keepit up, okay? And Good Day/ Night for you too. X)

And for evelvet: You're welcome, friend. :D Glad you liked the special chapter! XD But I'm afraid that in this chapter there're not many fluffiness as the chapter more focused at the fight and the struggles. You don't have to worry though because I'm planning to make some fluffy scenes of Ellen and Noctis. Keep watch for this story, okay? ;)

Disclaimer: …It's very obvious. If I do own DGM, I will put Allen **as a girl** and have her trapped in triangle love ship between Kanda and Tyki and perhaps some fan services in here and there. XD LOL (Just kidding)

Warning: This fic have gender bender, some spoilers, possibility of AU, few swearings, and bad grammars. I wish it was…sigh TTXTT

Alert: Now because I'm entering few chapters filled with battles, I really, really need someone's help who can write a fight scene A.S.A.P! I can imagine some scene of fights but like I said before, I'm clueless in martial arts and some advanced sword fights. Please send me a message if you want it! I'll wait in here.

* * *

**The God's Clown and the Prince of the Sky**

**Story11: CORRUMPO**

* * *

…

…

_This is a fantasy based on reality…_

…

_The darkest story that ever happened in this beloved land of Earth…_

…

_This is a story about the silver maiden who struggle for her own destiny and the black prince who was being force to part away from his home…_

_Both young woman and young man were meet each other and made relationship under circumstances. Ever since that, many things happened to them as they went through them. Pain, gratefulness, joy, anger, sadness, happiness…_

_As the time goes on, the relation served only to grow deeper and stronger together with this, surpassed the bound of friendship. Until one day…_

_The maiden promised to the prince that she will stay with him and help him with all efforts she could provide for him go back to his home. She was sad at the fact the prince had himself far away from his home and family, alone in this world which unknown to him. The prince, touched by the maiden's offering help, swore to her that he will protecting her no matter what happen that he'll be by her side as long as he's still and could remain in this world. When the prince said that to her, the maiden was very surprised and yet couldn't help but feeling very thankful and happy toward the prince. Nobody had said anything like that to her before. At a moment, she felt that she was special to him and she liked it._

…

_In the end, both of them are fell in love to each other. The maiden fell for the prince's unlimited sincerity and the prince fell for the maiden's pure kindness. _

_At finally, they became a pair of lovers. _

…

_But sad for them…_

…

_The tragedy surely shall befall onto them, sooner or later…_

_That's why this story was said to be the darkest story ever._

_Death shall reign over the night, tears will fall to the cold floor of Earth, sorrow surrounded around like a veil of snowfall, and pain was the only thing that all left behind…_

_Separation can not be avoided for it was fate..._

…

_But even in the darkest clouds, there was a silver lining in there even though it was dim but it was always in there..._

_..._

_Shall we begin?_

* * *

_Watashi wo yobu nowa dare…?  
Suikyou ni odoru, netsu ni ukasareta kono sekai de..._

_JRASH..!_

_SLASH! _

_SLASH! SLAAASH!_

_JRAAANK! CRAANK...!_

Inside the barrier, where the orphanage's building currently located, a battle between Akuma and the Exorcists was erupted already.

The sounds of swords collide with something hard and banging noises were continuing to echo through the room.

Flashes, shadows, and sparks were dancing around the battlefield, accompanied the exchange of clashes between Ellen and Kanda versus Level 4 Akuma.

Ellen and Kanda continued to push their opponent away from the injured children. Each other of them were giving their blows and attacks as they avoided and dodged the Level 4's counterattacks. Both of them now were covering in bruises and minor burns which they got from the current battle. Meanwhile, Marie was staying near the children and protecting them yet at the same time, he more than ready to give some back up at the silver haired young woman and the dark long haired young man. In the other side of the room, Link stayed in his guard, ready to give a hand with Mother Superior, Emilia, and Timothy were hiding behind him, watching the battle with anxious, worry, and awe.

Ellen was dashed near the Akuma when suddenly, the Level 4 held its hand and Ellen saw a ball of fire formed in its palm in no time. Smirking, the Akuma threw a blast of fire at her direction. Saw it coming toward her, Ellen must twisted her body to left side in desperate to avoid the blast and she had to landed harshly away from the most powerful and grotesque Level 4 Akuma. The blast exploded behind her and she shielded herself with her white cloak.

Around good 3 meters away from the young woman Exorcist, the heat of the blast also overwhelmed Timothy and both woman. Emilia let out a restrained scream as she hugged Timothy protectively and closer to her, Mother Superior herself was holding the brown haired woman tightly and the blue haired boy, clutched her eyes tightly from the blast's heat and wind which came to them. Link had to shield his face from the heat as he using his own body as a shield to them.

Kanda landed not far from her before he was leaping and attempting to slash the Akuma's torso, in which the angel like creature dodged Mugen with paper like distance between them and threw a somersault kick. Kanda blue eyes flashed dangerously as he let out a light snarl and had raised his left arm in defense and clashed against the powerful kick. Much to his annoyance, the Akuma pulled its leg to spinning and threw the second somersault kick with another leg. Kanda had to take faster move to beat the Akuma. The long haired young man leaped from where he stood a while ago in lightning speed, he moved forward and avoiding the kick, he was using his hand which had Mugen within his grip. Kanda punched hard the Akuma at the face, and sending the winged Akuma into backwards due to the great force that being put within the punch.

The dark blue eyed young man pulled his hand then continuing his attacks with Mugen. He was slashing the katana straight to the Akuma's vital spot only to be missed because the Level 4 agility to step aside, Mugen only got its right arm. It even wasn't a critical wound despite the katana had injured it deeply. Narrowed his eyes, Kanda was swinging the katana again and again in order to hit his opponent, in which so far it had yet to injury the Akuma. Kanda was displeasing by this fact and he forced to increasing his speed in order to move faster and to get the hovering Akuma.

_FWOOOSH!_

_SLASH! _

_SLASSH! SLASH!_

_Houseki no you na uso mi ni tsuke sasou.  
Amaku midarana manazashi ga karamitsuku...!_

"Why don't you stay still and let me cut you, you stupid Akuma...!?" Kanda roared angrily, thrusting Mugen to the Level 4's direction and it avoided the deadly attack by jumping few feet, making it hovered above the owner of Mugen from its previous spot.

"Isn't the answer very obvious, Girly Samurai?" The Level 4 sneered dauntingly.

A vein popped at Kanda's head and the air around him dropped frantically until few Celsius as a dark aura starting to ooze out from the long haired young man's direction. How he hate so much when people were calling him that taboo word! He pretty much aware that he had a rather handsome, almost feminine face if you also counted the long hair but come on, he was a man for God's sake and it hurt his pride whenever someone called him girly or even worse; mistook him as a girl! And it happened more than once as far as he remembered and it pissed him off!

"Say it once more and I'll make sure that you'll suffer the living hell." The dark long haired young man's voice was filled with darkness and cold fury.

"Oh, scary." It cooed mockingly. "Let's see if you can make it."

Ellen saw the whole exchange between Kanda and the Level 4 and had a thought that it was the right for escape Timothy and the whole orphanage's residents. Ellen was wasting no time to spin her body toward Link's direction so she could come face to face with the braided blonde. Her eyes met his as he was catching her look and from the firm yet pleading look she gave, Link easily got a good guess that she wanted him to save the residents and proven right.

"Link! Get them out from here and keep them safe in somewhere else, do you hear me...!? Bring them and the children away from this place, hurry...!" Ellen shouted filled with requesting and urgent tone at the blonde young man far across her.

Thankfully Link reacted rather fast and didn't question her request more far. He gave a slight yet firm nod at the silver haired Exorcist who still parried the Level 4.

"I understand." Link gripped Emilia's upper arm and lifted her from the floor together with Timothy and Mother Superior. "Let's go, we have to get out from here fast."

"What!? But what about yourself...?!" Timothy protested.

"He's right. What about you and your friends...!? We can't leave you all in here!" Emilia screeched worryingly.

"You're better worrying about yourself!" Kanda snapped impatiently.

"The Akuma's here because it's after you who have the Innocence! As long you has it stuck on you forehead, they will be after you and will not hesitate to hurt those around you! This is the very reason why we must take you to the Black Order even you'll not agree it yourself...!" Kanda directed this at Timothy who now had this stunned look on his childish face.

The words were struck him very hard. The red wine eyed boy almost couldn't believe it as horror feeling invaded him. This creature was really after him and the jewel on his forehead? And they went as far as hurting those who he deeply cared about or perhaps...perhaps even killed them? His mused thoughts were getting cut as Ellen shouted toward them once more.

"We'll be fine; your safety is our main priority and we can't let Timothy's being capture by the Akuma." Ellen reassured the pony tailed woman. "Now go! Let us take care of this!"

"But...!" Emilia started to protest when she was being cut off first by the silver haired Exorcist.

"There's no time!" Ellen voice was firm and finality within. It signaled to them that it was the final decision for them, whether they like it or not.

"**GO...!" ** Ellen shouted with all her strength.

Timothy and Emilia couldn't protested anymore because Link then helped them to rise from the floor and had Timothy, Emilia, and Mother Superior at their feet a moment later.

"The children. We must get the children first." The head nurse reminded with deep concern and Link nodded as his reply.

"Let's move." Link urged as they started to running toward the children at first.

The Level 4 saw that and being an Akuma, it had been ordered by the Earl himself to capture and bring the blue haired young boy who was having the Innocence and to kill everyone else. The Akuma's eyes gleamed dangerously toward Link and the others. A cruel smile stretched on its lips.

"A-Ah, don't go yet." And with that, the Akuma abruptly disappeared and from the corner of eyes, they could saw the gruesome creature was coming at them with a ball of heat energy formed within its hand.

Marie immediately took an action and brought both of his hands into the front.

"You're forgotten that I'm still in here." He stated firmly, ten rings on his fingers were ready. "I'll not let you near them."

The moment that the angel demon creature realized what he was going to do, it was too late already as Marie activated his Innocence.

"Noel Organon...!"

_Aragaenai…  
Unmei no kakera tsunagiawase uzuku honnou!_

At his command, strings were coming from the rings and tangled the Akuma before it ever reached the running children. He held the winged Akuma in there using all might he had, trying to stop the grotesque creature at any cost. The Level 4 was obviously being displeased by this hindrance so the grotesque creature began to struggle violently from Marie's strings and to Marie's anxious, the angelic demon creature even went as far as letting out such dark aura in which no doubt not a good sign for them, Marie then shouted at both his fellow Exorcists as he held the Akuma staying still.

"Kanda! Ellen! Now!"

"Alright!" Ellen stood up from the wooden floor.

"Che! No need to remind me!" Kanda scowled and both of them were darting from their previous spot and went to attack the Level 4, weapons ready on their hand. The angel demon creature narrowed its left eye in disdain.

"Some of despicable Exorcists you are..." The Level 4 snarled lowly.

It suddenly stretched out both hands and grabbing the strings he could reach at that still bond the said strongest Akuma. Marie was being made shocked by this unexpected move.

"What...!?"

The Akuma was giving the bald Exorcist a cruel look that perhaps even could rival a Noah.

"You've underestimate too much me, stupid Exorcists."

Before Marie could ever pulling his strings of Innocence away from the vile creature or inactivate his Innocence on top of that, the Level 4 jerked the set of strings he had grabbed and throwing Marie at Kanda's direction and caused the two of them slammed together toward the wall at far behind and made a large hole on it.

_WHAAAM! _

_BLAAARR!_

"UGH―!"

"GAH!"

Ellen snapped her head with wide eyes and gasped without sound.

"Marie! Kanda!" Ellen called worriedly toward the direction where Marie and Kanda had just being crushed at.

Not good.

This was not good at all to the silver eyed young woman. In fact she had a feeling that this situation would head to worse should it continued like this. Her left eye wasn't function as it was because of the barrier, Timothy and the others in the middle of danger they never, ever face before, Noctis was outside the barrier, who knows what he did or faced in there and it was just a matter of time before more of the Akuma appear soon. It was the last thing Ellen wished to be happen and it far better didn't and wouldn't happen at all. She had to find a way to destroy the Akuma somehow and quickly or all of them will be doomed for sure!

Ellen's instinct suddenly reacted to give a warning to her and she knew at that very moment that the attack was coming.

"Where did you going, huh?" It asked cynically as appeared right before her and threw a back spinning kick.

Ellen's silver eyes widened at the oncoming assault.

"Ukh!" She quickly brought her huge sword to block the kick completely and the Akuma's kick soon connecting with her Innocence.

_BAAAAM!_

A loud clash echoed through the entire room, it had successfully startled Mother Superior, Emilia, and Timothy while they were helping the injured children. Ellen had to narrowing her eyes in order to shield them from the violent wind created by the impact as her white locks fluttering wildly. Ellen could feel the impact through her arms which held sword of Exorcism. The impact even pushed her back by a foot at least. Gritted her teeth in determination and will to not lose, the snow white haired Exorcist struggled to deliver the horrible creature a powerful slash. She was pushing the Akuma away before she jumped forward and swinging her sword to perform a downward slash.

The angel demon creature once again dodged the attack but Ellen wasn't about to letting it go as she did a front flip slash attack before she fished the attack by spinning her body and swung her sword 360 degrees with incredible speed no way a normal human ever possessed.

_SLAAASH!_

The Level 4 was successfully being hit at it torso as the gash of wound went existed immediately after. The damage gotten worse as Ellen used the chance to stabbing her sword into the wooden floor and swung her body with kick aimed straightly the Akuma's already injured torso. The kick's strength had made the angelic demon creature smashed into the opposite wall with loud crash and as the following result, the entire room got shook because of the impact.

_BLAAAARR!_

_CRAAAAASH!_

The crushed sound had gained Emilia and Timothy's attention upon helping the children. Emilia snapped her head to the direction where the crash source by and she couldn't help herself to starring at the huge hole and Ellen who had stepped back to the ground with her sword still stabbing into the floor. The female Exorcist didn't let her guard down as her silver eyes were keeping scanned the hole before her, awaited the Akuma to reappear. Timothy gaped at the scene in awe and astonishment. The evil creature called as Akuma was incredibly strong and it had hurt the children, destroyed the orphanage, and not to mention it almost hurt Emilia and Mother Superior. And yet, the very meanie Exorcist, the bald Exorcist, and the white haired Exorcist fought it to the point they could rivaled the Akuma's strength. It made him wondering were all these Exorcists this incredibly strong?

_Shinku no tsukikasa ga terashidasu shinjitsu ni.  
Moroku kuzuresaru yume wo yami he to tsukitateru._

"Oh my God..." Emilia stared incredulously at Ellen's capability to fight the Akuma. She never knew the younger young woman was this strong!

"Awesome..." Timothy whispered amazedly.

"You can admire them later. Ma'am, have we got all the children?" Link kept his professionalism intact.

"They're all in here and mostly fine but the injury..." Mother Superior stole a worry glance at the boy within her arms. He looked so tiny and fragile somehow and it saddened the nun.

"I see..." Link narrowed his mahogany colored eyes.

"Let's go, we can't stay in here any longer, it's too dangerous for us." Link lifted one injured child and cradled the girl into his strong arm. "Follow and stay near by me, don't ever get separate!"

They started to run to the exit and followed near Link and Timcanpy flew over their heads, staying near Timothy as long as possible. Ellen saw them from the corner of her eyes, relieved because the weight on her shoulders was being removed slowly as they finally had managed to retreat to the safer place and that would leave her with only 2 main problems, oh wait, make it 3 problems with Noctis. Ellen was concerning, very if she might able to add, about the short haired young man who had been after the suspicious nun, probably a broker, and now still in outside the barrier and surely couldn't enter it. But with the current situation in the hand and a problem mainly named as Akuma, the silver haired Exorcist had to prioritized Timothy's safety at first no matter how concern and how worried she was toward the euclase eyed young man. Once they were totally gone from the sight, she let out a relief sigh.

'_Good. They're managed to running out from here; I don't have to worry about them anymore since Link also with them. Hopefully Link can find a safe place for them, even better if he can get them out from the barrier. Now about both of them...!'_

A groan came from the direction where Kanda and Marie had been thrown at. Ellen quickly recognized the voice. Her silver eyes darted at the kneeled figure behind the hole, who was happening to be Marie and beside the Exorcist with the headphone; Kanda also kneeled with deepening scowl at his handsome face, totally pissed off and ready to kill the Akuma at any given moment.

"Ouch..." Marie groaned and rubbing his back head. "That hurt a lot."

"Marie? Kanda!? Are you alright...!?" Ellen felt even more relieved as they were relatively fine.

"-Cough- We're fine, exclude the new scratches and bruises in here and there." Marie coughed once.

"Damned Akuma..." Kanda grumbled darkly under his breath while he was rising from the floor and the debris. "Now I have found one more reason to destroy them very quickly and as soon as possible."

'_At least they're not hurt so much and still capable to fight...'_ Ellen sighed exasperatedly at Kanda's behavior.

Before she could think any further, the air around her was shifting drastically in alarming phase. Something was coming into her direction and. She knew what it was since Ellen already too familiar with the horrible feeling she got from the Akuma. Once again, her instinct was telling her that she must blocked the attack so Ellen raised her sword and blocked the angel demon creature's arm a little too late as she got pushed back violently by the attack.

_CLAAASH!_

"Hmm...You're not bad at all, although you're being unavailable of using your left eye." It slightly mocked.

"So what if I can't use my left eye!?" Ellen snapped sharply.

It wasn't like she would lose her ability to sensed and see the Akuma's soul permanently because she pretty much sure with her suspicion that she couldn't use her left eye must be because of this barrier. She still had her Innocence intact to her and she still kicks the Akuma's ass if she wanted to. Ellen wasn't some weak girl and she would show it to the grotesque creature that even she couldn't use her left eye; she still can fight and beat the Akuma.

The winged Akuma looked very amused with the determination expression which the silver haired Exorcist gave.

"Can't have you always in the upper hand, Ellen Wal..."

_DOOOM!_

At the very stealing moment, Kanda already behind the Akuma and slammed a kick toward its face, literally overthrowing the Level 4 violently and away from both Exorcists. It flipped back and gained its balance once landed both of it feet ton the floor. Ellen couldn't help but to sweat dropped at the scene that had just happened in front of her.

"Kanda!" Ellen called the long haired Exorcist in bewilderment.

Kanda ignored the female Exorcist and had his dark blue eyes fixed deadly, alone at the Level 4. He raised Mugen steadily.

"Give me a damn break, I'm still not finish with you yet..." Kanda wiped of the small trail of blood came from his mouth. "And that was a payment for calling me girly and threw both of Marie and me."

The Lebel 4 smirked deviantly. "Oh? So you're still can move after all."

Dark blue eyes flashed deadly. He shifted his fighting stance into ko gasumi no kamae (one from various sword's stances) stance a as his voice lined with ice stated calmly.

"Die and rest peacefully." Kanda jumped and leapt through the air.

When the distance between the long haired Exorcist and the Level 4 Akuma closed, the dark blue eyed young man did a cutting move through the other side. The Akuma dodged it but Kanda was far from being finish yet. Kanda shifted his hold on Mugen and he made a vertical cut to the right side of the shoulder which known in kenjutsu as kesa giri technique, slashing the angelic demon creature as the vertical line of injury appear from right shoulder into middle abdomen. He then readied Mugen as well as the scabbard. In no time, the dark blue eyed young man was being surrounded by powerful aura.

"Mugen: Nigentou."

Kanda's aura burst out into wave of energy before it coated him, Mugen and its scabbard. Using the speed that could rival lightning, Kanda quickly slashed the Level 4 at least three times, and successfully injured the Akuma even though there weren't many.

The winged Akuma eyes narrowed a little further and a ball of fire formed in no time within its grasp before the vile creature throw it straight at Kanda. Kanda had to twist his body so the fireball didn't hit him and instead hit the roof, destroying it completely. Saw that Kanda was in trouble; Ellen wasted no time to give him a hand although it would only made the samurai more annoyed and didn't approve it completely. He couldn't face the Level 4 alone for the Akuma was the most powerful from all Akuma which Earl Millennium had been created.

She had to act, now.

"HAAAAA―――!"

Ellen was letting out a battle cry and dashed forward almost like she flew, her white coat went blazing because of the flight. The Sword of Exorcism was being held tightly in her hand and the beautiful female Exorcist ready to giving a hard strike to the now floated and arrogantly smirking Level 4 Akuma. The winged Akuma stretched out one of its arms and thrust forward.

Soon, the huge sword and the Akuma's arm clashed at each other and creating sparks of fire during the clash. Ellen clenched her teeth tightly as her eyes flashed in determination and she was adding more of her strength. When she managed to forced back the Akuma a little, Ellen immediately readied her second attack as both of them pulled up from their own opponent and they were parrying.

A moment later, Kanda entered the battlefield once more to fight the Akuma.

Marie was staying at his place yet he set a firm stance and ready at any second to give his fellow Exorcists a hand. This time, he had to be more careful; he couldn't approach or held the Akuma just like before. He had to find another way to restrain the angelic demon.

And the battle continued with more intense, fiercer, deadlier, and rougher attacks than before.

_Oshiete… eien no sono saki ga aru nara.  
Nani mo iranai...  
Michishirube wa anata dake...!_

* * *

Meanwhile at the same time at outside the barrier...

_Anata wo yobu nowa dare…?  
Sugata no nai, tsumi ni torawarete samayou hitori._

Sharp looking red eyes were keeping the alertness and held high concentration as they continue to search any weakness from the creatures which happened to called as Akuma, the Earl's and the Noah's followers made from tortured souls and forced back to come into the world by the ones who summoned them before Earl Millennium ordered them to kill the humans who called them and wearing their skin once they did.

A blank mask that devoid of emotion held firmly in that handsome face and feature. His lips pursed into a deep frown.

Right arm gripped hard a black colored falchion, it kept slashing and slashing as much as it could manage at its target while the owner of the falchion had to dodged all the attacks those coming to him at the same time as much as he with his speed and agility.

A Level 2 Akuma, the one with rabbit ears like and just as fat as pig, snuck up behind the young man and ready to bore its hand onto the human flesh when it found the human disappeared abruptly with flash of blue light from the sight and the next second the Level 2 knew, the fat Akuma was being attacked by destructive explosions.

The human landed few feet from the explosions eyed the explosion cautiously. He knew how far the damage from the offensive magic he just threw. It was the very basic magic he used from all magic he learnt during his life as the Great Crystal keeper, yet it can damage a heavy armor should he use it in right way and power. But then again, his opponent was not a human at all so its body must have to be stronger than normal armor. He had to cautious on whatever will appear from there. Once the debris and the smoke cleared slowly, to his troublesome yet ironically right guess, the said Akuma emerged. It was having light damages in here and there yet void of greater damage, and leaping to his direction, followed by its brethrens from behind.

_Mabataki mo dekinai hodo sosogareru ai ni!  
Tomadoi nagara oborete shimaisou...!_

Noctis gritted his teeth; he was already beyond pissed at the moment to the point he could feeling his eyes burning red from his anger.

The black short haired young man ready in his stance and hardened his grip in his falchion again. He was trying to do any damages he could think of, started from Fire, Ice, Earthquake until Stop magic, but the Akuma, especially the one that reached Level 3, proved to be such troublesome opponents. Even with his skills and magic, he found an irritating fact that they weren't that easy to be defeat. He had to admit half heartedly that they even far more irritating than his arch enemy.

Were they really that strong? Then how he was supposed to defeat them? He had to help Ellen and the others! It was obvious that he hadn't had much time. The next option he must choose was advanced magic. He hadn't use the advanced magic and he hadn't use all of his skills yet so he still had the chance to become the upper hand and winning but the question now, how big the chance anyway and could he do it?

_Koko ni iru yo…  
Itetsuita toki wo tokasu sore wa sasayaki no kairou...!_

Suddenly his sixth sense was alarming him that something vicious came from his right side. Eyes slightly widened, he was spinning his body halfway and with his falchion, he blocked a flying kick from another Level 2 with one big eye, just at the right time almost too late even. Noctis cursed under his breath for not realized such attack earlier. Not over from there, the hat wearing Akuma with huge mouth on it hummed thoughtfully and the next time he knew, the vile creature pulled itself and another Level 2 with the rabbit ears aimed a spinning bird kick toward him.

Saw the attack was coming onto him; Noctis dropped his body to the ground and out from the spinning kick range. Once he was out from the range he launched his own ground kick to the grotesque creature before him and successfully hit it. The Level 2 was forcing to back away from the human. Before Noctis could draw a breath however, the Level 3 Akuma caught his guard by flew above him and approaching him from behind left direction.

Startled, by the time Noctis was facing the vile creature, the armored Akuma had its right arm lifting high to above as if faced the sky and slashing down toward Noctis, ready to chop the young Caelum alive. The alarm inside his head was ringing so loudly, his instinct screamed over and over at him to move away but with the gap between him and the oncoming attack dwindling quickly. Growled in frustration, Noctis was immediately doing the dodge move he could think at.

_Maichiru gin no hana yuumoku ni utsukushiku.  
Musebu koenaki koe ga kokoro wo kakimushiru._

He brought up his left arm and summoning another similar fashion sword with his falchion into his already opened palm. Gripped it, he was twirling the sword so its hilt facing him and shot it upward. The similar falchion was making contact with the Akuma's side arm and created few sparkles during the clash. Noctis forced the Akuma's arm to move away both from its original track and the target, almost at the same time he also pushed away the Akuma itself with greater force. The Level 3 slightly surprised at the power which the human had show to it just now so it must jump backwards from its target and bad from the Akuma, it accidentally made a huge mistake.

The moment Noctis saw there was a good distance between him and the Level 3 Akuma, the red eyed young man increased his speed rapidly as twisting the sword in his left hand back to the former position. When the armored Akuma noticed something was wrong, Noctis stretched widely both of his arms and spinning his body 360 degrees, created a tornado of slashes with the Level 3 as the target (AN:/Remember Cloud's move at the tunnel when he fight Yazoo and Loz at FFVII:AC? Yep, that one). The attack had cut the Akuma across the chest plate and throwing the Level 3 out of the battlefield.

Noctis landed back roughly at the ground as one sword went disappeared in dust of crystals, leaving only his falchion. Then a dark blur was shadowing him from above when he sensed another threat came onto him. He snapped his head just in time when the fat Level 2 with the rabbit ears (Seriously, he started to reconsider to use Summon because the particular Akuma was _that_ annoying) hovering in the mid air and about to hit him with a punch. The young Caelum was forced to jump backwards before the Akuma's fist colliding with the road and destroyed the area where Noctis had just stood a while ago in the process. Upon saw the result, Noctis fought the need to shudder. The Akuma's power reminded him of the Behemoth in his world should the beast was throwing his foot in anger. The one eyed Akuma then glanced at his way.

"Hmm...Not bad. You have a good skill in there for not being an Exorcist." The Akuma with one eye praised calmly. It voice however went colder and merciless in a second. "But how long you're gonna make it…?"

_Kotaete… kowarenai, joujitsu ga aru nara...  
Yoru wo tobikoe ima, ai ni iku..._

Noctis left no choice but to parry with the one eyed Akuma. With the gracefulness like a cat would possess, he was doing a back flip movement in the mid air. The falchion within his grip now changed with the weapon that having similarity with boomerang and threw it toward the Level 2's direction. The Akuma with rabbit ears' like was seeing the attack and jumped high, dodged the boomerang completely. Noctis caught the boomerang which swinging back to him and changed it into falchion as he charged toward the fat Level 2.

_ZRAASH! CLASH! _

_JRAAASH!_

The two of them exchanged their own attacks. Kick, dodge, slash, parried, kick, and thrust, the clashes kept continued between the human and the Akuma. Bad move for the main heir of Caelum for it had made him unaware of his surrounding as his concentration completely focused at the fat Level 2. He was unconsciously revealed an opening.

The vile creatures did very aware of this and they weren't about to let go this golden opportunity.

Suddenly...

Noctis felt a jolt of shudder through his back, at that very moment, he knew a danger was near by and he had to get away, fast. He pushed the Level 2 back and about to turning around, but he was way too late...

_DOOOM...!_

The sound of kick connected with flesh was echoing thorough the battlefield. Noctis' left side of abdomen suddenly got burning intensely by the pain sensation and he felt as if his every bone would break and shatter into small pieces. Or were they already...? The kick's strength had threw him backwards onto the road, he fell with a medium crack formed beneath his body and his grip on his falchion loosened, caused him to let go his weapon. The falchion flew away before it fell with loud clattering and gone in swish of dust crystals. After he coughed a few times, Noctis gritted his teeth both in pain and anger. He struggled a lot to arise from the stone road he had been laid on. His whole body was hurt but sharp sting at his injured abdomen stopped him from his attempt to arise.

"Ugh―!" Noctis groaned as he clutched his hurt abdomen tightly.

What annoying opponents he had in here! He had got hit by Link twice times but those hits were nowhere as painful as this kick! It was like he smashed by berserk adult Wyvern. Now he really needed to reconsider the bastard as the most annoying enemy he ever faced. His musing was being cut by a series of chuckles.

"Hehehe! For a non Exorcist human, you're quite strong...!" The armored Akuma stood not far from him and now chuckled like a hyena. The fat Akuma with rabbit ears approached the Level 3, also chuckled in the same way. "This is getting interesting, don't you think?"

The question surely was being added toward the one eyed Akuma which had this intriguing expression as it rubbed its chin slightly.

"A strange human you are." Its eye never left Noctis and scanned him thoroughly. The Akuma's tone sounded curious. "You're not an Exorcist and yet you have odd power I've never see before."

_Mabayui negai wa sou…itsumo tojikomete.  
Mitasarenu sukima kizutsuke umeru...!_

Noctis frozen upon hear it. Well, he had showed to them that he wasn't really a normal human and he didn't bear the odd shape of cross he often see at Ellen's uniform especially that identified those who wear it as Exorcist. However the freak one eye surely wasn't talking about that, judge from the tone it had use. It got Noctis' concern to be honest. This was beginning to sound bad for him.

The question left his mouth before he ever realized it. "What do you mean..?"

"Don't you see my eye in here?" The Level 2 pointed at its eye.

Noctis instantly growled in irk, he didn't see the point in here. He wasn't stupid, just not in the mood for paying such details at the Akuma because he far more, more focused at how to destroy them and not letting them entered the orphanage. Heck, he wasn't care if the one eyed demonic creature had some moustache below its eye, a single lock curly behind the hat, and horrible sparkles around it (AN:/Recognize or feeling familiar at the description at least, people? Cookies for those who can recognize it :D ) or the others Akuma wore ridiculous pink tutus!

"Yeah, and what's the problem? It's not hard to notice a freakin' big eyeball at your face..."

"Usually the human who is looking into my eye will turn into a doll as soon as I activated this ability. I've tried few times to immobilize you with the power which my eye has. And yet... it didn't even have the smallest effect on you." The one eyed Akuma explained further, its huge eye still watching Noctis curiously.

"Every time I attempt to make an eye contact, somehow I can't turn you into a doll. My power is always being deflected by something that coming from you. I've already prepared if the one that deflected my eye power is Exorcist but to deflected by you..." It eye narrowed a little. "And even to the point I must tell my special power to human like you...But then again you're not so normal, are you?"

Noctis' spinel colored eyes widened slightly. Was what this Akuma really said it for real? His brain quickly processed this important information. He didn't know what exactly had happened but it seems that his magic somehow had a different work with the power of the Akuma as same as the Innocence.

It wouldn't be impossible if his magic might be working a lot different, especially when it matters with Innocence and Dark Matter. Lavi had told him that to simple, Innocence was being affiliated as the energy of light while Dark Matter affiliated as the energy of darkness and completely evil. And they could affect each other because they bound to the main law that darkness and light always fighting each other.

But his power and magic, it wasn't affiliated with one of them; it couldn't be affiliated with both Innocence and Dark Matter! His power even could be very different from them because his power affiliation was the _death_, either not simply light or darkness because in his world, his magic was a combination between light and darkness! Perhaps that was the reason why the Akuma's special power didn't work at him, because it connected with Dark Matter while part of his power also had darkness magic. So if both Dark Matter and part of his magic symbolized with minus, they would deflect each other. Magic was divided into 2 main magic, white or light magic, which mostly defense and healing magic while black or darkness magic mostly offensive magic and curse. Realization came down and struck him at that very moment. Was this the reason why his offensive magic didn't affect the Akuma much? Because he attacked them with the darkness affiliation magic?

So that was why he couldn't do much damages to them, he unless he had to used the higher level of black magic, he could use white magic to destroy them! Indeed the white magic mostly was defense and healing magic but white magic had a plenty of offensive magic. In fact, he remembered all of those attack based white magic which mean he could used them all. Perhaps this way, he could release the tortured souls inside the Akuma! His mused was getting interrupted as the voice of the Level 2 Akuma with cowboy –or wasn't- like appearance, asked him.

"Your power is feeling different. I can sense it. Your power isn't Innocence and either Dark Matter. What are you exactly…?"

Noctis sent his most deadly glare toward the grotesque creature. He had no intention to answer such question that came from his enemy.

"I have no interest to answer you." Noctis answered tonelessly.

Then a deadly silence fell between them. Tenseness was increasing and the atmosphere grew heavily as the other Akuma watched the talk between their brethren with this human in mild curiosity. The Level 2 was quiet as it narrowed at the cold reply and its eye kept continue to staring, this time with sharper look at the ruby eyed young man while the black short haired young man gave the Akuma the best cold glare he got. They kept stared at each other like that for a moment. Soon however, the tenseness was being broke as the one eyed Akuma made a sound as if a person would sigh in totally disappointment.

"Such a shame...You're an interesting human actually..." An ominous aura began to radiating from the Level 2. "But then this is Earl's order, I'll have to finish everyone, including you in that matter."

Red eyes flashed brightly, triggered by the furriness that suddenly erupted from inside him. He then casted an offensive spell onto them with the coldest voice he ever managed toward his enemies. Magic circle with ancient symbols and runes came alive on the ground where the Akuma's group was standing and the blue lights like souls came to exist.

"Quake."

_BLAAARR!_

The earth beneath the vile creatures suddenly shook violently and before they could comprehend the situation, the rocks with various sizes went erupt and arise from the ground and attempting to crush them with terrifying force. The armored Level 3 and the one eyed Level 2 managed to leap from destructive magic but the same thing wasn't going well with the fat Level 2. The Akuma was a second too late before the rocks got it and trapped the ominous creature. Noctis immediately chanted one of offensive white magic he knew and maimed it at the entrapped Level 2. Runes were dancing around his lifted hand before they disappeared and a bright light appeared.

The bright light made from pure holy energy surrounded the fat Akuma and in no time it exploding and blew some parts of its body. It let out a shrill of pain as from it feet to its abdomen and its left arm completely wiped off from Holy's explosion. Although he looked expressionless, Noctis actually sending his thanks to Etro at the inside because the fact that white magic was working well at the Akuma. One down, two goes, at least for now. When the white magic wore off, the heavily injured Level 2 crushed into the ground. Saw one of them literally got injured by the human, the Level 3 snarled dangerously and looking with murderous eye at the helmet.

"B*tch! You'll pay for that...!" The Level 3 roared from its lungs and it rushed to Noctis' direction before bring its arm, aimed at Noctis' heart.

By the time the arm reach the black spiked haired young man, he abruptly teleporting himself into the air above the armored Level 3, he quickly summoned back his weapon, this time a western spear like weapon appeared within his grip. Eyes flashed slightly in bright red color; he then charged forward and parrying the armored Level 3. It wasn't long before the odd fashioned hat Akuma also participated and attacking the heir of Caelum.

The unbalance battle continued fiercely between one human and two remaining Akuma.

_Hate no nai hikari ni kogareteta.  
Fuan ga mata yasuragi motome, sakimawari kurikaesu...!_

* * *

The battle inside the barrier wasn't any better than Noctis. Inside that orphanage's building, a certain snow white haired Exorcist struggled with teeth and nails to destroy the Level 4 Akuma with her sword with help of Kanda who scowled ever since the angelic demon creature had mocked him with all those girly mocks, while Marie stay behind and watch the entire battle, seeking a moment in hope giving a help to both his fellow Exorcists.

"Death Orbs!"

Ellen shouted loudly as she was creating some large explosions with her Sword of Exorcism when she swung that huge sword toward the vile creature which both she and Kanda had been fought since then.

_BOOM! BOOOM! BOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM!_

The sounds of explosions filled the empty building and followed by harsh blusters as the result. However despite the amounts of power she had use to use that attack, the Akuma emerged from the explosions, uninjured. The attack wasn't finished yet as a shadow covered the angelic demon creature. Kanda was already awaiting the Level 4 by hovered above the vile creature, ready with his sword, Mugen.

"Mugen: Kaichuu, Ichigen!" Kanda was slashing Mugen horizontally and creating a lot of odd looking and flying creatures. They had dark scales, four glowing red eyes and long, sharp teeth that ready to tear the angelic demon apart.

The creatures flew in incredible speed toward the Level 4 but the strongest level of Akuma stretched both of its hands and creating a huge and terrifying energy ball before threw it into them. Both the attack were clashing and both of them exploded, shook the building and destroying more of the orphanage's part as a result. The winged demon with heavenly like features was about to make a counterattack but Ellen had preceded ahead the vile creature by swinging the Sword of Exorcism vertically and the strongest level Akuma must avoid the huge sword. Kanda resisted the urge to scowl at the failed attack; he couldn't lose his control yet. They must search another way to defeat the insufferable Akuma...or else.

"Che! What a pain in ass!" Kanda snapped his head toward the older Exorcist. "Hey, Marie, is there any way to keep this stupid Akuma stay still and we can just kill it!?"

"I can use my Noel Organon once more but I'm afraid that the Akuma must have being cautious about it and now the Akuma becomes more alert than before. It will not let itself near by me and keeping the distance quite far as the Akuma is fighting and dodging the attacks." Marie told the long haired samurai.

Kanda was letting out a low growl of annoy. "Can't use that method again, huh?"

"We just have to make the Akuma distraught completely, to be truthfully. However it will be quite difficult because the Akuma has been cautious, very if I can add."

"Make the sh*t thing distraught completely, huh?" Kanda clenched Mugen tightly. "Let's hope that we can find the right moment to catch him off guard and finish this once and forever."

Meanwhile, the battle grew intensively as the Level 4 exploded the floor where the silver haired Exorcist was standing before. Appeared from the hot smoke, Ellen was hovering above the Akuma by using the wind's explosion and bringing her Sword of Exorcism down. But much to her distress, the evil Akuma was avoiding the sword for the umpteenth time that day and went flying to the other side so the angelic demon wouldn't get hit by the female Exorcist. The Akuma then threw itself with terrifying speed at Ellen. Gasped silently, Ellen struggled to bent down just in time as she felt the grotesque creature was passing above her head by few centimeters and the harsh wind that rushed following after. She rolled her body three times and stepped her feet at the floor, glaring at the now stood Akuma.

"Just a little more and I miss him, again!" Ellen gritted her teeth in frustrate.

The angelic demon creature scoffed loudly. "Huh, you can't defeat me with that lame attack of yours."

"I dare you to try me." Ellen replied daringly, eyes stared firmly and with stubbornness. "And don't think that I'm a weakling, this is only just starting and I can still fighting you. Don't forget there're the three of us in here and you're alone."

"I highly doubt that." The Level 4 retorted cynically. "Do you think it's only me who came here, alone? You're really a moron."

_Shinku ni somaru tsuki, kanashimi wo kirisaite!  
Moroku kuzure saru yume wa ketsui ni kawaru._

Ellen was aghast by this information. Her grip on her sword tightened. "What!?"

Marie couldn't help but choking slightly at such exclaim. He clearly didn't want to believe it but if what the Akuma said was true...

"Don't tell me there're more than at least 2 Akuma that attack this place..."

Kanda's reaction didn't any better than the bald Exorcist. His right eye twitched in pure peeve. "I should've suspected this since beginning..." The dark long haired young man muttered sullenly.

"Do you think that I'm lying to some lowly human like you?" The strongest level of Akuma narrowed one of its eyes, smirking with that evil intention of it. "They're probably already in this place and capture that boy without any problem, perhaps after they're kill few of the children and the rest of your friends."

Ellen's silver eyes narrowed dangerously at the Akuma's drawl and her sword's movements suddenly became faster and deadlier than before as the winged demonic creature parried her without any difficulties.

"I'll not let you going anywhere near them not even Timothy, let alone capture him, as if. Over. My. Dead. Body." Ellen reprimanded and she really meant her words as she pushed her sword a little further.

The Level 4 had this cruel smirk on it doll like face and feature.

"See? I've told you that you're a moron, not to mention a one hell of weak Exorcist."

"Like I care...!" Ellen activated another ability of her Innocence. Several of pure and white colored ribbons were appearing from her cloak of Innocence. "And I'm not as weak as you've thought! Crown Belt!"

The ribbons then shoot themselves with the angelic demon creature as their solely target. When the angelic demon creature was seeing the sign of the white ribbons, it snorted displeasedly. Probably the Akuma didn't understand why it had to be ribbons from all things the Exorcist was having to use on the Earl's follower.

"Keh. Ridiculous weapon you have in there." The Level 4 was about to flying with its wings.

"Oh no, you don't!" Ellen wouldn't let the angelic demon whisked away that easily. She controlled the ribbons so they could snatch the Level 4 and not let the Akuma floating freely. The white ribbons material like then shoot up and managed to grab the strongest level of Akuma before coil around their target and bounding strongly so the Akuma couldn't break it easily. Ellen waste no time to grab the ribbons with her right hand and use the white colored ribbons to throwing the Level 4 to certain direction.

"Kanda...!" Ellen shouted to the Mugen's holder direction and threw the winged Akuma.

"Got it." Once again, the light colored aura was coating the holder of Mugen along with the sword and the scabbard itself like the last time. "Mugen: Nigentou, Hakka Tourou...!"

The Level 4 narrowed its eyes and increased the dark aura it had rapidly and burned the ribbons at the process, when Kanda already in front of the Akuma and did eight lightning speed slashes toward the grotesque creature, forming a flower form like. The attack's strength had thrown the Akuma to the other side of the building and crashed few walls, but not completely out from the orphanage's building. Kanda landed at the floor as the aura that coated around him disappeared from the sight since the attack had been finished.

"That should have him slow down." Kanda stared in scanning manner at the hole he had just made.

"It should have..." Marie then took a chance to glancing around and sweat dropped. "But it seems we've made too much damage more than necessary..."

Ellen also sweat dropped and smiled nervously at the oldest Exorcist. "I wonder if we can recompose the orphanage later..."

"Well, it's that sister complex brother's job to do, not us." Kanda responded plainly.

"Err, right..." Ellen replied unsurely but she quickly went back into serious mode and facing Marie. "Marie, I'm going to after Link and Timothy and check if they're fine along with the others as well. Is it alright for you?" Ellen asked urgently.

"Go." Marie answered. "Let me and Kanda take care the rest in here, we must protect him no matter what happen."

Ellen gave the bald man a thankful smile. "Thank you."

"Just go already." Kanda huffed heavily.

Ellen sighed expectantly at his reaction but the beautiful Exorcist decided to shrug it of and go to Link and Timothy's place.

"Right on the way." And with the words, she dashed out from the room, leaving the remained two Exorcists behind, and gone from their sight. It was then Kanda did a heavy and annoyed sigh.

"I really need to send all of my complaints to that sister complex four eyes, after this mission is over..." Kanda tightened his grip on Mugen, his face wasn't the happy one.

"Well, we didn't expect any ambush will come after all, there's no need to be upset like that."

"Let's just finish this freakin' annoying battle alrea..."

A loud boom was coming from the direction where the Level 4 had been throwing a while ago and both of samurai and headphones man turned their head in alarm. Before they could digest what has happening, a dark blur came from the dark smoke and as the nearest, Kanda was being smashed to the side rather harshly by the dark blur.

"Ukh!" Kanda grunted under his breath as he got threw away.

"Kanda!" The headphones holder shouted in worry. Kanda was quickly regaining his body's balance and did a triple flip on the ground before stopped completely with a thud.

"I'm fine!" The owner of Mugen gave a quick reply.

Kanda threw a glance toward the blur had just been. The blur slowed its phase a bit and it was revealed that the Akuma still intact and seems to having no fatal injuries although there were cuts caused by Kanda's latest attack. What gained Kanda's attention and concern however wasn't the emergence of the Akuma but rather he focused at the arm's appearance of the Level 4. A huge Gatling gun replaced its arm and placed firmly, a heavy weapon on top of that and Kanda suddenly had a bad feeling about it. The Akuma was smirking victoriously at the long haired young man, making the bad feeling got worse before the angelic demon creature flapped its wings few times then flew through the door with a whoosh sound and gone from the sight. Marie approached the Mugen's owner as Kanda raised from the floor.

"That Akuma?!" Marie asked in concern.

"Gone." Kanda narrowed his eyes in disdain. "And no doubt that bastard is following Ellen's trail. Double sh*t!"

"This is not good, we must after them quickly!" Marie went alarmed.

"Isn't it the very obvious act for us!?"

The two of them took off and running fast through the corridor, after the Akuma and their comrade. They were hoping that they could get in here right at the time.

_Oshiete… eien no sono saki ga aru nara.  
Nani mo iranai...  
Michishirube wa anata dake! _

_Aaah…_

_(Metro Baroque, Blood C: The Last Dark Ending, Nana Mizuki)_

* * *

"Don't keep runaway, you b*tch!" The armored Akuma thrust its left arm toward the black prince's direction. Noctis gritted his teeth and dropped down his body as the Akuma's arm missed him by one or two centimeters.

"Haste!" Noctis did a quick cast onto himself and his movements abnormally went faster than before at least twice times.

His forms became a dark blur and it was making the Level 3 even more anger and displeased. It tried to follow the short haired young man's move and attack him but with the Haste enhancements, the young man blocked all of the slim Akuma's attacks with that falchion of his with rather easily. The Level 2 appeared behind and threw a cross kick. Noctis spun his body and blocked the aimed kick with his arm before he grabbed the leg which the hat wearing Akuma was using and threw the Level 2 to the opposite side. That was when the Haste spell wore of and his speed went back to normal state.

"Why you―!" The Level 3 growled and the armored Akuma was shooting him a powerful spinning kick. "Take this!"

"Thundaga!" Noctis chanted and as fast as ever, several lightings were descending from the sky.

Both the grotesque creatures were avoiding some of them but the moment they got distracted, that was when the red eyed young man quickly casted another higher destructive spell. His red eyes shone brightly for a second. He aimed his already stretching hand and maimed it at both Earl's followers, shouted with all his mighty.

"Fira!"

The black magic came up with bigger and deadlier explosions than before, the vile creatures did their hardest to avoided the attack also but the explosions got them better with armored Level 3 got struck at the entire left leg and right shoulder, while the one eyed Akuma had one of the explosion hit its eye and initially burned the eye. Both of the Akuma shouted painfully at the injuries they've got just now. The Level 2 clutched its eye while the higher level Akuma went howling with gripping the shoulder injury. It wasn't even ended in there. The moment pain was more bearable and the armored creature laid its eye on Noctis, it was the last straw to be pulled out for the certain Level 3. Therefore, the armored vile creature had vowed it would do anything to destroy or vaporized the human before it.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU...!" The armored creature roared fierily and blindly attacking Noctis.

"Cih!" Noctis clicked his tongue and was about to avoiding the Level 3 Akuma when a kick landed on his side head, eventually smashed him onto the ground harshly. He didn't what kind of boot the Level 2 was wearing, but it must have a sharp edge in somewhere on the sols since the kick had managed to injured him as blood began to flowing freely.

"Gah!" Noctis shook his head with a vengeance, hoping that the pain and the dizziness would go away in that way. He pressed the injury with his left hand and raised from the ground.

And the Level 3 was using this chance to get its revenge on the filthy human. "DIEEEE...!" The armored creature brought down its right arm at the kneeleded Noctis. The short haired young man was ready to block the oncoming attack, only to be smashed again at the ground by the foot of the one eyed Akuma this time the Level 2 kicked him at the his left shoulder, cracking the arm bone of him. He fell with a loud thud yet manage to roll away from both Akuma. The Level 3 stopped abruptly when its brethren stood in front of the armored creature.

"Wha-What the h*ll?! Go away...! Let me finish him!"

"No." The Level 2 answered flatly. Its only eye shut close due to the burn injury the Akuma received.

The Level 3 wore what people could describe as incredulous expression. "Why...!?"

"Change of strategy. We're going to capture the boy. _Now._" The injured one eyed Akuma pressed the last word. The full armored Akuma didn't agree immediately. Instead, it looked devastate.

"But what about that trash over there...!?" The higher level Akuma protested loudly.

Noctis watched the entire discussion with weary eyes. His labored breaths and some medium and heavy injuries had weakened him a lot. Not to mention the fatigue began to overwhelming him and his eyelids were somehow heavy and threatened to close any time. Things became more difficult since he couldn't let his guard down yet. He had to cast the cure spell however for a reason, he couldn't do it in front of eyewitnesses, let it human or Akuma.

"Leave him." The Level 2 replied coldly. "We clearly have waste our time to fight him and if we continue it, our mission will be fail for sure. The boy's our main priority and that is the purpose why we're in here at the first place, remember that."

The young man's spinel colored eyes snapped widely upon hearing it. He straightened his body as he fixed his gaze toward the Level 2 Akuma.

"What...?!" Noctis went alarmed.

"You heard me, human." The one eyed Akuma was stating rather icily, the tone of its voice went colder drastically. "We're not going to waste our precious time with you anymore for capture boy is our priority."

"But the human...!" The armored Akuma tried to argue the Akuma with cowboy attire and the Level 2 gave its brethren a deadly glare which had shut the higher level almost immediately.

"This is Earl's direct order and we're going to obey it, like it or not. As for the human..." The one eyed Akuma was glancing toward Noctis' direction uncaringly. "We'll deal with him later, along with those Exorcists. And help our injured comrade."

The Level 3 looked as if he wanted to retort the other Akuma but it then swallowed back whatever the words it was going to say. The higher level Akuma then threw the look that full of disdainfully.

"Keh! If the Earl's say so..." It snarled. "You're lucky that I'm not going to kill you from now. Must get the boy and beat the Exorcists first."

"Like I'll let the two of you do it..." Noctis' voice latched with venom. "You'll not touch any of them, not even the single hair of them."

"I'm afraid that it has to be done..." With that exclamation, the Level 2 started to walk away from the spinel eyed young man. Much to Noctis' displeasure, the Akuma was approaching the orphanage's door and made the young man angrier than before.

"Get back here, you bastard...!" Noctis roared angrily and after the leaving Level 2 Akuma.

Before he ever reach the one eyed Akuma, the armored Akuma appeared abruptly in front of the young man and before he could dodge it, the vile creature gave him a reverse roundhouse kick straight to his stomach and the attack had thrown Noctis with huge force and hit the building's wall behind.

_WHAAAAM!_

_BLAAARR!_

A crack appeared at the wall where Noctis was being struck by and the sound of loud crash clearly heard, followed by the sounds of cracking bones. It was causing the short black haired young man to shout painfully and shut his eyes tightly from resisting the burning pain.

"AAAGH!" He let out a scream of pain as he could faintly tasting the chopper smelled liquid in his mouth in which surely came from internal injury.

His whole body felt weaker than before at the moment and as if to make it worse, his magic went inactivated due from the powerful kick he got in there, and the falchion fell from his grasp, clattering onto the ground before it gone completely. Once again Noctis coughed up blood and went limp, he still had his conscious and yet it was barely holding him from falling into the faint.

"Serve you well, stupid human." The armored creature scoffed.

"Enough." The Level 2 said. "We need to go as soon as possible."

The Level 3 rolled its eyes in annoyance but did follow the lower level Akuma. "Yada yada..."

"Let's go." The one eyed Akuma gestured.

The armored Level 3 didn't bother to glance at the young man's figure anymore as both Akuma went to the entrance of the barrier. Noctis, left behind, was did try to rise from the crater where he was at. He coughed once and struggled to move his numb body, trying to reach the Level 2 and the Level 3.

"No..." Noctis clenched the wall behind him. "Stop...right there..."

But his voice was too weak and too far to be heard by both the Akuma as they kept continue to walk away from him and finally, both the armored and one eyed Akuma arrived in front of the door and entering slowly. The One eyed Akuma was the first one followed by the armored Level 3. They didn't open the door but just merely walked in as if the door was just an illusion and rippling as they entered the barrier. And then, they were gone from the short haired young man's. Leaving him alone at the outside barrier.

Noctis eyes went as wide as saucer with devastate.

"No―!" He shouted in restrain voice, the twisted feeling of anger, frustrate, and panic had overtaken him already.

He had just let them left! He had just let them go away from him and it was unacceptable! He couldn't believe that he can't hold up them and defeat them completely! He had failed to defeat them and now they've entered the barrier, it got worse quickly as the images of everyone's within the barrier kept flashing in his mind.

_Timothy! Miss Galmar! Link! Marie! Kanda! Everyone!_

_ELLEN...!_

* * *

Meanwhile...

Outside the orphanage, around 20 meters away...

"Are they will be fine?" Emilia couldn't help but glanced at the children in Link's and Mother Superior arms.

"They're mostly fine and they should be, but few of them are having the mild burn injury, I'm afraid that they need to be treating, soon." Link did a quick check to every corner; dark brown colored eyes were trying to find a way to out from the barrier and scanned any way to escape with his skill as a CROW.

Link, together with Emilia and Timothy had got out from the orphanage's building with the children. One problem was solved but then another appeared. Apparently they were in some kind of another dimension due to the barrier that covering the orphanage. It was indeed dark in here and void of any sign of buildings aside from the orphanage's building. This founding had made Link to analyze his surrounding in hope he could find a gap and use it as a way out, in which he found none so far and it was beginning to frustrate the blonde CROW despite his hard control to keep as calm as possible. If the barrier indeed placed from outside, then there was nothing he could do since he at the inside.

Not to far from both Emilia and Link, few of the children were sobbing shakily while the others looked clearly scared and hugging each other to comfort themselves. One girl then asked the Mother Superior with teary eyes and that little voice of her.

"Mother, can we really get out safely from here?" Her pair of green eyes stared at Mother Superior hopingly; her voice was trembling a bit along with her small figure.

The old and kind nun then offered her a comforting and a very gently smile. The nun was hugging the girl close to her. Her hand was patting the girl's wavy red hair with affection while her other hand kept the little girl close as the nun tried to soothing the child. Few children immediately followed the girl and hugging the nun tightly and seeking some comfort. The nun's smile widened a bit in understanding at this act. Her hands circled them carefully.

"It'll be alright. We'll get out from here safe and sound..." She said with hushed voice and kept patting the girl. "It'll be fine. God will be protecting us from harm, I promise you. I'll be alright in the end..."

Emilia stared at the old nun and the children guiltily. She was torn between whether to tell them this news or not. The pony tailed woman turned back to Link with a begging look.

"How we'll get out from this place if a barrier said to be place around the orphanage? Is that meaning we can't get out as long as the barrier still intact?" Emilia argued. "There's must be a way to exit from here..."

"That's why I'm trying to think a way to get us out from the barrier..." Link still scanned the area around him. That was when Timothy did stare at the braided blonde and then making his decision to call him with slight hesitantly.

"Hey, Mister..."

Link was staying quiet but the CROW member did glance at the light blue haired boy's direction, mahogany colored eyes blinked few times in slight curious. Timcanpy landed at the top of his blue haired head, looking down at the boy curiously.

"Hm?"

When he managed to get the braided young man's attention, Timothy went unsure for a while to ask some questions at the braided young man but the boy finally steeled himself and he looked straightly. The calm yet highly guarded dark brown colored eyes then met curious yet slightly scared red wine colored eyes. Link was waiting for the boy to talk first for he became curious a little. Until a few seconds ago, the red wine eyed boy was having this blank and devastated look on him. But now, he had that expression which demanding for answers although his gesture showed otherwise as his fisted hand trembled ever slightly. Link had to admit that he began to admire that look despite Timothy was a boy and perhaps a little brat to some people.

After a brief pause, Timothy asked the very first question that had been disturb him ever since these guys show up and got under attack by that...thing.

"The creature backs then, the one with wings...and similar like a doll." Timothy shuddered at the memory. His gut was telling that something definitely wrong with that creature, whatever it was. "...What is that thing exactly?"

Link stared the boy with calculating eyes. Few moments passed between them before he finally gave him a short yet held details explanation with his deep and steady voice.

"To be put simple? That's Akuma, the Earl's and the Noah Clan's follower. It's an evil creature made from the soul of the deceased that had been summoned by lured the forlorn one to call the soul with Akuma's skeleton as the toll. Once the deceased was being called, the Earl will order them to kill the one who call them and then wear their skin and continued to serve him. Mind you, there're more of the creatures like that one in outside there."

Mother Superior was putting her right hand and covered her gasping mouth. She had that sad and pity gaze on her kind eyes.

"Dear Lord, poor of them. They shouldn't and must not do that, no matter how sad they are to be leaving by the person they loved forever..." She said forlornly.

Contradicting with the nun, the blue haired boy instead had those wrinkles on his forehead. "The Earl? The Noah Clan? Just who the heck are they...?"

The boy then was earning a glare from Emilia. "Timothy, language!" Emilia warned.

Timothy couldn't help but face palmed and let out a frustrate groan at this. Really, mind language at the serious situation like this one? Give him a break already!

"Emilia, come on...! This is not the time!" Timothy argued back.

Link meanwhile, ignored their fighting as he was continuing his role to explain. "The Earl is known widely as the Earl of Millennium, together with the Noah Clan, the said descendants of Noah, they are the Black Order and also Exorcists' main enemies, especially the Earl Millennium himself. They've become the humankind's enemy from the ancient time. He's the one who having ordered that Akuma to attack us."

This got Emilia's attention as she snapped her head at the mention of the last part and Timothy's as well. Horror painted at both of their faces. Link couldn't really blame them; they were living a normal, well, actually a semi- normal life technically if you considered Timothy's past and his stealing actions, at least until this morning.

"You mean he's the one who after Timothy and the jewel on his forehead...!?" Emilia exclaimed rather loudly, startled the children and the gentle old nun who still soothing them. Emilia mumbled a quick apologize.

"Even you do want to not believe it, unfortunately you're correct." Link replied tonelessly.

Timothy face was beginning to pale. He touched the jewel out of reflect, his fingers trembling upon touched the cold gemstone like.

"You've gotta to be kidding me...!" He shouted in horror. "They- they do all of this...only for this thing!?"

Before Link ever had any chance to answer back the boy, an odd voice had beaten him first from forward.

"Well, well. Look who's at here..."

Link stunned upon he heard the odd voice. His whole body was staying still as if he got frozen by a huge block of ice. However it didn't last long as his instinct reacted badly and it urged, not to mention alarming the blonde that something dangerous came and he suspected that it was the matter he had been worried about since a Level 4 attacked the orphanage. He could tell that the owner of the oddly low voice was dangerous. The voice itself was a dead giveaway after all. It sounded threatening and sinister, not to mention was hiding something malicious behind it. Did he had to add more that the golden which rested at Timothy's head suddenly tense and showing its teeth, growled warningly at whatever it was behind him? Another voice soon replied and his fear was proven right, much to the irony.

"It seems that we've save our time enough to retrieve the boy."

Link snapped his head and his mahogany colored eyes then fell at two odd figures that were being hidden by the shade of the shadow. Both of them then stepped out from the shade and finally, finally Link and the others could see the two newcomers completely. They were both Akuma just as Link had expected. Judged from their appearance, it seemed that the other one was a Level 2 while another was a Level 3 and...

...Wait.

Link was frowning quizzically at the evil creatures before him. There was something that wasn't right on those Akuma, something which suppose not to be there at the first place...

That was when Link's eyes catch several burn marks in both Akuma. His frown was happening to be increased more when he noticed that both Akuma had been injured at least in one or two places, the taller one had those burns like injuries on the leg and shoulder while the one with odd hat injured at the eye because it had it eye closed and he saw the black colored of ash on its eye. Moreover, the braided young man could smell sharp burning smell which was coming from those burns. He also noticed there were some light until medium scratches in here and there on their body. Link pulled his lips down in bafflement. Judged from those burns injuries and the sharp smell, they must've got themselves into a fight not too long ago. The injuries were the result of that fight. Now the question was: Were they being hurt by someone before they went here? But by who? So far as he knew, there were no other people other than him and the Exorcists that had capability to fight the Akuma by near except...

His mind then clicked at one conclusion as he put the clues together and it struck him like a huge snowball.

Noctis. He had forgotten about him. The short haired young man was still at the outside and still. And if those vile creatures indeed came from outside the barrier...he must be the one who injured both Akuma somehow. It should be impossible for he wasn't an Exorcist. But then, Link himself was a CROW and he could fight Akuma with his magic ability and he had witnessed Noctis' demonstration of power at the HQ before with that odd sword. The dark brown eyed young man shouldn't be surprise if the older young man had one or two tricks under his sleeve and hurt the Akuma. His trails of thought had to be interrupted as the taller Akuma, must be a Level 3, asked it brethren.

"What about the rest then?" The higher level Akuma asked again.

The odd hat Akuma stilled for a moment it shrugged carelessly. "You can whatever you want with them, I guess."

Emilia was approaching and hugged Timothy close to her, gear painted on her beautiful face. The children went terrified and did seek protection from Mother Superior by hiding behind the old nun. Link was eyeing both Akuma warily as he in his fight stance, ready to draw his switchblades at any second.

"Really?" The Level 3 gleamed dangerously. "Alright! Then in that case, I'll just kill all of them~. It had been bad enough with the bastard at the outside."

A pair of dark brown eyes widened alarmingly at the mention of this 'bastard'. They must be talked about...

"You've fight with Noctis?" Link shot the question. It was more like a firm statement rather than simply asking question. He saw the expression on both vile creatures changed darker than before.

"His name's Noctis, huh? So you did know him after all. No wonder he have those extraordinary power even though he isn't Exorcist. He has giving quite trouble not too long ago..." The Akuma with injured eye commented darkly.

"And what that does mean...?" Link asked tonelessly but he couldn't suppress the surprise emotion.

"Look what he has done to us! He beat one of us with that power of his and pissed the hell out of us...! Thanks to that trash, now it's only the two of us that manage to get inside the barrier!" The armored Level 3 burst out with high voice filled with anger, successfully scared the children more. The kind nun had to hug few of them tighter in order to calm the children. Timothy and even Emilia were started to tremble in fear.

Link stayed quiet but now he had his suspicion proven right. Noctis was really the one who _did_ this to both Akuma, Link noted mentally. And if he wasn't wrong, the Level 3 said that he beat one of them so that means there were at least 3 Akuma aside from the one Ellen and the others fought now. Apparently, the older young man was quite strong to even battle 3 Akuma at the same time although they were at the lower level than the Level 4. He even managed to get a Level 3 holding a grudge toward him. Despite the slight admire he had toward Noctis, Link resisted the urge to face palm right in there and at that moment. Just, what did he do at these Akuma...?

The Level 2 took a glance toward Timothy. "That boy...so you're acting as the watch dog to protect him?"

"And what if I am?" Link replied sharply. The odd hat wearing Akuma didn't reply back, instead it turned at the armored Akuma beside it.

"You know what to do..." The Level 2 reminded coolly at its brethren.

The Level 3 grinned maniacally and stepped forward and stretching both its arms, showed the claws it had. "Time for some fun~!"

...Sh*t.

Now they were not being safe anymore and as if to make it worse, Link was the only one in that group who had the capability to fight the Akuma back. With the Exorcists were currently fighting the Level 4 and the older young man still at the outside, technically only him and Timothy who could fight. However Timothy was a child and on top of that, he had no experience to fight Akuma despite the fact that he could use his Innocence fairly well. Link cursed mentally and took an act in order to protect the children and mostly, keeping Timothy Hearst away from those Akuma's hands at any cost even it means he used his very own life.

Damn, now he wished that he didn't stuck here alone while protect the children and battle the Akuma at the same time.

* * *

"-Cough! Cough!-"

Noctis was trying to free himself from the crack that had trapped him for a while. He kept coughed so hard and the small amount of blood was flowing from his lips. His breaths were heavy and his steps unsteady. He winched slightly as he was moving a step. Out of reflect, Noctis clutched his abdomen and took a sharp inhale, trying to bear the pain of his injury. The red eyes had long changed back to their original color. The sky blue colored eyes narrowed toward the door where the 2 Akuma had gone. He cursed under his breath for his incapability to defeat them all and most of all, he was anger at himself. He couldn't believe he had let them got away and he couldn't do anything to stop them. Now he had to find a way to enter the barrier and that if he was lucky enough. He had to help Ellen and the others and he hadn't much time to do this.

"...Dammit." The euclase eyed young man fisted his left hand and it shook from trying to control his anger.

"Kuh..." A weak voice quickly snapped Noctis from the consuming anger and had him stunned for a second before he recognized the owner of the weak voice, too recognized it even.

"!"

He turned sharply his body and soon found the fat Akuma which he had forgotten until a while ago, laid few feet away from him and struggling hard to raise from the cold and hard road. Well, it was not completely fat anymore since the white magic he cast before did a good job to destroy or blast some parts of its body to be precisely. Soon its eyes caught the young man's form and let out a low, shaky growl. He stunned at how the Akuma was even that stubborn but he kept his eyes and his distance at the rabbit eared creature. Well, it wasn't a lie when he thought that the grotesque creature did annoy him to the point it pissed him but really, seeing the Akuma's state, he would not going to attack the dying Level 2 for now.

"How..." The Akuma asked slowly, its eyes narrowed sharply and accusing. "How can...I've been beaten...by a mere human like you?"

Noctis went deadly quiet at this. He blinked once and staying still for it seems that there were more things the Akuma about to say and it was indeed.

"...We're...Akuma...There's no way that a human...other than...the Exorcist can defeat us..." The dying Level 2 continued, its voice was getting weaker and weaker. "And yet with that power...that strength...it's impossible..._what are you exactly_?"

A long silence formed between the human and the Akuma. Theirs eyes still fixed at each other, one was looking with perplexity and anger while other just completely staring down with unreadable expression. The silence was being broken once the young man sighed heavily and dropped his arm from the injured abdomen. He closed his eyes for a moment before he reopening them back and the color of his irises went back to spinel color due to his magic was being activated.

"...It doesn't really concern you of whom am I..." Noctis stated above whisper, his tone was very quietly almost to the state that his voice sounded holding no emotion.

Then he was slowly approaching the fallen form of the blasted Akuma. Once the short haired young man stopped right before the dying Akuma that glared toward him yet far too weak to attack, he was kneeling on one knee, and had his right palm faced the Akuma's face. White magic lit up immediately and soon after, the runes began to form once more and the blue lights from before started to appear again, they were floating all around the young man. Its dagger eyes met emotionless red eyes that were staring straightly. However, the Akuma could detect the bitter and sad tone despite his flat voice.

"You can't defy the law of the death forever, you must return to your true place..." The short black haired young man said quietly.

The light then illuminated brightly and swallowing the Akuma's figure. It visions soon began to blurred but it could hear clearly the human's voice. The dying Akuma could make one whole sentence the human was saying. Unfortunately the fat Level 2 couldn't think any longer as the grotesque creature heard the human's voice, strangely now sounded soft and calming, and echoed into its rabbit ears like.

"You don't have any concern about this world anymore." The red eyed young man's voice flowed rather smoothly and for most of the part of it, gently.

"Go and rest in peace. May Goddess Etro is welcome and greet you in there..."

The Akuma fallen into the darkness as the creature catch the very last word from the young man. Funny, the Akuma thought. It should be angry at the young man for causing much trouble for them, the group of Akuma. The fat Akuma should held a crudge toward the odd human. They were existed to destroy and kill humankind after all. But...

But...

_**"****Holy."**_

Somehow for a reason when the creature sensed that bitter yet gentle voice of him, the fat Level 2 was not angry anymore, in fact, the Akuma felt a bit more peaceful. That was sounded funny to the Akuma, not to mention it did sound offending the Level 2. And to its irony, the fat and rabbit eared Akuma didn't care about that anymore. That and the dying vile creature concluded that the human wasn't bad at all. He had prayed the Akuma with sincere after all.

Then the Level 2 knew nothing more.

* * *

_TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP!_

"LINK...!" Ellen was trying to call the blonde while she kept looking for any sign of Link, Timothy, and the others.

Ellen was very worried about them and her silver eyes darted to every direction, hoping to find a glimpse of blond hair or light blue hair. Ellen couldn't find them until now, thus only added more anxious feeling to the white haired female Exorcist. The snow white haired young woman slightly regretted her decision to send them away and had such risk to run into other Akuma. She also worried about Noctis' state at outside there, if there were indeed more Akuma walked around, he surely would run a risk to meet them too. Ellen moved both her legs faster and faster. She should have knew this from the beginning, how could she was this stupid!? She had to find Timothy and Link as quickly as possible. She mustn't let those Akuma get anywhere near them! Wasn't giving up, she called the name of the blond haired young man once more.

"Please answer me, Link...!"

But before Ellen had run further than this, much to her shock, the angelic demon creature she had been left and supposed to be taken care by the snappish samurai and bald man of her fellow Exorcists, emerged from behind her and somehow, one of the Akuma's arm had changed into heavy weapon a.k.a Gatling gun like weapon. Although she couldn't use her left eye due to the barrier, she was being well trained enough to sense evil intention to certain degree from her battles with the Akuma. Ellen breaths hitched and her eyes went widely in disbelieve when she felt that evil intention of the Level 4. The Akuma was here already?! But that was impossible, the Level 4 supposed not to be following her that fast! Kanda and Marie were staying behind to take care of the Akuma. Was the winged vile creature had beat Kanda and Marie?

The Level 4 smirked cynically and questioning the silver haired young woman.

"Can you really afford to be worrying over others?"

The dark and dangerous tone under the Akuma's voice had alarmed the silver eyed young woman and thus leads her to take an action to activate another ability of her Innocence.

"Crowned―!" Ellen was about to use her white cloak as a shield but the angelic demon had beat her first by raising its Gatling gun arm.

"Too late." The Level 4 stated cruelly and with that the terrifying heavy weapons was shoot. Loud bangs of Gatling gun then echoed through the entire corridor and even through the whole building.

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! _

"Aaaakh!" Ellen coughed a pile of blood as the bullets were hitting her at some places and hurt her a lot.

Since she had a parasitic body, the poison made from Akuma's blood within the bullets would never harm her but even without the poison itself, the bullets were still can making serious injuries to the snow white haired Exorcist. The bullets also made some good holes on her Innocence white cloak, stained its white and so pure color with the red of her blood that coming from her bullet injuries. Her grip on the Sword of Exorcism loosened and her conscious beginning to fade slowly as her eyesight was becoming blurrier and darker. Her body suddenly felt so heavy and she was falling forward when the female Exorcist saw blurry form of Marie and heard him shouted something she didn't quite understand, then she know nothing after that.

"Ellen!" Marie shouted her name as the beautiful Exorcist's from fallen to corridor's floor with loud thud before them.

Before they ever reach the beautiful Exorcist, the winged Akuma turned its body and now aimed its weapon at Kanda and Marie. Soon, the Akuma was firing its Gatling gun arm mercilessly.

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die!" It continued to shout as the Gatling gun kept firing and accompanied with loud bangs.

"Guh―!" Kanda grunted but he contune to blocked each bullet directed to him with his Innocence sword. Beside him, Marie blocked all the bullets by using those Innocence strings of him.

"It seems that's not good enough." The winged Akuma was commented thoughtfully and then raising another arm. A millisecond later, another Gatling gun was forming and the satisfied yet cruel smile on the Akuma's face widened.

"Now die...!" The Akuma laughed maniacally and ready to fire it toward Kanda and Marie.

"Another one...!?" Marie shouted in incredulous.

"Bastard!" Kanda was pissed off as he kept parrying with the oncoming bullets.

The angelic demon raised another Gatling gun and firing the bullets. Although both Exorcists had tried their hardest to blocked and defended themselves from the bullets shower, their didn't had strength any longer for this. It kept continue like that for only God knows, the Akuma was firing while the samurai and the headphones man struggle so they never ever got hit by the poisonous bullets.

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_BANG!_

"Agh―!" Marie winched when a bullet hit his headphone and it was being thrown away by the bullet's force.

'_Sh*t! My headphones...! There're too many sounds...!' _Marie thought.

_BANG!_

At the moment he was getting distraught, another bullet hit both his right forefinger and middle finger in between. Both Marie and Kanda had their eyes widened drastically.

'_Dammit! He's got shot!'_ Kanda cursed in inside.

The Level 4 grinned maniacally at the scene. "Equipment type Exorcist have human bodies, the virus will kill you easily!"

Then out of sudden, ignored the angelic demon creature exclaiming, Marie wrapped few of the strings around his forefinger and middle finger that started to be covering by black star marks and in one moment, the bald Exorcist cut both his fingers off from his hand. The winged Akuma lost its grin and now watched as the cut forefinger and middle finger of the human turn color into completely black and shattered as soon as they hit the ground. Marie took a slight breath and stayed calm.

'_Before the virus could spread...in an instant and without hesitation...'_ The Akuma's eyes were widening, stunned by the shocking action._ 'He cut them off.' _

A shadow suddenly was looming at the winged creature from left side, the figure had Mugen ready in slash position.

"Mugen: Shangenshiki―" Kanda's dark blue eyes glowed at the shadow, similar with wolf's eyes even for just a brief moment. His voice was sharp and cold and dangerous.

"How foolish." The Level 4 said.

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"Dying would be much easier but you're still acting so foolish." The angelic demon had the Gatling gun's changed its direction and now shot the dark long haired young man continuously. Kanda fell onto the kneeled position with one hand was being pushed against the wooden floor. He let out few shaky breaths as he supported himself.

"Ukh!" Kanda gritted his teeth, bearing the pain from the bullet's injuries.

'_I didn't want to admit it...' _Marie struggled with his breaths. _'But it seems with just the three of us, this is...the best we can do!'_

At the outside of the building, Link's situation was almost as bad as the Exorcists. He fought not only 1 but 2 Akuma at the same time and was giving him hard time to deal with them. Meanwhile, at the corner of the battlefield, everyone, including Mother Superior, Emilia, and Timothy witnessed the whole fight. Timcanpy flew near above his head, showed the sharp teeth of the yellow colored golem.

"Mister!" Timothy called worriedly as he watched the exchange blows between the slim armored Akuma and the blond haired CROW. The Level 3 aimed an elbow attack only to be blocked by the young blonde's arms. Link got pushed back by the force and yet he steadied his stance again.

"Run! Don't mind me, just run from here...!" Link shouted as his back was facing the boy.

"Right!" Emilia complied dutifully and snatching Timothy's hand, ready to drag the boy away. "Mother, let's go!"

The old nun gave a hasty nod before turning to the rest of the children around her. "Come..." Mother Superior nudged the children to follow her and the younger woman. The children obeyed the gesture and began to running away. And the Akuma saw it.

"Not so fast..." The Level 2 was looming at them and in a blur, the grotesque creature had passed the still clashing Link and the Level 3 Akuma. Link's dark brown eyes widened slightly.

"What!?" He darted his eyes at the passed Level 2 that approaching the escape group that mostly consisted of little boys and girls with only two women as adults.

"Hey, where you're looking at...!?" The armored Level 3 threw a side high kick which forced the blonde to focus back at his enemy.

The one eyed Level 2 had arrived behind Emilia and Mother Superior, using both its legs to did double spinning kick and slammed both women quite hard. Both of them were letting out a scream of pain as the attack landed onto their body. The blue haired boy was gasping loudly at the scream and the boy brought his head to saw that the brown haired woman and the old nun he was very much care about, fell quite far with loud thuds. Horror painted over his face. "No! Mother Superior, Emilia!" He screamed in fear, when the Akuma suddenly had its attention onto him.

"Gotcha." The Level 2's lined with victory and its cloak was shooting from the creature's body, wrapped Timothy and instantly captured the boy.

"Waaaaa―!" Timothy cried out in panic.

"Timothy!" Emilia pushed herself from the ground, her eyes widened fearfully.

Link turned his head to found that the red eyed boy had captured by the Level 2. He cursed rather loudly at this. "Sh*t!"

"Okay! That means you can die now!" Chuckles had escape through the Level 3's mouth. Its eye narrowed in glee.

"Wha...!?" Link darted his mahogany colored eyes but a kick had reached and slammed him right at the face. The powerful force had thrown the long haired blonde and crashing the dark dimension floor far away from Timothy and the children's group.

_SMA__AAA__SH! _

_WHAAAM!_

"Hahahahahaha!" The Level 3 laughed so hard with deep amusement.

"Do you think you can take us?" The Level 2 stated questioningly.

"Mister...!? Mister!" Timothy was glancing at that direction, searched any sign of the braided blonde. He then shouted at the Level 2. "Lemme go, stupid! Lemme go!"

_B__AAAAM!_

At the very stolen moment, much to their incredulous, Link got up from the ground and shot himself, gave a hard kick at the Level 3's face and slammed the armored Akuma at ground to the point the land beneath the Akuma destroyed into pieces. The Level 2 Akuma, which had its back facing Link and about ready to go, was glanced around in shock.

"!"

"I may not wear black uniform, but I have black wings." The braided young man gritted his teeth; his look was more than ready to beat the Akuma.

"I can't destroy you but I can banish you!" A talisman came out from inside his right sleeve and coming into his palm. The spell writing within the talisman started to let out a light.

"Spells give me power," The blonde fisted the talisman before bluish electricity came alive and dancing around his fist. The talisman's spell had changed his fist and entire arm slightly. The sleeve was torn because of the spell's effect. His entire arm was being enhancement by the spell. Link didn't even gave a pause as he was looming toward the Level 2 Akuma."Skills release it and my mind becomes my fist."

"W-wah! He's coming after us!" The one eyed Akuma cried out in panic.

"You bastard!" The stronger level of the vile creature was after the blonde CROW.

"Hold your breath!" Link shouted commandingly at everyone near, especially Timothy. At his command, everyone was obeying and either put the hand onto their nose or simply holding the breath. Emilia and Mother Superior shielded the children while Timcanpy helping Timothy held his own breath. Link had raised his fist and flung it with all mighty he had.

_Secret Spell!_

_BOOOOOM!_

* * *

"Curaga." Noctis casted the healing spell onto himself.

He was surrounding by the sky blue colored aura and the wounds in his body started to close by themselves, including the injuries at his head and his abdomen. About a minute later, all of his wounds healed but not the whole of it. His breaths weren't labored anymore and the fatigue was gone for good. However, although the spell did cure his injuries most of it and seemed to left no trace or sign of his external injuries, the internal injuries hadn't fully healed yet such as broken bones, so should he was being attacked at the same place, the injuries will went as bad as before, perhaps even more than that. He had to be more careful at the oncoming battles. Noctis stood up carefully from the ground and had his euclase at the barrier's entrance.

"Now..." Narrowed euclase eyes were staring at the door in scrutinizing manner. "What kind of magic I should use in order to enter the barrier?"

'_They entered it easily and just gone like that...Shall I give a try?'_

Noctis was stooping down to reach a small chuck of rock, simple result from the earlier battle he had with the Akuma. He glanced at the rock and threw it straight to the door. When the rock touched the door however, the barrier went active and some kind of black electricity formed and bolting at the young man. He was quite shocked by the reaction but he quickly teleported himself back to the road so he wouldn't got hit. Yet he had miscalculation when one of the flow electricity was shooting at least twice times more far than he had expected and aimed for his face. The young man had no choice but to dodged the ominous flow and made a cut on his left cheek. It then struck the lamp behind him and ultimately destroyed it in the process.

_BOOOM!_

_Bzzt! Bzzzt._

"..."

Noctis' right eye twitched few times both in annoyance and pain, not to long after he hissed quietly. He immediately regretted the choice for standing too close with the barrier. But with this, he now acknowledged the fact that the barrier was meant to be entering by Akuma only and it will electrocute anything aside from the creatures and he not an exception from that rule as well.

'_...Okay. Option no. 1: Enter the barrier without a spell, _scratch_. Damn, that's hurt._' Noctis huffed harshly.

He casted a quick Cure onto his grazed cheek and as soon as the cut on his cheek healed properly, he decided to use certain spell that would allowing him to enter the barrier, with a note he must enter the barrier rather fast once he cast the spell. It was a spell that can remove the status enhancements from the target, the barrier made from field of dark energy or at this term, some amounts of negative energy that would be meaning the spell had effect on this barrier. The catch was, this spell's effect didn't last long and he was running a risk to tire himself from the spell which means he wouldn't have any much energy left once he entered the barrier, so he couldn't give the Exorcists much help. But time was running out and if he didn't enter the barrier and help the Exorcist...

"...I guess I have to use 'that'." Noctis pinched his nose in suffering way. "Hope that spell can work in this barrier..."

The black prince closed his eyes then steadied his stance and concentrating on channeled his magic power. Crystal flakes appeared and floating as well as some of blue lights around the short haired young man as the sky blue colored of magic circle made from the light sprung to life and was forming behind him. He opened his eyes widely before pointed his opening palm at the door.

_Dispell!_

The spell soon clashed the barrier hard. The barrier was immediately reacted at the intruder energy and making its resistance. The resistance had given him difficulty a lot but after steeled himself, he then pushed his magic power further away. In the end, the Dispell won and quickly made an effect toward the barrier, removed the negative energy forcefully. The barrier around the entrance was being lifted and a dark hole appeared in front of Noctis.

"Okay..." Noctis inhaled deeply and wearing a determined face, ready to face whatever that waited him in front of there.

"Here I come!"

* * *

Dark.

At first, she only saw the color of darkness that lay before her eyes.

There was nothing but black.

And she somehow couldn't move her body. She felt numb and dull pain in all over her body, it made her breath difficult. The feeling was leaving her pondered on what was going on her.

That was before she realized that she actually had her eyes closed and she hadn't open them until now. It took her few moments to actually realize that she had been in the middle of battling the Level 4 with Kanda and Marie. It took her few minutes to remember with clearly that she was being unconscious temporarily from the Level 4's shoots. It took her few minutes to registered the information that she got shoot a lot from the angelic demon's Gatling gun, which explain the numb and dull pain sensation she felt earlier. At the brink of her conscious, Ellen Walker caught some crackled sounds from her communication device like earring. Started to regain her conscious back, Ellen tried and struggled to listening at the sounds which became clearer at each second passed, and finally, there was a voice who Ellen knew.

"_Mister!"_

Ellen opened her silver eyes half way, recognized the voice as Timothy's. Looks like he was still safe and sound, the news had relieved her. The silver eyed Exorcist was overwhelming by the fatigue and she almost couldn't move her body because of it. Ellen even barely gripped the Crowned Clown properly; she almost let the big sword away from her hand.

"_Mister! Mister, are you okay...!?" _Timothy's voice trembled and she could hear the faint sobs of the boy.

"_Timothy, what are you doing by staying in here?" _Link voice was dry and judge from his slightly hitched breath, he must had got injury. _"Go..." _

"_No! I can't do it, you're injured!"_ The 9 years old boy was refused.

Link couldn't give his answer to that boy; he got an attack from the Akuma. Ellen was pretty sure enough because she heard something being slammed so hard and the braided blonde responded with his voice.

"_WHAAAAM!"_

"_Ukh!"_ Link grunted painfully, a thud that sounded quite far was following a second later.

"_Mister!"_ A shout came from Timothy and this time it was totally in panic.

Another voice, this one filled with malevolence and evil, no doubt an Akuma, was saying that he would come with the vile creature when a bang echoed. And another bang was echoed. And another. And another, until 6 times and the sounds of the bang halted immediately. Ellen then heard Timothy's voice in devastate, calling the name of the pony tailed woman that had took care of him.

"_Emilia!" _Timothy's voice came out again, called out the woman's name.

"_Let go of that boy!"_ Emilia was shouting determinedly although Ellen acknowledged that the woman's voice trembled a bit.

Ellen went very concern at this. While she must admire the woman's courageous attempt to safe her pupil from the Akuma's hands, Emilia was still a normal human and therefore, she would became an easy target for the Akuma just like Timothy as well. If the situation indeed getting worse, one wrong move and the pony tail haired woman was as good as dead; that was the last thing Ellen ever, ever wanted to be occur. Timothy's reaction wasn't better from her. He was clearly freaking out with the woman's action; Ellen could hear it from the boy's voice.

"_Emilia, you idiot...! You'll get killed...!"_ Timothy was about saying more when more loud bangs of gun echoed again. However Ellen knew very well the fact that the normal gun had little effect on Akuma.

"_Stuuupid." _The evil creature, follower of the Earl said. _"I'll tear you apart and use your ruined guts to spell out 'I'm sorry__'__."_

The time seemed to be halted for the Parasitic female Exorcist. Her silver eyes went as wide as saucer. She could hear the sounds of her heartbeat drummed loudly in her ears. Everything seemed to flowing so slow, then without warning time went faster rapidly and forcefully as a desperate shout of Timothy came from the communication device.

"_STOP IT__―__!"_

The terrified shout of Timothy had successfully made Ellen regained her strength. Determination flashed within her silver eyes and so the snow white haired Exorcist twirled her body and rose from the floor. She even rose too quickly and it made her coughed few times. She struggled with her body to stand up even though it was shakily because her power not fully returned, not to mention with the injuries she got from the Level 4. Ellen was so damn tired, she wondered a bit if she could defeat the Akuma in this stage of condition. However this was a critical moment and she didn't want to waste her time by laid on the floor. And that was when Ellen heard those voices, snapped her from her thoughts. There was a sound of something that withholds an impact, a shuffle, and then a pause for a second. Then that voice, the voice of that Level 3 Akuma, audible in her communication tool.

"_Hey,"_ The vile creature asked in bafflement yet sharp tone. _"What are you doing, Level 2?"_

She heard Timothy's voice was filled with anger at the question. _"Don't...you dare...Don't you dare hurt Emilia!"_

Ellen was beyond stunned to hear it. It sounded like Timothy from the tone the voice was using, but the voice...

It wasn't stopping in there. The voices and shouts, most likely from Emilia and Timothy could be heard at the background to the point Ellen couldn't hear what the sentence or words they had said. She only could make few words such as 'possess' and 'transform'. Then, more surprise was coming when she heard a practically familiar, very familiar, roaring and angered baritone voice.

"_G__ET LOST FROM HERE, YOU STUPID AKUMA...__!"_

Her tiredness suddenly vaporized to nowhere at the moment she heard the voice of his, the voice of a young man in which she began to accustom with. She stopped moving at instant. Ellen had a thought that she might be hearing things and temporary deaf from the Gatling gun's sound, but the voice was pretty much real and loud to her to be heard. She had various emotion played on her beautiful face. Confusion, relief, concern, but most of all...

"Noc...tis?" Ellen whispered softly the young man's name in disbelieve between her coughs.

* * *

"Mister! Mister, are you okay...!?" Timothy shook the CROW's left arm shakily. He was standing beside the blond haired young man who clutched his right arm. His arm was still numb from the earlier spell so he couldn't use it for temporary. Link took a moment to glance at the standing boy beside him, slightly frowned and confuse why the light blue haired boy hadn't go yet. He did aware that the red eyed boy was feeling concern toward him. It wasn't too surprising since he had to use offensive attack that had quite demanded a cost to him. But the situation wasn't' safe yet and Link pretty much sure the Akuma hadn't gone yet.

"Timothy, what are you doing by staying in here?" Link stiffened at the dull pain in his right arm. "Go..."

"No! I can't do it, you're injured!" Timothy shook his head stubbornly.

Link was about to scold the boy when the armored Akuma abruptly appeared in front of him and the moment he snapped his head, the Level 3 kicked the blonde very hard at his left side, practically threw him away from Timothy, and leaving the boy with no defense.

"Mister!" Timothy cried out but the Level 3 Akuma had got into his way, hand had risen and about to take the boy. Timothy gasped and took a step back. The demon was chuckled amusedly.

"And now you're coming with us―" The Akuma got cut by a feminine yet fierce voice.

"Timothy...!"

_BANG! _

_PING!_

The next time Timothy knew, a bang was echoing and a bullet hit the armored body of Level 3 Akuma although it didn't make any damage, not even a scratch. A series of bang were soon followed after, hit the Level 3 continuously, the bullets themselves pinged against the strong armor of the grotesque creature in the end. Despite the bullets indeed didn't hurt the Akuma, it did stopped its action from lay its hand to Timothy and it looked at behind the red eyed boy and the braided blonde.

"Huh!?" Timothy blinked rapidly and had twisted his body when he spotted Emilia was holding a gun. She was standing not too far from Timothy and left the kind old nun and the children behind. The gun barrel she held was still smoking from the shoots. Timothy gawked at the sign of the brown headed woman. He called her name in disbelieve. "Emilia!"

Should the boy take a closer look onto Emilia, her right arm had already shaken from the fear. However, being a daughter of Inspector, Emilia was being taught that she wouldn't fear easily and save those who need her help. It wasn't like she would be back away from saving the boy she had been cared deeply with. Even that would be meaning if the enemies she faced weren't humans but a bunch of monsters, she had to protect Timothy from them. With determined yet teary eyes, she stood firmly in front of Mother Superior and the children, choked the gun of her given by his father for protection, and pointed it again at the armored Akuma and hat wearing Akuma.

"Let go of that boy!" Emilia shouted, ready to shoot the gun.

Timothy gawked incredulously at the brown head woman of his mentor. Has she gone nuts already!? She couldn't beat them with only a gun if a spell like the blond haired mister not even injured both of Akuma! She was going to kill herself and Timothy wouldn't let that happen to her!

"Emilia, you idiot...! You'll get killed...!" Timothy tried to stop her but no avail as Emilia was shooting the armored Level 3 with her gun.

"Stuuupid." The armored creature stated mockingly. "I'll tear you apart and use your ruined guts to spell out 'I'm sorry'."

In the speed that incredibly fast, the Akuma shot itself and already had both of its arms to crush to crush the brown headed woman. Emilia stopped shooting her gun as she gasped in shock and all she can do was standing in there, not able to move her feet, even when the demonic creature was looming toward her direction. Unison screams were shouting behind her who belonged to Mother Superior and the children, crying out her name in fear and panic. Timothy, in desperate, tried to reach them by run at the fastest speed he could achieve. But the distance between the boy and the ambushed woman was too far and too great. He wouldn't make it in time. The Akuma would kill her without doubt before he ever stopped the creature.

"STOP IT―!" Timothy shouted desperately and angrily, finally broke into tears.

'_Why?' _Timothy mentally asked none other to himself. _'Why must I see this...!? I don't want to!'_

Why must this happen?

Why him? Why they must target him and hurt those he cared so much?

He couldn't take it anymore. He cursed the fate, he cursed himself, and he cursed his own weakness. Angry because he was about to witnessed the death of Emilia that-although he didn't want to admit it-as same as important like Mother Superior and the other orphans to him. Angry because while everyone was doing their best to protect him, he couldn't do the same with them, and all he did this time nothing but to run and run. Angry because while he had awesome power he got from the red jewel on his forehead, he was powerless and not able to defend himself from those grotesque creatures.

His mind then replayed all the memories started when he was started to stay at the orphanage around 2 years ago, the time he spent with Emilia to study while everyone encouraged him, the day when he eavesdropping from behind the door on the information about the possibility that the orphanage will be closed, the decision he made that day and started to use his power to stole precious items from the museums for the sake of the orphanage, taking and possessed many people in order to steal, the day he met those black uniform guys, the moment when that silver eyed young woman said he was the worst by using others to take what not his possession. The word had slapped him harder than he had ever imagined. The light blue haired boy was never feeling this...weak and useless for 9 years his life.

He couldn't protect Emilia, he can't protect Mother Superior, he can't protect his fellow orphans. In the end, he just bothered and destroying the life of the others'. Suddenly he couldn't help but thought was this how the people he had possessed feeling when they got captured by police and jailed without knowing anything what they had done since he took control of their conscious?

Helpless and nothing he could do?

Was there really nothing he can do...?

Must he have to watch Emilia died in that monster's hand?

'_I...'_

Despair.

Love.

'_I'm...'_

Obstinacy.

Bravery.

'_...I wouldn't allow it.' _

He wouldn't allow it, ever.

'_I'll not__ let them.__'_

A strong will to protect the others.

To become a shield that preserved them from any danger and enemy.

To become a sword that would destroy and slash the enemy and the danger itself, not a burden that incriminated those he cared and loved.

"I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIIIIIS...!" Timothy swore with anger determination, his tears already fell to the mother of earth.

And the sword of the fate was fallen onto him, his fate already sealed with this.

The red jewel on Timothy's forehead reacted at his emotion, it shone brightly in white bluish color for a while before it reduced a bit and a kanji letter of '開(kai; release)' appeared within. An odd symbol was also forming at his forehead skin around the still shone jewel. Behind him, a spirit like mist appeared by the time the jewel staring activated. It were having a pair of eyes and mouth that showed sharp teeth like Timcanpy and despite the form quite creepy, the spirit emitted a positive aura unlike the Akuma. It then echoed in Timothy's head, the mist like spirit vocalized a sentence in telepathically way.

_**"Divine Possession."**_

Timothy felt like he was floating, unaware that actually his soul was being separated from his body. With the help from the shadow, his soul flew toward the hat wearing Level 2 near by and left his body stumble, ready to fall if Link didn't hurriedly came with hurriedly dash to beside the boy and catch the boy's body. Link who witnessed the whole event was surprised. He didn't expect the boy would activate the Innocence this fast or in this situation. Lowered the boy's body he lifted his head toward the Akuma. He couldn't pint point the reason, but he had a good intuition that something was going to happen soon and he better not take his gaze away. Meanwhile, at the moment the boy's soul get in to the Level 2's body, the shadow was had the Level 2's soul inside its mouth. The shadow was starting to chew the Akuma's soul. Still wasn't aware of the shadow and focused at saving Emilia, Timothy, with the Akuma's body jumped toward Emilia shielding her from the attack. He received most of the attack's power, the cloak like cloth then wrapped around both the Level 3's hands. The cloth tightened and completely stopped the armored Level 3's movement. The higher level Akuma did stop at that time but not without looking frowningly at the intruded Level 2.

"Hey," The vile creature narrowed its eye, scanned another Akuma in front of it. "What are you doing, Level 2?"

Timothy ignored the question and instead tightened the grips on the Level 3's arms. "Don't...you dare...Don't you dare hurt Emilia!"

The armored Level 3 was narrowing its eye in alarmed, aware that something didn't set right with another Akuma. In seconds count, the jewel on Timothy's forehead was fully activated, the jewel shone grew stronger rapidly not before the Akuma's body the light blue haired possessed decomposed in sudden almost like the body destroyed by the light. The power of the Innocence did further as the Akuma's body changed into something else.

_**"Take the possession of the Akuma and activate Innocence mode." **_The spirit floated behind stunned Emilia, almost finishing chew the Akuma's soul. _**"Now just watch. This is 'Divine Possession'."**_

The creature's flesh completely metamorphosed into smaller figure, its injured eye became a pair of eyes and healed in instant, the cloak like arms changed into a pair of real arms. When the transformation finished completely, the light dispelled revealed the transformed Timothy. Stood before Emilia and the Level 3, was a humanoid like figure with outfit that pretty similar with crossover between clown and jester. Overall, one would think it was a cool form he had in there. However once he recovered from the transformation process, he was too shock to take a look at his new form at the time he touched his hidden face and did shout loudly.

"WHOAAA...!? I'M TRANSFORMED!" Timothy shouted astonishmently and startling Emilia as the result. "Wait, does that mean I can possess these guys too...!?"

"That voice...?! Timothy, is that you!?" Emilia asked in incredulous. She couldn't help but to sweat dropped at the boy.

An alien voice was coming from nowhere then warned Timothy. _**"Idiot! Don't turn around!**__**!**__**"**_

Timothy spun his body at the warning and found the Level 3 Akuma ready with the ball of energy between both hands. The Akuma was about to throwing the attack when out of sudden, the barrier behind them was opening abruptly, then a dark blur came in before the enter gate closed not too long after.

"GET LOST FROM HERE, YOU STUPID AKUMA...!" A familiar deep voice roared angrily, stopped the armored Akuma from its action. The eye placed at the helmet head of the Level 3 blinked once, twice.

"Huh―" The Level 3 recognized that voice in instant, spun its slim and exoskeleton like body, it saw a bright flash of sky blue colored light from the corner of its eye. The next second, the Akuma had its face was being planted deeply by a dark boot army.

_WHAAAM!_

Everyone was staring widely and held their own breath at the scene held before their eyes as the sound of the kick connected with flesh echoed quite loudly. Some of them even had their mouth gaped in shock just like Timothy, Timcanpy, and Emilia. Despite the shock, Timothy let of his grip on the higher level Akuma, let the evil creature flew away from the impact. Link had found himself stunned at the rather funny scene before he diverted his eyes at the kicker. He didn't bother to hide his surprise when he saw that face and recognized who was the dark boot's owner. The leg that kicked the armored creature's face then pulled away and landed with light thud. The Level 3 got throw away before the Akuma twisted that slim body and steadied both feet on the ground, shaking the helmet head from the dizziness.

"Ugh! What the..." Once the vile creature got a better look toward the new incomer, the Akuma's eyes were blazing in anger. "YOU―!"

"My Goodness..." Mother Superior stared in astonish at the person that had just arrived. Noctis stood between Emilia with the armored vile creature. His clothes dirty and had small damages from the scratches; he also had dried blood on his forehead and his lips, not to mention he also had those dust all over his body. Yet, he gripped his trademark falchion firmly, red eyes trained at the Level 3 Akuma before him.

"You...! How did you get in here!?" The Level 3 shouted angrily and in disbelieve. Noctis tilted up his head a bit.

"Guess." Noctis spat sharply, his angry hadn't gone yet for the armored Akuma.

Emilia stared at the young man in surprise. She wasn't expected him to be appeared in here at all. A tug at her sleeve had Emilia fixed her eyes at the transformed Timothy, the transformed boy was eyeing the Inspector's daughter with worry.

"Emilia! Are you alright...!?" Timothy asked frantically. "What the h*ll you've been thinking just now? You almost had me got a heart attack in there! That idiot Inspector would've kill me and castrate me alive...!"

Emilia did blinked few times. Was she dreaming in the midday and hadn't waked up yet? She knew this sounded stupid but seriously what had happened to Timothy...?

"I'm fine but...What happen to...you?" Emilia hesitantly pointed her finger at Timothy.

Timothy blinked.

"Uh...I don't know?" He replied slowly.

"...Timothy? Is that...you?" A baffled voice asked from behind Emilia.

Both of them were finally remembered something as they lifted their heads toward the dark figure stood. Emilia was recognized him and couldn't help but surprised since the figure supposedly can't enter the barrier. And yet, here he was. The brown headed woman found a pair of red eyes was locking with wide and unreadable gaze at her own eyes. Emilia stunned at the change color of his eyes. Since when did his euclase eyes turned into bright red colored eyes? Thus the way they were gleaming...

"N-Noctis...!?" Emilia spluttered.

"Yeah, it's me." Noctis still frowned and had his eyes fixed at Timothy. "What are you doing in that...form?"

"I don't...wait. What are you doing in here...!? How did in feakin' way you get in here?!" Timothy asked.

Noctis sighed tiredly. "I use my power to get in."

"..._That one?_" Timothy repeated frowningly. He did remember the odd power that had clash with his own during the head crash accident.

He nodded as reply. "The very same one."

At the reply, Timcanpy flew toward the short haired young man and circled the young man, growled in soft and low voice as if the golem wanted to complain what took him so long to reach this place. Noctis gave a weak and wry laugh at this. "I know. I'm sorry."

"I'll kill all of you...!" A roar broke through their conversation and instantly had gained their attention; the three of them snapped their head at the forgotten Level 3 Akuma. The Akuma seemed really furious now. Timothy looked stunned and had no idea what was he supposed to do at the moment but Noctis brought his falchion to front and went into fight stance.

"Timothy, go from here with Miss Galmar, now."

"Oh no, not with you too, it has been bad enough with Mister!" Timothy groaned, wondered what the heck were wrong with these guys. They should be worried about their own safety, not him or the orphans, they were the ones who fighting those things and had their lives at the stake of life and death. Were they idiots?

_**"More likely you're the idiot."**_ The same voice from nowhere stated nonchalantly.

"Huh!?" Timothy blinked few times and the baffled then soon change to anger as he glared at Emilia. "Did you just call me idiot!?" He accused.

Emilia retorted angrily. "No, I don't!"

_**"I'm right here."**_

"!" It was at that moment Timothy finally took a notice of the mist like spirit behind him, still chew that Akuma's soul.

_**"We've been together so long but instead of activating it correctly, all you did was possessing humans." **_The spirit explained as it chewed the last part of the Level 2's soul, witnessed by sweat dropped Timothy. Then strange thing happened as the mist spirit began to formed into human figure. _**"I was inside you but until you acknowledged my existence, I couldn't appear."**_

Much to Timothy's stun, the spirit resembled Timothy's adult version and wore kimono like clothes and instead having around and big jewel, he had this cross flower like symbol written on his forehead.

_**"I'm Divine Possession's 'Second' –Tsukimikami-."**_

"...Is that me?" Timothy's face went paled at the sight of mature version of himself.

_**"****Oh this? I just borrowed the image you had of yourself inside your head. It's easier to talk that way. Does it suit me?"**_ The spirit, now called himself as Tsukimikami 'Second', turned his spirit form.

"What's going on!?" Emilia looked as baffled as ever.

"Look, Emilia, it's me as a grown up!" Timothy ignored the pony tail haired woman and pointed at Tsukimikami's direction. The boy then was having a pair of puzzlement red eyes stared at him.

"Timothy..." Noctis began unsurely. "What are you talking about? There's nothing in there."

Timothy gaped widely. "But...But..."

_**"Oh, I forgot."**_ Tsukimikami spoke calmly, gained back Timothy's attention at him._**"I guess I should have mentioned that you're the only one who can see and hear me. Not even that magic user guy and the blonde can see me."**_

"No way..." Timothy's left eye twitched. "How can't they see you?"

**"**_**I could explain if you want, but hey, in front of you." **_The spirit warned the boy.

Timothy had his head shifted to front when the armored vile creature came at him only to be stopped by Noctis's falchion.

"Noctis!?"

"I'm very sorry to say this to you but you must keep focus when there's an enemy in front of you." Noctis reminded him with dry tone.

"Get of from my way, trash!" The Level 3 howled angrily.

"I should be the one who said that." Noctis snarled at the Level 3. Timothy watched with wide eyes as the short haired young man pushed the Akuma and rushed forward. Both of them engaged into the battle once more, leaving the 9 years old boy behind with Emilia. He witnessed the short haired young man capable to battle the Akuma with that sword of his. He was strong just like that snow white haired young woman and her friends, just like when the blond haired young man.

Would he always ended up watching them fought for him and everyone from the corner? Timothy wanted to help them, he also wanted to protect, he didn't want to be the protected one anymore, but just how he must do it exactly? What he could do for them? Timothy replayed the memory when the dark long haired young man and the bald man mentioned about Innocence and pointed it at his forehead jewel. Ever since he got that jewel, he had that power to possess the other humans and finally made a decision to use it for orphanage's sake, so it wouldn't be closed due to the financial problems. He remembered at the time he used the Link's body, the boy could use his attack and ability. And now he's in inside the Level 2's body. This made Timothy paused as a question popped in his mind. Could he do the same thing with this body as well?

"...Hey." Timothy called the spirit. "They said 'Innocence', didn't they? Are my power's from this Innocence?"

Emilia jumped a bit at the mention of Innocence. She hadn't forgotten what that long haired young man said to her and Mother Superior. He did mentioned about would be taken the light blue haired boy by themselves to Black Order as Exorcist should the jewel on his forehead indeed Innocence. She tightened the grip on her gun unconsciously and whispered quietly. "Innocence..."

The spirit of his Innocence smiled approvingly. _**"That's right. Your current form is proof of it."**_

There was a long pause between the boy and the Innocence spirit. Timothy looked unsure on how to call the spirit since he didn't know his name. "Er..."

_**"Call me whatever you please, Master." **_The spirit replied.

"...Okay then, Tsukimikami." Timothy stood fiercely. "Tell me how to defeat that guy...and helped black nice guy."

_**"With your current power, you can only defeat until Level 2. You can't fight the Level 3 because you'll have no chance. But," **_Tsukimikami smile grew into smirk when Timothy was about to disappoint and complain.

_**"You can lend a hand to that red eyed mister. Wanna try it?"**_

Meanwhile...

"You're one heck of cockroach, aren't you? Why can't you just die and go to hell?" The creature snarled and hurling a high kick.

"I don't recognize the word of surrender." Noctis gave an equal snarl and parried the Level 3.

"You're such foolish humans, all of you. No wonder you're rather dying easily by us." The armored Akuma was giving a punch in which Noctis dodged barely.

The short black haired young man brought up his falchion and colliding with Level 3's left arm. "Don't forget these foolish humans are capable for killing you. Now it's only you alone."

"Let's see about that..." The armored Akuma threw a kick and was about to aiming at Noctis' lungs when a kick from flying Timothy had got the Akuma first at the side, both of them instantly shot toward the orphanage.

Noctis couldn't help but to blinked dumbly. He just stayed in there with falchion ready to swing. He kept stilled like that for a moment before he snapped from his daze and turned his head following the direction of Timothy and the Level 3 had went in incredulous. Did he just saw...?

"Timothy...!?" He mouthed.

"Looks like now he can use his Innocence with properly, even though I'm not sure if he can or can't use his power wisely since he's a child." A calm voice managed to get the older young man's attention.

The owner of a pair of red eyes looked at the injured blond haired young man stood not too far from him. That was when Link noticed how the color of Noctis' eyes had changed into bright red from light blue. He could also sense -now thinking about, why he didn't notice it before?-somehow familiar yet different flow of energy emitted from him, just like when Noctis showed his power. Familiar because it reeks with magic, different because it didn't feels like the magic he used. Link didn't sense any of that at normal condition, in which he concluded the change of Noctis' eye color had something to do with the power. Link couldn't help but to think it was similar like Ellen and her Innocence.

"Link." Noctis' voice filled with relief, didn't notice the look Link gave at him. "Sorry for took so long. How's your condition?"

Link sighed as he was brushing slightly his clothes from dust. "Nothing too serious, I'll be fine. So, how's the nun you're followed?"

Noctis narrowed his eyes questioningly but he did still answer the blonde.

"I caught her reported us to someone at the phone box no too far from here. Who's she exactly?"

Link resisted the urge to scoff hardly, he just sighed heavily in the end.

"A Broker definitely. They're humans those works to Earl for gaining on money solely and nothing more. May I ask where she is now?"

"Can't move her body even she's want to. She's still alive, though."

Noctis glanced around hastily before fixed back at Link. His voice went alarmed. "I can see the whole occupants of the orphanage are here but where're Ellen, Kanda, and Marie?"

"They're fighting the Level 4 inside the building." Link gave a quick reply.

Noctis raised an eyebrow frowningly. "Level 4?"

"The strongest from all levels they can achieve, the strongest level of Akuma we ever face." Link was looking straightly at him. "That particular Akuma's even far stronger than those two."

"...You've gotta to be joking me." Noctis was looking at him in devastate.

"This isn't a right situation for joking and I know you've been aware for that, Noctis." Link told him, there was a warning and slight annoyance underneath his tone.

A loud explosion suddenly exploded from the orphanage's building. Link and Noctis snapped their heads at the explosion's direction. Then another explosion was following after, not far from the first explosion. Both of young men then looked at each other. They were staring in tension and wariness, both the member of CROW and the black prince did aware very much that the battle not over yet. They also knew that the danger hadn't out from the sight yet. There was still one more Akuma left, even now somewhere within the building, the Exorcists fought the Level 4 with all strength and abilities they had. They had to go in there and help them finish it for good.

"Is that...?" Noctis alarmed.

"It must be the Exorcists. We will talk more about this later. Just how many Akuma you met and can you still fight at all?" Link added more when he got that shock look from Noctis. "I know it was you who caused those injuries on both the Akuma since you're the only one who at the outside with them before they came here, and it's only you having that odd power of yours. Besides, I've just saw you fighting that Akuma, not to mention your red eyes are giving a dead way already. I can feel magic in there. Now I ask you again; How many Akuma you met earlier and can you still fight?"

Noctis opened his mouth but he instead shook his head exasperatedly. "I only got 3 Akuma so far, there are no others than them, and I've defeat one while Timothy's...you knows already."

"You defeat one? How?" Link looked distraughtly.

"You don't want to know." He clutched his side. "And fighting? I don't think I can fight any longer; I'm injured and I've using too much power in order to get in here."

This immediately got Link's attention. His mahogany colored eyes narrowed at the mention of the older young man was being injured.

"You got hurt?" Link's tone sounded concern despite the calm face facade he was putting now. "How bad is it?"

"Few of my bones are broken if you're excluded the external injuries, I guess..." Noctis grimaced slightly.

Okay. So the older young man's condition wasn't even better than him. Link could easily say that Noctis' condition practically worse than him. He would said it was a miracle that the older young man still alive after battling few Akuma, despise the fact that he never faced them before. However as much as Link concerned about Noctis' injuries, he needed his help. The braided blonde couldn't defeat the rest of the Akuma by only himself and the Exorcists. He was hoping the older young man's ability was able to help him defeat or at least fight the slim and armored Akuma.

"How longer you can use your ability to fight?" Link asked again.

Noctis calculated for a moment. "Don't know, but I don't think I can last long than 3 minutes."

"That will be fine with me. I took you can giving me some supports from behind?" Link narrowed his mahogany colored eyes.

Noctis nodded determinately. "I'll do my best, don't worry."

The blond haired young man nodded approvingly and brought several of his talismans from another sleeve. "Good. I beg your aid in this battle."

"You don't need to ask me." Noctis chuckled softly.

Link's lips curved a bit then replaced back by his solemn expression. And yet his voice filled with mirth amusement. "I'm just doing my duty. Don't mind it if you want to."

Link then glanced at Emilia. "Miss Galmar, we have to help the others at the inside and leaving you behind. I believe that you can take care of yourself along with Mother Superior and the children?"

"I can, but what if there're others Akuma coming here?" Emilia stared anxiously.

"I think it's only them that came here. You don't have to worry." Noctis replied.

"...I hope you're right." Emilia then half begged at them. "Please help Timothy and keep him safe."

Link nodded.

"We will."

* * *

Ellen had been struggled to rise from the floor.

It wasn't an easy thing to do since she had several injuries she got from the Level 4's bullets. Her body was hurt and burned in pain almost in everywhere. Her chest felt heavy and she didn't have any power left on her. However, the snow white haired Exorcist knew their time didn't much left. They couldn't fight with the angelic demon Akuma like this for much longer; they had to put it in end. They had to bring Timothy to the Black Order as fast as possible before something else appeared and she didn't wish for that. Ellen was in kneel position when the wall before her suddenly destroyed. The figures which she knew as Akuma, passed through and seemed to be fighting among each other. They ended up landing harshly at the wall at the opposite, effectively stopped the battle between the Exorcists and the Level 4.

"What...!?" Ellen snapped her head straight to both figures of Akuma.

"The Akuma are fighting among themselves...!" Kanda voiced his thought in bafflement.

"Did they have a falling out?" Marie blinked.

Ellen was having a confuse session with her friends, only to noticed that the area around her went darkened and got shaded. She almost thought it as a cloud shadow before she fully realized that they were still inside the barrier and there was no way a cloud shadow would be in here. And much to her shock, the shade was growing bigger rapidly in which meant that something came and about to falling from above her. Alarmed, the silver haired female Exorcist did tilt her head upward with wide eyes.

"Eh―!?"

_CRASH!_

"E-Ellen!?" Marie stuttered when he heard a crash sound came from Ellen's place.

Much to his relief, the young woman seemed to be fine. He could hear the soft groan of her a brief pause later, Marie take a deep breath. Ellen clutched her throbbed head with her right hand, Sword of Exorcism laid beside her. It was quite hurt, Ellen had to admit it. She got a good hit from whatever thing which had fallen to her. Actually, what the thing that fallen just now? It shaped like a human being...

"Oww...What just now..." She frozen when she stared onto Timothy's unconscious body. "T-Timothy!?"

Ellen then spotted her yellow colored golem floated timidly. Her confusion was growing more than ever. She wasted no time to ask the living golem. Timcanpy was looking so panicked and circled Timothy's sleeping body, so it would no wonder that the golem's gesture did concerned the female Exorcist. One more thing that did concern her was why Timcanpy brought the boy here when she obviously told the golem secretly to follow and make sure everyone's safety at the outside? Was something also happened with Link and the whole orphanage's occupants? Were the Akuma had got them first? Ellen really, really hoped from the deepest of her heart they wouldn't meet the Akuma. She hoped it would never happen. However everything was possible to occur in them included the possibility to meet other Akuma and got assault. This left Ellen no other choice but to ask her golem, she had to know on what's going on with Link and the children.

"Timcanpy? What has happening with him and where's Link and Emilia!?" Ellen saw Timcanpy pointed its cross shaped face to behind her.

"Ellen!"

The snow haired female Exorcist found herself stunned at her place. Glanced around slowly, she was staring at two figures of blond haired young man and short haired young man, jogged toward her direction. Ellen almost couldn't believe her eyes. Kanda and Marie also got surprise as well; even the Level 4 stopped its movement to take a glance at the 2 new incomers a.k.a new players in this game. They were Link...and _him_. Ellen almost couldn't believe on what she saw. Yet he was here, walked beside Link with falchion on his grip while Link held his talismans and ready to use it whenever he need them. The feeling of relief washed over her, she was very glad they still safe and sound even though questions did popped in her mind. Wasn't he supposed to be outside the barrier? But how did he get in here!?

"Noctis...!? Link!? Oh Thank God, you're here!" Ellen exclaimed with a weak and tired smile.

"Sorry we're late." Noctis replied guiltily.

"Where had you been all of this time, Noctis!? You have no idea how shock we are when we realized that you're following the nun." Ellen then gasped shockingly at the time she saw how dirty they were with those dust, dried blood, and bruises. "And what have happened to you too...!? You're just look like had been through in the middle of war!"

"We've just got into a fight with those Akuma." Link responded blandly.

"What?" Kanda narrowed his dark blue eyes. "Then are you two alright?"

"I'm fine but Caelo..." Link took a glance at the short haired young man.

"You're injured?" Marie looked very alarmed, thus also alarmed Ellen and Kanda too. Noctis shifted uneasily when he was trying to avoid the Exorcists' gaze, especially he wanted to avoid Ellen's worry gaze. He really didn't want to tell them and made them worry in the end.

"Err, it's―" However Link was cut him already.

"He's suffered broken bones. He can only give us some supports at this rate, otherwise his injuries would've gotten worse than should be necessary." Link then noticed the glare which Noctis sent. "What? I'm just stating the obvious; I don't see the need to hiding it."

"Gee, thanks..." Noctis muttered sarcastically in which Link completely ignored it.

"...You've met and _fought_ the Akuma?" Kanda eyed him deadpannedly.

"More like we ran to each other, wouldn't let them enter the barrier, and finally, got injured at the process." Noctis responded wryly.

"You what―!?" Ellen couldn't help but to shouted disbelievingly.

"How?" Marie asked incredulously.

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

"Noctis, what have been you thinking at? You shouldn't have fought the Akuma all by yourself! You're lucky that you don't have to face the ones of Level 1 and Level 4. You could be shot by their poisoned bullets since they have guns and die instantly from the poison if you're not being very careful!" Ellen scolded him; she was already in her mother hen mode.

"Ellen," Noctis resisted the urge to facepalm. "I'm afraid while you had the right to worry and scolding me, we can't discuss this right now. Timothy's need our help."

Ellen's forehead furrowed. "Timothy? What do you mean, Timothy is..."

It wasn't taking too long for Ellen when the silver eyed young woman finally noticed something did seem odd. Her mind quickly replayed the memory when both evil supposed creatures passed in front of her. She recognized the other Akuma as Level 3 from the armor. On the other hand...another Akuma somehow looked out of the place to her, like it wasn't even its true form and mixed with something else...Timothy had an Innocence that could possess a person he wanted to take control and if Noctis mentioned the boy need their help, then...

Ellen took one big conclusion from the pieces she was getting in shock.

Oh no, please don't tell her...

"Oh God, you don't mean...Is the odd Akuma just now..." She blabbered nervously.

"The one who just kicked the Level 3 is indeed Timothy." Link explained loftily. "And somehow, he's taken control the Level 2's body with his Innocence ability."

Elle's silver went as wide as saucer. "Eeeeh...!?"

"What!?" Kanda bewildered. The boy did what...!?

"We have to help him; he can't beat that Akuma since he just awakened his power." Link explained further.

_WHAAAM!_

"...! What the―!?" Kanda catched the flew body of Timothy to another direction and slammed to the wall, caused by the Level 3's punch.

"Timothy!" Ellen shouted the boy's name.

_**"Hasty little fool."**_ Tsukimikami gritted his teeth in annoyance. The spirit had attempted to explain the 9 years old boy but much to his incredulous, the boy had almost no patience at all and took it rather hasty. He had no choice but to took control of Timothy's body and ran hurriedly after the boy, took Ellen, Noctis, and Link off guard completely. He was scolding the boy while in the way. "Would ya try to listen' ta me already?!"

Ellen blinked few times before she stared at both young men, also stared back at her with equal confusion.

"Eh? That accent...He doesn't sound much like he did before..." Ellen sweat dropped.

Suddenly, Noctis caught a movements from the corner of his eyes and his red colored eyes widening alarmly as he heard a faint click of gun he grew to familiar during his time as a keeper.

"Watch out...!" Noctis snatched both Ellen's and Link's upper arm and teleported them away by using his power as rain of bullets showered the place they had been stood a moment ago. The three of them stole a glance at ruined wooden floor, there was a gaping hole now existed on it.

"...That was close." Link muttered once they were out from the shooting range.

"Noctis...did you just teleported us?" Ellen stared widely at Noctis.

"More or less." Noctis replied quickly.

"Looks like he's still lacking when it's come to power. Interesting Innocence he has, though, not to mention that we have some interesting elements today. You have a unique power in there." The voice brought everyone's attention back at the Level 4. Marie and Kanda brought their Innocence weapons and Ellen shielded both Noctis and Link, sword was ready within her grip. The winged Akuma smirked arrogantly.

"Now hurry up Level 3, kill the boy." The Akuma told to the Level 3 at behind.

"I'll crush him..." The armored Akuma's body changed into much bigger and bulkier form from its previous slim form. It then dashed straight toward Timothy's direction. "At maximum power!"

"Not good!" Marie exclaimed in alarm.

Ellen caught some movements from both Link and Noctis. They made a move as if they wanted to do something. Ellen's eyes widened and she shifted her body and trying to stop from whatever they were going to do.

"Wait, where're you―!" Ellen was a second too late as Link and Noctis disappeared at the same way in flash of blue sky colored lights and dust of crystals. Ellen couldn't help but to let out a small gasp of blanch and worry.

**"Link****!**** Noctis****―****!"**

* * *

So... cliffhanger, everyone? Had no choice but to cut it since it suddenly became too long for a chapter. Sorry about that. I hope this will satisfy your curiosity for the new chapter. Do you love it? Hate it? Please give your opinions and reviews in here!


	14. 12: CONTUSPRO

Author's notes: And here we are, the Twelfth Chapter for The God's Clown and The Prince of Sky! First of all, I'm really sorry for the extremely late update. I'm having writer block and I telling you, it's much more difficult this time to write! Not to mention now I'm having interest at 07-Ghost and now write a fanfic about it, and my big brother also had just recovered form his sick. It's a difficult time for me and my family. He suffered some kind of fungus on his legs, auto immune, and terrible stomach ulcers. The fungus was said residual disease from past, probably measles or something similar like that. And it wasn't helping he had an unhealthy lifestyle. He rarely exercise, working too much, easily stressed, and most of all he like to smoking in the shadow while we're clueless. Apparently except my dad, somehow he knew this fact. My brother had to spend more than a week in the hospital and it was cost us a lot of money. Thank God, he's fine and now he has returned to home, hopefully he will change his lifestyle so he will not get sick easily.

I made 07-Ghost fic called S.O.S! Help me, I'm in 07-Ghost. To short the summary it's tell about a normal girl got throw into 07-Ghost world and Helping the main character while she try to search a way home. If you're interest, you can check it out. As for God's clown and Prince of Sky, I was thinking to make another special chapter for EllenxNoctis pair. What do you think? I'm sure you're want it judged from the few last reviews I've received for the special chapter, but I have to ask you first. And for those who celebrate Ascension of Jesus, as a Muslim, I give you all congratulation. May you all celebrate it in peace! :D

And it's the time for reply all the previous reviews, everyone!

For evelvet: I had a great New Year, thanks. And too bad that's New Year had long passed so I don't think I can say a Happy New Year to you. D: There're a lot of things I must do before I can continue writing this story and mainly this chapter. Took an incredibly long time for to finish this chapter, but hey I hope you're like it, friend.

For Marshal Belinsky: I see you've changed your name id and your image. Must say it's so cool! Thank you so much for your review and support! Good day/ Night! XD

For SnowShiro-Kitsune14: Glad you're like the chapter. :D As for the question, it's a Japanese song known as 'METRO BAROQUE' by Nana Mizuki for Blood C movie. You can find the lyrics and its translate at internet. The song is quite awesome too, you should listen it by yourself! I very suggest you! :D And for the matter about Ellen was going to stabbed herself...well, please check out of this newest chapter I've posted. I'm not sure if I can do it or not but I'm trying my best to follow the original plot of DGM.

Edit (27/03/2013): Hello there. After I reread this chapter I've just notice there was an inconsistency part in this story so I changed that part to match the whole plot story. You can see it in part where Ellen learned the reason why Noctis didn't tell them the whole truth about his power. Sorry for my incompetence and my mistake in here. T_T;;; I hope something like this would never happen again in the future.

Disclaimer: …It's very obvious. If I do own DGM, I will put Allen **as a girl** and have her trapped in triangle love ship between Kanda and Tyki and perhaps some fan services in here and there. XD LOL (Just kidding)

Warning: This fic has gender bender element, some of the spoilers, the possibility of AU, few swearings, and a lot, lot of bad grammars, due to the reason I not have a beta. Perhaps I really should starting to look at one… －_－;;;

* * *

**The God's Clown and the Prince of the Sky**

**Story12: CONSTUPRO**

* * *

"Master!" Tsukimikami hastily approached the hole where Timothy had just got threw at.

Tsukimikami's worry for his master getting wounded wasn't proven when Timothy yelled at him angrily, although he was having all those dust and debris scattered on him and had scratches in here and there.

"Y-You liar, Tsukimikami...! My technique didn't work at all!" He protested and made a face.

"That's 'cause the Akuma you're controllin's a Level 2 and you were up against a Level 3." Tsukimikami pulled Timothy from the debris and rocks. Timcanpy flew above them with confuse gesture.

"Listen yeah? There are different levels of Akuma. The bigger the number the stronger they get."

"So basically..." Timothy concluded. "A Level 2 can't beat a Level 3?! Tell me these things earlier...!"

"W-Wait...what're you tryin' ta do now...?!" Tsukimikami went pale when Timothy's began to glow intensively. Much to the Innocence's horror, Timothy was flew from the possessed body of Akuma and bolted toward the bulky Akuma.

"I'LL JUST HAVE TO TAKE THAT ONE OVER!" Timothy grinned mischievously as he flew straight to the higher level of Akuma.

Tsukimikami was holding his head and completely freaking out. How could his master was this bold and so confident to take that one Level of Akuma…!? He wasn't able to take the higher level of Akuma yet!

"STOOOOOOP...!" He shouted from his lung and successfully startled the golden golem near him.

_BOOONK! _

But it was too late for the Innocence to stop the boy as Timothy's soul bounced violently with the bulky Akuma. But it wasn't Timothy if he was given up once. Not gave up yet, the boy's spirit form was flying toward the Akuma once more, tried to possess the Level 3.

"...Take that one over!" Timothy shouted still with that confident of his. He flew straight at the Akuma…

_BOOONK!_

…To be bounced again away from the Level 3 Akuma, while the said one eyed, bulky demon was having what looks like puzzlement expression. This time, the boy was stopped for being confident and couldn't believe at what just happened; he couldn't possess this one with his Innocence ability.

'_I can't take him over?!'_ Timothy was having that dumfounded look at his face.

Tsukimikami sighed. The Innocence slightly wondered if his Master was really this stupid, not patient, and hot headed.

_**"Look, Tsukimikami increases its synchrorate the more times you use it, at the level we're at right now, takin' over a Level 2's the most we can manage."**_

"Tell me these things earlier...!" Timothy snapped.

_**"I was tryin's ta...!" The Innocence snapped back with a vein throbbed violently at his head.**_

Timothy immediately lost his anger and turned his soul at the Level 2 body's direction.

"I-I guess I'll just go back to that one and..." Timothy was intended to go back but stopped by Tsukimikami.

_**"****Not happenin'."**_

Then something beyond Timothy's expectation was happening; The Akuma body's he previously possessed was cracking and broke down into dust.

While Timothy looked at the event in disbelief, Tsukimikami was elaborated more of his explanation.

_**"Since you've taken over an Akuma, the moment ya left it behind, it gets purified by the Innocence an' disappears completely."**_

"Seriously?" The red eyed boy went deadly pale than before.

_WHAAAM!_

_**"A..."**_

Tsukimikami flinched at the booming sound. His eyes went widened when he turned at the boomed source which none other than the bulky, huge Level 3 Akuma landed just a few meters away from Timothy's body. The impact had destroyed the floor beneath the demonic creature. In its hand, a ball of energy was starting to form.

"If I can get rid of his body, that's should be take care of the rest!" The Level 3 backwards and bolted toward the direction where was Timothy's body laid at.

In full alarmed, Tsukimikami warned his master.

_**"****Get back in your body, Master! There's no more Akuma here ta take over!"**_

Processed the important information hurriedly, Timothy gaped and spun his small body to saw the Level 3 had came near his body, drove Timothy into pure panic.

'_My body!'_

"RUUUUUN―!" Timothy screamed and he was hastily trying to go back to his own body. Timcanpy trailed behind the boy, tried its best to arrive in there faster than the Akuma.

"NOW DIE, INNOCENCE USER...!" The bulky Akuma threw its punch toward the boy's and ready to crush him completely, only to be stopped by certain CROW who was appearing abruptly with the said nuisance young man via teleport and get in the Level 3's way.

Link quickly separated himself from Noctis. The blonde then was letting out and used his talismans to stop the Akuma's punch just at time.

_Bind!_

"!" The Level 3 Akuma didn't bother to hide its shock while Timothy, who had gone back to his original body, was staring blankly at the back and the yellow braided hair of his savior.

"Looks like we're manage to get here just in time." Link smirked cynically. "I guess this mean I can still in the game."

* * *

Meanwhile at another place…

In the dark dimension like room, a group of demon with human like appearance was making a circle. They had demonic like face, bald head with unique earrings, they wore the same coats, and had their hands formed a certain hand sign for spell. They weren't normal humanoid demon, but a group of humanoid demon who work under Earl's order. And they were the cause of the barrier on the orphanage. In front of them, there was a cylinder screen that allowed them to see the situation at outside the orphanage. And it seemed a guest arrived.

"Hey." The first humanoid demon warned the others.

"Yeah." Another humanoid demon nodded slightly.

"The Order's here." The third stated.

* * *

Snow had started to fell around a minute ago and yet it didn't stop the Finders group to came to the orphanage, followed the trail of their fellow Exorcists. They had tried to knock the door few times. But to their confusion however…

"No answer."

"That's strange. Marie said they were heading for this orphanage." Jiji told them.

"I can't see anyone inside, are they all out?" The Finder with light, pony tail haired tried to search any signs of the occupants inside the orphanage.

"What about Marie and them, then?" Jiji raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know." The pony tailed Finder sweat dropped.

"..."

The two of them warily glanced from their shoulder. Behind the Finders and Jiji, were standing Reever with his smile and fumed Inspector Galmar. And a dark and murderous aura was coated the middle aged man as he kept glared toward the Finders.

"Wah, they keep staring at us." Jiji muttered.

"Quit staring at us."

"This is ridiculous! I know this orphanage well! There's no way the Mysterious Thief G could be here!" Inspector Galmar was had been fumed ever since they arrived at the orphanage.

"I explained it didn't I, Inspector?" Reever kept his polite and innocent smile in fully intact.

Galmar was glanced suspiciously at the blond spiky haired man. "These 'Innocence', they really have strange powers?"

"That's right." Reever replied shortly.

"Hmm..." The Inspector right eye twitched violently. More of the vein marks appeared on his head.

'_Occultists.'_ He marked sarcastically inside his mind.

The Inspector poked his head to Reever. "I have my orders, so I have no choice but to help you. But if this 'Innocence' doesn't show up, I'm taking your friends back into custody."

"As you like." Reever politely replied.

"But if it does appear, the Mysterious Thief G will be coming with us."

"Fine."

There were crackles of fire spattered between them while standing at behind them, one of the crimson robed guys, was only watching the whole battle with frown.

'_...'_

The other and shorter crimson robed who is happened to be a girl, approached him and began to murmur carefully.

"Brother. There's something strange about this building." The girl told the young man beside her. The taller robed guy had his expression changed.

At the same time, Jiji was doing something onto the door and it had the other Finders' attention.

_Scratch. Scratch. Scratch._

"What're you doing, Jiji?" The spiky Finder asked.

"...There's something weird about this building." Jiji told them, his voice sounded serious.

"What do you mean?" The pony tailed Finder lowered his body.

_Scratch. Scratch. Scratch._

"I keep scratching but it doesn't make a mark." Jiji slightly frowned; his hands kept working at the door before he stopped his action. He then gestured his hand. "Give me your gun."

"Huh? Okay." The spiky Finder pulled a gun and gave it to Jiji.

"There's something like this at the Asian Branch. It's a door the old branch head made..." Wasted no time, Jiji pointed and shot the gun twice times toward the door.

_BANG! BANG!_

"WHOA! What are you doing, Jiji!?"

"Look." Jiji mentioned the Finders to come closer.

"!"

…And much to their chagrin's, the two bullets Jiji had fired were stopped by some force of energy before they fell and the door remained to has no scratch at all, left the ripples like vision at the door.

"N-Not a scratch!"

"This is some sort of sealed barrier." Jiji stated warily.

* * *

"So it's the Science Department…" The third humanoid demon hummed cynically.

"Panic all you like." The second chuckled mockingly.

"No human can pass through this barrier." The first one stated confidently.

"…Except one." The fourth and the last one added abruptly.

…

…

"MUST YOU REMIND ME ABOUT THAT ONE HUMAN―!?" The first humanoid demon roared angrily. "HE'S AN ENTIRELY DIFFERENT CASE, YOU IDIOOOOT―!"

"Sorryyyyy…!" The fourth yelped in fright.

"Just ignore him already…They're just normal humans, there's no way they enter the barrier just like that spiky head…" The third demon rolled his eyes and tried to ignore the fourth demon.

"Yeah, there's no way they can penetrate our barrier." The second humanoid demon agreed with his fellows.

How wrong they were.

* * *

"Marie! Kanda!" The spiky Finder banged the door as strong as he can.

"Can you hear me, Ellen!? Are you in there with Noctis!?" The pony tailed did the same.

"W-What's going on?" Bonnaire looked tense.

The short haired Finder tried to push the door but it couldn't be open no matter hard he had pushed it.

"D*mn it! I can't get inside!"

"It's no use, you idiots! Unless the barrier's broken…" Jiji told them.

A hand with red sleeve had already cut Jiji and touched the barrier. It was the hand of the taller robed young man, stood calmly as everyone was staring at him.

"Out of my way." He told them with firmness.

He pushed his hand a bit fiercer and before they could comprehend the whole situation, the crimson robed young man opened an enter gateway with unknown force, and allowed him to entered the barrier without some difficulties.

He disappeared into inside with the gateway closed once more.

He was leaving Jiji and the Finders with their mouths gaped and wide eyes.

* * *

"Whaaaat…?!" The second humanoid demon bewildered.

"How can that's possible!?" The third asked to no one.

"This can't be happening…!" The first one denied harshly.

"Is he the friend of spiky head from before?" The fourth wondered.

"No way!" The second retorted hotly.

"We'll be doomed should Earl know about this…" The third humanoid demon muttered weakly, shivering at the angered Earl's imagination.

"Don't. Ever. Mention. It. Again." The first demon like warned darkly.

* * *

"Mister!" Timothy quite shock to has the braided blonde defended and shielded him from the Level 3.

"Hey, Timothy! Timcanpy!"

Both Timothy and Timcanpy turned their heads to found the other guy he'd grew recognized, was approaching him.

"Mister with odd magic!" The 9 years old boy exclaimed.

Noctis almost tripped at his feet and sweat dropped. _'Mister with odd magic…?'_

None less, he decided to ignoring the nickname and grasped the boy's shoulders. "Do you think that you're still in one piece?"

Timothy looked hesitant for a moment. He checked his body at first before his gaze met Noctis'.

The blue haired boy nodded once. "I guess..."

"I take it no injury, at all?" At the hasty shook from Timothy, the euclase eyed young man helped the boy onto his feet. "Good, let's get you out from here."

"You sure are persistent! You and that little bastard...!" The Level 3 roared furiously and kept continues to punching the barrier of the talismans even harder and more brutal. "Die! Die! Die! Die!"

"Ugh―!"Link grunted in pain.

"Link―!" Noctis shouted alarmingly.

"Just ignore me and get hurry with Timothy...! I can't hold him for any longer at this rate, just hurry!" Link shouted back as he struggled to keep to barrier intact.

"On it!" Noctis grabbed Timothy's hand and about to brought him along when Timothy stopped him from moving.

"You can't just leave him in here alone, can you...!? He's gonna die at instant! Can't you do something to help him!?" Timothy looked panic.

"Not if you're still in here and as long as you're within danger zone..." Noctis stated firmly.

Tsukimikami added his two cents hurriedly. _**"He has a point! We have to out since practically you're weak without possessing an Akuma."**_

"I wish there's Akuma I can possess!" Timothy groaned before his eyes suddenly lit up and went eager with an idea that came across within his head. "Oh! If I can possess him, can I use my Innocence to help him?"

_**"****No! **__/_No._**" **_Both of Tsukimikami and Noctis forbade.

_**"****You can only do that to Akumas." **_The Innocence added more and crossed both of his arms to make an 'x' shape.

Meanwhile, at the another side, Ellen and Kanda were running to Timothy's direction and help both young men to defeat the bulky Level 3 Akuma they faced at. As much as they want to, they forced to gave Timothy's safety top priority above the winged angelic demon they fought until recently. They can face the Akuma for later. The female Exorcist and the samurai ran passed the strongest level of the Akuma.

"Out of my way...!" Ellen screamed angrily as she and Kanda made their way to Timothy's place.

But beyond their anticipation, the Level 4 Akuma had gotten at their way before they could even reach Timothy and the others. In a very stolen moment, the strongest level of Akuma opened its mouth and released a supersonic scream attack with the Exorcists as its targets.

_Akuma Scream!_

"Oh Sh…!" Noctis cursed under his breath.

"Watch out...!" Link shouted and was tackling both Timothy and Noctis to the ground when the attack hit them for sure.

At instant their ears were ringing painfully from the supersonic sound, despise the action they done by covered their ears tightly. Ellen, Kanda, and Marie weren't as fast as Link as they position nearer than Link group to the Level 4, therefore they more vulnerable and got hit more than their other friends. Despise the pulling act to covering their ears as fast as possible, they were either fallen weightlessly to the ground like Marie or on their knees, like and Ellen and Kanda but only because they supported themselves with their own swords. At the other side, although Link, Noctis, and Timothy's position quite far, they still received the same frequency from the supersonic attack. Link talismans were loosing their powers because of took the hit. Soon the talismans fell to the earth beneath, leaving the three of them without defense.

'_Ugh! My spell…!'_ Link cursed mentally, hissed in lowly. His head was so hurt and it just likes it about to crack open or split into half.

"Oww..." Noctis groaned painfully.

Timothy's condition wasn't any better as his eyes spinning unfocusedly and his eyes looked dazedly. Tsukimikami kneeled beside the boy with deep worry and concern.

_**"Master…!?"**_

"...Huueee～～～? My head...is spinning..." The blue haired boy said weakly before he fell into the ground.

"Timothy! Noctis!" Link called their names in urgent as he was lifting Timothy's body into his arms. "Timothy, please hang in there! Don't get pass out yet!"

"It's...easy for you...to say..." Noctis protested weakly, from the corner of the blonde's eyes, he clutched both sides of his head with that painful expression. It was getting worse when Link's vision went blurry and he felt drained than ever, in which meaning his conscious began to fail him as well.

'_D*mmint, my conscious...'_ Link cursed mentally, his head was spinning dizzily.

"It's no use!" The Level 3 was roaring as it came at them.

'_In...spector...'_ Link called his superior name between his conscious.

Just at the time the punch was coming toward him, a hand suddenly grabbed the demonic creature fist and stopped right in there.

"!?" The Akuma eye widened dramatically. Someone had stopped its attack by their hand.

And turned out it was the hand of the robed young man who did enter the barrier earlier. He stood firmly at his place, showed a cool expression and was looking straight at the Level 3 Akuma.

"An Exorcist!? No," The Level 3 quickly realized something. "I can't sense any Innocence!"

"3, eh...?" The crimson robed young man smirked cynically. Link couldn't help but had his brown eyes widened instantly since he very familiar with the robed young man's voice.

'_! That voice...!'_

"Invoke." The robed man's hand abruptly transformed to darker color and odd shape with a hole at his palm.

The Akuma body started to shimmered like a mirage caused by hot temperature and heat. The bulky creature was very shock at this.

"What?" Its voice latched with horror. "My body...!?"

_Devouring Machine!_

"Take this." The robed guy exclaimed coolly and activated his power. The hole within his palm was turning out to be some kind of small sized black hole.

_Creation Hole!_

"I'm being absorbed...!?" The Level 3 shrieked as its body sucked into the hole on the human's palm.

_ABSORB!_

"GYAAAAAAAAAAH―――!" The Level 3 Akuma scream's echoed loudly as its body went twisted into a medium tornado, wind blew violently around the crimson robed person as the tornado like came toward the likely black hole, and completely disappeared into inside it, gone from earth forever.

_DEVOUR!_

Noctis who had just regained half of his strength back was only seeing the last moment when the Level 3 had sucked into the black hole like. He gaped incredulously at the witnessed.

"What…had just happen?"

Link also having this incredulous expression on his usual cool façade.

'_He destroyed the Akuma!?' _The blonde eyed the robed young man.

Once the Akuma gone and the wind died, the braided blonde had the initiative to call the robed young man.

"…Madarao?" Link called the robed guy's name carefully.

The red clothes young man didn't give any respond. Instead, he turned his body to face the blonde.

"What's a 'CROW' doing in here...?" He asked with the same cool tone he just used earlier.

Noctis couldn't help but had his mouth gaped widely. He exchanged his stare between Link and the new comer with shock.

'_They...know each other?'_

* * *

"Is that a new Exorcist...?" The winged demonic creature was frowning as it watched both blonde human and the mysterious crimson robed human.

'_Impossible,'_ The strongest level of Akuma thought.

"God. This is turning out to be a horrible day..."

'_How did he get through the barrier?'_ The level 4 intrigued mentally.

"If you'd just concentrate and quiet getting distracted by what's going on over there..." A scowling voice warned from before the winged Akuma. The owner was none other than Kanda, looked as pissed as ever with Mugen in his hand. He pointed the katana toward the winged demonic creature.

"Shut up, Kanda..." Ellen stood up and lifted her huge sword across her shoulders, also having that pissed off expression on her face.

The winged Akuma smirked sardonically. "You are persistent." The Level 4 brought the Gatling gun right in front of Ellen's face and she could hear clearly the sound of cocking gun came.

_CKLAK!_

"Aaaah―!" Ellen screamed, the beautiful Exorcist moved way from the huge gun. She performed a forward salto jump as she was pushing the Gatling gun to below with that sword gripped hand of hers.

"Nimble little pest!" The Level 4 laughed maniacally, it was about to raising another Gatling gun when Kanda took the good chance to attack the Akuma.

"Sangenshiki: Bakuhakuzan!" Kanda swung Mugen as he was spinning his body and slashed the bewildered Akuma.

He managed to land his attack and cut its abdomen but the winged demon somehow managed to got few bullets hit the long haired samurai and injured him at the process. And yet even as the strongest level of Akuma had fired its Gatling gun, suddenly two explosions destroyed the Akuma's left arm and right leg. Its shock not long life when from the corner of its eyes, Ellen with her white Innocence cloak already stood across right and already swung her own sword. The Akuma had no choice but to use its teeth to grab the huge sword's side. Ellen's silver eyes widened comically at the unexpected action.

"His teeth!?" Ellen burst out.

The angelic demon kicked the young woman away with the remaining leg. The Akuma dropped the Sword of Exorcism from its mouth then fired the silver eyed female Exorcist with still functioned Gatling gun of the Level 4.

"Die! Die! Die! Die! DIEEEEEE…!" The winged demon fired both its Gatling gun arms at the running Exorcist.

"…Ukh!" Ellen winched in pain as few bullets got her on the left leg and left shoulder.

"ELLEN!" Marie shouted in extremely anxious for his fellow kin.

'_It's no use…with this aural blast the Level 4 is giving off, I can't even tell what's going on…' _Marie mentally cursed._ 'If only I had my headphones…Ugh…!'_

At another side of the battlefield, Link had stood on his feet again, carrying a sleeping form of Timothy. Beside him, Noctis in kneeled position and composed his labored breathes.

"Can you stand?" The blond haired young man eyed his accompany in mild concern.

"I will manage…" Noctis arise slowly and held a pained hitch. Timcanpy flew in circle frantically above his head. "I'm fine."

He then glanced concernedly at Timothy's sleeping form. "He's going to be fine, isn't he?"

Link had his gaze at the blue haired boy for a second and turned back to him.

"He's only unconscious from the supersonic attack. He will be fine and awake soon since his natural is a child that can never be quiet and stay still." Link answered ironically. Noctis closed his eyes for a moment before he commented in weak voice.

"I take it as good..." Noctis watched the whole intense battle between the Exorcists versus Level 4. "This is…the power of the Level 4…?"

"Unfortunately it is," Link said drily. "The Level 4 is ridiculously tough…only the Generals those can beat it."

"The Generals?"

"They're the most powerful Exorcists within the Order. They're stronger few times than usual Exorcists like Walker and Kanda." Link gritted his teeth in frustration. "Is it impossible to defeat one without the Generals…?"

"…I don't think so…" Noctis had opinioned, startled the blond braided young man. "I know it's ridiculous…but I have a faith on Ellen. She's struggling hard with that Level 4 and logically it's should be impossible because she's not a General. And yet…she's fighting in there for us, struggle to win the battle technically outmatched…"

"..." Link pondered where did that confidence come from. Then again, Ellen had did the similar thing when she found out the older young man followed the broker. Link would've sworn the two of them were sharing a similarity of trusting people they hadn't known yet.

"Therefore…" Noctis concluded. "I will believe in her."

* * *

Ellen clenched her jaws in flared determination.

She couldn't lose in here to the annoying like h*ll Level 4 Akuma. She had to stop the angelic demon from attacking her, her fellow comrades, and the orphanage's residents. Noctis, Kanda, Marie, Link, Timothy, even Emilia had put their best efforts to fought back the Akuma and defeat them. It wasn't without price, every one of them now injured quite badly. There was one left, she was going to finish it. She wouldn't let the Akuma take, let alone kill Timothy. The snow haired young woman must protect her friends at any cost and put this battle into an end. So she used any remaining strength she could found within her and was going to summon back her sword, she tried to take the risk from her action. Ellen wouldn't regret it.

"CROWN CLOWN…!" Ellen called upon her sword determinately.

Then everything was happening so fast, the huge sword responded and flew toward the winged angelic demon. It stabbed the Level 4 from behind mercilessly, injured the said Akuma in the process. The Akuma held a pained scream as it got flew together with the sword of Exorcism. The next thing it knew, the Akuma had found itself impaled together with the young female Exorcist at the wall.

"Nghh! Are you a fool…!?" The Akuma gritted its teeth, held the painful sensation ran through its body as the Akuma impaled by the sword. "You've stabbed… yourself as well…"

Ellen struggled wither own breaths as she told the Akuma calmly. "This is an exorcising blade…it only affects that which is evil. It won't harm anything but Noah and Akuma."

_DEG! _

On that one second, she felt something deep within her stirred up and she could've sworn that she heard an odd heartbeat. And she was very much sure that it wasn't hers.

'_Wha…'_ Ellen was shocked.

Something was wrong, Ellen thought abruptly. Something was very, very wrong with her as Ellen could feel the liquid of chopper taste, which happened to be a trail of blood that was coming from inside her mouth. She felt so weak and lost her strength in all of sudden. The silver eyed female Exorcist then whispered weakly the name of her Innocence.

"…Crown…Clown…"

"Only that which is evil? What are you talking about?" The Level 4 began to smirk cynically. "Why then, you're in such pain…?"

Ellen indeed had this pained look on her face. Then she felt the immense pain from all over her body. Ellen instinctively clenched her head with her right arm and screamed loudly.

"AAAAAAH―――!"

"!?" Kanda had his focus on the screamed Ellen.

"Ellen!?" Marie shouted the girl's name.

"!" Link had his eyes widened in instant at the girl's scream.

"Ellen!" Noctis looked shock at the sudden change of situation. What had just happened…!?

Kanda's dark blue eyes grew widely. _'Crown Clown is affecting her!?'_

"I don't…understand you…at all…" The Level 4's mouth opened and a flash of beam was formed within. It actually had a canon inside it. "Now die…"

Before the Akuma ever had the chance to shoot the beam, the female Exorcist' hand touched the Akuma head's left side in odd graceful.

_GRAB._

"!"

It then noticed how the silver haired young woman's hair had changed from straight and soft looked into wavy hair. Her lips then twitched into an amused smile. She had this odd expression on her. Her eyes seemed empty and her smile held something else aside from the amusement she had shown earlier. It was as if the young woman was being possessed by something…or rather _someone_ else. To the winged demon shock, she then mouthed something to the impaled Akuma.

_**Good Morning…**_

And for a brief moment the Level 4 saw the Noah's shadow from the young woman. It was letting out a tear and whispered out a name.

"Noa…"

_SLAAAASH!_

At the very stolen moment, Kanda stabbed the Akuma's mouth from behind with his Mugen and at the same time, impaled the katana at the wall near possessed Ellen's neck. She only stared at the hard looking Kanda. He was gritting his teeth in obvious anger and called her by her loathed nickname.

"IDIOT BEANSPROUT…!" Kanda roared angrily.

Out of sudden, the Sword of Exorcism moved to above direction while Mugen cutting the Akuma to below.

'_Whaaat?!'_ The winged demon bewildered mentally.

Both of the Exorcists shouted and they slashed the Level 4 Akuma into pieces with their respective swords, killed the Akuma in instant. Ellen fell to the floor with dull thud as her sword transformed back become her left arm. They were trying to catch their breaths after the battle with now dead the angelic demon.

"…..Hey." Ellen called the samurai between her breathes.

"…..What?" Kanda replied reluctantly and tiredly. He cleaned his sword with the paper he had from the Akuma's blood.

"I've told you before my name's 'Ellen'." Ellen told him with tired yet still held some strength within her voice.

Back to the side of the battlefield, Link finally let go a long and filled with tenseness sigh. He let his body became relax at last as he closed his eyes in a brief moment. "…That was close." His voice sounded more tired than before.

"It is." Noctis also did the same thing, his voice was wry. "Is it to overreacting if I told you that I'm almost having a heart attack…?"

"…No, you aren't." Link replied softly then paused. "…I can't believe I must admit it to you that I'm almost get one too as well…"

Noctis smiled weakly. "Don't we all…?"

Link paused for a second before he nodded silently. "I guess…"

Noctis chuckled before his expression went somber again.

"Ellen...that look on her a while ago..." Noctis was felt uneasy at the brief change of the girl's character. "What is that about?"

A pair of dark brown eyes stared intently and sharply at the pair of sky blue eyes. They held some kind of warning none less.

"…I don't have any right to speak or discuss is with you for that matter since it's a delicate and complicated problem. I suggest that you'll have to ask it at Chief Lee or instead asking straightly at her." Link said finally.

"…Why?"

"I've told you, I don't have any right on it. Let's see them and check them if they're pretty much alright…"

* * *

"This is it." Jiji exclaimed as he found one of the barrier's medium at the top side of the building. He was climbed down the wall with rope.

"There's one of them hiding on each of the 4 corners of this building."

"Must be acting as a medium for whoever casting this." Reever muttered thoughtfully from rooftop. He then gave an order through communication link. "Jiji is going to take care of first this one. Everyone else, use your talismans to isolate the others, alright?"

"_Roger that." _The Finders replied, every one of them approached the lady bug like medium carefully and shielded themselves with their shields.

"He~re we go!" Jiji prepared a pinset.

"Careful down there, Jiji!" Reever reminded him.

"Barrier...Schmarrier..." Galmar grumbled darkly while he watched the whole event from below.

"Occultist freaks, every last on them!"

* * *

Few minutes before...

_BAM! BAM! WHAAAM!_

"Uggh…! It's not opening! How are we able to get out from here!?" Kanda shouted harshly, put back his Mugen as Ellen draw her Exorcism Sword and sat.

"Calm down, both of you." Marie told them as a sweat drop was rolling from his head.

"But Marie, we have to get those wounds on your hands closed up soon or…" Ellen voiced her worry.

"A sorceries barrier cannot be penetrated from within. Wait for the science team to do their jobs." The robed guy explained loftily and crossed arms. "Assuming, of course, that if they are competent enough..."

...

…

"...Excuse me, but who are you, anyway?" Ellen couldn't help but to frowned deeply at the red robed young man before her and her now silent fellow Exorcists.

"By the way, where are Timothy and Emilia?" Marie was trying to search for both blue haired boy and his tutor. He just remembered their absence.

"They went to check Mother Superior and the children. It seems aside from bruises and minor burns, they're practically unharmed." Link answered calmly.

"I see…" Marie sighed in relief.

"…What about your wounds, are they bad?"

"I can take care of it, there's no need to worry." Marie brushed off the question easily.

Everyone was saying nothing as a silence filled with pressure went down to the earth. Kanda had his sharp blue eyes narrowed and his scowl deepened. Marie was only gave her a thanked yet sad smile. But he didn't say anything to her. Between them, Noctis who saw the whole conversation started to hesitate. While he was at the verge of his limit, he had the remaining of his strength to perform one more magic. He could heal them in one swipe but on the other hand he ran a risk for reveal more of his magic or even its consequence.

Ellen sighed exasperatedly at the bald man response. Marie was taking his wounds too easy; he underestimated them much to her worry. She worried for Marie's wounds would have gotten worse. Since she was a Parasitic Accommodator, her body was resistant at Akuma's poison therefore she would be fine but the same thing couldn't apply at Marie because he was an Equipment Accommodator. Sure he had cut clean his poisoned fingers with those threads of his but what made Ellen anxious was the possibility of residual poison still at the of inside his body and the infection followed in which why the bald man injuries needed to be treat immediately. Even Kanda was having a trouble expression on his usually scowling face.

"You mustn't say that." Ellen was voicing her protest. "Those wounds could be infectious; we must have them cleaning fast, and if something happen to you before we ever closed them…"

"Ellen…" Marie concerned at the snow white haired Exorcist.

Noctis heart clenched tightly. He couldn't bear to see her worry and sad when she saw her friends got hurt. Moreover, Ellen did has a point, those wounds of Marie could have been infectious if not treat and close in time. It wasn't Marie only but Ellen herself, Kanda, and even Link needed their wounds to close up. Their wounds were also as same as worrying with Marie's. Noctis even was easily pinpointed Ellen wounds were the worst from all of them, including him. But this young woman didn't care a bit about her own injuries; in fact she more concerned and worried her friends' injuries! For Etro's legacy, she had stabbed herself with that huge sword of her and she still seemed in pain after the stab fiasco! And Noctis couldn't but feeling respect yet anxious to her. The oldest young man grimaced inwardly. Looks like he had to reveal more of his secret, he was so dead…

The euclase eyed young man sighed deeply.

"Marie, you know what? I think Ellen's right, we can't have your wounds healed improperly, let me see your wounds. Ellen, Kanda, Link, you too." Noctis half ordered.

Now it got everyone's attention and a pause followed after.

"…What for?" Marie half tilted his bald head, looked confusedly.

"You want those wounds are closed, right? I'll try to see what I can do for you."

"Have you ever study about first aid before, Noctis?" Ellen was blinking her grayish silver eyes a few times.

Noctis shook his head. "I know little about first aid but I guess what I will do is pretty similar."

"...What're you going to try to do?" Kanda asked after a brief pause.

"Err..." Noctis was quite unsure how to explain it. "...Something which may help closed your wounds?" He offered lamely.

Kanda stared at him as if he suddenly growing yellow bird tail from behind him. Ellen and Marie were did the same thing. Even Link and the robed young man did take a glance at his direction with puzzlement.

"For real? How we're sure that you're not just joking at us?" Kanda said as he eyed the older young man.

Noctis face went flat drastically. "What makes you think that I'd joke at the time like this...?"

"Che..." Kanda snorted half heartedly, the older young man didn't sound like as if he was joking.

"Fine." The samurai mumbled lowly.

"Uhm, Noctis...? May I ask you something?" Ellen somehow and suddenly looked uncomfortable.

Noctis stared questioningly. "Hm?"

Ellen went blushed and avoiding eye contact with him. "Must we...open all of our clothes? I mean, I'm the only woman in here and…"

Noctis flushed badly at the question and waved his hand too quickly. "No. You don't have to."

Ellen was very relieved at the answer, her blushes gone from her cheeks. At least she didn't have to show all of wounds. A while after the Exorcists and Link had showed each of their wounds, Noctis had to resist the shock from looking at all those wounds.

"...These are all of your wounds?" Noctis looked frowningly.

How did they managed to keep moving and fight with these wounds, he couldn't understand it. Some of them looked quite bad and deep, especially Marie's wounds and Ellen's wound in which she stabbed by the Sword of Exorcism. But it wasn't what make Noctis frowned. While he did knew that Ellen was a Parasitic Exorcist which allow her to possessing fast healing ability, he found out that Kanda's wounds somehow had closed half way. Even it did catch his attention, officially their wounds were even worse than his injuries. They in the middle way of healed yet they weren't fully closed, especially the injury Ellen had after she stabbed herself with the Sword of Exorcism. It looked deep and the blood still flowing. A simple cure spell wouldn't get their wounds closed better. At this instant, he had no choice but to use the highest level of the Cure spell. So much for the wanting for their injuries to gone but again their injuries weren't minors.

"Yes." Link raised an eyebrow. "Now can you please tell us what you'll go to..."

His sentence however was cut down when Noctis raised his right hand at them.

"Stay still." Noctis told them with hard stare and concentrated his magic. "Full Cure."

Noctis was casting the most powerful healing spell which he had onto the wounded Exorcists. Green light lit up around the wounded Exorcists and danced gently. The light was circled around the Exocists' wounds weightlessly, completely startling Ellen and the other witnesses.

"!" The robed young man snapped his veiled head and was scanning the green light carefully.

"...What?!" Kanda, for once, was showing his rare startled expression.

"Green light?" Ellen blinked curiously. When she suddenly felt such a warm and tingling sensation went through her body, she snapped her head and tried to looking at her wounds including her huge stab wound, only to find them started to close in incredibly fast phase. She quite surprised at the ongoing event. "Impossible. The wounds…"

"They're closed by themselves…" Kanda finished quietly.

"This is…a healing spell?" Link stared widely in surprise as his wounds closed completely.

Once the green lights died completely, all of the wounds were gone without any traces. They still had those dust and ash at their uniform and body but they had no signs of injuries.

"It's really healed... I can't feel the blood's flowing from the wounds anymore." Marie was slightly baffled.

"It's finish." Noctis stated tiredly. He was so d*mn tired after cast the cure spell. "Marie, the wounds had closed up but I'd suggest you to check it further once we get back."

Marie nodded in acknowledgement. "Thank you very much."

Noctis turned at Ellen and Kanda. "And you, how about you?"

"Eh?" Ellen blinked owlishly, hasn't capture the question fully.

"How're your injuries? Do they still hurt at all?"

The female Exorcist glanced between her arm and the euclase eyed young man before she moved her arm around in carefully manner, afraid if she would injure her arm further. That was when she noticed something was missing from her aside from the wounds.

"...Huh?" Ellen blinked once more, this time with surprise.

"They don't feel hurt anymore. The wounds also gone, I don't see any sign of the faintest scar, and I don't feeling very tired at all. I'm pretty much fine now." Ellen was looking amazedly toward him. "How did you do it? I never see something like that before in my life."

"It's a healing spell, Walker. He's using a healing spell. It's obvious that he can use magic." Link told her loftily.

Ellen stared quizzically at the blonde.

"You mean it's a spell that will cure any wounds or injuries?"

"Actually it's even complicated than you're guessed but that's also correct." Link shrugged.

Ellen turned her head back at Noctis. "And you can use spells or magic just like Link? I thought only CROW those do cast magic if I'm not wrong. Also, you never say about you can use magic…"

Noctis was quiet for a moment. "I was taught by my father. Healing magic was one of the few basic magic he taught to me."

Link narrowed his chocolate eyes, he was intrigued at the information he got. That was new. His father also had this ability? "Are you saying that you father can do the same thing?"

"More or less. How's your arm?" Noctis changed the topic. Link stared frowningly but he decided to let them go for now, besides there was still another time to ask him, he didn't want to force the older young man, and he wanted no more than a proper rest.

"…It's fine. It doesn't sting so much, at least not anymore." Link replied quietly after he examined his arm. "I have to owe you for this."

"I wish I can do more…" Noctis admitted forlornly. Ellen gasped softly at this.

"Noctis, please don't say that! It's totally contradicting with your effort! You've done so much in order to save us and Timothy! You even engaged a battle with the Akumas and finally injured yourself. You had us so worried about you back there." The silver haired maiden retorted. "And speaking about injury, how're yours?"

His expression didn't change at all and yet Ellen caught something flashed within his eyes.

"Will be fine...Nothing to be worry about."

…

…

Bad for him, Ellen wasn't completely convinced at his words. In fact she was having this suspicious look on her. Her eyes began to narrow dangerously. Even worse for him, the female Exorcist despite her soft looking was a great observer. She found few strange things from the young man's condition. And she didn't like it at all.

"...Are you really, _really_ sure?" Ellen asked suspiciously. "Because I can see you don't look well enough. Your face color is paler than before. I don't think you're pretty much alright with that color face of yours, not to mention your breathes had gone erratic."

"..." Somehow much to Ellen's suspicious; Noctis stayed still and wasn't answering her question yet. She even caught him frowned too deeply.

"Noctis...?" The female Exorcist called him with scrutinized look.

"..." The black haired young man slowly turned his head into another direction, avoiding from Ellen's sharp gaze, thus confirmed her suspicion. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and decided to scold him for good.

"NOCTIS...!" Ellen shouted firmly, she was looking not so pleased with this revelation, did a good job for startling everyone but the robed guy and Link, and successfully scared Noctis the h*ll out. Noctis took a few steps away from the angered female Exorcist.

"Y-Yes...?" Noctis replied weakly, preparing himself for the worst possibility.

"Why you're so stubborn and intended to hide your own condition from me...!?" Ellen was shaking in anger and her voice rose rapidly. "It has been bad enough with your internal wounds and you're intended to stay quiet should Link not tell to us at that time! Really, I swear it, if you don't tell me soon what's going on, I'll force you go to the doctor once we're out from this place...!"

Noctis went horrified and his face color change into blue. "What...!?"

"I'm really serious and I really meant it, Noctis! You have 2 choices to take, it's either to tell me the truth or I must bring you to the doctor, even I have to bind you with Clown Belt and dragging you along...!"

"You can't do that...!"

"Oh yes, I can and I'm capable on doing impossible things you'd never imagine." Ellen loomed threateningly at the poor young man. Her eyes glared sharply, her voice was unusually low and dangerous. "In count of 5...4..."

"You can't be serious!" Noctis turned around frantically, asking for help. _'Somebody, please help me...!'_

"Sorry, but I think you should tell her about your real condition." Marie could only give him a sympathy look.

"3...2..."

"Alright! Alright! I'll tell you, I'll tell you! Can you give me a break...!?"

"Fine." Ellen stopped counting and huffed. "But you better tell us what has happened."

"What are you, a mother hen!?" Noctis was incredulous.

Ellen ignored his shout. Instead, she gave him a sweet smile, too sweet even much to everyone's opinion, before the female Exorcist finally asking him when Noctis heard that threat under her sweet and pleading tone.

"Can you start the explaining, please～?"

Noctis gulped slowly a second later.

"...Yes, Ma'am..."

Kanda scoffed loudly at the scene and he was throwing his head away. "Baka Niwatori Denbu –stupid chicken head-..." He mumbled under his breath.

* * *

"What's so difficult about opening a door like this, anyway?" Galmar was at the front of the door. He then grabbed the doorknob hardly.

"Honestly!"

"Ah." Jiji took of the ladybug with the tweezers together with the rest of the Finders.

At the time the police Inspector turned it and opening the door at the process, the Finders group was electrocuted as the result from taken off the barrier.

_BZZZZZT!_

Of course, that was without a little pain for them.

"You see? It opens just fine, no trouble at..." His gaze met the Exorcists figure, sat at the floor near the door and looking at him with blank faces.

…

…

"All." Galmar managed to finish his sentence but he also had this blank expression on him.

* * *

A while ago...

Marie sweat dropped at the sulking Noctis at the corner. Under the glare and the demanding tone of the silver eyed Exorcist, he had explained the basic of his magic and how its work. Never less, it was quite surprised them. Link had his chocolate eyes narrowed sharply, Kanda obviously wasn't happy about this, Marie himself worried, and Ellen, stood before Noctis, was frowning deeply.

"So...basically...you can use magic, just like Link. However compared to his, yours is different in using, form, and power." Ellen summarized Noctis' explanation.

A weak and halfheartedly nod was coming from Noctis.

"You have it as a main part of your power, just like when you're pulling your sword from nothing. They're actually some kind of a unity form." Ellen continued.

A nod.

"And you don't actually need talismans or any kind form of mediums for this."

A nod again.

"Moreover you can conjure any spells you want since the magic is straightly channeled inside you," Ellen then narrowed her grayish silver eyes. "However in consequence since it bounds to your body, it takes a lot of your stamina and eventually your body will grow weaker and get exhaust from using those magic spells? Is that how you seemingly paler and sicker than before?"

Another nod.

And then a pause filled with tenseness. However it was broken by Ellen's incredulous shout.

"I can't believe you're not telling us this! You could've been collapse should you use your magic too much, what are you thinking…?!"

Noctis face palmed. "I know the risk, alright? There's no need to freak out..."

"Of course we'll be freak out, Noctis." Marie interfered quickly. "Should we acknowledged this information earlier, we'll not let you fight the Akumas or even come with us since beginning. No offense, but it could be you who are get in danger instead of us."

"Marie," Noctis pinched his nose tiredly. "I would thank to you for the concern but I must if I don't want to get near...you know."

"I'm very much aware about your reason. But still..." Marie quite disagreed. "Are there any reasons why you're not telling us this matter?"

"This isn't the first time use my magic and get exhaust in the end. It's become a normal occasion to me." Noctis ducked his away from them, his voice became barely audible. "If I can help it, I would rather you don't know about my magic and its consequence…"

"Why you don't want us to know?" Kanda stared sharply. "Is it because it's consequence…or because it's supposed to be a secret?"

At this mark, everyone had their eyes widely opened.

Kanda did has a point, Ellen marked. Noctis did never tell them until just now. Thinking about it, he only told them vaguely about his power. He did demonstrate once in front of her and Komui but it was only that, he never told them about his magic. Or perhaps he didn't want to tell them since early. There were few possible things which make him choose to keep quiet from them. The secrecy was the most making sense reason to her. The making sense part was if there outside people accidentally know his power, surely his life wouldn't be at peace. They would after his and perhaps…

Perhaps they would use his power for their own gain and tear him away from his family.

Ellen shuddered ever slightly when she thought about it. It feels so…wrong. And she became sick whenever she had that thought. She remembered clearly when Lenalee told the silver eyed female about her past. How she was lived happily with her older brother until the Black Order found out about her Innocence and took her from her brother when she still a little child, how alone and afraid she was at the Black Order and forbade to met her beloved brother, how happy and relief she was when she finally reunited with Komui. And how she went anxious when Levellier wanted to meet the sky blue eyed young man… Like the few Exorcists and Komui, she didn't really trust the man. He was quite dangerous and creepy, if they could; they wanted to stay as far as possible from him. When he had his eyes on you, it would never mean a good thing. Ellen eyed Noctis who stood still with unreadable look.

"…Both of them." Noctis replied quietly.

Ellen didn't miss the slightest hint of sadness inside his voice, despise the mask he had wore. This draw soundless gasps from her and Marie. Kanda was having an unreadable expression; it looks like it mixed between shocks and disbelieve, although they quickly replaced by anger.

"Why?" Kanda gazed sharply like an eagle.

"…I've been targeted for my ability for a while." Noctis replied after a brief pause. "They want it within their hand, my power."

"That's impossible. Why would they're going after you?" Marie blanched.

He gave a quick reply. "War."

"…Wait. What?" Ellen paled slightly as the answer sunk in. She wasn't misheard, was she?

"Technology sure thing is powerful but magic even far more powerful and sacred. The ultimate power that the goddess of the death given to human. They're seeking for power, they want to use it for war and they saw my power as amazing power that can make them win easily the war." Noctis draw a tiredly sigh.

"They as go as far as assault my country to get me, hurt innocents at the process. I can't let that happen…"

Realization then struck hardly the snow white haired young woman. Her mind replayed about the said goddess of death's story within the dream she had a night before. The world where the technology was dominated everything, the magical crystals which lost in the flow of time except one, the Keeper of the remaining crystal and the greedy people who want its power. Ellen did recall the goddess' explanation about him not told them everything for their safety. He said those people were going as far as assault a country, were they that greedy and wanting to have the crystal? Ellen stomach queasy and twisted uneasily at this thought.

If they after his power, could it be they also targeting the crystal he guard along? Ellen narrowed her eyes. It was actually more making sense, his power must have something to do with the crystal. Ellen suspected perhaps they were linked to each other. Ellen even had a suspect that the crystal was their main object since beginning. It greatly concerned the female Exorcist as she had new question within her head. Was there anyone who will be there to protect both Noctis and the crystal? The silver eyed female Exorcist knew from Etro that the position as the Keeper was a nobility position, an important position. In which meaning they had got to be a lot of security or army placed to protect the young man and the crystal. Ellen found it weird since he gave an impression there were no security let alone army to defend the country. Even after they found out that Ellen was said to be the Fourteenth's vessel, her friends along with Komui had tried their best to protect her from both Levellier and the Noah Clan.

"Don't you have an army to protect your country? I thought every country does have them and ready to defend the said country when one's got threatened." Ellen asked.

Noctis shook his head. "Having an army isn't guaranteeing your safety completely. Too many _countries_ are after me…"

Noctis stopped his sentence when he realized that he slipped but it was already too late. The damage had been done. Ellen took a double take. The others also wore similar face.

"…Countries?" Ellen repeated incredulously.

As in a lot of countries were after _one_ person? She had accepted the fact that the Noah Clan and the Black Order wanting her on their side on war…

But to had countries targeting after you? Ellen could feel the headache coming to her. This…This was too much for her. Just thinking a lot of countries on your tail had made the snow white haired young man more or less frustrate. There were no way the countries he meant only about two or three countries; it must be more than that. That weren't bunch of _people_ but a freakin' bunch of _countries_! No wonder he rather kept his power as a secret! Any sane people would scare to death when they acknowledge the fact some of countries were after your power for war!

"So you decided to keep quiet until the time comes." Link stated in deadpanned. "You also don't want to be discovered."

"…Yes." Noctis nodded solemnly. "I don't want any of you hurt because of me."

"And yet, you still use it to heal us and took the risk being discovered?" Kanda snapped angrily. "Are you a fool...?"

Noctis gaze became cold. "What if I am?"

Both of them stared at each other, Kanda glared sharply while Noctis regarded him quietly. A moment later the long haired samurai clicked his tongue then turned away from the older young man.

"I can't believe it. You're really a fool…" Kanda exclaimed coldly.

"It's still risk for you," Marie pointed out with firm tone. "We can't allow you to use your ability again if that meaning it will leads you to exhaust yourself..."

"I've told you it's…" But before he ever finish, the snow white haired had cut him first.

"Noctis, please listen to us. We don't want it to be happening to you again in the future." Ellen continued. Her tone was soft and pleadingly. "For God's sake, you're having nothing to do with this war. You've dragged into danger few times. You even got hurt only because you're followed us! What if you're injured and die before you ever manage to go back...? Have you not thinking of that?"

She didn't miss the slight flinch crossed on his face at the mention of 'go back' but as fast as it came, he shrugged it off as it was nothing. Ellen wondered how on earth he managed that kind of attitude and she couldn't help but to wonder if this was his nature or something he learned from experience.

"Ellen, while using magic will drain me, draw weapons on the other hand isn't going to exhaust me as much as magic. If I'm not using my magic, I'll be fine." Noctis insisted.

Ellen was beginning to frustrate. He was a stubborn person! Didn't he saw her points and concern in this…!?

"Noctis, that isn't the point I'm talking abou..." Ellen couldn't finish her sentence when the door suddenly opened to revealing Galmar's entered figure.

"You see? It opens just fine, no trouble at..." When he spotted all Exorcists were near the door, he stopped his steps and had his eyes onto them.

…

…

"All."

...

...

"...Why are you all covered in blood...?" Galmar narrowed his eyes after a hovering odd pause.

"Inspector...why are you...?" Ellen couldn't continue her question, she was too captivated on how the Inspector could open the door and come in easily. And at the same time, she forgot her previous intention to beat her point into Noctis' skull.

Galmar was looking around frantically and he caught a lot of destruction within.

"...And why is everything broken and destroyed inside here...!? I can even smell some burnings in somewhere around!" Galmar' voice grew hysterical at every second.

"That's..." Marie was about to explain when a figure dirtied with dust and ash, a pony tailed woman who was Galmar painfully recognized, came from behind.

"Papa!?" Emilia shouted in pure disbelief. "What are you doing here...!?"

Galmar was having his mouth gaped widely in dubious. A second later he finally burst out.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE...?!"

* * *

"CRAAAAAAAAAP!" Jiji cursed as he was clinging with both of his hands at the corner.

"The holes just appearing beneath me...!"

"Looks like you dealt with the barrier." Reever sweat dropped. "How's the medium? Safely acquired?"

"Just perfect!" Jiji grinned and lifted the tweezers with the ladybug. "Oh, I'll investigate the heck out of this baby!"

"I'm leaving it to you." Reever smirked.

"Anyway Reever, forgetting that for a moment…you were claiming that those guards of yours were just plain guards…? The one who walked through this barrier like it was nothing…?" Jiji asked as he stared at below, to where the robed young man walked toward his similar robed accompany.

_**'These guys are defining 'suspicious'...'**_

* * *

"What I can't understand is how those crimson cloaked humans able to penetrated a barrier impassable to all but Akuma?" The first figure of humanoid demon voiced his thought.

"What have the Order come up with now?" The second humanoid demon questioned.

"And the strangest from all things...that guy with porcupine hair like..." The third's word hanged in the end.

"You mean the guy with defiant ability?" The fourth said.

"More like abilities rather than an ability." The second retorted in deadpanned expression. "Capability to draw various weapons from nothing, cast various yet unknown spells even use one of them to pass through the barrier, and to teleport...I never see something like those before."

"Is he an Exorcist?" The first asked to his companion.

"I doubt he's an Exorcist at all, same goes with those cloaked guys..." The third replied.

"The crimson cloaked humans that can penetrate our barrier...and a human that can draw weapons from thin air..." The fourth mumbled.

"Just who are they exactly...?"

"And what's most disturbing from all of it; Ellen Walker's state just before another Exorcist interfered..." The first humanoid demon added more.

"Yes. We're thought the same." The second stated. "Even it's only a brief moment but she's really looks like..."

…

…

"We have no choice." The fourth opened his mouth.

"We must report this discovery to Earl, immediately..."

* * *

"You guys are too late," Kanda claimed with annoyance. "What took you so long...?"

Reever gave an apologetic smile. "I'm apologizing for that. It quite took me a moment to get out Jiji and the others from the jail but we made it in here at last."

"And getting stuck inside a barrier? Man, that's sucks, you know?"

Kanda clicked his tongue resentfully however he did turned his head at another direction, away from Jiji and Reever.

"Shut up, Jiji..." The long haired samurai wasn't at the mood to talk further.

After the barrier was taken off completely, the most of the Exorcists, Jiji, and Reever were sitting at the outside orphanage. They had also placed talismans so no more Akumas come and attack the already damaged building. The other Finders were going already to the inside and tried to check at the whole orphanage's residents. Jiji was chuckled nonchalantly at the Mugen's holder.

"Looks like you're in a bad mood, huh?" Reever raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Che." Kanda clicked his mouth once more. He was choosing to ignore the question.

"You're lucky that none of you is dead, given the situation you had in there."

"As if I don't aware about that matter."

"We're also apologizing for made some troubles for you into this point. I hope none is taken…"

"Hey, relax. At least everyone's alright and your wounds are healed up nicely; therefore we don't have to treat you and can focus on other things around." Jiji finished up his check on Marie's wounds. "Your wounds had closed perfectly; especially the ones at your fingers; we'll get the artificial fingers for you. But of course, you need to clean up all those blood at your body."

Marie nodded gratefully. "I'll do it once this mission is finished completely."

"You know, when Link told me there's a Broker in here, I'm quite shock to heard it. Never expected there's one at the orphanage and report the Exorcists to Millennium Earl. D*mn, that's awful if you are asking me."

"I'm also shock myself. I never notice until Ellen pointed out that Noctis was gone and turned out he followed the said Broker." Marie agreed.

"It was him who stun the nun, wasn't he?" Reever whistled respectfully. "Gotta' say that he has an awesome trick under his sleeve. Even after we went to the nun's place and bring her along, she stays still with that odd face like a statue. I wonder what kind of ability he used to her."

"Perhaps I can ask him if not Ellen to undo whatever he did to the poor nun."

"By the way, speaking about our favorite female exorcist, where's Ellen? I don't see her until then." Jiji looked around and search for any sign of white hair.

Reever was curious. "Now I've just notice, where's Noctis also? He's the one who's healed those injuries, right?"

"They're still at the inside." Marie smiled sheepishly. "Ellen is currently waiting for him to getting well a bit. He's too exhausted to walk into the outside for a moment and Ellen has been anxious about it."

"…Hah!?" Jiji looked bewilder. "Just what he had been done this time?"

"Apparently, he's using his power a bit too much and ended up tiring himself." Marie answered. Noctis had made them promised to keep his magic as a temporary secret, at least until he was ready. They accepted with the terms but they made him promised to tell them more and this time no more secrets. Noctis had accepted too and they reached an agreement.

Jiji flinched sympathetically. "Ouch."

"Is that what had occurred to him?" Reever frowned slightly. "I've heard his capability from Chief and the Noctis himself but to exhausted himself…he shouldn't do that if he doesn't want to."

"We've told him but he's pretty stubborn head," Marie did a long and suffering sigh. "So Ellen is ended up not only just waiting but she's also keeping and guarding him like a female lion to her sick child from using that power of his. She even went as far as force him to lie down and still at the coach."

Jiji burst into a laughing and held his stomach as his body was shaking violently from the laughter he have in there. Reever was having the similar reaction.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA….!" Jiji laughed hardly. "Oh God, really…!? It was that bad…?"

Marie began to chuckle softly as he played the memory within his mind. "You should see it by yourself; it's a funny scene we saw in there and I'm struggled to not laugh at the poor boy."

"You must be joking me…!" Reever exclaimed between his laughter. "He must be didn't like to be treating that way!"

"He did quite disagree at first but since Ellen kept insisting to take care of him, he left with no choice and let her do as she like."

"That must be fabulous! I want too see it." Jiji laughed harder than before. A feminine and soft voice was called their name from the orphanage's enter door.

"Reever? Jiji?"

Both of them were stopping laugh abruptly and stared at Ellen who had one of her arm encircled Noctis' waist while the other hand simply holding the clung arm of the young man.

"Ellen?" Jiji blinked behind his sunglasses.

Ellen beamed and smiled warmly. "You've arrived in here! And I see you're all really got free from the prison, that's really a relief! I thought Inspector Galmar would never allow you to get out."

The young woman then tilted her head a bit questioningly. "And what do you want to see, Jiji…?"

Jiji became nervous. "Err…That's…"

Much to Jiji's relief, Reever was coming to the rescue. "Oh, Ellen! Noctis! I see you're fine and still safe and sound. Where have you been…?"

"I'm watching him recover until a while ago." Ellen took a glance toward the young man who she was supporting now. "It took us some time and tools since he even staggered in his walk but he's getting better and can walk fine finally, even though I must give him support, right Noctis?"

"Hngh…" Noctis grunted weakly, having no power to retort back.

"I see." Then there was a mischief gleam inside Reever's blue eyes. "So..."

Ellen tilted her white head innocently. "So?" She repeated questioningly.

"So..." Reever grinned with teasing tone. "You two have a nursing session, huh? Does it feel good...?"

Their respons were quite interesting. Noctis squeaked incoherent words while Ellen blushed madly like a boiled crab.

"#*$*^%##^!*&!?"

"Reever! Don't asking us with such suspicious question like that…! People will misunderstand to us!" Ellen shouted embarrassedly.

"I can't help it, sorry." Reever laughed playfully.

Jiji also did a laugh and added more tease. "Ellen, my Dear, don't tell me if you're dating with him in secret…"

"We're not…!" Ellen and Noctis shouted from their lungs at the same time.

"Jiji, for the last time, we're not a pair of couple and we're not into dating!" Ellen had to shriek.

"Why must this occasion keep happening all over again…!?" Noctis drily questioned to no one.

"Sorry, just as like Reever said, couldn't resist it at all. You two are looking funny that way." Jiji stated between his laughs. "Speaking of which, where's this Phantom Thief G you're reported?" Jiji asked once his laughter finally died.

"He's with Mother Superior and the children. He's very concern about their condition." Ellen answered quickly.

Reever climbed up the stairs. "Well, then we will go inside and check them for him."

The spiky blonde was giving them a reassuring smile. "Let's do this."

* * *

"Sensei, everyone…" Timothy sniffed a few times as the tears started to making their ways. The warm and tiny water drops rolled down across his cheeks. Timothy, as soon as he regained his conscious, was fleeing to Mother Superior's place and had Emilia came with him together.

The entire residents of the orphanage, including Emilia and Mother Superior were being in the middle of check and injury treatment by the Finders. Fortunately they had nothing of bad burns or wounds, so they will be fine once the treatment over. They were sat at the floor and some of the children stayed at the bed for heavier injury. Timothy kneeled beside the old nun who had her arm wrapped in bandage. And the 9 years old boy was sorrowful to see her hurt because of him.

"You're not hurt, are you…? You okay?" He asked the nurse.

"I'm made of pretty stern stuff myself, you know…" The kind old nun smiled softly and pulled the boy into a warm embrace. Her lips curved into a kind smile. "I'm just fine."

Timothy couldn't hold his tears anymore. His defense wall finally broke out and collapsed, he was crying uncontrollable.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" Timothy sobbed loudly between his tears.

Mother Superior was patting the boy gently. "It's alright; you don't have to cry..."

"Everything will be fine from now…"

* * *

At the outside, snow was falling as the air getting colder and chilly than this morning. The snow fell without sound and dancing elegantly in their silence. It should be a beautiful sight that enjoyed by everyone. However the same thing couldn't be say for our certain middle aged Inspector Galmar. Ellen was sweat dropping while she eyed the gloomy Inspector sat a stair lower than her. Noctis blinked few times in slight concern. Kanda, sat at the lower stair than the somber inspector, had this look as if he was ready to kill someone. Marie also sweat dropped but he stay quiet and still, Link was acting like always and he instead reading book, and Emilia was gaped disbelievingly from behind the door when she saw the sight of his gloomy father. Almost all of them except Emilia, sat at the orphanage's stairs and had their position circling the gloomy man.

"...Sir? Is everything...alright?" Noctis asked in anticipation the middle aged man.

After Noctis received nothing from the glooming Inspector, he took an exchange stare with Ellen who sat at the same stair with him.

"He's not taking this too well..." Noctis whispered worriedly.

Ellen nodded and gave her reply in equal hushed voice. "I can see it clearly." Ellen paused for a while to steal a glance at the brown haired man. "...You know, if I don't know any better I would have mistaken him for a living zombie in that way..."

Noctis sighed quietly. "Yup..."

"You know..." Galmar began quietly, caught their attention. "Back when we captured Timothy's father, I knew his kid was in there too...but I went bursting in there regardless..."

Emilia saddened as her father kept explaining.

"Emilia thought we should take in the boy ourselves...but every time I saw that forehead, I just felt so guilty. I was sure he resented me…so I ended up leaving him here." Galmar lowered his head in regretful manner. "If only I hadn't gone bursting in gun blaze…"

There was a slight pause between them.

"…What had happened in the past must pass." All eyes quickly focused at Noctis, who had this serenely yet faraway gaze. "No matter how much we wished we could do more or we shouldn't choose that decision, the mistake had been done and nothing can change from that point."

Noctis stood up and walked passed the Exorcists and the Inspector to the road. He lifted his head to look at the fallen snow.

"…All we can do in order not to repeat the same mistake, is to learning from that mistake, remember it, and take it close into our heart…_for the flow of the time is can never turning back._"

"…Are you just quoted a poem?" Kanda had his forehead wrinkled.

Noctis looked at him mildly amused. "What do you think?"

Galmar pondered for a moment, he squeezed hardly both of his hands. He wore that determinate face.

"…Hey, isn't there some kind of alternative? Do you have to take him away…?" Galmar asked fiery. "I promise, this time I will be there for the boy…I will protect Timothy from these Akuma myself!"

"Papa!" Emilia was touched.

"Galmar," Timothy began with stun. "That's just…"

**"Not happening,"** Everyone said simultaneously.

"In general..." Link added tonelessly.

"I'm afraid." Ellen sweat dropped.

"I guess?" Marie asked with a hand on his chin.

"All right?" Kanda stated uncaringly.

"So yeah!" Timothy waved his hand dismissively.

"Sorry." Emilia felt sorry.

_JLEBH!_

The mutual word was piercing Galmar painfully and mercilessly, smashed Galmar's determination into pieces. Noctis almost burst out when he saw the dejected look at the Inspector but he held his laughter for the sake of respect to older people like Galmar. The conversation didn't stop until there.

Ellen then continued with doubtful tone. "Well…you see Inspector Galmar, we understand, very if I might add on how you're feel and all, but…"

"Normal people's fighting Akuma is just…" Marie hanged unsurely.

"You could stand by him all you like, but it wouldn't make any difference…" Link finished it.

"H*ll, go do your d*mn confessions to a church." Kanda finalized the conclusion.

'_You don't have to be so harsh about it…'_ Galmar broke down while Timothy was staring at him sweat droopily. Unknowingly to the man, the boy lips curved into a grateful smile. He was really touched with Galmar's enthusiasm and determination to keep him safe from those Akuma. It made the twin tail haired boy felt happy. However for now, he would just leave it as his little and happy secret.

"Hey, by the way, don't you wanna arrest me or anything, Galmar? I'm G, remember?" Timothy asked.

"Don't address me like that…" Galmar replied weakly, planted his head into his crossed arms. "And how I'm supposed to arrest a little brat like you, anyway? Uggh…"

Timothy grinned playfully. "Well, I guess I better just leave then."

"Huh!?" Galmar snapped his head bewilderedly.

Emilia was having a similar reaction. "Timothy?"

"Well, Director- Sensei's getting' old and the other kids still little, ya know…? Can have them getting caught up in another Akuma attack, can I?" Timothy glanced at surprised Ellen. "So I guess I'll join up with you black-cloaked guys after all."

Timothy crossed arms and grinned wide with proudly. "The name's Timothy Hearst, 9 years old! I turn Akuma into weapons with my Innocence, Tsukimikami! Pleasure to be workin' with ya, Exorcists!"

Ellen then lost her earlier surprised look to be replaced by a friendly smile at her lips. She had to admit that she was impressed with the boy's decision to come with them. Also, the female Exorcist felt some happiness at the fact they were about to having a new and accountable fellow Exorcist.

"It's also a pleasure to us to working with you, Timothy." Ellen replied warmly. "I hope we can become a good friend."

"I hope so…!" Then the light blue haired boy had his eyes flashed and grinned evilly. "However～～! Don't you go thinkin' you're gettin' this sweet deal for free～～～～!"

Ellen went blank with her grayish silver eyes blinked twice when Noctis left eye twitched uneasily.

'_I got a bad feeling about this…'_ Both of them thought at the same time.

* * *

About a day later…

They were returned back to the Headquarter safely and alive. Although they already cured by Noctis' magic, the exorcists' wounds were checked thoroughly in order for reassurance and safety. The good news was, the Science department had gotten artificial fingers for Marie. Soon he

"So Timothy's finally joined The Black Order...?" Noctis repeated.

"U-huh..." Ellen nodded plainly as she peeled an apple with a knife.

"But he asked Komui to pay the compensation which he had caused as a Phantom Thief G or he will not join up, ever...?"

"Yup." A ghostly smile slipped onto her dark pink lips.

Noctis snorted in amusement. "I'm suddenly feeling pity for him."

"Me too..." Ellen replied and put a bowl of apple dishes at his lap. "Here, eat as much as you like."

"Ah, Thank you." Noctis a bite of an apple dish. His face lit up. "This is good."

"Glad you like it. Jerry bought it special for us." Ellen beamed and took other apple dish.

Noctis felt a pang of guilty. "He's too kind."

"He's like to make us happy with those foods of him. It has become his nature already, don't go troubling with it." Ellen glanced from the corner of her eyes and smiled. "Tim's really become attached to you."

Timcanpy was cuddling comfortingly near Noctis waist. The golem yawned and went back to sleep again, flapped its wings a bit.

"Is he always this close to other people?"

"No, he's not easily attached to everyone at the Black Order at first, he's quite wary to new people."

"Hm…"

Ellen coughed once, getting his attention. "So in the end, you have to stay at your room with nurse always watching you for 24 hours and forbid to leave your bed, until you're fully recovered?"

Noctis went flat. "Not my choice at all, you're still dragged me to infirmary after all..."

"Serve you right for tried to hide your wounds from us." Ellen huffed slightly annoyed but smiled brightly as if nothing happen. "But you don't have to worry, I'll be visiting you with Lenalee and Lavi, perhaps also Kanda and Marie."

Noctis rolled his eyes. "Perhaps..."

"Is that a sarcastic mark I've just heard?" Ellen asked innocently.

"It's called as 'doubt', Ellen." Noctis countered.

The snow white haired young woman raised her elegant eyebrow questioningly. "That's new, I never thought you can doubting other people's action."

"What do you think I am?" Noctis asked resentfully.

"What do you think you are?" Ellen threw the question back stubbornly.

"Stubborn, aren't you?"

"You're no different than me, in fact I would've said that you're even far more stubborn than me. Even when you're bedridden like this, you're refused to sleep and read a book instead."

"That's because I can't sleep and Lavi just happened to gave me his book today. It's quite interesting, though."

Ellen stole a glance at the book which he had put at the bed. The book seemed new and thicker than normal book she often to read. At the bookshelf, Ellen could read the book's title. It quite surprised the snow white haired young woman. She didn't know he fascinated at such thing like...

"That's quite a thick book you read in there. Besides, 'Interesting and Various Cultures in the World'? Are you interest at cultures…?" Ellen asked curiously.

Noctis smiled fondly as he patted the book. "I'm quite curious about this world's culture, so I learn it."

"You're not a type who seemed like to study." Ellen stated her thought.

The euclase eyed young man chuckled amusedly. "Believe me; I can if I wanted to…"

Ellen also chuckled along with him, "Speaking about study, do you know Miss Galmar who was Timothy's tutor?"

"Yes, but what…" Noctis narrowed his right eye when Ellen began to chuckled out of sudden. "Why you're laughing…?"

"Sorry, it's just there's a funny story following her and I can't help but laugh whenever I remembered it." Ellen then carefully elaborated more, chuckles still escaping her dark pink lips. "You see, after she's learned Timothy's joined us and she got some treatments for her injuries, I heard her father came to visit her. And after that…"

* * *

"Papa?" Emilia flatly asked.

"Yes?" Galmar replied carefully, he worked at peeled an apple.

"You're going to get back to work?"

Galmar flinched at the sharp edge within her question and yet he kept peeling the apple he held. "Why you…when I'm working, all you do is complaining that I should be at home…"

"Well, Phantom Thief G is 'dead' now. And you've sorted everything out with these people, haven't you? How much longer do you need to stick around…?"

"Oh, forget work…I have paid leave until you're fully recovered…" Galmar grumbled.

"I'm going to join up with the Order." Emilia stated suddenly, Galmar did stop and stared at his smiling daughter. "So you don't have to worry about Timothy anymore. I'll be right by his side."

"D-didn't you say you were 'leaving as soon as you found a man'…?!"

_CTAR! _

_BLAAARR!_

_Pat. Pat._

"Inspector…it looks like Phantom Thief G has pulled off one last magnificent heist." Jiji held his laughter. Around the shocked Inspector, the Finders also held their laughter.

**"He's stolen your daughter." **They said at the same time.

A second later, everyone within the Black Order's building could hear Galmar's hysterical shout followed by booming laughter from the Finders and Jiji.

* * *

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…!"

Noctis finally couldn't take it anymore. He immediately burst into tears and laughed quite hard.

"That's...that's…, are you serious!?" Noctis shook his head amusedly between his laughs. "She's really said that to him…?"

"Yes, she said it straightly in front of her own father's face." Ellen also laughed in pure amusement but not as hard as Noctis. "And I think I had to agree the part where the Phantom Thief G stole Inspector's most precious thing, isn't entirely wrong. Timothy's indeed stole Emilia, in a way which Galmar never expected…"

"I can't imagine how he will face this…!" Noctis continued to laugh before he winched painfully and holding his stomach. "Ouch, my stomach…!"

Ellen quickly came to the rescue as she was stroking his back gently.

"Hey, take it easy, you're laughing a bit too hard. Of course it'll hurt your stomach." Ellen reminded him. The silver haired exorcist then accidentally spotted the clock at the table and look at the time. "Eh? It's already at evening? I guess it's already the time for me to go back."

Noctis blinked. "That's fast."

"I know, but Link is waiting for me, he can't leave his paper work. Besides you should rest now. The broken bones you have in there are still healing and if you're not recovering sooner, there's no way you can get out from the bed." Ellen pointed out.

"Thank you for the obvious." Noctis replied in boredom. "Seriously, the wounds can be healed with my healing magic, there's no need to force to stay still at the bed."

Ellen gave him a warning glare with her grayish, silver colored eyes. "I thought we have agreed that you should never cast your magic when you're injured and those broken bones are in counting. That's why you're in here and have to stay at the bed until you're fully recovered."

"Right, stuck in the bed while you can do nothing except gaze and gaze at the tiles…" Noctis muttered and this didn't go unheard by the beautiful Exorcist.

"It's not entirely a bad thing, you know. Our rooms are across each other, you should be glad that I can see you almost every time if I'm not in a mission definitely." Ellen tried to cheer up the young man. "Not to mention Lavi and Lenalee have promised they will visit you, if you excluded numbers of people who want to see you."

Noctis sighed exasperatedly at this and in Ellen's eyes; he even a bit tired than before.

"I guess…" He replied quietly.

The silver eyed young woman then noticed his gaze at her in concern and intensively, or to be precisely, to place where her now existed huge scar placed. Ellen only wore a black sleeveless shirt which revealed a little amount of her scar's visibility. Ellen tilted her white locked head in confusion on how concern his gaze was. Was he thought about her scar? Why would he concern about her scar? Encouraging herself, she put her hand above his and squeezed it gently, startling the young man and gained his attention to her.

Ellen smiled soothingly at him and asking him with concern. "What is it? You're looking as if there's something bothered you…"

He didn't give his answer. Instead he stared at her for a few moments. It was later he smiled ruefully and squeezed her hand back.

"…The wound at your body…the one you're stabbed by yourself with your sword, it's left a scar, isn't it?"

"Ah…" Ellen dawned with realization. "It will be fine. It has healed without any trouble. It will leave a huge scar but you don't have to worry, it will be fine."

"That's not fine." Noctis disagreed firmly. "This may sound cliché to you but a girl shouldn't have a huge scar in their body, and you're a beautiful girl on top of that, very if I may add. You can't have a nasty scar like that staying at your skin."

The female Exorcist blushed. She was…touched that he cared about that huge scar of her when Ellen herself actually didn't mind it at all.

"Noctis, that's…"

"I guess once when I'm recovering, I'll try to looking for a spell that can make the huge scar disappear from your body." Noctis cut her first.

Ellen quickly shook her head and gripped his hand tighter. "It's not really necessary, I don't need it. I'm pretty much fine with the scar, this isn't the first time I've got something worse than this."

"That's for you but what about the man who will become your boyfriend or even your husband? Surely he'll be sad should you still have that scar, right?" Noctis stated incredulously.

If a while ago Ellen was just blushed, now she flushed furiously at his statement. He sounded like an old man! She never had a boyfriend! And for God's sake, a husband on top of it…?! She even hasn't thought that far…!

"W-why w-would did you think t-t-that I'd get a husband for me…!?" She stuttered nervously.

"Just in case." Noctis replied nonchalantly. "I'll be in shock if there's no man who wants to become your husband…"

Ellen's silver eyes went as wide as saucer and her blushes deepened. Is he for real…!? Is he always this bold and straightly when it comes to relationship!? She wondered if he ever had a girlfriend at the past. Well, actually she had to admit it that it was a good and nice side of his but she felt very embarrassed because of his statements right now! You see, no one ever told her, except Mana and Lenalee that would concern about her relationship with a boyfriend or a husband this straight, perhaps also Lavi and Jiji if they could be counted.

"You sure know how to flatter a woman…" Ellen muttered weakly.

Noctis went frowned. "I'm just saying the truth and I got taught to kind toward people, especially women."

"Who taught you to do so?"

"My father."

"He must be a wonderful man to be taught you in that way…" Ellen voiced her thought remarkably. "Though it does make you sound like an old man. Are you really sure that you're 21 years old?"

"I am 21 years old." Noctis retorted. "And I'm still very young."

Ellen shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just letting out my opinion, that's all."

"Ellen, you're a beautiful girl and at this age, isn't it normal for boys to have crushes on you?"

That was when the memory of certain perverted Noah who always, always stalking her whenever he can, came into her mind and she felt her stomach was being turned up down. Ellen winched but she managed to nod her white lock head unsurely at this. "I guess…?"

'_You have no idea I've _one_ already and he's very _much_ insane, plus he's having interest at me too much…'_ Ellen thought drily. The female Exorcist then dismissed her uneasiness and looked at her lap, anything but Noctis.

"I have to go. Link's waiting and he will look for me if I'm not going back now…"

"…? Sure…" Noctis blinked owlishly. "Take care and hope you're rest well tonight."

Ellen finally lifted her head and she was able to smile back to him. "You too. Oh, and Noctis? Jerry will cook a crab and egg soup for you tonight and because my room is near you, I'll bring it for you. Is that fine with you…?"

Noctis was taken aback. "I'm fine but what about you? Don't you have something to do tonight?"

"It can wait later for me, it's not too important anyway." Ellen squeezed his hand with gently gesture for the last time. "Goodbye. See you tonight, Noctis."

"See you later, Ellen." Noctis gave the equal gesture. Timcanpy opened its mouth and let out a sound. Both of them chuckled amusedly as Noctis patted the golden golem. "See you too, Tim."

Timcanpy then flew toward Ellen's side and landed on her right shoulder. The short haired female Exorcist smiled brightly as she walked to the door and waved her hand at the bedridden Noctis.

"Don't forget to rest, okay?" Ellen reminded him once more for the umpteenth times. "Or I'll have you under my full watch and make sure that you're properly rest at this room of yours!"

Noctis snorted lightly. "Like I will."

Ellen tilted her head innocently. But her silver eyes were gleaming with pure amusement.

"Really…? I mean you're a very stubborn person and it's not like I do doubt you but stubborn people often to..."

Noctis rolled his eyes. "You're making fun of me, just go to your own room."

Ellen broke into laughter as she was going though the door.

"Good day then!" Ellen chirped playfully and closed the door, she went back to her room still laughing with grinned Timcanpy at her shoulder, leaving annoyed Noctis behind.

* * *

"It looks like Matthew and Eva's pretty much fine aside from the minor burns. The doctors have said that there's nothing more to worry about." Mother Superior gave the light blue haired boy about the newest condition from the children as they sat on the bench, facing the sunset.

It was a calm evening and they were going outside to have some fresh air.

"Well, I did tell 'em they'd better make the kids better or they'd have me to answer to!" Timothy told her.

Mother Superior smiled amusedly. "Oh? You told them that did you?"

"I su～re did! I'm a big shot Exorcist now, remembers?!" Timothy babbled out proudly. "Look, outfit and everything! I hear these things didn't come up cheap either! And they let me eat and eat and eat, as much as I want! And you should see the size of the baths they've got!"

The old nun kept smiling.

"Tomorrow I'll be leaving, you know." Mother Superior told the boy after a brief pause. "Until my new residence is decided, I will be staying with Father Frederico in London. They said I will be safe in there."

The red wine eyed boy frowned for a moment but he forced himself to smile at the nun.

"I see." He murmured quietly. Timothy lifted his head a bit.

"Well, I told 'em they better make sure of that too, so you better be..." Timothy added more, he lifted his head a bit. "Your nose's started running, Sensei..."

Flood of tears indeed were flowing from the kind nun's eyes. She smiled but she struggled very hard to not crying although it was obvious that her effort completely failed.

"Really...?" She asked softly. Before the old nun, Timothy also cried a lot.

"Uh-huh...really...Like crazy..." He sniffed.

Mother Superior then pulled the boy into her warm hug quietly.

"I'll just have to wash my face then, won't I?" She asked.

"Yeah..." Timothy could only nod as they watched the sunset together for the last time until God knows when they will meet again in the future.

For now, they wished nothing more than to stay like this.

* * *

"You know, that Director..." Ellen began absentmindedly as she was staring at outside the window. To where be Timothy and Mother Superior had taken a seat. "That natural way she has reminds me a little of Mana..."

Link did stop from his paperwork and stared frowningly at the silver eyed young woman. Didn't notice the staring yet, she smiled fondly at the sweet memory she had with her foster father.

"Timothy's a little like I used to be too, so I can understand how he must feel..." The snow white haired Exorcist added quietly.

"...This must be the first time you've actually talked about Mana to anyone else." The CROW was pointing out blankly.

This time, for a few moments, it was Ellen who looked at the blond braided young man mystifyingly.

"Huh?"

She kept staring like that before she got what Link did meant. Ellen had just remembered she'd never talk anything about Mana to her friends until this second.

"...You maybe right. Maybe." Ellen added the latter word quickly.

Now that she remembered correctly, actually this wasn't the first time she mentioned Mana. This was indeed the first time the silver eyed young woman did tell Link about Mana. It was if you excluded the part where she told Noctis briefly about her dearly foster father few days back there. Still, she did regard this as a progress, a good progress for her and her relationship with those she cared deeply.

'_I see. I can talk about him with a smile.'_ Ellen smiled softly at the warm thought. _'Maybe someday, sooner or later, I can talk more about Mana to __everyone, including __Noctis...'_

Ellen was strolling back to her bed and threw herself onto.

"I guess that means you're just like a piece of furniture to me these days, Link..." Ellen teased the blonde lightly.

Link seemed didn't like the idea he was as same as thing like the female Exorcist was exclaiming. His eyebrow twitched angrily.

"Furniture!?"

* * *

Okay...

Now the real _fun_ is getting start from here. (evil grin and laughed maniacally)

Actually the part where the quartet demon like humanoid discussed, the brief appearance Ellen's as Neah never happened. I only added it for more twist. Since they seemed to foresee the outside situation, I make them so they can also see what happen inside the barrier as well. And what's this? Ellen and Noctis holding each other hands, yippie…! (Turned at Ellen and Noctis at the corner) Aren't you two happy about this?

Ellen & Noctis: WOULD YOU SHUT UP, YOLEA…! (Blushed furiously)

Cih, you don't have any fun sense.

Okay, I will wait for your reviews and critics in here!

Please don't be shy and hesitate!


End file.
